


Along invisible track

by Naililian



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naililian/pseuds/Naililian
Summary: Seguire un circuito che non si conosce
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 47
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaramente, lo sapete già, ma è mio dovere ribadire che: la presente è un'opera di pura fantasia. Nessun evento qui narrato e nessuna rappresentazione dei personaggi utilizzati ha alcuna pretesa di veridicità o anche solo verosimiglianza. Nessun diritto legale s'intende leso.

_Barcellona - 12 Maggio 2019_  
Quando Lewis Hamilton aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di fare una pausa dai festeggiamenti del proprio team e di allontanarsi in direzione dei box delle altre squadre, lo aveva fatto perché ogni tanto sentiva il bisogno fisico di prendere un bel respiro, chiudere gli occhi e allontanarsi da tutto quel rumore.  
Non che gli dispiacesse essere al centro dell'attenzione; e l'adorazione che alcuni dei meccanici e degli altri membri della squadra gli mostravano dopo ogni vittoria poteva risultare inebriante, quasi quanto il rispetto che Wolff gli tributava ormai da anni.   
...forse era proprio questo il punto. Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi per tirare un respiro profondo e ricordarsi di piantare bene a terra i piedi, o avrebbe finito per perdere di vista l'obiettivo e questa era una cosa che non si sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Per cui, nel camminare a testa bassa lungo la pitlane semivuota, l'unica cosa che cercava quel pomeriggio era silenzio, solitudine e un po' di respiro. Ogni tanto qualcuno lo notava, lo riconosceva ed accennava un saluto da lontano, ma grazie al cielo erano tutti troppo impegnati a festeggiare i propri risultati personali o a leccarsi le ferite per badare a lui.   
E _loro due_ non facevano alcuna differenza.  
Nè Charles Leclerc né Sebastian Vettel sembrarono accorgersi minimamente della sua presenza quando, praticamente correndo, il monegasco si precipitò fuori dal garage della propria Scuderia e in mezzo alla pitlane con il tedesco alle calcagna. Lewis si immobilizzò immediatamente, più che altro per evitare di travolgere il più giovane, ma Charles si voltò di scatto, pochi metri prima di andargli addosso, e tornò a fronteggiare il compagno di squadra, dardeggiandogli contro uno sguardo infuocato.  
-Adesso piantala, Charles!- lo aggredì Sebastian prima che l'altro potesse dire qualsiasi cosa.   
Lewis si sentì immediatamente fuori posto, consapevole che non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì in quel momento, ma non ebbe il coraggio di rendere la propria presenza più evidente di così e rimase fermo, trattenendo il fiato.  
Sebastian continuò ad incalzare il compagno: Ti stai comportando come un bambino! Cresci, dannazione! Cosa accidenti ti aspettavi che succedesse?!  
Lewis scorse distintamente il tremore furibondo che scosse il monegasco mentre prendeva fiato rumorosamente e cercava, senza riuscirci, di calmarsi prima di rispondere.  
-Non lo so cosa mi aspettassi, ma sicuramente non mi aspettavo che la mia gara fosse completamente sacrificata per permettere a te di raggiungere un dannato quarto posto!  
-Sicuramente non era al quarto posto che stavamo puntando!- replicò Sebastian, ragionevole, ma senza riuscire a reprimere il sarcasmo.   
Ma ottenne solo che Charles gli ringhiasse contro ancora più furioso: Invece è esattamente quello che abbiamo ottenuto!  
-E tu pensi che avresti fatto meglio?!- sputò fuori Sebastian, con una buona dose di arroganza.  
Charles non si lasciò intimidire: Non lo sapremo mai, non credi?!- sbottò ironico.- Visto che sono dovuto rimanere a cuccia per tutto il tempo mentre _mandavano al diavolo la mia gara_!  
Sebastian sbuffò una risatina nervosa: ...magari fossi rimasto a cuccia.- borbottò a mezza voce, incrociando le braccia al petto con aria di sfida.  
Charles lo sentì chiaramente, nonostante l'altro avesse controllato il tono, e fremette di nuovo. Lewis era certo che a quel punto sarebbe davvero esploso, ma con sua grande sorpresa il monegasco non disse altro, girò sui tacchi, lo superò senza praticamente vederlo e sparì da qualche parte alle sue spalle lungo la pitlane.   
L'inglese lo seguì per un attimo con lo sguardo, ma tornò subito a voltarsi verso l'altro pilota, che a quel punto non poté che ricambiargli lo sguardo.  
-Ciao, Lewis.- soffiò, lasciando cadere braccia e spalle nello stesso gesto. Scomparso il compagno di squadra, il pilota Mercedes ebbe la chiara sensazione che molta della sua rabbia fosse sparita nello stesso momento.   
Ma del resto, conosceva Sebastian da abbastanza anni da sapere che spesso le sue reazioni emotive erano molto più esagerate di quanto non pensasse davvero e si chiese se il ragazzino ne fosse sufficientemente consapevole da non prendersela troppo a male per come era stato trattato.  
-Si è comportato bene durante la conferenza stampa.- provò a difendere il monegasco, intuendo quale fosse stata la ragione del litigio tra i due Ferraristi.  
-E' troppo ben educato e troppo ben addestrato per fare diversamente.- riconobbe il collega pianamente.- Ma mi odia.  
Lewis si concesse una scettica alzata di sopracciglia: Sul serio?- ritorse divertito.- Ti fissa adorante ed in attesa come un cucciolo ogni volta che parli...  
-Sì, e poi mi morde ogni volta che qualcuno della squadra gli ricorda che sono il loro primo pilota!  
Lewis rise: Puoi dargli torto? E' bravo.- Si strinse nelle spalle.- Tu faresti la stessa cosa.  
-Certo che la farei. E tu difenderesti il tuo posto esattamente come me.- gli ritorse contro Sebastian.- Comunque, se ti piace tanto, te lo regalo.- aggiunse ironicamente.  
-Oh no, grazie, Valtteri è perfetto.  
Sebastian scoppiò a ridere nonostante tutto, ringraziando mentalmente Lewis per essere in qualche modo riuscito a rimettere le cose nella giusta prospettiva. Il pilota Mercedes, intanto, gli si avvicinò a passo lento, mani in tasca e sorriso splendente stampato sul viso.  
-Cerca di capirlo. E' sotto pressione.- provò ad intercedere nuovamente.  
-Non sarà mai sotto pressione quanto me.- gli fece osservare Sebastian, anche se tanta della sua stizza era ormai sfumata del tutto.- Nessuno chiede a lui di ridare un campionato alla Ferrari.  
-Non per adesso.- convenne Lewis semplicemente.- Ma sappiamo entrambi che più si dimostrerà bravo, peggio sarà.  
-Beh, in quel momento diventerà anche il mio peggior nemico, quindi non vedo perchè dovrei fargliela facile, no?- ritorse Sebastian con semplicità.  
Lewis si voltò nuovamente a cercare Charles alle proprie spalle, ma ovviamente la pitlane era ormai vuota da un pezzo e il ragazzino doveva essersi rifugiato in qualche posto ben nascosto per poter riprendere fiato e ritrovare il proprio autocontrollo.   
-Comunque, Kimi chiedeva se tu e Valtteri siete dei nostri, stasera.  
-Sì, certo.- rispose Lewis voltandosi nuovamente verso il tedesco.  
-Sicuro di non preferire la gloria del party Mercedes?- ridacchiò l'altro.  
Lewis si strinse nelle spalle: Mi rifarò fra due settimane.- ritorse con un sorriso sghembo.  
Sebastian gli mostrò il dito medio, ma evitò di commentare, mentre rientrava nel proprio garage.

Pierre Gasly aveva dovuto mandare quattro messaggi e sei vocali a Charles per riuscire ad ottenere una risposta, che era stata racchiusa in un settimo vocale composto per lo più di grugniti, ringhi e qualche parola sputacchiata per indirizzare correttamente il francese fino al buco, dietro il motorhome Ferrari, in cui si era rintanato lontano da tutto e tutti. Pierre si affacciò prudentemente, riconobbe la testa bruna di Charles nell'angolo in cui l'altro sedeva sconsolato e s'insinuò nello spazio microscopico per raggiungerlo e sedersi in terra al suo fianco.  
-Che succede?- gli chiese pazientemente.  
Charles pensò distrattamente che sentire qualcuno parlargli in francese era una delle cose migliori di quella giornata e, per un brevissimo momento, si sentì meno frustrato.   
Un momento, però. Che sparì appena si fu deciso a srotolarsi dalla palla di nervi in cui si era trasformato e a fronteggiare lo sguardo paziente dell'amico.  
-Lo sai che succede.- borbottò a quel punto.- Lo avete visto tutti quello che succede.  
-Io ho visto una gara in cui sei arrivato quinto, che non mi sembra un brutto risultato.- ribatté Pierre con un'ostinazione ammirevole nell'ignorare l'elefante nella stanza.  
-Poteva andare molto meglio di così!- ringhiò Charles, rocamente.  
-O peggio.- ritorse Pierre.- Non puoi saperlo. E comunque, non ha molta importanza: hai fatto del tuo meglio, hai rispettato gli ordini di scuderia, hai seguito la strategia che il team ha scelto...il risultato non è dipeso solo da te, no?  
-Credi che questo mi faccia sentire meglio? Sul serio?!- sbottò Charles agitandosi nervosamente.  
Pierre lo conosceva da troppo tempo per lasciarsi intimidire da quel comportamento, per cui non ci badò affatto e si strinse nelle spalle: Dovrebbe.- scoccò implacabile. Poi gli diede una pacca tutt'altro che amichevole sulla spalla e lo incitò ad alzarsi, facendolo per primo.- Daniel chiedeva se vogliamo andare a bere qualcosa tutti assieme stasera.- lo informò.  
-Non me la sento...-iniziò Charles, tirandosi faticosamente in piedi.  
-Non te lo sto domandando. Tu vieni. E basta. Vatti a cambiare, non mi faccio vedere con un Ferrarista.- lo prese in giro subito dopo.- Ti aspetto al parcheggio con gli altri.  
Uno dei problemi maggiori di Charles era non saper dire di “no” e Pierre era consapevole anche di questo. Per cui non ebbe alcun problema a lasciarlo da solo a sbollire gli ultimi rimasugli dell'arrabbiatura, mentre eseguiva passivamente le sue indicazioni e tornava mogio alla propria driver room per cambiarsi. Un paio di ore in compagnia degli altri e Pierre era sicuro che si sarebbe dimenticato buona parte di quella giornata; sapevano entrambi che non poteva andare diversamente, solo che Charles doveva ancora scendere a patti con se stesso e ingoiare l'orgoglio e il senso di colpa per poter tornare a concentrarsi sulla gara successiva.   
Nel parcheggio, su suggerimento di Daniel, tirarono a sorte a chi sarebbe toccato fare da chauffeur per quella serata. Max “pescò una delle pagliuzze corte" e borbottò che non aveva molta voglia di scarrozzare in giro gente ubriaca, ma si arrese all'idea. L'altra pagliuzza toccò a Michael, che sbottò all'indirizzo di Daniel che avrebbero potuto semplicemente noleggiare delle auto con conducente o prendere un taxi, ma si sentì rispondere, con una buona dose di cattiveria, che "tanto, lui non avrebbe mai dovuto bere: faceva male alla forma fisica, no?".   
Pierre vide Charles ridere sotto i baffi a quel siparietto e si sentì un pochino più sereno anche lui.   
Recuperarono un paio di auto dei team in cui potersi infilare tutti quanti e Charles pregò Pierre di evitare di salire in auto con Max, per cui entrambi scelsero Michael e Andrea come compagni di viaggio, lasciando a Daniel il compito di fare compagnia all'olandese.  
Quando Charles si fu seduto nel sedile posteriore e, con un sospiro pesante, ebbe lasciato ricadere la testa all'indietro contro la spalliera, Pierre si chiese per la prima volta se costringerlo ad uscire fosse stata la mossa migliore. L’amico sembrava dannatamente stanco e decisamente nervoso e, forse, sarebbe stato meglio da parte sua recepire quello stato d'animo e limitarsi ad offrirgli una spalla su cui piangere e una cena take away nella camera di albergo di uno dei due.   
-Ehi...- provò, dopo qualche minuto in cui gli unici rumori nell'abitacolo erano stati le voci dei due personal trainers, impegnati in un fitto scambio di informazioni professionali, e la musica anni '80 di una stazione radio locale. Charles gli rivolse uno sguardo di sbieco, ma aspettò che continuasse.- Vuoi che dica a Michael di portarci in hotel?  
-...no.- mormorò Charles, scuotendo la testa per rafforzare la risposta.- Sono ok. Cioè...non sono ok, ma sarò più ok se riesco a trovare il modo di non pensare tutta la sera alla gara.   
-E la presenza di Max è un problema?- si informò Pierre preoccupato.  
Charles sbuffò un sorrisetto: La presenza di Max è _sempre_ un problema, ma solo perché lui non fa assolutamente niente per renderla meno problematica.- Fece spallucce.- Comunque, non ho intenzione di litigare e spero nemmeno lui. In fondo è arrivato terzo, dovrebbe essere felice e sorridente, no?  
-...sì...- fu la risposta esitante di Pierre.  
Ma non scoprì se Charles gli avesse creduto, visto che Andrea si voltò in quel momento esclamando allegramente: Che accidenti avete da borbottare, voi due là dietro?!  
Charles non si lasciò cogliere impreparato: Parlavamo di che tempo ci sarà a Monaco tra due settimane.- inventò su due piedi, sfoggiando la migliore delle proprie facce toste.   
Pierre decise a quel punto che poteva tenere per sè i propri dubbi e lasciò che raggiungessero in silenzio il locale in cui Daniel aveva prenotato. 

La prima cosa che Lewis pensò di dire, mentre lui e il suo compagno di squadra prendevano posto attorno al tavolo che Kimi, Antonio e Sebastian già occupavano, fu una battutaccia all'indirizzo del tedesco e della squadra di cui sfoggiava ancora, orgogliosamente, i colori, vestito di tutto punto con il merchandising ufficiale Ferrari.  
-Sai, più conosco le dinamiche di squadra della tua Scuderia, più sono felice di dire che non accetterei un loro contratto nemmeno sotto minaccia.  
Antonio quasi si soffocò con la birra che stava bevendo e, scandalizzato, fissò prima Sebastian e poi Kimi per studiarne preoccupato la reazione. Rimanendo scioccato quando entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.  
-Non entri nella peggiore tritacarne di piloti senza uscirne un po' ammaccato.- convenne Kimi pianamente.  
Lewis si accodò alle loro risate e imitò Valtteri ordinando da bere alla cameriera che si era avvicinata al tavolo mentre sedevano.  
-Comunque, tranquillo, non credo che Ferrari voglia ingaggiarti.- lo rassicurò Sebastian.  
-Ma nello specifico? Che accidenti è successo?- insistette Kimi a quel punto.  
-Ah, niente di che.- scrollò le spalle Seb, voltandosi verso l'amico.- Lew mi ha beccato mentre il ragazzino cercava di staccarmi la testa nei box.  
-Beh, Charles è tutto meno che un tirapiedi come il tuo, Lewis.- borbottò Kimi, prima di prendere un altro sorso di birra dalla bottiglia che reggeva tra le mani, e, nel riabbassarla rumorosamente sul tavolo, sorrise benevolo al compatriota.- Senza offesa, Valtteri!  
-Figurati,- sbuffò il finlandese- so esattamente cosa pensate di me.- aggiunse con un sorriso sarcastico.  
-Decisamente no. Il che è una fortuna per noi.- commentò Lewis, rispondendo a Kimi senza prendersi la briga di smentirlo.- Comunque, com'è finita?- chiese curioso.  
Sebastian non rispose. Con la testa fece un cenno al fondo della sala e Lewis e Valtteri si voltarono in quella direzione per riconoscere Daniel, seduto qualche tavolo più in là, in compagnia di Max, Charles e Pierre, oltre a quelli che Lewis identificò come due dei loro trainers.   
Daniel stava dando il meglio di sè come al solito a giudicare dalla piccola folla di curiosi che allungava il collo nel tentativo di capire cosa stesse succedendo a quel tavolo e, solo quando lo ebbe riconosciuto, Lewis si rese conto di aver effettivamente sentito la sua inconfondibile risata entrando nella sala. Gli erano passati accanto senza vederli.  
-Quindi, tutto a posto?- concluse l'inglese. La cameriera tornò con la loro ordinazione e lui ringraziò gentilmente, regalandole un sorriso che bastò a farla arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli. Kimi rise, mentre Antonio borbottava a mezza voce che avrebbe voluto riuscirci lui.- Insomma, si è dato una calmata?  
-Sì, come no!- sbuffò Sebastian.- Fino alla prossima gara...  
-E tu fallo passare avanti!- sbottò Kimi a quel punto, divertito.- Vedrai come ci ripensa subito, quando comincia ad accorgersi che se non dà risultati sono cazzi amari.   
-Beh, Charles era davvero più veloce oggi...- provò ad intervenire Antonio, pacatamente.  
I colleghi più esperti lo fissarono benevoli, scambiandosi poi uno sguardo tra loro per decidere chi avrebbe insegnato all'italiano come funzionasse il mondo.   
Alla fine fu il suo compagno di squadra a prendere la parola: Tonio, nella Formula 1 chi è più veloce conta solo fino ad un certo punto.  
-Ma...  
-Senti.- sbottò Sebastian, seccamente e con un'asprezza che sorprese anche Lewis- Come consiglio generale, tu, Charles e tanti altri come voi ne avete di asfalto da mangiare prima di poter capire le regole del gioco.  
Antonio si agitò a disagio sulla sedia: Non sto dicendo questo, sto solo dicendo che se uno è più veloce, è logico che la strategia lo assecondi.  
-No.- Il quartetto si voltò a guardare Valtteri, che si strinse nelle spalle e ribadì spiccio.- No, la strategia è in funzione della squadra, non del pilota più veloce.  
Nel silenzio pensoso che seguì, Kimi finì la sua birra e chiamò la cameriera con un cenno, Sebastian si grattò nervosamente la nuca e Lewis rise.  
-Ecco perché Mercedes vince e noi la prendiamo a quel posto.- fu il commento sarcastico del tedesco.

-Comunque, non ho ancora capito perché ci siamo portati dietro anche Leclerc. Pensavo dovessimo festeggiare il mio podio.  
-Nessuno ha mai parlato di festeggiare il tuo podio, Maxy,- fu la replica laconica di un sereno Daniel alla pessima affermazione dell'olandese.- infatti stiamo festeggiando il mio _dodicesimo_ posto.  
Charles e Pierre risero entrambi e il monegasco riuscì ad ignorare la battuta al vetriolo del coetaneo.   
Non che questo bastasse a scoraggiare il pilota Red Bull dall'insistere sulla stessa linea: Beh, in ogni caso non capisco perché ci siamo portati dietro Leclerc.- ripeté con ostinazione.  
-Charles.- fu la quieta precisazione di Pierre.  
- _Sharls_.- motteggiò Max, fingendo di correggersi.- Quindi?- chiese ancora, voltandosi verso Daniel.  
-Avrei dovuto lasciare a casa te.- replicò quest'ultimo.  
-No, perché? La serata non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza frizzante senza almeno uno stronzo al tavolo.- soffiò Charles a quel punto, sorridendo cattivo all'indirizzo dell'altro.  
-Se io sono la quota "stronzo", tu devi essere quella "perdente".  
-Max!- tuonò Pierre.  
-Ehi, ehi, ehi! _Bambini_!- intervenne ancora Daniel.- Fate i bravi o vi caccio dalla mia festa per il dodicesimo posto.  
-Dovresti farlo davvero.- intervenne Michael.  
Ma Daniel rise e scosse la testa: Naaah, non sono cattivi.- replicò amorevole - E' solo che Charlie ha avuto una brutta giornata e Maxy è stronzo.  
-Daniel, ti prego, non chiamarmi "Charlie".- sospirò Charles a quel punto.  
-Perchè io sono comunque stronzo?  
-Perchè è un dato oggettivo, Max.- ribatté Andrea, inserendosi nel discorso con scioltezza.  
-Beh, ok, io sono stronzo, ma almeno non passo il tempo a piagnucolare per un quinto posto.  
-No, tu passi il tempo a piagnucolare per il terzo, in effetti.- ritorse velenosamente Pierre a quel punto.  
La risposta di Max fu bruciata sul tempo da un nuovo pronto intervento di Daniel.  
-Pierre,- chiamò gentilmente- ognuno di noi reagisce allo stress a modo suo: Charles e Max prendono male le proprie sconfitte, io e te ci scherziamo su…  
-Non ho mai scherzato su una sconfitta, dico solo che non è il caso di prendere per il culo qualcuno solo perché ha avuto una giornata no.  
-Quello che voglio dire,- continuò Daniel nello stesso modo calmo e posato- è che Maxy è uno stronzo e Charles ha il diritto di essere incazzato per questa gara di merda.- E ciò detto sollevò il bicchiere in onore del monegasco, che rise nuovamente.  
-Vabbè, ho capito.- borbottò Max arrendendosi all’evidenza che, per quella sera, non l’avrebbe spuntata.- Tanto alla fine sono sempre io il cattivo.  
-Un pochino.- annuì Daniel, ma non troppo seriamente - Adesso, se abbiamo superato questo momento critico, possiamo concentrarci sulla nostra missione?  
-Quale sarebbe?- indagò Andrea, divertito.  
-Far ubriacare Charles!- esclamò Daniel gioioso, mentre il ragazzo, tirato in causa, scuoteva la testa nervosamente e balbettava un “no, no!” poco convincente.- Sì, sì! Ehi, bella!- chiamò Daniel alla volta di una delle ragazze che servivano ai tavoli e, mentre quella si avvicinava, ribadì spiccio - Sei sempre troppo controllato, ragazzo, meriti di perdere la testa ogni tanto.  
-Non voglio perdere la testa!- protestò Charles tra le risate, voltandosi a Pierre in cerca di aiuto.  
Ma scoprì in fretta che l’amico era pronto a tradirlo: Sono d’accordo con Daniel.- convenne quietamente, lasciando che l’australiano ordinasse da bere per un esercito.  
Se il programma dell’australiano era quello di fargli dimenticare quella giornata terrificante, Charles dovette convenire, al terzo shot di tequila, che poteva funzionare. La sua testa era decisamente più leggera e, anche se non capiva la metà di quello che Daniel gli diceva e Pierre era costretto a tradurre buona parte della conversazione in francese, faceva fatica a trovare dei motivi validi per non ridere istericamente alle battute degli altri. Perfino Max aveva un che di tollerabile con la giusta dose di alcool, considerò. Almeno se non faceva affermazioni troppo personali...tipo... _quella_.  
-Sul serio, se avessero chiesto a me di fare da galoppino al mio compagno di squadra, gli avrei fatto ingoiare il contratto.   
Charles smise di ridere.   
Pierre lo fissò preoccupato e Daniel scoccò un’occhiataccia al proprio ex compagno.  
-Nessuno mi ha chiesto di fare da galoppino a Sebastian.- affermò il monegasco nel tono più tranquillo che riuscì a sfoderare. E fece appiglio ad ogni singolo atomo di felicità alcolica che potè raccogliere.  
-Guarda che non è un’intervista per la televisione italiana.- ritorse Max, asciutto - E poi sto anche dicendo che capisco come ti senti, io non l’avrei sopportato.  
-Maxy, forse è meglio se capisci di stare zitto.  
-Ma ho solo detto…  
- _Nessuno_ ha mai detto che devo fare da galoppino a Sebastian!- ripeté Charles aspramente.  
-Ohi, datti una calmata, Leclerc. Ti sto dando ragione.  
-E io ti sto dicendo di farti gli affari tuoi!  
-Ma che cazz…!?  
-Max!- intervenne di nuovo Daniel, mentre Charles si alzava di scatto, torreggiando sopra l’olandese con uno sguardo feroce.  
-Ehi, Charles, guarda che davvero Max non stava dicendo niente di male, stavolta.- si mise in mezzo Pierre, parlando all’amico in un francese rapido e stretto, così che gli altri due non fossero troppo facilitati nel seguire il discorso. Posò una mano sul polso dell’altro, nel tentativo di richiamare la sua attenzione, ma ottenne solo un’occhiata distratta da parte di Charles, che continuava a fissare Max come se fosse il suo peggior nemico.- Siediti, dai, chiudiamo qui il discorso e ci facciamo un altro drink.  
Nessuno aggiunse altro.   
Charles ruotò nuovamente lo sguardo da Max, che lo fissava in silenzio dal proprio posto, a Pierre, che gli sorrideva gentilmente, a Daniel, Michael e Andrea, che sembravano attendere preoccupati la sua decisione. Una fitta di vergogna gli risalì lo stomaco, insieme con il senso di disgusto per il troppo alcol. Ricacciò indietro entrambe e raddrizzò le spalle.  
-Sono stanco. E’ meglio se me ne torno in albergo.- annunciò atono.  
-Ti accompagno.- si offrì immediatamente Michael, alzandosi dalla sedia.  
-No.- scosse la testa Charles. L’ultima cosa che voleva era parlare con uno di loro di qualsiasi argomento sulla faccia della terra, figuriamoci di come si stava chiudendo la serata.- Non mi sembra giusto: è la festa per il dodicesimo posto di Daniel!- si sforzò di scherzare. Raccolse la propria giacca e li rassicurò ancora - Chiamo un taxi.- Prima di voltarsi e uscire in fretta dal locale.

Appena l’aria fredda della notte di Barcellona lo raggiunse, Charles si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo che ci aveva messo a trovare l’uscita del locale, attraversarne la porta e precipitarsi nel parcheggio esterno.   
Stranamente, quella fu anche la prima volta in cui - da ore - sentì di poter davvero _respirare di nuovo_ , come se un peso enorme fosse scivolato via nel riuscire ad allontanarsi da tutti, anche solo per qualche momento.   
La testa gli girava. Non era abituato a bere, non gli piaceva perdere il controllo e non voleva farsi trascinare da Daniel - _o da chiunque altro_ \- in quello. Per quanto capisse le buone intenzioni dei suoi amici, cercare di costringerlo a gettarsi tutto alle spalle a quel modo era...crudele. Sia Pierre che Daniel lo conoscevano a sufficienza da sapere che quello che gli serviva era silenzio e pace: doveva rimettere ordine negli eventi di quella giornata, analizzarli, trarne le proprie conclusioni, capire dove avesse sbagliato per stabilire come evitare di ripetere quegli errori... Soprattutto, doveva trovare il modo per accettare di rivedere la squadra l’indomani e riprendere da dove avevano lasciato con lo stesso entusiasmo e la stessa voglia che aveva avuto il primo giorno in Ferrari.  
Charles faceva veramente fatica a capire perché gli altri due avessero creduto che obbligarlo a passare una serata con Max Verstappen avrebbe potuto costituire un metodo efficace per raggiungere quei risultati.  
In ogni caso era finita, si disse quietamente, mentre si imponeva di prendere un ritmo di respirazione regolare. Questo lo aiutò a schiarirsi in parte le idee e, quando cominciò ad avvertire il freddo pungergli il viso, stabilì di aver aspettato abbastanza e cercò il proprio cellulare in tasca per chiamare un taxi che lo riportasse all’hotel.  
Era ancora abbastanza concentrato su di sé da non accorgersi affatto della presenza che si avvicinava e fu solo quando la chiusura elettronica della Mercedes parcheggiata di fianco a lui scattò, che sollevò di colpo lo sguardo, sobbalzando leggermente per la sorpresa nel trovarsi Lewis davanti, a meno di mezzo metro.  
-...scusa.- mormorò l’inglese.- Non volevo spaventarti.  
-N...no...scusa tu.- borbottò Charles imbarazzato, rendendosi conto solo dopo averlo detto che _non aveva affatto una ragione per scusarsi_. Si diede mentalmente del cretino e cercò di recuperare un minimo di compostezza, prima di spiegare con più sicurezza.- Ero sovrappensiero.  
-Sì, me ne sono accorto.- ribatté Lewis, aggirandolo per raggiungere l’auto.  
Charles sentì la portiera aprirsi alle proprie spalle e tornò a concentrarsi sul telefono, ma la portiera non si chiuse e la voce di Lewis lo raggiunse nuovamente dopo pochi istanti.  
-Ti hanno mollato qui?  
Il monegasco fece finta di non cogliere il lieve scherno nella voce dell’altro pilota, si voltò sorridendo e fece spallucce: Per la verità, sono ancora tutti dentro. Sono io che ho bisogno di andare a dormire.  
-E sei a piedi.- insistette Lewis.  
Scrollò nuovamente le spalle: Non è la fine del mondo.- rise.  
Lewis accennò alla propria auto con il capo: Monta. Ti riporto io all’hotel.- si offrì semplicemente.  
Charles esitò. C’erano almeno due cose sbagliate in quella proposta: la prima era che lui e Lewis erano tutto meno che amici...e lui detestava passare troppo tempo con un estraneo, specie con uno verso il quale aveva manifestato più volte una nemmeno troppo velata ammirazione. L’altra cosa, comunque, era decisamente peggiore, perché poteva anche essere fuggito dalla pitlane quel pomeriggio, ma era stato perfettamente consapevole della presenza di Lewis per tutta la durata del battibecco che aveva avuto con Sebastian e non desiderava affatto trovarsi a dover dribblare qualche domanda scomoda del collega della Mercedes.   
-Guarda che non sto cercando di rapirti e farti sparire in qualche canale per privare la Ferrari della sua giovane promessa.- ironizzò Lewis, piombando nel mezzo di quei pensieri.  
Charles arrossì come se avesse davvero pensato che l’altro volesse fare una cosa del genere, ma la vergogna bastò a fargli prendere una decisione repentina e salì in macchina insieme con Lewis.   
-Sai, cominciavo a credere che non ti fidassi di me come autista.- scherzò quest’ultimo, quando entrambi ebbero allacciato le cinture e un attimo prima di mettere in moto.  
Charles rise, sentendosi a proprio agio per la prima volta in quella lunghissima giornata.   
Mentre la macchina scivolava quietamente nel traffico notturno della città, lui si concentrò sul paesaggio che scorreva fuori dal finestrino. Fortunatamente, Lewis non sembrava intenzionato ad intrattenere nessuna conversazione scomoda, cosa di cui Charles lo ringraziò mentalmente tra sé e sé, e lui poté tornare a concentrarsi sul corso dei pensieri che l’altro aveva interrotto con il proprio arrivo.  
Fu solo dopo una decina di minuti di strada silenziosa, che l’inglese si voltò a guardarlo e, trovandolo assorto, sorrise indulgente e sbuffò piano per richiamare la sua attenzione. Charles si voltò con un’espressione curiosa e Lewis scambiò un’occhiata veloce con lui, prima di concentrarsi nuovamente sulla strada.  
-Non è che se ci pensi continuamente, il risultato cambia.- scherzò.  
Charles arrossì. Si morse le labbra, combattuto tra il senso di fastidio per quell’affermazione e il bisogno di comportarsi come un adulto nonostante quello stesso senso di fastidio. Alla fine riuscì a riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni.  
-Beh...comunque non riesco a farne a meno.- ammise pianamente.  
Anche se era tutto meno che quello che Charles si aspettava, Lewis annuì: Ti capisco. Capita anche a me.- confessò.  
-...sul serio?  
Lewis annuì di nuovo. Un semaforo passò dal verde al rosso e la Mercedes si fermò dolcemente per aspettare che scattasse. Lewis ne approfittò per voltarsi verso di lui.  
-Sì,- ribadì- e generalmente gli altri del team fanno fatica a capirlo. All’inizio, Toto veniva sempre a cercarmi dopo le gare per i debriefing e si stupiva se mi trovava seduto a fissare il muro con aria assente.- Ridacchiò, divertito.- Poi ha capito che era il mio modo di ragionare su quanto fosse successo e raccogliere le idee per poter affrontare eventuali problemi.   
Charles non commentò. Lewis ripartì e il silenzio tornò ad allargarsi tra loro.  
-...pensi che io abbia sbagliato a dire quelle cose a Sebastian?  
La domanda era stata fatta in un tono talmente sottile che Lewis ci mise un attimo a capire che Charles l’aveva davvero formulata e un altro momento per voltarsi, fissare il suo volto e decidere se volesse sul serio conoscere il suo parere. Ma Charles non lo guardava affatto, continuando a studiare con convinzione la notte di Barcellona.   
-Credo che, probabilmente, al tuo posto ognuno di noi avrebbe reagito allo stesso modo.- Ci pensò su e poi aggiunse, con maggiore sincerità- Qualcuno di noi anche peggio e, quasi sicuramente, Sebastian sarebbe stato tra questi.  
Charles sbuffò un altro sorriso, cercando inutilmente di nasconderlo. Quando si rese conto della futilità di quel tentativo, si voltò a scambiare uno sguardo d’intesa con l’altro pilota e strappò una risata anche a Lewis.  
-Mi sono reso conto che ha un caratterino mica facile!- scoccò il monegasco, impietoso.  
-Ah, lui dice lo stesso di te.- lo informò Lewis, ma Charles rise senza offendersi.- Comunque, è un cane che abbaia ma non morde: generalmente non gli piace essere messo sotto accusa e reagisce malissimo alle critiche; poi si ferma, ci pensa e si calma.- spiegò.  
Charles si rilassò contro il sedile, sorridendo al pensiero di un Sebastian borbottante ma senza troppa convinzione. Magari l’indomani avrebbe trovato modo di scusarsi con lui per come aveva reagito, in fondo la strategia di squadra non era stata una decisione del collega tanto quanto non era stata sua.   
-Charles.- lo chiamò Lewis dopo qualche altro momento silenzio.  
-Mh?  
-Posso dirti una cosa? Insomma, ovviamente prendi con le pinze tutto quello che un nemico ti suggerisce…- Gli strappò un’altra risatina rilassata e sorrise a propria volta.- ma ci sono passato anche io un milione di volte. Dentro la macchina sembra tutto facile: ci sei tu, la pista e gli avversari e non devi fare altro che pensare ad arrivare e farlo prima di tutti gli altri. Ma fuori può essere incredibilmente complicato.- confessò con una serenità che Charles trovò contagiosa. Anche se Lewis continuava a rimanere concentrato sulla strada, il più giovane, adesso, non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi da dosso e aspettava, con il fiato sospeso, che ricominciasse a parlare con quella cadenza così calma.- Fuori c’è la politica, le dinamiche di team, i rapporti con i giornalisti...tutto questo può distruggerti più facilmente di un incidente a 300 km/h.  
Charles non ribatté. Stavano entrando nel garage dell’hotel dove alloggiavano entrambe le scuderie e lui pensò soltanto che era esattamente quello che lo terrorizzava a morte: schiantarsi contro il muro di una pressione troppo grande per le sue spalle e la sua voglia di correre. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Montecarlo - 25 Maggio 2019_  
-Charles! Charles!  
Si fermò. Tirò un respiro profondo, ricacciò indietro la voglia di correre via prima che la giornalista lo raggiungesse e, sforzando un sorriso falsissimo, si voltò a fronteggiarla stoicamente.  
-Charles, possiamo farti qualche domanda?- ricambiò il sorriso lei, melliflua.  
"Ovviamente, no", chiosò il pilota nella propria testa, consapevole di come anche la donna stesse pensando esattamente la stessa cosa e di come questo non avrebbe cambiato nulla.  
-Certo.- rispose quindi, con la gentilezza di sempre.  
-Immagino che sia stato un duro colpo essere eliminato dal Q2...pensi che la squadra abbia sbagliato strategia?- affondò lei senza ulteriore preavviso.  
Charles contò mentalmente fino a tre.  
-Non so ancora cosa sia successo esattamente.- ammise, poi, con candore ammirevole.- Ho chiesto di poter rientrare per tentare un altro giro, ma non mi hanno risposto, quindi immagino ci sia stato un problema. - ribadì quietamente.  
-Ma non credi che sia stata una scelta deliberata? Sai, per favorire Vettel in un momento in cui rischiava di finire anche lui fuori dalle qualifiche...  
-Ovviamente no.- Si strinse nelle spalle.- Non avrebbe molto senso per la Ferrari far partire così indietro uno dei propri piloti su un circuito come Monaco, dove superare è difficilissimo. Sarebbe un autogol notevole, no?- ritorse con ragionevolezza.  
-Certamente. Resta, però, il fatto che la Ferrari ha già mostrato a Barcellona una certa propensione a favorire Sebastian Vettel, se la situazione lo richiede.  
Charles tirò un secondo respiro profondo, poi allargò ancora di più il sorriso e replicò seccamente: Ho già detto più volte quello che penso di quanto successo a Barcellona: la strategia è stata corretta, gli ordini di scuderia anche e io non ho assolutamente nulla di cui lamentarmi.  
-Sì, ma...  
-Scusate, Mattia mi stava chiamando.  
E detto questo, allungò il passo per raggiungere il più rapidamente possibile la sicurezza del proprio box.   
Arrivato lì, ignorò del tutto Binotto che, effettivamente, cercava di richiamare la sua attenzione e puntò direttamente alla propria driver room, chiudendosi la porta a chiave alle spalle e lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sul divano, faccia avanti tra i cuscini, in un unico, svogliato movimento.  
Il cuore gli stava scoppiando nel petto. Aveva bisogno di dieci minuti o avrebbe cominciato a dare di matto e non voleva che accadesse. Non dopo quanto successo in Spagna e le critiche che questo aveva attirato da parte di Mattia e di tutto il team.  
Sebastian era la prima guida, gli interessi di Ferrari venivano prima di tutto e l'interesse di Ferrari era vincere un campionato e Sebastian era il loro pilota per vincere il campionato. Charles lo aveva capito? Sì, lo aveva capito. Aveva, quindi, intenzione di continuare a fare i capricci? La parola "capricci" gli aveva fatto salire il sangue al cervello, ma aveva scosso la testa silenziosamente.  
Perfino Sebastian era stato più comprensivo dopo quella umiliante tirata di orecchie e, per tutto il weekend, aveva continuato a complimentarsi con lui per come era andato forte nelle libere e a dirgli che si augurava con tutto il cuore che facesse un'ottima qualifica.  
...sì.  
Un'ottima qualifica.  
Fuori al Q1 nel gran premio di casa. Nel gran premio di Monaco. Con la sua famiglia lì che faceva il tifo per lui. Sentì le guance avvampare e gli occhi bruciare. Aveva voglia di gridare o di mettersi a piangere. O di fare entrambe le cose! La rabbia lo stava sommergendo lentamente e lui non riusciva a farci i conti.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Charles sobbalzò, mentre sentiva il rombo del proprio battito salire fino alle orecchie.  
-Charles...- Era di nuovo Mattia. Il pilota si morse le labbra per non rispondere.- Charles.- insistette la voce, in tono accomodante.- Stai bene?  
S'impose di respirare normalmente e si tirò a sedere dritto, anche se la nausea lo stava uccidendo. Se non avesse risposto, il team principal non avrebbe mollato il colpo, lo sapeva.  
-Sì.- soffiò fuori a voce troppo bassa perché potesse averlo sentito. Si schiarì la gola e riprovò.- Sì!  
Dall'altro lato della porta Mattia si mosse a disagio, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. Chiaramente non gli credeva. Charles non ne era stupito, ma sperò che se lo facesse bastare.  
-...se hai voglia di parlare...- provò ancora l'uomo.- Guarda che posso immaginare come ti senti e mi dispiace, è stato un nostro errore. E so anche che questo non ti aiuta, ma almeno puoi venire a sfogarti da me.  
"Come no! Così potrai dirmi di nuovo che faccio i _capricci!",_ ringhiò sarcastico Charles.  
-Mattia, sul serio. Sto bene.- ritorse invece, stupendosi per primo di come il suo tono potesse risultare convincente nonostante la testa stesse oscillando pericolosamente tra la rabbia e la frustrazione. Si aggrappò fermamente a quella considerazione e continuò in tono piano.- Datemi qualche minuto per riprendermi, così almeno i giornalisti non mi metteranno in condizione di dover scappare.  
-...ok.  
Aspettò che i passi dell'uomo si fossero allontanati e si lasciò nuovamente ricadere a faccia in giù tra i cuscini.  
Sarebbe andato tutto a puttane. Poteva anche risparmiarsi di partire, per quello che poteva contare. Sedicesimo posto...nella migliore delle ipotesi si sarebbe trovato coinvolto in un bell'incidente in partenza e non avrebbe dovuto pensarci più! E che si fottesse la Ferrari e tutti i loro dannati punti del campionato costruttori!  
...sarebbe andato tutto a puttane. _Davanti alla sua famiglia. Davanti a Lorenzo e Arthur e sua madre..._  
Il conato di vomito, questa volta, fu troppo intenso per poterlo controllare. Charles fece appena a tempo a saltare in piedi e precipitarsi in bagno, prima di rimettere un fiotto di bile nel piatto della doccia.  
Si sedette a terra quando le gambe fecero fatica a reggerlo e, spalle al muro, si rese conto di stare piangendo solo perché i singhiozzi gli impedivano di prendere fiato. Strinse i pugni e nascose il viso tra le gambe sperando solo che nessuno lo sentisse.

Al termine delle Q3, Lewis raggiunse Sebastian mentre rientrava ai box.  
-Ehi, Lew, complimenti per la pole.- si congratulò il tedesco.  
Il collega sorrise, certo della sincerità dell'altro, e gli batté una pacca sulla spalla in segno di ringraziamento: Che è successo a voi?- indagò.  
Sebastian sputò fuori un sorriso nervoso e tirato, prima di ammettere: Hanno fatto casino e Charles è finito penalizzato per rimediare.  
-Sarà furioso...- mormorò Lewis, con autentico dispiacere.  
Sebastian scrollò le spalle: Sto giusto andando a farmi sbranare dalla piccola iena e spero che questo possa aiutarlo a calmare i nervi per domani.  
Lewis ricambiò il suo sorriso nervoso con il proprio, amareggiato, e propose gentilmente: Vuoi che gli parli io?  
Lì per lì il pilota Ferrari non capì a cosa si riferisse. Lo fissò perplesso per un momento, prima di replicare, genuinamente sorpreso: Perché?  
Lewis si strinse nelle spalle e ribatté candido: Siamo tutti sulla stessa barca e tutti ci siamo trovati a gestire la frustrazione di una qualifica andata male, Seb, ma almeno io non sono il suo alter ego cattivo favorito dalla squadra, in questa storia.  
Sebastian esitò. Se avesse dovuto dire che poter evitare Charles in quel momento gli dispiaceva, avrebbe mentito. Sapeva perfettamente che, pur non essendo un suo errore, sarebbe stato lui il bersaglio principale della rabbia del ragazzo e non riusciva nemmeno a volergliene per questo. Ma prima di una gara aveva bisogno quanto il compagno di squadra di calma e concentrazione e potersi evitare un litigio era una prospettiva troppo allettante. Anche nel caso in cui i buoni propositi di Lewis non fossero serviti a nulla.  
-...non è che è una manovra per aizzarmelo ancora di più contro?  
Lewis scoppiò a ridere: Sai che lo farei, ma prometto di non farlo!- esclamò, portando una mano al cuore.  
Sebastian rise anche lui, stabilendo di volergli credere. E soprattutto, stabilendo di non voler fare di Charles un proprio problema fino al giorno dopo. In fondo, poteva pensarci Mattia a recuperare eventuali danni causati da un intervento Mercedes, per quel che gliene fregava!  
S'inchinò cerimoniosamente e cedette ufficialmente il passo a Lewis per consentirgli di precederlo ai box Ferrari.  
Quando i due entrarono assieme, praticamente l'intero team in rosso si voltò a fissarli. Mattia rivolse a Sebastian il suo sguardo più inquisitorio, ma il tedesco non si prese nemmeno la briga di rispondere ed indirizzò il collega inglese verso la driver room del proprio compagno di squadra con un cenno silenzioso del capo.  
- _...che cavolo stai facendo_?!- sibilò il team principal, avvicinandosi immediatamente al loro primo pilota.  
Sebastian gli battè una rassicurante pacca sulla spalla: Mattia.- chiamò in tono calmo e posato.- Peggio di così non può andare e peggio, di quello che avete fatto voi, non può fare.- osservò.  
Lewis si avvicinò alla porta del monegasco e bussò un paio di volte senza ricevere risposta.  
Guardò i meccanici e gli ingegneri Ferrari schierati alle proprie spalle, tirò un respiro profondo e bussò di nuovo, chiamando a voce alta: Charles!  
Ci fu un silenzio di un paio di minuti. Poi un fruscio, lo scatto di una serratura e di nuovo silenzio.  
Mattia sgranò gli occhi, Sebastian si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo sorpreso e Lewis aprì cautamente la porta e scivolò all'interno senza lasciare il tempo a nessun altro di seguirlo o di sbirciare dentro. Poi richiuse a chiave dietro di sé.  
Charles era una palla di nervi e lacrime represse arrotolata sul divano al centro della stanza. Lewis lo fissò in silenzio per un momento, senza muoversi dal proprio posto accanto alla porta e cercando di capire esattamente come procedere. Il ragazzo, invece, non lo guardò, la faccia premuta contro le ginocchia e le guance rosse. Alla fine decise di sederglisi accanto, dopo aver posato il proprio casco vicino a loro per terra. Fece attenzione a non sfiorarlo in alcun modo, ma si mise dritto al suo fianco, mani sulle proprie cosce e respiro lento e calmo, in chiara opposizione a quello soffocato e disarmonico che proveniva dall'altro.  
-Hai una crisi di panico.  
Non era una domanda. Charles non replicò e Lewis non era comunque sorpreso della sua reazione.  
-Grazie per avermi fatto entrare.  
Di tutte le cose assurde che poteva dire...! Charles singhiozzò, sollevando la testa di scatto e lanciandogli un'occhiata furibonda. Lewis si accorse che tremava come una foglia, ma sapeva che provare a toccarlo avrebbe solo peggiorato la cosa, per cui non si mosse e non cambiò espressione.  
-Sul serio,- ribadì- non c'è nessun motivo per cui tu debba fidarti di me o volermi qui. Quindi, grazie della tua fiducia.  
-...non è fiducia.- replicò rocamente Charles. Ma non sapeva cosa fosse e, quindi, non aggiunse altro.  
-Forse hai solo bisogno di qualcuno.- provò a suggerire Lewis  
-NON HO BISOGNO DI NESSUNO!- fu il ruggito che ottenne in risposta. Charles si slanciò contro di lui con rabbia, fermandosi appena un secondo prima di arrivare a sferrargli un pugno.  
Si rese conto di cosa stesse per fare e sgranò gli occhi, terrorizzato, indietreggiando contro il divano fino a mettere quanto più spazio possibile tra sé e Lewis. Lui, però, continuava a non reagire in alcun modo e a fissarlo con tutta la tranquillità del mondo.  
-...scusa...- mormorò Charles.  
-Non devi scusarti.- scosse le spalle l'inglese.- Va tutto bene, Charles. Di là sono tutti preoccupati per te, Sebastian e Mattia soprattutto.- aggiunse.- E questa è solo una qualifica.  
-...sappiamo entrambi che non è _mai_ solo una qualifica.- soffiò fuori il monegasco, abbattuto.  
-Sappiamo entrambi che quello che intendo è che domani abbiamo una gara e tu avrai una gara molto difficile. Non puoi permetterti di perdere la concentrazione ora.- replicò Lewis semplicemente.  
Charles non disse nulla, ma Lewis ebbe l'impressione che le sue parole stessero comunque sortendo effetto. Il ragazzo era giovane e sotto pressione, ma abbastanza responsabile e maturo da capire quello che intendeva ed era su questo che Lewis faceva affidamento.  
-...non avrei dovuto reagire così.- fu la rassegnata considerazione che ne venne fuori.- Forse non sono in grado di reggere la tensione.- aggiunse poi, spaventato.  
Lewis scosse la testa: Credi che io non abbia mai avuto una crisi di panico?- si informò, sorridendo benevolo.- O Sebastian? O Kimi...no, Kimi no.- si corresse subito.  
Charles non potè evitare di sorridere, anche se lo fece con lo stesso nervosismo che aveva mostrato fino a quel momento.  
-Kimi non è umano.- gli confidò Lewis, con aria cospiratrice.  
-Lo dice anche Tonio.- annuì Charles.  
Lewis rise.  
-Adesso, fammi un favore.- riprese subito dopo- Bevi dell'acqua, mangia qualcosa, fatti una doccia, cambiati e vai a casa dalla tua famiglia.- elencò.- Domattina avrai bisogno di essere al meglio per venirmi a prendere.  
Charles rise a sua volta e Lewis si alzò e recuperò da terra il casco, prima di ritornare alla porta.  
Anche questa volta fu attento a non permettere a nessuno di sbirciare all'interno mentre usciva e, anche se Charles non chiuse a chiave, lui guardò Sebastian e Mattia – ancora fermi davanti alla porta – e si raccomandò: Lasciatelo in pace.- prima di andare via.  
Mattia fissò Sebastian in cerca di suggerimenti, ma il tedesco si strinse nelle spalle e ribadì nuovamente: Non può andare peggio di così e non può avere fatto peggio di voi.

-Roscoe! C'è la pappa!  
Lewis sentì il "thud" sordo che fece il cane quando saltò giù dal divano ed aspettò pazientemente che arrivasse dal soggiorno, correndo e sdrucciolando sul parquet fino alla cucina. Poi, ridendo, posò a terra la ciotola e si allontanò per cercare il proprio cellulare.  
Doveva ancora decidere cosa voleva per cena, ma aveva già stabilito di non aver voglia di cucinare e che, quindi, avrebbe ordinato qualcosa da un ristorante lì intorno.  
Stava scorrendo distrattamente il loro menù mentre si spostava in salotto per accomodarsi davanti alla televisione, quando il citofono suonò. Perplesso, Lewis mise da parte il cellulare e si guardò attorno, quasi chiunque avesse citofonato dovesse palesarsi direttamente in casa sua, invece che aspettare pazientemente davanti alla telecamera esterna.  
Erano le otto e mezza, come lo informò il display luminoso del telefono. Il portiere era già andato via, lui non aspettava visite e il suo team aveva l'ordine tassativo di lasciarlo solo la sera prima della gara. Quindi, dubitava fosse qualcuno della Mercedes.  
Roscoe, rimpinzato a dovere, passò uggiolando nell'ingresso mentre Lewis raggiungeva il citofono e spiava l'immagine che lo schermo gli rimandava. Gli grattò distrattamente le orecchie e fece scattare il portone, sorpreso nel riconoscere Charles imbacuccato in una felpa troppo grande e pantaloni della tuta. La curiosità ebbe la meglio ed aspettò con la porta aperta che il monegasco salisse le scale e lo raggiungesse.  
Charles sobbalzò leggermente quando, superato l'ultimo angolo, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il suo ospite. Ma si riprese in fretta e sorrise, imbarazzato, accennando un saluto con la mano.  
-Ciao...  
-Ciao!- esclamò Lewis, senza nascondere lo stupore.- Come mai sei qui?  
Evidentemente non si era preparato una risposta, perché rimase in silenzio per un tempo fastidiosamente lungo e, alla fine, si limitò a scrollare le spalle rassegnato.  
-Scusa.- sfiatò. E Lewis sorrise e pensò "come al solito", ma non lo disse - Non avrei dovuto.  
L'inglese si spostò dalla soglia in un tacito invito ad entrare e replicò divertito: Perché?  
E ovviamente, Charles non aveva idea di come rispondere nemmeno a questa domanda, ma Roscoe gli diede una valida scusa per non sentirsi ancora più in imbarazzo quando, appena varcata la soglia, si precipitò ad annusarlo, scodinzolando felice dopo aver deciso - _nel sorprendente spazio di venti secondi_ \- che era di suo gradimento. Il sorriso di Charles divenne decisamente più sincero e meno vergognoso e si abbassò a ricambiare le feste del cane con carezze e versetti infantili, che strapparono a Lewis una risatina.  
-Comunque, io stavo per ordinare la cena.- annunciò, attirando nuovamente l'attenzione del monegasco, che si tirò in piedi e lo seguì mentre Lewis, cane al seguito, tornava in cucina.- Tu hai mangiato?  
-...non esattamente.- ammise Charles, il cui stomaco aveva fatto i capricci tutto il giorno, permettendogli di ingurgitare a stento un po' di frutta.  
-Bene, quindi si è appena trasformato in un invito a cena.- replicò Lewis senza alcun fastidio. E preso nuovamente il cellulare chiamò il ristorante che aveva scelto.  
Charles fu bravissimo ad ignorare la circostanza che il cibo vegano non fosse affatto di suo gradimento ed, educatamente, ringraziò Lewis quando si sedettero a tavola.  
Dall'arrivo del ragazzo a quel momento era passata una mezz'ora piuttosto strana. Charles aveva parlato poco e niente e tutti i tentativi di Lewis di introdurre un qualsiasi argomento di conversazione sembravano destinati a naufragare davanti a quel mutismo schivo. Alla fine, aveva rinunciato anche lui ed era tornato in cucina per apparecchiare, mentre il monegasco gironzolava in casa, curiosando tra le sue cose. Avrebbe dovuto dargli fastidio, aveva considerato Lewis gettando all'altro uno sguardo distratto attraverso lo spazio dell'ingresso- Charles, in quel momento, stava in piedi davanti alla sua collezione di videogiochi, mostrando lo stesso interesse che avrebbe potuto avere nei confronti degli ultimi segreti di casa Mercedes - invece lo lasciava indifferente. Il che era strano. Concluse che si trattava di una reazione alla benevolenza mostrata immediatamente da Roscoe al monegasco- di solito, il suo cane era tutt'altro che propenso alle nuove amicizie- e fissò la bestiola, accucciata sotto l'isola in cucina, sperando che capisse quanto l'avrebbe considerata responsabile se avesse mal riposto la propria fiducia.  
Questo succedeva nel momento in cui il fattorino del ristorante bussava alla sua porta e Lewis chiedeva a Charles di andare ad aprire.  
Quindi, si tornava all'attimo in cui, seduti all'isola in cucina, Charles lo ringraziava per la cena con un sorriso che valeva da solo di avergli permesso di restare. Lewis si trovò, malgrado proprio, a ricambiare quello stesso sorriso.  
-...quindi...i felafel sono vegani?- stava indagando Charles, impegnato ad analizzare puntigliosamente le singole portate della loro cena.  
Lewis si limitò ad un assenso a labbra chiuse. Non gli dava fastidio lo scetticismo degli altri nei confronti della sua dieta, c'era abituato e, comunque, Charles era...un ragazzino? Alla fine, alla sua età era normale preferire un hamburger. Inoltre, erano molto meglio quelle domande scontate del silenzio impegnativo con cui l'altro si era presentato lì. Gli lasciò chiedere ancora un paio di informazioni su altrettanti piatti prima di decidere che era arrivato il momento di tornare all'attacco.  
-Charles.- irruppe abbastanza bruscamente, a metà di una digressione stupita sulla bontà del pane ai semi di girasole da parte dell'altro- Come mai sei qui?  
L’umore di Charles cambiò inevitabilmente, il sorriso sparì e l’espressione curiosa fu sostituita da una molto simile a quella spaventata e ansiosa che Lewis gli aveva già visto quel pomeriggio nei box Ferrari. Ritirò le mani dalla tavola, strusciando i palmi contro i pantaloni della tuta senza guardarlo direttamente negli occhi, probabilmente cercando qualcosa da dire che non risultasse troppo compromettente.  
-...ero a casa e mio fratello mi ripeteva ossessivamente che non era colpa mia.- mormorò alla fine. Lewis rimase in silenzio, lasciando che respirasse a fondo, raccogliesse ulteriormente le idee e continuasse.- E a me sembrava una cosa stupida da dire, perché continuavo a pensare che attribuire la colpa a qualcuno non avrebbe cambiato niente. E poi...boh…ho solo pensato che, se fossi rimasto lì, avrei finito per mettermi ad urlare contro Lorenzo e non mi andava.  
Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo sull’altro pilota, solo per scoprirlo intento a fissare il proprio piatto con aria assente. Charles trattenne il fiato, in attesa di una replica che Lewis non fece mai arrivare.  
-Sai che so prepararlo.- disse, invece. E quando Charles lo fissò interrogativo, additò la fetta di pane davanti a lui e precisò- Il pane ai semi di girasole. Cucinare mi aiuta a rilassarmi, una specie di forma di meditazione...- spiegò quietamente.  
-Le mie capacità in cucina sono tali che me ne è stato formalmente interdetto l’accesso da tutti i miei familiari e amici.- ritorse Charles ridendo. E in cuor suo non si era mai sentito così riconoscente nei confronti di qualcuno come nei confronti di Lewis in quel momento.  
-Sul serio?! Devo darti qualche lezione, allora.  
-Stiamo ancora parlando di cucina o hai intenzione di svelarmi qualcuno dei tuoi trucchi alla guida?  
-Non provarci, Leclerc. Non finché guiderai una Ferrari, spiacente.  
Dopo cena, Charles si offrì di aiutare a lavare i piatti e Lewis decise di permetterglielo solo perché il monegasco sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto di essergli piombato a casa a quel modo ed onestamente felice che lui non lo avesse ancora messo alla porta. Concedergli di sdebitarsi in qualche modo sembrava la cosa migliore da fare. Per cui sparecchiò la tavola e, mentre Charles finiva di sistemare i piatti, lo precedette in soggiorno.  
-Ti va di vedere un film?- chiese quando il più giovane lo ebbe raggiunto, scrollando i titoli disponibili sulle piattaforme online.  
Charles si sedette a terra vicino al divano e Roscoe lo raggiunse immediatamente, lanciandoglisi addosso a peso morto e mostrandogli la pancia. Lui lo accarezzò distrattamente: Volentieri.  
-Cosa preferisci?  
-In realtà, guardò un po’ di tutto.  
-Per cui, se scelgo una bella commedia romantica strappalacrime, non avrai assolutamente niente da ridire.- Considerato il silenzio che seguì all’affermazione, Lewis si voltò ridacchiando per incrociare lo sguardo terrorizzato di Charles.- Tranquillo, non lo farei mai. “Fast & Furious”?- propose invece.  
Charles rise: Sei serio?!  
-Certo.- affermò Lewis quietamente, mentre selezionava il film e prendeva posto sul divano.- Almeno ci facciamo quattro risate.  
Charles approvò con un cenno del capo e, ancora ridendo, si liberò dall’abbraccio di Roscoe e saltò a sedere sul divano accanto a Lewis. Il cane lo seguì con qualche difficoltà in più e tornò ad arrotolarglisi in grembo.  
-Gli piaci un sacco.- considerò l’inglese, grattando le orecchie della bestiola per ottenere un grugnito di soddisfatta approvazione.  
-Faccio questo effetto agli animali e alle mamme dei miei amici.- ci scherzò su Charles.  
-Alle mamme delle fidanzate?  
-Nessuna fidanzata mi ha ancora presentato alla mamma.- confessò il monegasco.  
Lewis sorrise e si voltò a guardare lo schermo.  
-...comunque...grazie.- sentì mormorare al ragazzo al suo fianco.  
Non disse nulla. Anzi, finse di non aver sentito e lasciò che il film riempisse il silenzio impacciato che seguì quell’affermazione.  
Fu solo dopo un’ora passata a ridere alla vista di auto che compivano manovre quanto mai improbabili, che Lewis realizzò quanto la risata di Charles potesse essere contagiosa. Sembrava aver dimenticato completamente qualunque oscuro fantasma lo avesse portato fin lì e commentava entusiasta le scene del film, cercando ogni istante la sua approvazione su qualsiasi sciocchezza gli venisse in mente. Era divertente! Forse il pre-gara più divertente che ricordasse da un bel po’ a quella parte.  
 _...era anche carino…_  
Cioè. Più che carino, era decisamente bello.  
Lewis si scoprì a fissare il profilo di Charles nella penombra creata dal televisore acceso. Aveva un volto infantile, ma dai tratti bellissimi, occhi dalle ciglia lunghe e folte e una bocca dalla piega adorabile. Era un po’ che non gli capitava di soffermarsi a guardare qualcuno con tanta attenzione, con tanto interesse.  
Roscoe grugnì di nuovo e sbuffò, agitandosi maldestramente per spostarsi dal grembo di Charles a quello di Lewis, e il ragazzo si voltò, incrociando lo sguardo dell’altro. Sorrise.  
In sottofondo Vin Diesel disse qualcosa di eroico e inutile all’altro tizio, quello che aveva pensato bene di ammazzarsi davvero con un’auto. Lewis non lo stava ascoltando.  
Charles respirò a fondo senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi: La ragione per cui sono qui è che tu oggi hai detto la sola cosa che aveva davvero importanza.  
"Ah, bene. Sono come Vin Diesel: dico cose inutili ed eroiche a ragazzini con la testa piena di sogni" pensò Lewis, sentendosi un po' in colpa.  
Ma Charles non poteva saperlo e, quindi, continuò con la stessa tranquillità: Non mi importa di niente, se non di venire a prenderti, domani, sulla _mia_ pista.  
Lewis si chiese se non fosse il caso di correggere la propria affermazione precedente. Se non fosse il caso di dirgli qualcosa tipo: “Charles, dovresti pensare a fare una buona gara e non a correre come un pazzo su una pista difficilissima”. Ma poi non lo disse. Charles gli sorrideva ancora, sembrava così felice e lui pensava che non aveva proprio voglia di vederlo in altro modo se non felice.  
Per cui si sporse in avanti e posò le labbra sulle sue, chiudendo gli occhi.  
...la consapevolezza di aver appena fatto la mossa sbagliata arrivò chiara ed immediata appena si rese conto che Charles, immobile, non aveva nessuna intenzione di ricambiare il bacio.  
Lewis spalancò lo sguardo per trovarsi incatenato a quello, sconvolto, del monegasco. Si tirò indietro lentamente, lasciando spazio all’altro per fare altrettanto, e Charles scosse la testa freneticamente ed istericamente.  
-...scusa…- mormorò il più giovane, lasciando Lewis letteralmente esterrefatto.  
Ma prima che potesse essere lui a scusarsi, Charles era già scattato in piedi nervosamente: Davvero, mi spiace!- esclamò sempre più nel panico.  
-...Charles?- provò a fermarlo Lewis.  
Roscoe rotolò giù al divano, abbaiando entusiasta e scodinzolando dietro a Charles mentre questi si precipitava alla porta.  
-Charles! Aspetta!- provò inutilmente a fermarlo il più grande.  
La porta sbatté alle spalle del più giovane, lasciando un uggiolante Roscoe a fissare deluso il battente, mentre Lewis si rendeva pienamente conto di quanto appena fatto.  
 _-...merda!_   



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...qualcuno voleva per forza un terzo capitolo, oggi...

_Montecarlo - 26 Maggio 2019_  
-TU HAI FATTO COSA?!  
Lewis sibilò contro Sebastian per ricordargli di abbassare il tono della voce, ma il tedesco, semplicemente, lo ignorò.  
Poi si accorse che Kimi li stava guardando interdetto e afferrò Lewis per la spalla, spintonandolo in un angolo un po' più nascosto.  
...e abbassò la voce.  
-Ripeti con calma e molto lentamente.- ordinò a quel punto, digrignando i denti.  
-...ho baciato Charles, ieri sera.- ripeté Lewis, sentendo chiaramente il senso di colpa insinuarsi nella consapevolezza di quanto stava confessando.  
Sebastian si agitò, si mise una mano tra i capelli, si agitò di nuovo e poi tornò a fissarlo, cercando inutilmente qualcosa da dire.  
-... _perché_?!- sfiatò alla fine.   
Lewis non sapeva davvero cosa rispondere, quindi non disse nulla.   
Sebastian fissò Kimi che, da lontano, continuava a spiarli sempre più perplesso.   
-Tu devi dirmi una cosa.- iniziò nuovamente il tedesco, arrabbiato.- Di tutte le persone che esistono su questo pianeta, di tutte le ragazze o i ragazzi che ci sono al mondo, _tu_ dovevi baciare _proprio_ il mio compagno di squadra?!  
-Credi che l'abbia fatto apposta?- ritorse Lewis, leggermente stizzito.  
-BEH!- sbottò Sebastian, sempre più inferocito.- Non penso che tu sia _inciampato sulle sue labbra_ e la tua lingua gli sia casualmente finita in bocca!  
Lewis aveva seriamente voglia di protestare che quel modo di parlare non era consono, ma poi pensò a quanto stava per dire e rinunciò. E poi Seb aveva anche ragione ad essere arrabbiato con lui.  
Kimi, venti metri più in là, fece chiaramente segno a Sebastian per fargli intendere che non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, ma il tedesco finse di non averlo visto.  
-Perché?!- insistette, con un tono progressivamente più affranto.- Dannazione, Lewis! Ti ricordi cosa accidenti è successo con Rosberg? Vuoi davvero ripetere quell'esperienza?!  
-No!- fremette Lewis, colpito. E Sebastian si rese conto di aver esagerato e si ripromise di andarci piano.- Comunque, lui non l'ha presa affatto bene.- riferì stringatamente l'inglese.  
-Ottimo!- ironizzò Sebastian alzando gli occhi al cielo. Quando li riabbassò sull'altro pilota, tirò un respiro profondo e riprese in modo appena più civile- Ti chiedo solo un favore, adesso. Stagli lontano fino alla fine della gara, ok? Se il ragazzino sbarella, io ti uccido.- promise.  
-...mi dispiace.- ammise Lewis, senza osare difendere la propria posizione.  
-Beh, sì. Fai bene ad essere dispiaciuto!- concluse il pilota Ferrari, prima di voltarsi e allontanarsi a passo di carica.  
-Che diav...  
-Non ora, Kimi!- gli ringhiò contro il tedesco, mentre passava.

Sedeva da solo ai piedi del muretto della Ferrari, aspettando che fosse ora di entrare in auto.  
Aveva evitato tutti, quel mattino. Tutti quelli che _poteva_ evitare, almeno. Aveva limitato al massimo qualsiasi interazione che non fosse indispensabile. Aveva bisogno di raccogliere ogni fibra del proprio essere e canalizzarla dentro quell'unica occasione di riscatto.  
Dopo essere tornato a casa quella sera, aveva passato la notte a fissare il soffitto nella propria stanza ripensando all'assurda piega degli eventi consumatisi in uno spazio così breve. Faceva davvero fatica a capire cosa fosse successo tra lui e Lewis. Un istante prima erano seduti uno accanto all'altro e parlavano tra loro come due vecchi amici, la televisione in sottofondo, l'impressione sfocata di una situazione che aveva un ché di rasserenante... Charles si era chiesto per ore se fosse stata _colpa_ sua. Se avesse fatto o detto qualcosa di sbagliato, se Lewis avesse frainteso qualcosa, se-  
Si era deciso ad interrompere a forza il corso di quei pensieri quando si era reso conto di cosa gli stavano facendo. L'indomani ci sarebbe stato il Gran Premio di Monaco. Lui partiva in quindicesima posizione con praticamente nessuna chance di arrivare anche solo a punti.  
E questo non gli stava bene.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, stringendo le palpebre fino a sentirle bruciare. L'ultima cosa a cui aveva pensato, prima di addormentarsi, era stata che, a qualunque costo, lui sarebbe andato a riprendere Lewis Hamilton.  
Quel mattino si era svegliato con una determinazione che non provava da tempo. Perfino Mattia si era accorto della differenza rispetto al giorno prima, quando, arrivato al circuito, Charles aveva ignorato qualunque altra cosa per concentrarsi esclusivamente sul lavoro. Il team principal ne era così soddisfatto, da aver fatto finta di non accorgersi degli sguardi preoccupati che Sebastian, invece, lanciava da lontano al proprio compagno di squadra. In ogni caso, il tedesco non aveva detto nulla e Charles non aveva cercato nessuna occasione per recriminare ulteriormente sull'andamento delle qualifiche.  
Adesso, le cuffie sulle orecchie, continuava a ripassare mentalmente il tracciato del circuito, fissando con sguardo vuoto i box in lontananza.  
Pierre e Daniel erano passati poco prima e lo avevano salutato, ma senza avvicinarsi. Charles li aveva ringraziati tra sè e sè per aver capito il suo stato d'animo. L'unico momento in cui aveva seriamente rischiato di perdere la concentrazione era stato quando anche Lewis era passato a pochi metri da lui per raggiungere il proprio muretto e Charles aveva avvertito una sensazione fastidiosa alla base della nuca e aveva desiderato ardentemente scomparire alla vista. Grazie a Dio, il pilota della Mercedes non si era accorto di lui o aveva scelto di ignorarlo, perché non aveva dato segno di averlo neppure notato ed era tornato indietro senza voltarsi nella sua direzione.  
-Charles.- Sollevò lo sguardo sull'ingegnere uscito a chiamarlo e quello continuò, sbrigativo.- E' ora.  
Charles annuì solamente, tirandosi in piedi e camminando a passi ampi in direzione del box.

Che quella non sarebbe stata una gara come le altre, Mattia lo aveva capito dal primo momento. Charles era furioso e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo, mordendo l'asfalto come se fosse il suo ultimo giorno in una monoposto e non solo l'inizio della sua carriera.  
Dai monitor, il team principal Ferrari aveva trattenuto il fiato, osservando il ragazzo recuperare posizioni azzardando sorpassi che avrebbero fatto accapponare la pelle a piloti molto più esperti. Qualcuno aveva sfiatato un laconico "finirà per ammazzarsi" a cui non aveva avuto cuore di replicare, consapevole che tanta energia poteva essere la loro fortuna o la loro peggior nemica. Ma sapeva perfettamente che Charles non gli avrebbe dato ascolto, non quel giorno, e quindi si era limitato a stringere i denti e seguirlo silenziosamente.  
E poi era successo quello che, forse, si aspettava fin dall'inizio. Monaco non é un circuito da sorpassi - _Charles lo sapeva_ \- Monaco é un circuito difficile già se ti limiti a fare la traiettoria migliore, a restare al tuo posto, ad arrenderti all'idea che per questa volta non potrai assaporare il gusto della vittoria a casa tua. Quando Charles aveva colpito la barriera danneggiando la ruota e, poi, il fondo dell'auto, erano tutti consapevoli, e Mattia più degli altri, che sarebbe stata l'ennesima pillola amara che il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto ingoiare in quel weekend.  
Aspettò il rientro di Charles ai box e, quando lo informarono che l'auto era nella pitlane, uscì insieme con il team dei meccanici.  
Il ritiro del monegasco fu reso ufficiale dal rientro della macchina all'interno del garage. Charles non aspettò neppure di essere realmente fermo per liberarsi della cintura e cercare di saltare fuori dall'abitacolo e Mattia dovette reprimere il desiderio di allungare le mani per afferrarlo prima che si lanciasse fuori dall'auto.  
-Charles...  
Non ricevette risposta. Il casco ancora sul viso, Charles si infilò direttamente dentro la driver room chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Mattia sospirò e tornò a seguire la gara di Sebastian. In fondo, il suo lavoro non era badare a Charles e il ragazzo, probabilmente, aveva bisogno di sbollire un attimo e calmare i nervi, prima di poter ragionare lucidamente sui propri errori oltre che su quelli della squadra.  
Dall'altra parte della porta, Charles prese atto della decisione del proprio team principal di non insistere. Si liberò del casco, si sfilò di dosso la tuta e procedette senza soluzione di continuità verso la doccia, abbandonando dietro di sé una scia disordinata di vestiti.  
Fu solo nel momento in cui aprì l'acqua e s'infilò sotto il getto bollente che riuscì a sentirla davvero. L'ira silenziosa che covava nel profondo del suo stomaco risalì piano lungo le vene e si trascinò dietro così tante cose che, per diversi minuti, Charles faticò a trovare il bandolo di quella matassa aggrovigliata e a respirare nel mezzo di quella marea soffocante. C'era delusione, vergogna, il senso cocente della sconfitta, la consapevolezza della propria incapacità a raggiungere un obiettivo così importante, il bisogno di confrontarsi con questa realtà, prenderne atto e conviverci, mentre tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era rintanarsi in un buco ed uscirne solo quando tutti si fossero dimenticati di quella corsa orribile.  
...si odiava.  
Odiava non essere riuscito a battere sé stesso, le proprie paure. Si era alzato quel mattino con l'idea fissa che avrebbe superato gli ostacoli che altri avevano messo davanti a lui, che avrebbe dimostrato a tutti di essere più forte di quello che la vita voleva riservargli. Odiava dover, invece, accettare le proprie debolezze. _Odiava avere debolezze..._  
Uscì dalla doccia solo quando quella stessa marea di emozioni dissonanti si fu spenta in una fredda e silenziosa catatonia. Si rivestì - _una fitta di vergogna lo assalì brevemente mentre indossava nuovamente i colori Ferrari_ \- e lasciò la driver room per raggiungere gli altri davanti ai monitor e poter seguire la corsa del proprio compagno di squadra.  
Nessuno gli disse nulla, ma Charles riusciva a sentire distintamente ogni singolo sguardo puntato su di sé. Si costrinse a restare impassibile, gli occhi incollati sulle immagini che sfilavano rapide davanti a lui e i rumori del garage alle sue spalle e della pista oltre la pitlane.

Roscoe era stato il più felice di tutti quando, finiti i festeggiamenti per il podio, Lewis era riuscito a liberarsi e raggiungere Angela, che reggeva il guinzaglio del cane in un angolo vicino ai box Mercedes. Aveva ringraziato la donna, scambiando anche con lei un abbraccio entusiasta, e si era infilato dentro il garage, salutando rapidamente tutti nel dirigersi alla propria driver room con il cane che gli trotterellava accanto scodinzolando.  
Mentre con Sebastian si scambiavano qualche complimento, aveva provato a chiedere di Charles - durante la gara lo avevano già informato del ritiro del monegasco - ma l'altro Ferrarista si era limitato a stringersi nelle spalle, facendo capire di non saperne molto più di lui. Poi Mattia aveva chiamato il proprio pilota da parte e Lewis aveva dovuto abbandonare l'idea di indagare oltre per concentrarsi sui giornalisti. Adesso sapeva che lo aspettavano la conferenza stampa, il debriefing e una lunga pausa di riflessione prima di poter tornare a cercare informazioni sulla gara del ragazzo.  
_...e, soprattutto, prima di poter scoprire come stesse._  
Detestava l'idea di avere tanto bisogno di assicurarsi che Charles stesse bene. Immaginava dipendesse dal timore di aver in qualche modo causato la debacle del collega più giovane con il proprio comportamento della sera prima. Semplicemente, non ci aveva pensato. Aveva baciato Charles perché voleva farlo: era così tanto tempo che non desiderava sentirsi vicino a qualcuno e lui era lì ed era...  
Ebbe appena il tempo di chiudere la porta dietro di sé, Roscoe, tirato il guinzaglio, si era lanciato in avanti abbaiando e Lewis si voltò di scatto, per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.  
E si ritrovò senza fiato schiacciato contro il battente alle proprie spalle, un corpo snello stretto al suo e labbra affamate che divoravano la sua bocca.  
Fu più l'istinto che i sensi a dirgli come reagire. Afferrò le braccia del suo "assalitore" e lo spinse via, ottenendo in cambio un ringhio di frustrazione.  
_-Charles?!-_ sfiatò Lewis nel riconoscerlo.  
Il monegasco non gli rispose. Si liberò della sua stretta quel tanto che bastava per lanciarsi di nuovo in un bacio furioso, mordendo con forza il labbro inferiore di Lewis quando non rispose prontamente alla sua provocazione.  
-...Charles...- provò ancora a trattenerlo.  
-Sssh!- fu il sibilo furibondo che gli rispose.  
E quando Charles riprovò a baciarlo, Lewis decise di arrendersi.  
Non tanto alla ferocia con cui il ragazzo gli si stringeva addosso - quasi volesse annullare ogni distanza fisica possibile tra i loro due corpi - quanto al desiderio che sentì risalire lungo la spina dorsale in un sussurro inebriante che, semplicemente, gli disse "non pensare".  
Per cui non pensò.  
Sulla punta della lingua, dentro la bocca dell'altro, assaporò il gusto del proprio sangue mentre Charles indietreggiava verso il divano, aggrappato alla tuta che ancora Lewis indossava per costringere il pilota Mercedes a seguirlo. Piombarono assieme tra i cuscini; Charles combatteva strenuamente con il suo abbigliamento e Lewis si trovò a sfilargli rapidamente la maglietta targata Ferrari, lanciandola lontano da entrambi. Un brivido di freddo accarezzò la pelle chiara del ragazzo, Lewis affondò il viso nel suo collo, mordendo, leccando e baciando quanta più pelle riusciva ad afferrare tra le labbra e tra i denti. L'idea che Charles rispondesse a tutto quello ringhiando per la rabbia di non riuscire ad avere la meglio sulla sua tuta era esaltante. Gli lasciò abbastanza spazio da consentirgli di tirare giù la cerniera e sfilare l'indumento dalle sue spalle e dalle braccia. Charles non perse altro tempo e assalì immediatamente l'orlo della maglia ignifuga che Lewis indossava sotto e che fece esattamente la stessa fine della sua sul pavimento della driving room.  
Quando il più grande si tirò a sedere tra i cuscini del divano, il monegasco fu rapido ad assecondarlo, sedendogli immediatamente in grembo e protestando per quel repentino allontanamento.   
Lewis gli tappò la bocca con la propria, tornando subito a scivolare con la lingua lungo il collo e il petto e sussurrando contro la sua pelle un quieto avvertimento.  
-Ricordati che non siamo soli.  
Quando sbirciò la sua reazione con un'occhiata divertita, vide che Charles era arrossito leggermente, ma sembrava abbastanza ammansito da riuscire a controllare il volume della propria voce.  
Un po' gli dispiacque.  
Sbottonò i pantaloni del ragazzo, continuando a scrutarne con attenzione l'espressione in attesa di qualsiasi segnale di ripensamento.  
_...l'ultima cosa che voleva era costringerlo a qualcosa di cui si dovesse pentire._  
Ma Charles non distolse mai gli occhi dai suoi e il suo sguardo brillante e determinato era la cosa più bella che Lewis avesse visto in vita sua. Per cui, al diavolo tutto il resto! Lo afferrò per la nuca e spinse il suo viso verso il proprio per un bacio spietato, nel momento stesso in cui faceva scivolare le dita oltre l'elastico dei boxer del più giovane.  
Charles sfiatò in un gemito sofferto tra le sue labbra. Lewis avvertì il suo corpo irrigidirsi non appena ebbe stretto la presa attorno al suo pene e, poi, rilassarsi nuovamente quando, lento e controllato, iniziò a pomparlo. Non ci volle molto perché il bacio languido, con cui il monegasco lo stava ripagando di quelle attenzioni, si trasformasse nuovamente in qualcosa di famelico e aggressivo. I fianchi magri di Charles presero a spingere allo stesso ritmo di Lewis, che avvertì distintamente quel movimento attraverso il tessuto dei propri abiti.  
Una frizione che non era sufficiente ad alleviare il suo desiderio.  
Avrebbe voluto spingere Charles contro il muro, avrebbe voluto finire di spogliarlo, avrebbe voluto immergersi dentro di lui e prenderlo lì, in un orgasmo che sarebbe stata la più degna celebrazione e il migliore esito dell'adrenalina che la gara e la vittoria di Monaco gli avevano lasciato nelle vene...  
Soffocò quei pensieri nel bacio che ancora si stavano scambiando e che sembrava sempre di più una semplice lotta per _il controllo_.  
Il ritmo delle spinte di Charles divenne più serrato e Lewis lo assecondò finché non fu semplicemente erratico e il suo respiro pesante. Il monegasco lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi, il collo esposto, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle per non cadere.  
Lewis si ritrovò a fissare quell'immagine con la bocca arida per il desiderio, sognando di poter replicare quel momento in eterno. E quando Charles venne tra le sue dita, mordendosi le labbra per non gridare, pensò che non aveva nessuna voglia di lasciarlo andare, che voleva che restasse lì con lui per sempre, che fosse per sempre quell'istante di perfezione scolpita nell'avorio che ancora stringeva a sè.  
Charles lasciò che Lewis lo afferrasse per la vita e lo spingesse cautamente contro di sè. Si abbandonò sul suo collo, mormorando parole incomprensibili in francese contro la sua pelle umida, e per qualche momento il suo respiro tornò leggero e regolare sotto il palmo caldo delle mani dell'inglese, posate sulla schiena.  
Lewis voltò il viso finché le loro bocche non si sfiorarono di nuovo. Si accorse in quel momento, per la prima volta, che anche il sapore di Charles era infantile, come il suo profilo, qualcosa di dolce e stupido, come lo zucchero o le caramelle, che non gli si addiceva per nulla.  
Erano mille piccoli contrasti in uno spazio minuscolo. Quella voglia enorme di avere la meglio su tutto e tutti, che lo faceva fremere impaziente quando la vita, l'auto, il team non facevano ciò che lui si aspettava; e quella insicurezza latente, disperata, che lo costringeva a vincere se stesso e la voglia di tendere le braccia nella speranza che qualcuno lo afferrasse.  
-...é questo che stai facendo?- si ritrovò a mormorare Lewis, sorpreso dai propri pensieri.  
Charles aprì gli occhi. Sembrava stupito, ma anche spaventato. Lewis avvertì il suo corpo tendersi nuovamente, i suoi nervi serrarsi. Non provò a trattenerlo.  
Charles saltò giù dalle sue ginocchia con la rapidità di un serpente, fissandolo sconvolto quasi si fosse reso conto solo in quell'istante di cosa fosse successo.  
Lewis si chiese se fosse il caso di rassicurarlo, ma non ebbe bisogno di prendere una vera decisione, perché il ragazzo, pallido come un fantasma, si affrettò a ricomporsi come meglio poteva, infilò la propria maglietta e si precipitò alla porta e fuori della driver room.

-Seb, il tuo telefono.  
Sebastian alzò gli occhi dalla macchina radiocomandata che aveva comprato alle figlie – e che stavano cercando inutilmente di far funzionare da mezz'ora – alla mano di Hanna, che gli porgeva il cellulare su cui lampeggiava la faccia di Lewis e il nickname poco carino di "Nemico Pubblico n. 1 (Sparare a Vista)" con cui lo aveva salvato in rubrica. Prese il telefono solo perchè sapeva che l'inglese non lo chiamava mai e, quindi, doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave.  
Si alzò da terra, lasciando le bimbe a pigolare deluse, e ascoltò distrattamente Hanna dire loro che era ora di andare a dormire. Avevano preteso di aspettare in piedi che il padre tornasse a casa, ma erano ben oltre l'orario accettabile.  
Prima di aprire la conversazione, comunque, attese di essere al sicuro nel proprio studio.  
-Lew?- salutò, senza nascondere la propria sorpresa.  
-Ciao, Seb. Arrivato a casa? Com'è andato il viaggio?  
-...  
Lewis sospirò pesantemente dall'altra parte della comunicazione.  
Sebastian si sedette nella poltrona che aveva fatto sistemare esattamente sotto la finestra – quella che dava su una splendida, rilassante vista delle alpi, di cui sentiva tantissimo il bisogno in quel momento, ma che era completamente oscurata da una notte senza luna – e tirò un respiro profondo.  
-Mi hai chiamato per chiedermi del viaggio.- ritorse. E siccome non era una domanda, non ci fu una risposta.- Che è successo?  
-...come stava Charles?  
-Io non ho visto Charles.- ribatté Sebastian, semplicemente.- Nessuno ha visto Charles. Mattia era incavolato come una bestia, perché Charles è sparito molto prima che lui potesse dirgli che era incavolato come una bestia.- spiegò.  
Si aspettava che Lewis ridesse o, almeno, che lo assecondasse con qualche battuta sul collega più giovane. Ma non successe.  
-Quindi, non ci hai parlato.- insistette, invece.  
-Ma stai ancora pensando alla storia del bacio di ieri?- chiese Sebastian a quel punto, sentendosi un po' in colpa per aver infierito prima della gara – Senti, Lew, Charles è un ragazzino, ma non un bambino. Non penso che questa cosa lo abbia...traumatizzato.- sbuffò, vagamente divertito.- E se è successo, sappi che la Ferrari ha degli ottimi analisti. Quindi non sentirti troppo sicuro della tua vittoria!- scherzò.  
Neppure stavolta ottenne la reazione che si aspettava. Lewis rimase in silenzio per un tempo che sembrò infinito, tanto che Sebastian si assicurò che la conversazione non fosse caduta prima di tornare a chiedere se fosse successo qualcosa in particolare.  
-No...- negò Lewis, senza suonare convincente nemmeno alle proprie orecchie.- Comunque, saluta Hanna e le bambine da parte mia.- aggiunse a quel punto, frettolosamente.  
Sebastian intuì che stesse solo cercando di chiudere la conversazione e prevenne il suo "ci sentiamo" con un secco: Lewis. Se è successo qualcosa, me lo devi dire: Charles è il mio compagno di squadra.  
Ne seguì un silenzio lungo quanto il primo, rotto solo dal suono del respiro pesante di Lewis dall'altro lato del telefono. Sebastian immaginò facilmente che stesse cercando di capire cosa dirgli.  
Ci riprovò.  
-Guarda che non è per te che quel cretino ha mandato in vacca la gara.- cercò di rassicurarlo, sentendosi un coglione nel momento stesso in cui lo fece.  
Che diavolo gliene importava a lui se Lewis pensava che il moccioso si fosse appiccicato al muro perché in preda agli ormoni?! Charles non era un suo problema, Lewis non era un suo problema...nemmeno la Ferrari, a stretto rigore, era un suo problema!  
-Lo so.- rispose stancamente Lewis.  
-...allora, perché fai così?- fu la domanda, molto più innocente, che seguì.  
-Seb...- Ahia! Già che lo chiamava Seb con quel tono lì...!- Senti, scusa. Non dovevo chiamarti e, comunque, non è il caso che io te ne parli.  
-Sei sicuro che non sia il caso?- insistette Sebastian.  
-Sì.- ribadì Lewis in tono più saldo.- Se vuole, te ne parlerà Charles.  
-...Charles.- ripeté Sebastian. E Lewis assentì nuovamente.- Il giorno in cui Charles mi parlerà dei suoi problemi, stapperemo una bottiglia di champagne ad hoc.- promise. Ma non insistette ulteriormente, sapendo bene che l'altro non avrebbe aggiunto una parola.- Comunque, tranquillo, appena ci vediamo a Maranello, la prima cosa che gli chiedo è cosa è successo con te. Sono così curioso di vedere se arrossisce e mi manda al diavolo, o mi manda al diavolo e poi arrossisce.  
Stavolta riuscì a strappare all'altro uno sbuffo divertito e si accontentò di quella piccola vittoria.

  



	4. Chapter 4

_Maranello – 3 Giugno 2019_  
Mattia era arrabbiato.  
Charles lo sapeva molto prima di arrivare in sede, a Maranello, e molto prima che uno dei ragazzi del team, incrociandolo nel corridoio, gli raccomandasse di andare a parlare immediatamente con il team principal.  
Tanto per cominciare, Charles a Monaco aveva voluto strafare e aveva buttato la gara nel cesso.  
Poi, Charles, a Monaco, aveva evitato il debriefing, aveva evitato i festeggiamenti per il secondo posto di Sebastian, aveva evitato la propria famiglia ed era scomparso da qualche parte senza dire a nessuno _di quale parte_ si stesse parlando.  
Infine, Charles aveva fatto passare una settimana senza decidersi a rispondere ad una sola delle innumerevoli telefonate che Mattia gli aveva fatto. E se il capo team non si era presentato direttamente alla sua porta, era stato solo grazie alla pazienza di Daniel che, intuendo quello che Charles stava facendo, si era fatto vedere un paio di volte a casa del ragazzo e si era premurato di avvisare la sua squadra, tramite Sebastian, che era vivo e stava bene. Sebastian aveva girato quell'informazione solo a fronte del giuramento solenne di Mattia di non precipitarsi di nuovo a Monaco e di non uccidere Charles quando si fossero trovati in Italia il lunedì successivo.  
A quel punto, però, le possibilità per Charles di evitare Mattia e l'ovvio rimprovero che gli toccava si erano esaurite del tutto.  
Nonostante questo, si fermò davanti alla porta dell'ufficio dell'uomo e si ripetè mentalmente, per un minuto buono, che, basta, era giunto il suo "momento" _e fine_.  
Fino ad ora era stata una settimana orrenda.  
Era stato sinceramente entusiasta quando la Ferrari lo aveva contattato per proporgli un contratto con la Scuderia: per un lungo periodo di tempo era stato sicuro che avrebbe dovuto pazientare in Sauber ancora per un bel po', prima di poter sperare di andare a tappare il buco lasciato da Raikkonen. Quindi, nel momento in cui era arrivato a Maranello, era davvero felice e soddisfatto e pronto ad obbedire a qualunque cosa gli avessero chiesto, pur di restare dove si trovava.  
Non aveva ben capito cosa fosse successo dopo. Non aveva ben capito perchè rendendosi conto che _con quella macchina poteva fare di più!_ gli era diventato impossibile accettare di stare, invece, al proprio posto. Era come se ad ogni gara ci fossero solo lui e tutti quelli davanti a lui. Mattia spariva, le strategie scomparivano, Sebastian smetteva di essere un compagno di squadra e il suo leader...tutto quello, che c'era, erano asfalto, motore e giri su giri per colmare una distanza che sembrava infinita.  
Ma poi la realtà tornava immancabilmente a bussare alla porta. Lui doveva ammettere errori stupidi, Mattia doveva rimproverarlo per averli fatti e ricordargli cosa ci si aspettava da lui, Charles doveva accettare di chinare la testa e sopportare la condiscendenza di Sebastian, quando avrebbe solo voluto urlargli contro che poteva batterlo e lo avrebbe fatto.  
 _E in tutto questo adesso c'era Lewis._  
Era stata una doccia gelata lungo la pelle. Peggio di qualsiasi altra cosa. Un momento che lo aveva sommerso come uno tsunami.  
Dopo Monaco, dopo che aveva visto Lewis resistere all'attacco di Max e guadagnare una vittoria - _desiderando ardentemente essere lui a gareggiare contro il coetaneo della Red Bull, desiderando essere lui a sollevare quel trofeo sopra il podio..._ Era stato semplicemente blackout. Charles era corso via dai box Ferrari con la sola idea di voler raggiungere Lewis, ovunque fosse. Aveva avuto appena la prontezza di spirito di non precipitarsi ai piedi del podio insieme con il team Mercedes e aveva, invece, approfittato di quella temporanea assenza di quasi tutta la squadra avversaria per rintanarsi ad aspettarlo nella driver room.  
E poi, niente. Lewis era lì e non lo aveva respinto.  
Charles aveva smesso di pensare nel momento stesso in cui aveva sentito il sapore della sua bocca sulla propria per la seconda volta. E non aveva ricominciato a farlo finché l'altro non aveva parlato, chiedendo qualcosa che lui adesso non ricordava nemmeno. Non sapeva cosa lo avesse spaventato di più: se il rendersi conto di quanto appena successo, o il sussurro tiepido del respiro di Lewis sulle labbra o, ancora, la consapevolezza del calore con cui lui aveva formulato quella domanda.  
-Charles.- La voce di Mattia lo riscosse da quei pensieri. Charles sussultò e arrossì violentemente, prima di rendersi conto che il team principal lo aveva chiamato da dietro il battente a vetri della porta del suo ufficio.- So che ci sei, quindi piantala di rimandare ed entra.- ordinò secco l'uomo.  
Cercò di ricomporsi alla meglio, ma fu perfettamente consapevole di avere le guance in fiamme quando aprì ed attraversò la soglia per entrare nell'ufficio del suo capo.  
 _Sebastian era lì._  
Charles lo vide immediatamente, seduto e rilassato davanti alla scrivania di Mattia. Provò l'impulso di mettersi ad urlare che non gli sembrava giusto dover subire tutto quello davanti all'altro pilota, ma si astenne quando, sollevato il viso, incrociò lo sguardo serio e teso del team principal.  
-Siediti.- gli disse lui.  
Charles non lo fece. Fu una sorta di ribellione infantile e ne fu consapevole per primo, ma rimase in piedi appena oltre la soglia, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e un'espressione furente e vergognosa ad un tempo.  
In realtà, si sentiva abbastanza in colpa da volersi scusare – o, quantomeno, da non voler passare per un ragazzino irresponsabile e immaturo – ma la presenza di Sebastian lo stava innervosendo troppo per accettare di dire "mi dispiace" e basta. Così lasciò che fosse Mattia ad introdurre l'argomento.  
-Charles, immagino che tu ti renda conto che quello che hai fatto domenica a Monaco è stato inaccettabile.- esordì pacatamente l'uomo.  
E Charles scoccò: Perché?  
Mattia lo fissò per un momento, cercando di stabilire se fosse il caso di continuare a parlargli come ad un adulto o di ricordargli che _il modo in cui si era comportato era tutto meno che da adulto_!  
-Spero che tu stia scherzando.- commentò alla fine.  
Charles fece spallucce e insistette: La gara era buttata comunque, partivo quindicesimo, non avremmo fatto punti in ogni caso...- osservò, cercando di suonare convinto.  
Stavolta fu interrotto aspramente: SPERO! che tu stia scherzando.- riprese Mattia. Charles avvampò di nuovo, mentre Sebastian borbottava un "Mattia" che cadde inascoltato tra loro.- Cerchiamo di mettere bene le cose in chiaro, una volta per tutte. La Ferrari ha due macchine in pista ad ogni weekend di gara e si aspetta di tagliare il traguardo con due macchine in ogni weekend di gara. Possibilmente a punti. Possibilmente riportando le auto intatte a casa.  
-Ero quindicesimo!- esplose Charles a quel punto, gesticolando all'indirizzo del proprio capo.- Come pensavate che potessi arrivare a punti senza prendermi dei rischi?!  
-Ha ragione.- fu la quieta considerazione di Sebastian.  
E Mattia sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza per la prima volta, da quando Charles era entrato: Non difenderlo!- esclamò stizzito.- Non mi pare proprio ne abbia bisogno.  
-Non lo sto difendendo, sto solo dicendo...  
-Sebastian!- rincarò Mattia, arrabbiato anche con lui.- Non è un gioco! Charles deve capirlo, dannazione, e non è continuando a fargliele passare tutte che lo capirà!  
-Smettete di parlare di me come se non fossi presente!- interloquì Charles, seccamente.  
Mattia tornò a sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui: D'accordo, allora te lo spiego ancora!- scoccò implacabile - Hai delle responsabilità legali verso la Scuderia, ragazzino, e se mancherai di nuovo di _pensare_ mentre sei in pista, io non mancherò di farle valere sul tuo contratto! E questo è tutto, Charles, grazie. Puoi andare.  
-Ma...!  
-Puoi. Andare.  
Charles ingoiò il proprio orgoglio in un singulto e girò sui tacchi, posando la mano sulla maniglia della porta nel momento in cui Sebastian si alzava per seguirlo.  
-No, Seb, tu resta.- lo richiamò il team principal in tono colloquiale.- Dobbiamo discutere alcune cose per la gara di questa settimana.  
Sebastian scoccò un'occhiata preoccupata a Charles, ancora sulla soglia, ma non poteva farci nulla. Anche se era evidente che Mattia stesse ulteriormente punendo il ragazzo con quell'esclusione dalla riunione. Charles uscì, sforzandosi di non sbattere la porta alle proprie spalle, e Sebastian tornò a sedersi.

Si chiese distrattamente quanto potesse costare far riparare il cruscotto di una Ferrari. Poi decise che non lo interessava e continuò, imperterrito, a cercare di scardinare la copertura in radica di quello della macchina che il team gli aveva assegnato.  
Era andato a sedersi in auto immediatamente dopo aver lasciato l’ufficio di Mattia. Non voleva che qualcuno lo trovasse, non prima di essere riuscito a calmarsi e di essere nuovamente in condizione di poter lavorare con gli altri. Così era uscito dall’edificio, aveva raggiunto il parcheggio, aveva aperto l’auto, si era seduto al posto di guida e aveva lanciato gli occhiali da sole contro il parabrezza e tirato un pugno al volante.  
Poi, non pago, si era messo a grattare il cruscotto della Ferrari con la punta della chiave.  
La portiera del passeggero si aprì e Sebastian sedette molto prima che Charles avesse il tempo di protestare che non lo voleva lì dentro. Gli allungò sotto il naso un sacchetto di carta bianca e lo informò: Mattia mi ha detto di darti questo.  
-...cos’è?- borbottò Charles, scontroso, mentre prendeva il sacchetto e lo apriva. Tirò fuori una caramella a forma di orsetto gommoso blu e arrossì, nuovamente furibondo.- Ma che cavolo…?!  
-Ha detto che ne avresti avuto bisogno.  
-Ma vaffanculo!  
Sebastian ignorò il suo tono e anche il fatto che, dopo aver rimesso a posto l’orsetto, avesse lanciato il sacchetto, ben chiuso, a tenere compagnia agli occhiali.  
-Comunque.- ricominciò Sebastian tranquillamente - Hai idea di quanto costi riparare una di queste?- chiese indicando l’auto su cui sedevano.  
-...ci stavo pensando un momento fa.  
-Ecco. Perchè l’ultima volta che mi sono preso io un cazziatone da Mattia, ho ben pensato di andare a sbattere con la mia contro uno dei paletti all’ingresso e Mattia mi ha fatto pagare il conto per rimetterla a nuovo.- raccontò Sebastian.  
Charles rise. Non ne aveva avuto davvero intenzione, ma lo fece comunque e, alla fine, servì a farlo sentire meno frustrato e più dispiaciuto.  
-Stai cercando di dire che non è davvero arrabbiato con me?- provò a chiedere.  
-Certo che è arrabbiato.- ritorse il suo compagno di squadra.- Ma sarà solo fino a venerdì, quando ricomincerà a borbottare “potrebbe essere mio figlio” ogni volta che sarai in pista, sicuro che nessuno lo stia ascoltando.  
Charles sospirò. Allungò una mano e recuperò il sacchetto di carta con le caramelle, decapitando in un morso l’orsetto blu e abbandonando i suoi teneri amici sul proprio grembo mentre lasciava ricadere la testa all’indietro.  
Sebastian lo osservò in silenzio. Nel suo cervello girava una sola domanda - “che è successo tra te e Lewis la scorsa settimana?” - e poi ricacciò indietro quella voglia sciocca di prenderlo in giro e sorrise ancora.  
-Hai davvero fatto una stronzata senza senso, lo sai, Chubby?  
Charles storse il naso. Odiava essere chiamato a quel modo, ma Sebastian lo sapeva e non gli interessava, quindi era solo uno spreco di fatica farglielo notare ulteriormente.  
-E tu sai che tanto era inutile che me stessi buono buono dietro a tutti.- replicò senza guardarlo, finendo di masticare il suo orsetto blu.  
-Sì certo.- convenne Sebastian, annuendo pacato.- Ma è meglio se impari da queste cavolate senza conseguenze per evitare di fare cavolate _con_ conseguenze.  
-...non l’avrei fatto.- mentì Charles. E sapere di stare mentendo era peggio che dire quella bugia a voce alta.  
Ma Sebastian fece finta di non vedere il rossore che tornava a colorargli le guance. Raccolse il sacchetto di caramelle, lo chiuse bene prima di lanciarlo nuovamente sul parabrezza, allacciò la cintura ed indicò a Charles di mettere in moto.  
Lui lo fissò perplesso.  
-Con questa cazzata ti sei appena guadagnato il diritto di offrirmi il pranzo a Firenze.- ordinò il tedesco, piattamente.  
Charles sbuffò un sorriso, prima di allacciare la propria cintura e mettere in moto la macchina.  
Si fermarono in un ristorante fuori città, che Sebastian conosceva per esserci stato un paio di volte in passato. Non era un posto chic, anzi, era più che altro una piccola trattoria a conduzione familiare in un vecchio casale caratteristico. E, quando gli altri avventori e i proprietari videro la Ferrari entrare nel piazzale davanti all’ingresso, ci fu un piccolo tumulto ed un gruppetto di teste si affacciò incuriosito attraverso i vetri delle finestre del ristorante.  
Charles ne fu intimorito e, scendendo dall’auto, esitò nel seguire Sebastian verso l’entrata. Il tedesco se ne accorse e si voltò a chiamarlo.  
-Non credo mangino persone, Chubby.- ci scherzò su.  
Charles si sentì stupido e gli andò dietro, lasciando che fosse Sebastian a chiedere un tavolo al panciuto omone che li accolse.  
Seb lasciò scorrere le portate del pranzo fino al dolce, chiacchierando di qualsiasi cosa tranne che del lavoro, del weekend di Monaco o di quello che li aspettava in Canada. Charles gliene fu grato. E apprezzò ancora di più il cibo che l’omone gli presentò, senza prendersi la briga di portare loro un menù o chiedere se avessero qualche preferenza in particolare. Non ricordava di aver mangiato così bene da un sacco di tempo a quella parte.  
Davanti al tiramisù, però, Sebastian lo fissò di nuovo con serietà e mise da parte la forchetta.  
...e per rinunciare a _quel_ tiramisù doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di dannatamente serio, pensò Charles facendo lo stesso dopo appena un boccone del dolce.  
-Charles.- esordì in tono tranquillo e rassicurante.- Forse mi sbaglio, perchè non è ti conosca così bene, ma dopo un tot di mesi parto dal presupposto che qualcosina l’ho capita... - Il ragazzo non ribatté e Sebastian proseguì.- Ho avuto l’impressione che le cose stessero andando sempre peggio nell’ultimo periodo…  
-No, ti sbag...- provò a difendersi Charles, imbarazzato.  
Ma Sebastian non si lasciò intimidire: Chiariamo una cosa.- lo interruppe, spiccio.- Probabilmente il tuo compagno di squadra non sarà mai il tuo migliore amico,- gli confessò con semplicità.- anche perché in questo lavoro di amici ne abbiamo davvero pochi.- aggiunse poi, allo stesso modo- Ma io non voglio nemmeno esserti nemico, Charles. Quindi, non prendiamoci per il culo, ok?  
Charles sospirò e annuì, accondiscendente.  
-Che ti prende?- rincarò Sebastian a quel punto.  
-...non lo so.- ammise lui in un sussurro.  
-Non lo sai.- Seb trattenne il fiato e poi espirò rumorosamente, voltandosi a guardare il ristorante ormai semivuoto. Attraverso la finestra vide che la folla di teste che prima aveva occupato la sala, adesso era tutta raccolta attorno all’auto di Charles nel piazzale. Tornò a concentrarsi sul ragazzo.- Immagino di non farti chissà quale rivelazione ricordandoti che, quando ho iniziato a correre, anche io pensavo che l’unico modo di vincere fosse stare davanti a tutti, a qualsiasi costo.  
No, non era una grande rivelazione. Sebastian era stato una testa calda quanto e forse più dello stesso Charles e questo lui lo sapeva bene.  
-E per un po’ ha funzionato, seppure in modo contorto.- confessò ancora il tedesco.- Poi, come ogni vecchietto di questo sport che si rispetti, - La parola “vecchietto” fece ridere Charles, ma non intervenne comunque.- ho capito che avere pazienza, comprendere le situazioni e gestirle al meglio sono le uniche strategie possibili.  
-Non sono una testa calda, non mi butto a caso.- protestò Charles, ma senza asprezza. Era solo una considerazione fredda e onesta e, Sebastian sapeva, in parte vera.  
-Sai qual è il tuo problema, Charles?- gli chiese, invece di smentirlo. Il ragazzo scosse la testa.- Il tuo problema è che l’unico avversario contro cui gareggi è nel tuo cervello e, finché non lo avrai capito, farai sempre delle immani cazzate.  
-Monaco non è stata un’immane cazzata.  
-Monaco no; ma cosa succederà alla prossima corsa?  
Charles non rispose. La sua testa diceva “niente”, ma in cuor suo sapeva di non poterlo affermare ad alta voce, perché la verità era che, quando saliva in macchina, non ricordava nulla se non il proprio obiettivo. Vincere.  
Il telefono di Sebastian, posato in mezzo a loro sul tavolo, prese a sussultare e vibrare. Charles abbassò lo sguardo, riconoscendo l’immagine del chiamante, e sentì il cuore balzargli in gola.  
-E’ Lewis!- esclamò strozzato.  
Sebastian non ci fece caso. Prese il cellulare e aprì la chiamata portandolo all’orecchio, senza badare a lui: Ciao, Lew, come va?- salutò allegramente. Charles non sentì cosa l’altro gli rispose, nè cosa gli disse dopo. Sebastian gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice, poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla telefonata -Sì, beh…- esitò- Sono a pranzo con Charles, adesso, magari ti chiamo stasera?- provò a suggerire.  
Ancora una volta, Charles drizzò inutilmente le orecchie nella speranza di sentire la risposta dell’inglese. Sebastian sorrise per qualcosa, salutò in fretta e riattaccò.  
Guardando poi Charles con attenzione.  
-...siete amici…?- domandò lui.  
Seb fece finta di non accorgersi del suo imbarazzo: Più o meno…- ammise spiccio.  
-E...ti ha detto qualcosa in particolare?- indagò ancora Charles.  
Sebastian ci pensò su. Lewis era stato chiaro: se Charles voleva parlargli, lo avrebbe fatto. Per Sebastian era evidente che fosse successo qualcosa, oltre al bacio di cui già sapeva, e avrebbe potuto bleffare un po’ per ottenere le informazioni che non possedeva.   
Ma, poi, il suo istinto paterno prese il sopravvento. _Maledetto ragazzino_! aveva ragione Mattia a lamentarsene in continuazione.  
-No, perché?- rispose, quindi.- Non è che ci raccontiamo grandi cose, noi due.- aggiunse poi.- Magari vuole solo sapere quando parto per prenotare un volo assieme. E’ seccante fare tutte quelle ore di viaggio da soli.  
Charles pensò che avrebbe voluto essere lui a dividere il volo con Lewis, ma non lo disse. Guardò la propria auto e la folla di avventori attraverso la finestra e chiese soltanto: Andiamo?- sicuro che Mattia li stesse aspettando pazientemente in sede per cominciare a lavorare sul serio.  
Quella sera, dopo cena, Sebastian entrò nella propria camera, in hotel. Chiuse la porta, si sfilò di dosso la giacca, prese il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e osservò per un paio di minuti il nickname di Lewis in rubrica.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo?  
A pranzo, Lewis gli aveva chiesto di Charles.  
Sebastian voleva disperatamente capire cosa stesse succedendo - _cominciava ad essere preoccupato, un po' per il ragazzino, ma un po' anche per Lewis_ \- ma non voleva spifferare all'inglese cose che Charles poteva voler tenere per sè e che lui non sapeva se riguardassero in qualche modo l'altro.  
Alla fine scorse la lista delle chiamate, trovando quella di Hanna in mezzo a due di Mattia ed una della PR Ferrari. Selezionò il numero della propria compagna e si ripromise di lasciare a quei due il tempo di risolvere da soli i loro problemi.

Partirono per il Canada il mercoledì mattina.  
La Ferrari aveva riservato un volo per il team. Charles e Sebastian erano seduti accanto, cercando qualcosa di piacevole per intrattenersi lungo il viaggio.  
Il ragazzino era apparso un po’ più tranquillo, in quei due giorni. Il pomeriggio stesso della prima riunione con Mattia aveva chiesto scusa a lui e a tutto il team, affermando di aver capito il proprio errore. Era sincero, Sebastian ne era sicuro, almeno quanto era sicuro che avrebbe rifatto una stronzata simile alla prima occasione in cui si fosse trovato a dover scegliere tra lo spingere al massimo e il starsene buono al proprio posto. Ci sarebbero state parecchie monoposto in rosso sul suo conto, prima che imparasse a decidere davvero quali rischi correre.  
Sebastian sapeva anche che a Mattia andava bene. Magari faceva la voce grossa con Charles per ricordargli di comportarsi da adulto responsabile - _e magari, tremava di paura ogni volta che il ragazzo prendeva una curva troppo veloce e finiva per campi_ \- ma se avevano dato ascolto a Todt mettendo sotto contratto Charles, era proprio perchè avevano dannatamente bisogno di qualcuno che volesse così disperatamente vincere da riuscire a domare qualunque maledetta macchina gli avessero piazzato sotto il culo.  
E quindi, al diavolo. Il moccioso si sarebbe preso i suoi spazi con i denti e le unghie, che loro lo volessero o meno.  
Era un po’ strano fare considerazioni come questa con Charles, seduto accanto a lui, che guardava annoiato “Cars” della Disney sullo schermo del telefono. Tra gli occhiali da secchione, i capelli spettinati, l’aria sciatta, Sebastian si trovava a considerarlo più un bimbo in gita scolastica che un collega pilota di Formula 1. Sospirò.  
Charles lo sentì, scostò una delle cuffie dall’orecchio e si voltò a fissarlo interrogativo.  
-Ma ti sembra normale alla tua età?- sbottò Seb, indicando il cartone animato che continuava a scorrere sul mini schermo.  
-...a me piace.- ribatté Charles, imbronciato.  
-Non ne dubito! Dimmi che è per quello che hai iniziato a correre, dai!- lo prese in giro.  
-No. Ho iniziato a correre perché era divertente.- ritorse Charles, senza offendersi, tornando al proprio cartone.  
Sebastian ci rinunciò.  
Così come rinunciò a spettinargli ancora di più quel groviglio che si trovava sulla sommità della testa, anche se la tentazione di allungare una mano e torturarlo un po’ era dannatamente forte.


	5. Chapter 5

_Montreal – 7 Giugno 2019_  
Mattia gli aveva chiesto se pensava che potessero migliorare ancora le prestazioni. Sebastian si era stretto nelle spalle; per essere onesti, Charles, nelle libere di quel mattino, aveva fatto molto meglio di lui e, forse, sarebbe stato il caso che il team principal si confrontasse con il monegasco. Comunque, Sebastian non era dispiaciuto della propria prestazione e rispose che sì, c'erano margini di miglioramento.  
Mentre con il capo team raggiungeva la squadra degli ingegneri, si guardò attorno per capire dove fosse finito il compagno più giovane e lo vide rientrare rapidamente nel box, sguardo assorto e pensieroso e un'espressione piuttosto seria.  
-Tutto ok?- provò a domandare.  
Charles parve riscuotersi e mettere a fuoco la sua presenza solo in quel momento, annuì brevemente ma non disse nulla e Sebastian si lasciò distrarre dalla riunione che seguì. Dopo quella prima defiance, comunque, Charles sembrò molto più presente a se stesso e diede un apporto utile al team per modificare la macchina in tempo per le prove successive.   
Mattia li lasciò liberi di rilassarsi un attimo e i due piloti si allontanarono affiancati dal box per raggiungere l'area relax della Ferrari. Fu a quel punto che Charles ricominciò a guardarsi attorno con la medesima espressione pensierosa e torva che aveva sfoggiato un'oretta prima, all'arrivo ai box.  
-Chubby.- lo chiamò Sebastian, certo che l'uso di quel diminuitivo sarebbe stato sufficiente a farsi rivolgere un'occhiata astiosa dal suo compagno di squadra. Occhiata che, infatti, Charles non mancò di riservargli.- _Tutto ok_?- insistette Seb, in tono molto meno gentile.   
Voleva che fosse chiaro che non avrebbe accettato una balla come risposta e Charles dovette capirlo, perchè decise di non rispondergli affatto. S'infilò per primo all'interno dell'area relax e cercò un posto a sedere il più lontano possibile da ogni zona in cui potessero essere in agguato giornalisti o fotografi. O fan, per quello che gli interessava. Sebastian si sedette con lui, arrivando al tavolo con molta più calma e portando con sè due lattine di tè freddo.  
Charles ringraziò a mezza voce quando il tedesco gliene allungò una e poi sospirò: Sono solo concentrato.- mentì, comunque.  
-Hai fatto un buon tempo.- provò a consolarlo Sebastian.  
Charles sbuffò un mezzo sorriso sghembo: _Quasi un secondo di distacco_?!- scoccò implacabile.- Chiariamo cosa intendi con "buon tempo".- invitò poi, il compagno di squadra.  
Seb rise, per niente preoccupato: E' la prima libera!- ritorse spiccio.- Rilassati. Prendi sempre tutto con troppa serietà.  
Charles sembrò sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma poi non lo fece. Sebastian lo guardò, incuriosito da quel repentino cambio di decisione, ma preferì non infierire per non metterlo ancora più in tensione.  
Il monegasco non poteva certo dirgli tutto quello che gli passava per la testa. Non poteva, ad esempio, dirgli che il problema - quello vero - fosse essere stato _quasi un secondo_ più lento di Lewis. Non poteva, per esempio, dirgli che avrebbe dato un braccio pur di riuscire a passare avanti al pilota Mercedes. Nè poteva - _sempre per esempio!_ \- dirgli che tutto quello che voleva era ottenere che Lewis avesse una ragione, una qualsiasi, per avvicinarsi e dirgli che era stato bravo.  
Certo. Un risultato simile sarebbe stato più possibile se avesse ottenuto una pole - _o una vittoria_. Ma un passo alla volta...  
Ricordare a se stesso quanto ancora mancava per raggiungere un vero risultato in quel weekend gli permise di tornare a mettere i piedi a terra e a concentrarsi su quello che dovevano fare.  
Durante il pomeriggio, le modifiche apportare sulle auto al mattino diedero i loro frutti. Charles riuscì a chiudere con il tempo migliore in pista, seguito dal compagno di squadra. Quando, entusiasta, tornò ai box per scoprire come fosse andata agli altri, scoprì che dietro di loro si era piazzato Valtteri e che Lewis aveva chiuso solo con un sesto tempo, dopo aver avuto un incidente in pista.   
La parola “incidente” gli fece balzare il cuore in gola. Mattia gli stava ancora parlando, complimentandosi con lui e distribuendo consigli in vista delle qualifiche del giorno dopo, ma Charles non vedeva l'ora di essere lasciato libero di andare e non lo ascoltava più.  
Quel mattino, quando si era allontanato dai garage della propria Scuderia, si era spinto fino ai box Mercedes con la speranza di incontrare Lewis. L'inglese era effettivamente lì, ma era sempre in compagnia di qualcuno e Charles non se la sentiva di affrontarlo, se non fosse stato da solo, dopo quanto successo tra loro a Monaco. Lewis, dal canto proprio, non sembrava interessato alla sua presenza o assenza. Non lo aveva mai visto voltarsi nella sua direzione, aveva salutato Sebastian, quel mattino, da lontano, e ignorato completamente Charles, pochi metri più indietro, prima di raggiungere il proprio capo team. Alla fine il monegasco si era arreso ed era tornato al lavoro, ma non sopportava l'idea di lasciare il circuito senza aver parlato con il collega più anziano e senza essere riuscito ad assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Quando Mattia li congedò, dicendo che si sarebbero visti a cena, Charles salutò di corsa sia lui che Sebastian e si precipitò fuori dall'area Ferrari, in direzione della Mercedes.  
Fu inutile. Fuori dai box della squadra avversaria c'era solo uno sparuto gruppetto di meccanici, che sistemavano le ultime cose prima delle libere del mattino successivo, e una donna piuttosto anziana, con al guinzaglio un sonnecchiante Roscoe.  
Charles si avvicinò ulteriormente. Se Roscoe era lì, anche Lewis doveva essere lì intorno. Il cane si accorse della sua presenza e balzò in piedi, scodinzolando felice e richiamando l'attenzione della donna su di lui. Lei lo guardò incuriosita mentre Charles, sorridendo, li raggiungeva e si accucciava a ricambiare le feste gioiose di Roscoe con carezze e grattini.  
-Non fa così praticamente con nessuno!- esclamò lei, sorpresa.  
-Ah, mi conosce.- ritorse Charles, imbarazzato. Poi si alzò e allungò una mano.- Angela, giusto?  
-E tu sei...Charles.- riconobbe lei, stringendo la mano del ragazzo.- Devi essere proprio un bravo ragazzo,- aggiunse con un sorriso enorme, che fece arrossire il monegasco – perché Roscoe è molto in gamba nel capire le persone ed è per questo che è tanto selettivo.- spiegò colloquiale.  
Charles si schiarì la voce, cercando qualcosa da dire che non suonasse troppo imbarazzante.  
-Come mai sei qui?- stava chiedendo lei, intanto.  
-Cercavo Lewis.- si decise ad ammettere, pensando che, in fondo, non c'era nulla di male.  
-E' dentro. Lui e Valtteri avevano una piccola riunione con Toto e credo ci vorrà un po'.  
Charles non fece nulla per mascherare la propria delusione e lei, quindi, non faticò a notarla e ne rimase leggermente sorpresa. L'espressione attenta, con cui lo guardò a quel punto, mise Charles in allarme.  
-N-non fa niente!- si affrettò a balbettare, sentendo le guance in fiamme.- Non era nulla di importante.- provò ad aggiungere con maggior convinzione.  
Angela non insistette. Annuì gentilmente e promise che avrebbe avvisato Lewis che lo aveva cercato, appena lo avesse visto. Charles la ringraziò, ribadendo che non era necessario e che poteva rimandare al giorno dopo, e scappò via prima che lei potesse fargli qualsiasi altra domanda.

Se ne stava steso a letto studiando i dati di quel pomeriggio, cane arrampicato in braccio e, per metà, sdraiato sul laptop, che lui reggeva in bilico sullo stomaco. Durante l'ultima riunione, prima di lasciare il circuito, avevano provato a cercare qualche soluzione veloce da provare l'indomani mattina e sapeva che meccanici e ingegneri avrebbero fatto le ore piccole quella notte per essere pronti appena lui e Valtteri fossero arrivati. Il minimo che poteva fare era dare il massimo per non rendere inutile quella fatica.  
 _...solo che trovava difficile concentrarsi dopo quanto Angela gli aveva detto quando era uscito dai box._  
-Lewis, quel ragazzo...quello della Ferrari...  
-Charles?  
-E' venuto a cercarti, prima. Mi ha detto che non era nulla di importante, ma magari puoi provare a chiamarlo.  
Ovviamente si era guardato dal farlo. Non dubitava che Sebastian lo avrebbe ucciso sul serio se avesse fatto tanto da avvicinarsi a meno di un metro dal monegasco e, infatti, Lewis era rimasto a distanza di sicurezza tutto il giorno, fingendo di non accorgersi affatto degli sguardi che il più giovane gli lanciava da lontano. Del resto, non capiva sinceramente cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Charles sembrava un ragazzino in crisi e Lewis aveva una gara di cui occuparsi e nessun diritto di impicciarsi dei problemi della Ferrari.  
 _O di quelli di Charles..._  
Aveva sbagliato fin dall'inizio. Non avrebbe dovuto mettersi in mezzo; Sebastian era perfettamente in grado di gestire la cosa e Mattia Binotto era un ottimo team principal. Lui apparteneva alla squadra che la Ferrari voleva battere ad ogni costo e intrattenere una qualsiasi forma di relazione con uno dei loro piloti, che andasse oltre il "ciao, come stai?" scambiato in pista, era l'ultima cosa sana da fare.  
Specie perchè _quello_ dei due piloti a cui stava pensando non sembrava in grado di gestire nessun'altra forma di relazione umana.  
Per cui aveva represso ogni istinto di cercare Charles – anche perchè avrebbe dovuto chiedere il suo numero a Sebastian ed era certo che il tedesco, a quel punto, avrebbe fatto due più due e non glielo avrebbe perdonato – e aveva preferito ributtarsi nel lavoro.  
Roscoe grugnì, sbuffò uno starnuto e, con una scia di bava che si allungava dalla bocca ai pantaloncini del padrone, si rotolò sul dorso fino ad accucciarsi in punta al materasso. Lewis spostò lo sguardo dallo schermo al cane e poi al proprio capo di abbigliamento e sorrise, benevolo.  
-Fai schifo.- informò il cane, senza riuscire a suonare nemmeno vagamente infastidito.  
Mise via il computer, assicurandosi che fosse ben al sicuro sul comodino accanto al letto, e si alzò per andare a farsi una doccia e cambiarsi per la notte.  
Tornò nella camera da letto, ancora avvolto nell'accappatoio, solo per accorgersi che Roscoe non era più al suo posto. Perplesso si diresse nel salottino della suite, convinto di trovare il cane sul divano o, al massimo, in attesa vicino alla propria ciotola e fu, quindi, alquanto sorpreso quando, invece, si accorse che il bulldog era seduto accanto alla porta d'ingresso e fissava il battente, muso all'insù, in attesa di qualcosa.  
-...Roscoe?- lo chiamò Lewis, tamponando i capelli con un asciugamano.  
Il cane lo guardò senza muoversi e poi tornò a guardare il battente.  
L'inglese si liberò dell'asciugamano lanciandolo sul divano, allacciò meglio l'accappatoio e raggiunse la porta a propria volta, dando un'occhiata veloce attraverso lo spioncino per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno fuori. Magari non aveva sentito e qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta mentre faceva la doccia.  
In effetti,...c'era qualcuno fuori.   
Lewis cercò di capire di chi si trattasse, ma la persona nel corridoio era stata attenta a mettersi il più lontano possibile dalla porta e vicino al muro, così che a stento riusciva a scorgere un profilo nell'angolo a sinistra dello spioncino.  
Per un istante rifletté sulla possibilità che si trattasse di qualche fan fuori di testa e, quindi, sull’opportunità di chiamare la sicurezza, ma Roscoe era ancora ai suoi piedi, davanti alla porta, e non accennava ad abbaiare all’estraneo. Per cui, probabilmente, era qualcuno che conosceva.  
Convinto di non aver sentito bussare, Lewis si decise ad aprire il battente.  
Roscoe rotolò fuori molto prima che lui riuscisse ad impedirglielo, abbaiando festoso e scodinzolando come se si trattasse del suo migliore amico, e Lewis si diede mentalmente dello sciocco per non aver pensato di chiudere il cane nella stanza accanto quando, da una delle altre camere, si affacciò la testa canuta di un distinto signore di una certa età.  
-Insomma!- sbuffò l’uomo, gettando un’occhiata carica di riprovazione al bulldog, a Lewis e al ragazzo bruno che stava cercando inutilmente di contenere la gioia del cane.- Ci sono persone che cercano di dormire, qui!  
-Sì, mi scusi.- si affrettò a dire Lewis, afferrando per il braccio il proprio ospite per tirarlo dentro la stanza, bulldog al seguito.  
L’inglese chiuse la porta alle spalle di tutti e tre e si voltò.  
-Charles, che ci fai qui?- esordì pianamente.  
Charles, che stava ancora cercando di capire se fosse peggio che Roscoe abbaiasse o che gli leccasse la faccia per la felicità, si voltò a guardarlo da sotto in su, accucciato di fianco al cane nell’ingresso della suite dell’altro pilota. Lewis pensò a quanto fosse diventata usuale, tra loro, quella domanda: “cosa ci fai qui”. Era evidente che Charles non riusciva proprio a studiare una risposta adeguata, comunque, perché anche stavolta non ne fornì nessuna.  
Lewis sospirò e si spostò per primo nel salottino della camera, seguito lentamente da un imbarazzatissimo pilota Ferrari.  
-Siamo nello stesso albergo anche stavolta.- notò stupidamente Charles alle sue spalle.  
Lewis rise: Sono quasi certo, però, che non siamo nella stessa camera.- osservò, sinceramente divertito.  
-...no.- borbottò il monegasco, arrossendo.  
-Quindi?- insistette Lewis, fissandolo, braccia conserte al petto.  
-...quindi...la mia è decisamente meno bella?- provò a distogliere l’attenzione il ragazzo più giovane.  
Lewis rise di nuovo, scuotendo la testa rassegnato: Vuoi bere qualcosa?- domandò alla fine. Poi sorrise e gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice.- Ovviamente non alcolico, tranquillo, non sto cercando di boicottare la tua qualifica.  
-Non lo pensavo.- mormorò Charles, in modo alquanto infantile.  
Lewis versò ad entrambi del succo d’arancia e poi, quando si voltò per porgerlo all’altro, si rese conto per la prima volta di quanto Charles fosse... _bello_ , quella sera.  
-Come mai sei così in tiro?  
-Ah!- Lewis pensò che sarebbe scomparso in un’unica vampata di fiamme per quanto era diventato rosso a quel complimento! Si trattenne dal ridere ancora, convinto che il monegasco avrebbe preferito sotterrarsi.- No! Cioè...ero a cena con Mattia e gli sponsor.- si giustificò, indicando la porta alle proprie spalle quasi fosse lì che si nascondeva il suo team principal con il resto della squadra.- Poi, sono venuto direttamente qui e…  
-Dal ristorante?  
-Dal...ristorante, sì.- annuì Charles, come se si trattasse della cosa più normale del mondo. E no, non era affatto normale, considerato che Lewis continuava a guardarlo, in attesa di una spiegazione che fosse appena più accettabile.- Volevo scusarmi.- si decise ad ammettere a quel punto, prendendo il bicchiere che l’altro gli porgeva e posandolo subito dopo sul tavolino tra i divani.  
-Per cosa?- domandò Lewis, sinceramente perplesso.  
Charles lo guardò con un'espressione che voleva chiaramente dire " _ti prego_! non farmi questo!", ma davanti allo sguardo interrogativo dell'altro pilota sospirò e confessò nuovamente, in un sussurro vergognoso: Per domenica...a Monaco.  
Nel silenzio che seguì, il ferrarista pregò che il pavimento si aprisse e lo inghiottisse. Roscoe, insensibile al suo disagio, gli si sedette sui piedi, fissandolo in attesa di carezze.  
-Oh.- fu l’unico commento che Charles ottenne da parte di Lewis.  
" _Oh_?!", si ripetè mentalmente, stupefatto. Sollevò gli occhi dal cane all'inglese, in attesa di qualche considerazione ulteriore.  
-Sei scusato.- disse Lewis, semplicemente.  
Charles lo fissò sbigottito.  
Lewis ricambiò il suo sguardo senza battere ciglio e il monegasco si domandò per un minuto buono cosa dovesse fare a quel punto.  
Probabilmente, voltarsi, raggiungere la porta e andarsene a dormire. Era tutto chiarito, no? Cioè..era una situazione incresciosa...o _era stata_ una situazione incresciosa, ma Lewis era abbastanza saggio e posato da aver capito che Charles aveva sbagliato e da non voler infierire. Quindi, potevano lasciarsi quella cosa alle spalle e continuare a vedersi sulla griglia senza che il monegasco si sentisse, ogni volta, incredibilmente in difetto e Lewis dovesse pensare che era completamente pazzo.  
Tutto a posto, insomma.  
Roscoe protestò quando Charles si mosse, scostandolo senza troppi riguardi. Annullò la distanza che lo separava da Lewis in meno di un secondo e, prima che uno dei due si rendesse davvero conto di quanto stava succedendo, le sue labbra erano su quelle dell’inglese e le sue mani ne afferravano con forza la nuca, per impedirgli di allontanarsi.  
Lewis non lo fece, comunque.  
Charles si ritrovò stretto in un abbraccio soffocante, la bocca dell’altro che divorava la sua e le mani di Lewis che si spostavano rapide a cercare di avere la meglio dei suoi abiti, mentre già lo spingeva verso la camera da letto.

Lewis si chiese distrattamente se Charles fosse ancora sveglio.  
Aveva provato a convincerlo ad approfittare della sua doccia... _dopo_ , ma il monegasco aveva borbottato qualcosa e, troppo stanco per alzarsi dal letto, si era arrotolato tra le coperte mentre Roscoe saltava sul materasso e gli si appallottolava addosso.  
Così, l’inglese li aveva lasciati entrambi lì ed era andato a lavarsi per la seconda volta in quella serata. Quando era tornato dal bagno, cane e ragazzo erano ancora esattamente dove li aveva lasciati e, nella penombra dell’abat jour sul comodino, Lewis poteva scorgere il profilo di Charles, la sua espressione serena e rilassata e quel sorriso sottile che gli aleggiava sulle labbra.  
 _Aveva voglia di baciarlo di nuovo._  
Era preoccupante quanto facilmente ci si potesse abituare al sapore delle caramelle…  
Sorrise. Si liberò dell’accappatoio e, senza darsi pena di cercare qualcosa da mettere addosso, sollevò le lenzuola e scivolò nel letto accanto al ragazzo.  
Charles sbuffò nel sonno, scuotendosi e aprendo gli occhi, imbronciato. Poi lo riconobbe e gli fece spazio - " _nel mio letto!_ ", pensò Lewis divertito - stringendosi subito dopo a cercare il calore del suo corpo. Non ne fu stupito, era quasi sicuro che l'altro fosse il tipo da "coccole" dopo il sesso, quindi si limitò a passargli un braccio dietro la testa e a stringerlo contro di sè, Roscoe, in mezzo a loro, che passava dall'annusare l'uno all'annusare l'altro e poi si rimetteva a ronfare beatamente.  
Per un po’, Lewis credette che Charles si fosse riaddormentato. Fu abbastanza stupito quando, ad un certo punto, la sua voce ruppe il silenzio della camera.  
-...ho fatto una cazzata, vero?- mormorò il ragazzo.  
-Parli di Monaco o di stasera?- chiese Lewis. Poi ci pensò meglio e precisò.- Intendo la gara di Monaco.  
L’altro rise appena. Il suo fiato caldo si perse contro il collo di Lewis, quando Charles si sporse a baciarlo. Il più grande sperò che il ragazzo capisse quello che non diceva, non si sentiva ancora abbastanza certo di come spiegare le proprie azioni, di cosa esattamente lo stesse spingendo a comportarsi con Charles come stava facendo. Per cui, era meglio se il ragazzino non chiedeva troppe spiegazioni.  
In ogni caso, non sembrava intenzionato a farlo, considerò Lewis quando sentì il corpo stretto a sé rilassarsi nuovamente. Ascoltò il respiro di Charles farsi sempre più lento e profondo e, quando fu certo che si fosse addormentato, spense la luce sul comodino e stabilì che era davvero ora che anche lui smettesse di pensare e si decidesse a riposare un po’.

-Charles.- Un mugolio di protesta. Charles si arrotolò ancora di più nella coperta e si rigirò dall’altro lato, dandogli le spalle. Lewis sospirò e provò ancora a scuoterlo dolcemente.- Charles, è tardissimo. Dobbiamo andare al circuito e sono quasi certo che sia meglio che tu ti faccia trovare nella tua stanza, quando qualcuno verrà a cercarti.  
Non capì affatto quello che il ragazzo borbottò, in un misto astioso di francese e italiano, ma non gli sembrò intenzionato a seguire quel consiglio.  
Lewis guardò il proprio orologio e sbuffò. Era davvero tardi e Toto aspettava lui e Valtteri nella sala colazione dell’hotel per un breve briefing prima di andare al circuito. Non poteva rimandare ancora.  
Gettò un’occhiata al monegasco, avvolto come un bambino capriccioso tra le sue lenzuola, e sospirò di nuovo.  
-Va bene.- diede forfait.- Ti lascio la chiave della stanza sul tavolo.- Sperò che Charles lo avesse sentito, nonostante fosse nel dormiveglia, e si alzò dal materasso.- Andiamo, Roscoe.- chiamò poi, battendo contro la coscia per chiamare il cane, mentre usciva dalla camera da letto.  
Il bulldog, ancora steso accanto a Charles, sollevò la testa e lo guardò, poi grugnì un mugolio lamentoso e tornò a posare il muso sulle zampe, fissando il padrone fermo sulla soglia della camera da letto, da sotto le palpebre pesanti di sonno.  
-...non posso crederci!- scoccò Lewis, a metà tra il divertito e l’indignato.  
Scuotendo la testa, rinunciò ancora e lasciò il cane con il ragazzo, raggiungendo il salottino della suite. Prese dalla scrivania in un angolo un foglietto di carta, una penna e il telefono dell’hotel. Mentre chiamava il servizio in camera e chiedeva che portassero di sopra la colazione, scrisse rapidamente a Charles poche istruzioni sulla pappa per Roscoe, dicendogli che avrebbe mandato Angela a prenderlo più tardi. Gli raccomandò anche di portare con sé la chiave magnetica della suite, quando fosse andato al circuito, onde evitare che nella hall si chiedessero come mai l’aveva lui; poi la lasciò sul tavolo da pranzo con le istruzioni e uscì rapidamente per iniziare una nuova giornata di lavoro.  
Non ebbe molto tempo per pensare a quanto successo. Il team era in fermento, le Ferrari erano le auto da battere quel pomeriggio e, quindi, ci si doveva concentrare solo sull’obiettivo. Fino ad ora di pranzo, tutto quello che Lewis ebbe il tempo di fare fu registrare che Angela era effettivamente passata dalla sua stanza a prendere Roscoe, quindi o Charles era ancora lì o…  
-Questa è tua.- gli sorrise la donna, porgendogli la chiave magnetica.- Qualcuno me l'ha data insieme con lui.- aggiunse allungandogli anche il guinzaglio del cane.  
Lewis non poté evitarsi di arrossire leggermente, ma non commentò. Il sorriso di Angela si allargò e Lewis si sforzò di ricordare che lei era la persona più vicina che avesse nella sua vita al momento, quindi non era un problema che lo sapesse. Respirò a fondo per calmarsi e ricambiò lo sguardo sereno di lei.  
-E’ davvero un bel ragazzo.- osservò la donna, colloquiale.  
-Sì.  
-Sembra anche un bravo ragazzo.- insistette Angela.  
-...già.  
Lei non disse niente di più. Toto chiamò Lewis da lontano per chiedergli se volesse andare a pranzo con loro e il pilota assentì, ma rispose che prima doveva fare una cosa e, quindi, potevano aspettarlo direttamente nell’area ristoro. Quando guardò nuovamente Angela, lei fece un cenno con la testa in direzione del muretto Ferrari.  
-Era ancora lì con il suo capo.- gli confermò.  
Lewis la ringraziò brevemente e si mosse in direzione della squadra avversaria.  
Mattia non era più con Charles, fortunatamente. Il monegasco, anzi, era da solo e fissava con aria assente lo schermo del proprio cellulare. Quando Lewis lo chiamò, lo vide sobbalzare e voltarsi spaventato.  
Inutile dire che era già arrossito!   
Lewis sorrise, pensando che avrebbe proprio dovuto farci l’abitudine.  
-Charles.- lo salutò di nuovo, in tono morbido.  
Gli arrivò davanti, ma solo per vederlo fare un passo indietro, guardandosi attorno con lo sguardo spaventato di una preda.   
L’espressione di Lewis cambiò radicalmente. Il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra, mentre scrutava attentamente la reazione dell’altro.  
-...è tutto ok?- provò ad indagare.  
Charles fremette, sforzandosi di sembrare tranquillo ma riuscendo solo a rivolgergli uno sguardo terrorizzato ed un sorriso falsissimo: S-s-sì…- mormorò appena.- Scusa.- aggiunse, tanto per cambiare.  
-Per cosa?- Lewis si pentì immediatamente di averlo chiesto, quindi si affrettò ad aggiungere.- Charles, io credo che noi due dovremmo parlare seriamente.  
-Io non…!- iniziò il monegasco in tono rocambolesco, quasi la sola idea di affrontare una conversazione con Lewis fosse l’ultima cosa al mondo che avrebbe voluto fare.  
Il pilota Mercedes intuì facilmente quanto quella situazione stesse mettendo in agitazione l'altro e si sentì sinceramente frustrato - _come accidenti doveva comportarsi con quel ragazzo?!_ \- ma non era in grado di prendere una decisione sensata adesso. Non con le qualifiche e la gara davanti. Per cui, giudicò che fosse più saggio per entrambi accantonare il problema fino a quando Charles non fosse stato davvero in grado di affrontarlo.  
Mordendosi le labbra per la rabbia che avvertì crescere dentro di sé, Lewis si fece indietro a sua volta. Sentiva il bisogno fisico di mettere tra loro una certa distanza, le parole di Angela che gli giravano in testa: _forse Charles era anche un bravo ragazzo, ma in quel momento avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni._  
-Facciamo così.- esordì nuovamente, in tono freddo.- Adesso non ne parliamo più fino alla fine di domani. Poi...poi vedi tu cosa vuoi fare, Charles.- scoccò implacabile.  
Si voltò bruscamente e si allontanò senza aggiungere altro, seguito da un recalcitrante Roscoe che continuava a voltarsi per spiare Charles, sempre più lontano.


	6. Chapter 6

_Montreal – 8 Giugno 2019_  
Per la verità, quando gli aveva scritto in chat, Pierre aveva effettivamente risposto di essere impegnato con la squadra.  
E Charles aveva avuto tutte le intenzioni di rimandare fino a quando l'altro si fosse liberato, magari durante il pranzo.  
Ma poi Lewis lo aveva raggiunto al muretto Ferrari e Charles non aveva capito più niente. Sentiva ancora il cuore battere ad un ritmo folle, nonostante l'altro pilota fosse scomparso lungo la pitlane. Avrebbe tanto voluto che tornasse indietro, avrebbe voluto potergli dire...  
 _La verità era che non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe davvero voluto dirgli._  
Così, rimasto solo, aveva ignorato completamente quanto l'amico gli aveva scritto e si era diretto immediatamente ai box della Red Bull. Pierre era con Max e Christian e sembravano tutti e tre molto presi, con il team principal che continuava a mostrare loro qualcosa su un pad e i due ragazzi che allungavano il collo, sbirciavano i dati e annuivano con partecipazione. Charles cercò un modo per farsi notare che non fosse troppo invasivo, ma Pierre gli dava le spalle e a vederlo sbracciarsi fuori dal box fu Christian, che tentò anche di ignorarlo per un po' ma alla fine sospirò penosamente e abbassò il pad.  
-Pierre, potresti dare retta a Charles un attimo, così possiamo tornare a lavorare.- chiese seccamente al proprio pilota, indicando il ferrarista all'ingresso.  
Pierre sgranò gli occhi e si voltò, sorpreso. Poi si scusò, arrossendo, e si affrettò a raggiungere Charles e trascinarlo lontano da lì.  
-Che _diavolo_ stai facendo?! Vuoi farmi fare la figura del cretino ancora di più?- sibilò in francese.  
-No!- esclamò Charles immediatamente.- No, scusa...- borbottò poi.  
-Spero che sia davvero qualcosa di importante, Charles.  
E Charles si sentì sinceramente in colpa perchè no, non era qualcosa di così importante.  
Pierre gli lesse quella considerazione sul viso e sospirò.  
-Che succede?  
-...possiamo parlarne domani?  
Il francese sgranò gli occhi, più stupito che arrabbiato: Mi hai chiamato per dirmi che ne parliamo domani?!- realizzò.  
-No!- negò frettolosamente Charles.- Cioè, sì, ma no. Volevo solo essere sicuro che domani sera, dopo la gara, potessimo vederci. E quindi...ho pensato di chiedertelo adesso, prima che magari...  
-Prendessi altri impegni?!- concluse ironico Pierre per lui, sempre più stupefatto. Valutò seriamente di urlargli che era un cretino, ma poi si accorse per la prima volta di quanto Charles sembrasse dannatamente a disagio e lasciò perdere.- Ok.- acconsentì brevemente.- Però, adesso mi lasci lavorare, va bene?  
-Certo, scusa.- ribadì Charles, annuendo.  
-Anche perché...a giudicare dalla tua faccia, anche tu hai bisogno di una mezz'ora di calma e tranquillità.- consigliò Pierre, studiandolo critico.  
Charles sorrise stentatamente, ma non ebbe il coraggio di smentirlo.   
Si salutarono lì e il monegasco dovette raccogliere tutto se stesso per tornare verso il proprio garage, dove Sebastian lo aspettava per andare a pranzo assieme. Avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo per non fargli capire che qualcosa non andava per il verso giusto e non sapeva davvero come ci sarebbe riuscito: Seb sapeva essere dannatamente intuitivo nei momenti peggiori.

Nonostante quel weekend avesse rischiato di trasformarsi in un dramma, al termine della gara Charles pensò che quello avrebbe potuto essere il podio perfetto, a quel punto della propria carriera.  
Talmente perfetto che anche il fatto di essere arrivato solo terzo non lo disturbava per niente. Anzi, c'era qualcosa di _intenso_ nella circostanza che Sebastian e Lewis fossero lì, davanti a lui. Voleva pensare che fosse una specie di ideale passaggio di consegna. Esultando a quell'idea, parcheggiò l'auto nel proprio posto, davanti al grande numero tre, e, uscendo dall'abitacolo, si allungò immediatamente a cercare il compagno di squadra.  
Non lo vide.  
Per la verità, non vide nemmeno l'altra rossa della Ferrari, ma, al posto che questa avrebbe dovuto occupare, c'era invece una delle due frecce d'argento. Quella di Lewis...  
Mattia, da lontano, gli fece cenno di cucirsi la bocca e raggiungerlo.  
Charles saltò fuori dalla monoposto e si liberò del casco, puntando dritto verso di lui ed ignorando ogni altra voce attorno a sé. Con la coda dell'occhio vide che Lewis era lì con Toto Wolff e sembrava stessero parlando di qualcosa di molto serio e molto poco piacevole. Charles raggiunse il proprio team principal e fu spinto rapidamente da parte. Solo a quel punto arrivò Sebastian.  
-Che sta succedendo?- chiese il monegasco a Mattia.  
-Niente. Hai fatto un'ottima gara.- si complimentò freddamente l'uomo e Charles si accorse che faceva fatica a rimanere concentrato su di lui.  
Sebastian puntò dritto alla Mercedes di Lewis e, in un silenzio attonito, sollevò il numero 1 posato davanti al muso della vettura e lo scambiò di posto con il numero 2 rimasto vuoto.  
-...lo hanno retrocesso di una posizione?- realizzò Charles, scioccato.  
-Penalizzato di cinque secondi.- precisò in un soffio Mattia.- Tu restane fuori.- gli ordinò spiccio.  
Sebastian li raggiunse, afferrò Charles per un braccio senza una parola e lo spinse davanti a sé per dirigersi verso la cooldown room. Attraverso il tessuto della tuta, a Charles sembrò quasi di poter avvertire la sua rabbia scorrere come fuoco vivo, incendiandogli la pelle. Tremò, ma non osò sottrarsi in alcun modo.  
L'unica frase che il tedesco gli sibilò all’orecchio nel breve tragitto fu: Qualsiasi cosa succeda, non t'impicciare.  
Lewis li raggiunse dopo qualche minuto. Da solo.  
Charles, seduto accanto a Sebastian, sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, ma fece come gli era stato chiesto e rimase in silenzio. Nemmeno Lewis disse nulla, si mise a sedere il più lontano possibile da loro, scoccando soltanto un'occhiata rassegnata a Seb, che non ricambiò lo sguardo.  
Quando, finalmente, il tedesco si voltò, fingendo di accorgersi solo in quel momento della presenza del pilota Mercedes, Charles capì che sarebbe finita malissimo.  
-Mi dispiace, Seb, non...- iniziò Lewis a mezza voce.  
Sebastian non aspettava altro per esplodere. Charles lo vide raddrizzare la schiena, strabuzzare gli occhi e puntare un dito verso il collega come se quello stesso gesto potesse incenerirlo sul posto.  
-AVETE RUBATO LA MIA VITTORIA!- ruggì con quanto fiato aveva in gola.  
Charles pensò che avrebbe voluto scomparire in un buco qualsiasi del pavimento. Adesso. Subito.  
Non si mosse.  
-...non abbiamo rubato niente!- protestò Lewis, stizzito.- Mi hai tagliato la strada!- obiettò, cercando di suonare ragionevole.  
- _Io_ ho tagliato la strada _a te_?! Non c'era una strada da tagliare! C'era solo _una strada_! Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Sparire e lasciare il campo libero a Vostra Grazia?!  
Lewis rise istericamente, lasciandosi ricadere con le spalle all'indietro e scuotendo la testa come se non riuscisse seriamente a credere a quello che sentiva: Mi prendi in giro?- domandò, giusto per sicurezza.- No, sul serio. Mi hai stretto contro il muro.- scoccò a quel punto.  
-Come tu hai fatto con Daniel a Monaco, intendi?!- ringhiò Seb.- Chissà perché a nessuno è venuto in mente di penalizzare la Mercedes?!- osservò con scherno feroce.- Ma è chiaro che _le vostre regole_ e quelle di tutti noi comuni mortali non sono le stesse!  
Lewis aprì la bocca per replicare nuovamente.  
Charles pregò in cuor proprio che non lo facesse, che stesse zitto e basta. Non riusciva a pensare a niente, se non al fatto che avrebbe voluto che quella storia finisse il più in fretta possibile.  
Fu comunque stupito quando si rese conto che l'inglese rinunciava davvero a ribattere. Si voltò, puntando lo sguardo contro il muro davanti a sé, e si chiuse in un mutismo astioso che faceva eco a quello furente di Sebastian.  
Nessuno aggiunse nulla fino al momento della premiazione.  
Lewis fu accolto sul palco da un coro di fischi. Charles sentì il cuore mancare un battito, mentre lo guardava affrontare in silenzio quella che si stava trasformando in una pubblica umiliazione. L'inglese provò anche a mitigare la cosa, coinvolgendo Sebastian con sé sul gradino più alto del podio – _le urla della folla indicavano chiaramente chi fosse il vincitore morale di quella giornata_ \- ma il tedesco era ancora furioso e si allontanò, anche se cercò, per quanto possibile, di non sembrare troppo stizzito.  
Per Charles il momento più bello di quella giornata si trasformò nell'istante in cui riuscì a guadagnare di nuovo il silenzio della propria driver room.  
Fuori dalla porta sentiva ancora le urla di Sebastian e la voce burbera ma controllata di Mattia, che cercava di farlo tornare in sé. Si domandò come stesse Lewis. Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo, ma si rese conto di non avere il suo numero di telefono e di non sentirsela di chiedere a Dan o qualcun altro. Sebastian era assolutamente fuori discussione, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo per molto meno.  
Charles aveva domandato ad uno dei propri meccanici di spiegargli cosa fosse successo e quello aveva ammesso, stringendosi nelle spalle sconsolato, che _effettivamente_ la manovra di Seb non era stata pulitissima ed _effettivamente_ il regolamento prevedeva che dovesse essere sanzionata. Ma la decisione dei direttori di gara era stata pesante, condizionando a quel modo il risultato della corsa e considerato che, comunque, in altre occasioni la stessa manovra aveva al più comportato avvertimenti pesanti al pilota coinvolto.  
"Come Lewis con Dan a Monaco", ricordò Charles, facendo eco alle parole di Sebastian.  
Si fece una doccia, si cambiò e uscì nuovamente in un box ora decisamente più silenzioso. Mattia era lì che commentava alcuni aspetti della gara con un paio degli ingegneri, Charles gli si avvicinò in silenzio e il team principal gli sorrise.  
-Hai veramente fatto un ottimo lavoro.- ribadì, con più sincerità e partecipazione di quanta ne avesse mostrata prima della premiazione.  
Charles annuì senza commentare. Non aveva molta voglia di festeggiare senza Seb.  
O almeno, non senza Seb sul gradino più alto del podio.  
-Mattia, so che non è particolarmente bello che io te lo chieda, ma vorrei evitare di partecipare al party di stasera.- domandò, invece.  
L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia, era una richiesta fastidiosa con tutti gli sponsor lì e un risultato che, comunque, era ottimo sotto tutti i punti di vista. Charles sentì l'istintivo bisogno di giustificare la propria richiesta e inventò la prima bugia che riuscì a trovare.  
-Pierre sta avendo un periodo terribile, mi ha chiesto di prenderci una serata per stare tranquilli noi due e staccare un po'.  
Stava facendo drammaticamente affidamento sull'istinto paterno di Mattia, lo sapeva. Istinto paterno che finiva per allargarsi a quasi tutti i "bimbi" del paddock e che, quindi, quest'anno era messo a durissima prova dall'età media in griglia. Il team principal sbuffò, ma annuì brevemente.  
-Sparisci.- ordinò brusco.- Prima che ci ripensi.  
Charles pensò che non avrebbe mai voluto essere Mattia e doversi trovare a gestire Sebastian a quello stesso party.   
Poi entrò in auto, accese la radio e respirò a fondo.  
In realtà, si disse, non avrebbe voluto essere nemmeno se stesso e trovarsi a dover parlare al proprio miglior amico di quanto stava per confessare. Ma se c'era una persona al mondo che poteva, in quell'istante, aiutarlo a fare chiarezza nella sua testa era _solo_ Pierre.

Toto entrò nel proprio ufficio e sobbalzò.  
-Lewis!- esclamò, sorpreso di trovare lì il pilota, visto che era certo che lo avesse preceduto con il resto del team al party per la vittoria di quella domenica.  
Lewis era, effettivamente, già pronto per la festa, vestito di tutto punto in un completo firmato che lo faceva apparire sotto una luce molto diversa da quella in cui Toto era abituato a vederlo. Ma diversa era anche la sua espressione, seria e cupa, e il team principal non aveva davvero idea da cosa dipendesse. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice, no?  
-Va tutto bene?- domandò brevemente, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e raggiungendo la scrivania a propria volta.  
-No.- ammise il pilota inglese, secco.  
Toto lo fissò nuovamente, sorpreso. Sedette davanti a lui dall'altro lato del tavolo e incrociò le braccia sul piano, scrutandolo in attesa.  
Lewis prese fiato e sputò fuori in un sibilo stizzito: E' stata la vittoria più antisportiva di sempre.  
Il capo team rise, divertito: Stai scherzando, vero?  
-La Ferrari non meritava cinque secondi penalizzazione.- ribadì, invece, Lewis- Lo sai.  
-Vuoi dire: "Sebastian non meritava che io gli portassi via la vittoria a questo modo".- lo corresse Toto, senza scomporsi.- E con questo? Ammettendo anche che sia vero, Lewis, sappiamo entrambi come funziona...  
-Non voglio saperlo. Non a questo punto.- lo interruppe lui bruscamente.- Sono stufo di sentir dire a tutti che vinco solo perchè l'auto è forte e la Mercedes è intoccabile!- ammise, amareggiato.  
Toto sospirò pazientemente, rilassandosi all'indietro contro lo schienale e studiando per un minuto, in silenzio, l'espressione torva sul viso della propria prima guida. Poi scosse la testa e ritorse, senza alcuna pietà: Beh, vinci anche per questo.  
Lewis fremette e l'altro fu certo che stesse per urlargli contro. Erano state davvero poche le volte in cui aveva visto quel ragazzo perdere la pazienza, durante il lungo rapporto di lavoro che li aveva coinvolti nelle rispettive posizioni, ma quando succedeva, Toto era l'unico sulla faccia dell'intero pianeta che sarebbe stato in grado di tenergli testa. Quindi, non si scompose.  
E Lewis non gli urlò contro.  
Assottigliò lo sguardo, fissandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta in vita propria e dovesse studiarlo e decidere a quale specie appartenesse. Il suo tono era controllato come sempre quando parlò, anche se vagamente stupito.  
-A te non importa affatto sapere che mi fa schifo aver vinto in questo modo.- constatò.  
-Oh, ti sbagli. Il tuo benessere è una cosa che mi preme tantissimo.- ritorse il team principal, ma fu chiaro ad entrambi quanto non diceva. "Il tuo benessere mi preme, fintanto che tu sei in grado di stare davanti agli altri su quella pista e solo nella misura in cui condiziona questa tua capacità".  
Lewis ne prese atto con un cenno del capo. Si alzò dalla sedia. Aveva voglia di dire che non avrebbe partecipato a nessuna stupida festa per una vittoria non meritata e che preferiva, per quanto lo riguardava, andare al party Ferrari a scusarsi personalmente con Sebastian.  
Invece non lo fece e Toto lo sapeva bene: Lewis aveva tanti anni di gavetta e tanti anni di serio lavoro alle spalle. Lewis era perfettamente addestrato a controllare le proprie emozioni. E quindi, Lewis sapeva sempre, esattamente quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.  
-Ci vediamo più tardi.- lo salutò il team principal con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
E lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre lasciava la stanza senza replicare.

Il locale era troppo rumoroso per i gusti di Charles. O forse era solo la serata sbagliata per infilarsi in un pub con troppa gente e una partita di hockey alla televisione. Di buono c’era che nessuno lo aveva riconosciuto, nè aveva riconosciuto Pierre, che arrivava in quel momento dal fondo della sala.  
-Ciao.- lo salutò, prendendo posto al tavolo.  
Charles indicò le birre davanti ad entrambi: Ho ordinato da bere, mentre ti aspettavo. Spero non ti dispiaccia.  
Pierre si sforzò di sorridergli, ma Charles non fece fatica a capire che non aveva alcuna voglia di bere e nemmeno di trovarsi lì: Figurati. Dobbiamo festeggiare, no?- suggerì comunque, fingendo un’allegria che, evidentemente, non provava.  
-...no.- ribatté Charles sinceramente.- Non sono qui per vantarmi con te o sbatterti in faccia i miei risultati, Pierre.  
-Non lo penso.- fu la brusca risposta del francese. Ma a quel punto aveva anche rinunciato a mostrarsi felice per l’amico. Sospirò, sollevando il bicchiere di birra e urtando delicatamente quello di Charles, ancora posato sul piano del tavolo.- Alla tua, campione.- concesse, comunque.  
Charles bevve in silenzio, dopo un sorriso stentato di circostanza. Adesso si sentiva ancora più in colpa, se pensava al motivo per cui lui e Pierre erano lì quella sera. Era evidente che, se uno dei due aveva l’obbligo morale di sostenere l’altro, quello era lui.  
Aveva seguito le vicende di Pierre in Red Bull, ma lo aveva fatto distrattamente, concentrato com’era sui propri problemi in Ferrari. Solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto potesse essere complicato per l’amico essere paragonato tutti i giorni ad uno come Max. L’olandese poteva essere uno stronzo e una persona sgradevole con cui avere a che fare, ma _cavolo_ se sapeva guidare. E Pierre...Pierre era bravo, ma emotivo e, comunque, molto diverso da Max.  
Ogni tanto Charles aveva provato a domandargli come andasse. Pierre era stato evasivo, ma aveva ammesso che Christian ed Helmut erano piuttosto esigenti e niente affatto soddisfatti. Christian era forse appena più tollerante, ma sicuramente non mancava di fargli notare che i suoi risultati dovevano migliorare per poter sperare di restare nel top team.  
Charles pensò “un ottavo posto è comunque meglio di niente, no? Almeno sono punti per la scuderia”. Fortunatamente si astenne dal dirlo, perché Pierre sembrava infastidito dal prolungarsi di quel silenzio imbarazzato tra loro e, agitandosi sulla sedia, si voltò a fissarlo astioso.  
-Hai detto che dovevi parlarmi.- gli ricordò.  
-Sì, ma non è nulla di importante.- mentì Charles.- Preferisco che mi dica prima tu quello che ti passa per la testa.  
-Niente.- fu la rapida risposta.  
-...Pierre…  
-Charles, senti.- sbuffò Pierre, stizzito.- Non è che non voglia dirtelo, è che non voglio proprio parlarne. Tanto non cambia niente.- osservò semplicemente, stringendosi nelle spalle.- Non è colpa del team, non è colpa di Max, è solo colpa mia.  
-Sei arrivato in Red Bull quest’anno, non è una macchina facile, lo hai detto anche tu.- gli fece osservare Charles ragionevole.  
Pierre sbuffò un sorriso tirato: E tu sei arrivato in Ferrari quest’anno e la tua è una macchina anche meno facile della mia.- sottolineò.   
Ma non c’era alcun risentimento nella sua voce e Charles gliene fu grato. Pierre poteva essere ferito o arrabbiato, ma non era geloso dei risultati di Charles. Probabilmente, non era geloso nemmeno di quelli di Max. Pierre era così - _e un po’ gli somigliava_ \- l’unico, vero “nemico” era lui stesso: la persona da battere.  
Bevvero di nuovo, in silenzio mentre il chiacchiericcio nel pub saliva a fronte di un punto particolarmente bello segnato da una delle due squadre sullo schermo enorme.  
Pensarono che dovesse essere stato un punto particolarmente bello perché ci fu un boato di gioia da parte di più dei due terzi degli avventori, ma nessuno di loro aveva idea di cosa stessero facendo i giganti in armatura alla televisione. Quando tornarono a guardarsi, seppero di aver pensato la stessa cosa: essere cresciuti nel mondo delle corse aveva significato vivere in un limbo separato dalla vita di qualsiasi loro coetaneo. Per buona parte della loro infanzia e adolescenza, i momenti di svago erano coincisi con lunghissime chiacchierate su questo o quel risultato, questo o quel compagno di squadra, questo o quel pilota di Formula 1...poche ragazze, quasi niente calcio, uscite limitatissime e controllate. Erano stati un circolo ristretto in cui tutti conoscevano tutti e tutti rispettavano tutti - a modo proprio, nel caso del rapporto tra lui e Max. Non era spiacevole, anzi. Era confortevole sapere che, in qualche modo, eri al sicuro all’interno di un branco elitario, una piccola tribù che riconosceva e ammetteva solo i propri simili.  
Per Charles, sempre piuttosto timido e introverso, poter contare su Pierre, Jules o suo fratello aveva rappresentato una sicurezza necessaria per continuare a correre. Se non ci fossero stati loro, sarebbe fuggito. Se non avesse avuto il loro sostegno, probabilmente si sarebbe rintanato in un angolo alla prima sconfitta e avrebbe lasciato che la paura del fallimento prendesse il sopravvento su tutto il resto. Adesso, Pierre gli stava chiedendo di dimenticare il mondo fuori. Non aveva bisogno della compassione di Charles, ma della sua presenza e della normalità che questa rappresentava. Quindi, capì che l’unica cosa che poteva davvero fare per l’amico era distrarlo dalla sua vita attuale.  
Sorrise, amaro. Stava per dargli un ottimo motivo per distrarsi da quella stessa vita e concentrarsi su un succulento boccone di gossip di bassa lega!  
-Ho lasciato Giada.  
Pierre, che stava studiando con attenzione il sedere della cameriera che era appena passata di fianco al loro tavolo, lo guardò.  
-...come?- domandò, pensando di non aver capito bene.  
-Ieri mattina.- aggiunse Charles in un sospiro, invece di ripetere la precedente affermazione. Fu abbastanza, Pierre, adesso, era completamente concentrato su di lui. Charles prese il coraggio a due mani e continuò- L’ho tradita due volte...mi sembrava da stronzo continuare a starci assieme.- spiegò.  
Pierre conosceva Charles abbastanza bene da capire anche quello che non stava dicendo: Quindi, vuol dire che c’è un’altra.- concluse rapidamente.  
Charles annuì. Adesso veniva la parte davvero complicata della faccenda.  
-E chi è?- chiese, inevitabilmente, il francese.- La conosco? Aspetta...Charlotte?- provò ad indagare.  
-No.  
-Strano. Pensavo ti piacesse.- commentò Pierre, prendendo un altro sorso dalla propria birra.- Allora?- tornò ad incalzare, subito dopo.  
-Sì, Charlotte è carina.- prese tempo Charles, sorridendo ironico. “Charlotte è carina e non è un uomo!”, pensò, invece.  
Pierre scoppiò a ridere, per niente offeso dalla sua reticenza. Gli tirò un pugno scherzoso sul braccio e insistette: Devi dirmelo, Charles! Io non ti ho mai nascosto niente!- gli rinfacciò.  
-Lewis.  
Nel silenzio che seguì quel nome, la squadra avversaria segnò a sua volta un punto e il boato fu di costernazione, ma ugualmente rumoroso. Charles sperò che Pierre avesse sentito, perché non gli andava di ripetersi; ma a giudicare dall’espressione impietrita sulla faccia dell’altro sì, aveva sentito benissimo.  
-...Hamilton?- chiese conferma il francese.  
-Ne conosci altri?  
Finirono le birre in un silenzio imbarazzato che convinse Charles, appena posato il bicchiere, a sollevare il braccio per chiamare la cameriera con il culo interessante e ordinare subito un secondo giro. Non capì se era stato il culo della ragazza o il fatto che Pierre avesse, finalmente, elaborato le informazioni, ma quando tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo, l’amico si era ripreso e lo stava scrutando con attenzione, senza sfoggiare più lo sguardo perso di un pesce preso all’amo.  
-Che sta succedendo, Charles?- indagò Pierre, implacabile.  
Ne fu sinceramente stupito: Perché dovrebbe stare succedendo qualcosa?- ritorse.  
-Perché fino a ieri non eri gay?!  
-Bisessuale, al massimo. Il sedere di quella l’ho notato pure io.- scoccò Charles, vagamente infastidito.  
-Bisessuale.- accettò Pierre, annuendo.- Quindi?  
-Ti dà fastidio?!- sbuffò Charles, sulla difensiva.  
-Ma che cazzo dici?!- protestò Pierre.- Non me ne frega un cazzo! Solo che...solo che non è che uno s’infila nel letto di un altro pilota così, perché non ha niente di meglio da fare!  
Charles fece spallucce e non disse niente. La cameriera posò le due birre, sorrise a Pierre - che non aveva nessuna voglia di sorriderle di rimando - e si allontanò delusa.  
-Ok.- si arrese il pilota Red Bull, davanti al mutismo dell’amico. Respirò a fondo e cercò di continuare, in tono conciliante.- Vuoi raccontarmi cosa è successo o volevi solo vedere se riuscivi a scioccarmi? Cos’è? Avete una specie di relazione?- s’informò colloquiale.  
Charles scosse la testa: No.- rincarò subito.- Niente del genere.  
-Mh. Ma ci sei stato a letto due volte.  
-...non esattamente.- confessò Charles. Poi prese un respiro profondo, puntò gli occhi direttamente in quelli di Pierre e raccontò stringato.- Hai presente le qualifiche a Monaco?- chiese. Pierre annuì, certo che le aveva presenti.- Dopo ero furioso e credo di aver avuto una specie di crisi di nervi. Lewis deve averlo saputo in qualche modo, non so quale; è venuto nei box, mi ha parlato, mi ha semplicemente detto “piantala, abbiamo da fare” e io ho pensato che aveva ragione.  
-Romantico!- scherzò Pierre, strappando una risatina anche all’altro.  
-Solo che poi, la sera, a casa con Lorenzo, lui ha ricominciato con la storia che io me la prendo troppo, che devo capire che, quando non è colpa mia, non ha senso arrabbiarmi…  
Pierre annuì. Conosceva Lorenzo e sapeva quanto potesse essere fastidioso. Adorava suo fratello e sapeva essere incredibilmente supportivo, ma Charles a volte aveva solo bisogno di silenzio e Lorenzo non riusciva a farsene una ragione. Così gli ronzava attorno, con frasi fatte da cioccolatino che facevano incazzare Charles ancora di più. Peccato che il monegasco non riuscisse a dirlo apertamente e a chiedere a suo fratello di cucirsi la bocca e sparire in un buco.  
-A me è venuta voglia di lanciarlo giù dal balcone insieme con la cena.- ammise, appunto, Charles.- Così ho inventato una scusa e sono uscito e non sono rientrato fino a notte fonda.  
-Potevi andare da Dan.- osservò Pierre.- Gli avrebbe fatto piacere ricordarti che non era colpa tua e che non aveva senso arrabbiarti, se non era colpa tua.  
Charles rise di nuovo: Sì!- esclamò.- Gli avrebbe fatto piacere!- concordò. Poi guardò Pierre e aggiunse.- Per questo sono andato da Lewis.  
Pierre annuì di nuovo. Adesso capiva cosa avesse spinto Charles ad avvicinarsi al collega più anziano. Anche lui aveva notato quanto Lewis riuscisse ad essere, un po’ per tutti loro “novellini”, un punto di riferimento solido anche solo con poche parole di incoraggiamento lasciate cadere qui e lì. Non li trattava mai come ragazzini - cosa che, invece, Dan o Sebastian o Kimi facevano spesso e volentieri, così come quasi tutti i team principal delle varie squadre - lui accettava che dovessero crescere, farsi le ossa, ma erano già suoi avversari sulla griglia. Quel rispetto li faceva sentire tutti importanti.  
-E…?- chiese Pierre, quando il racconto di Charles s’interruppe nuovamente.- Niente particolari, però, per favore!- si affrettò ad aggiungere, scatendando l’ilarità del ferrarista.  
-No!- sbottò lui, arrossendo.- Non è successo niente.- sottolineò.- Cioè, abbiamo mangiato qualcosa e visto un film e chiacchierato un po’. Solo che, ad un certo punto, lui mi ha baciato.  
- _Lui_ ti ha baciato?- ripeté Pierre, sorpreso. Charles annuì soltanto.- Ah. E tu?  
-Sono scappato di corsa.  
Pierre lo fissò interdetto: Scusa, non ho capito.  
-Cosa avresti fatto al mio posto?  
-Chiamato la polizia e denunciato Lewis per molestie sessuali, ma io non ho ammesso dieci minuti fa di averci scopato _due volte_.  
-Senti!- sbottò Charles, a disagio.- Non è che, se uno ti bacia, allora tu, automaticamente, pensi che vuoi scopartelo!- fece osservare.  
-Dipende. Se quella cameriera con il culo carino mi baciasse, io penserei di scoparmela!  
-Ha provato a richiamare la tua attenzione e l’hai ignorata.- gli fece notare Charles, seccamente.  
- _Scusa_!- sfiatò Pierre.- Avevo qui quel coglione del mio migliore amico che mi stava raccontando di come ha scoperto che gli piacciono gli uomini e si è portato a letto il campione del mondo di Formula 1! Ero distratto!  
Charles fece un cenno infastidito che stava a significare “va bene, va bene!” e riprese spiccio: Ci ho fatto sesso dopo la gara.  
-Dop…?!  
-Sì. Nella sua driver room.  
-... _cazzo_!  
Charles sbuffò ancora, contrariato dalla piega che quella storia stava prendendo: Poi, sono scappato di nuovo.  
Silenzio, un respiro profondo.  
- _CAZZO_!- ribadì Pierre, con più enfasi.- Perché?- aggiunse poi, sconvolto.- Cioè...sei andato tu da lui dopo la gara, no?- Charles annuì.- E allora?! Che cavolo ci eri andato a fare?!  
-...complimentarmi per la vittoria?  
-Nella sua driver room?! Non potevi aspettare qualsiasi altro momento sulla faccia della terra?  
-Non essere sempre così ragionevole!- scoccò Charles, spiccio.  
-Se sono qui, è perché hai bisogno di qualcuno che sia ragionevole.- ritorse Pierre, senza scomporsi.- Allora? Come siamo arrivati alla seconda volta?- insistette.  
Charles sospirò, ma riprese a raccontare: Volevo scusarmi con lui, quindi sono andato a trovarlo dopo le libere, venerdì.- Pierre chiese “questo venerdì?” e Charles annuì senza interrompersi.- Lui ha detto che non faceva nulla e io gli sono...saltato addosso?  
Pierre inclinò il capo, fissandolo come se avesse davanti un alieno: Che hai fatto al mio tenero, piccolo, innocente migliore amico, che ci mette un’ora per chiedere il numero di telefono ad una ragazza e poi manda me a farlo per lui?- confermò in un unico fiato strozzato.  
Charles avvampò.  
-Ma non avete una relazione?!- ribadì Pierre a quel punto.  
-...quando lui è venuto da me ieri mattina, io ero terrorizzato.- borbottò a disagio Charles.- Pensavo: che accidenti sto facendo? Con chi cavolo mi sto incasinando la vita? E poi a lui che accidenti dovrebbe interessare di un patetico ragazzino che lo fissa adorante?!  
-Comprensibile.  
-E comunque, non so davvero perché io lo abbia fatto.- confessò Charles, tristemente.- In quel momento, come dopo Monaco, ho solo pensato che non volevo che lui ed io fossimo... _qualcosa di diverso_ l’uno dall’altro!  
Era un concetto difficile da esprimere. Charles sollevò la testa per guardare di nuovo Pierre, consapevole che, probabilmente, non avesse capito, ma pregando che riuscisse a farlo da solo.  
-Charles.- soffiò lui, comprensivo.  
-Magari è solo stupida ammirazione: lui mi ha baciato e io, come un cretino, ho pensato che era una cosa fighissima essere…interessante? per Lewis Hamilton.  
-No.- scoccò Pierre, scuotendo la testa.  
Charles fece finta di non averlo sentito: O magari c’è anche della sana soggezione. Tu _davvero_ avresti denunciato _Lewis Hamilton_ , se ti avesse baciato?!  
-Sì, ma io sono io e tu sei tu.- confermò Pierre.- Charles.- insistette a quel punto.- No. Non è ammirazione e non è soggezione. Non soltanto, almeno. Sei tu che sei andato a cercarlo.- gli fece notare.  
-E poi mi sono comportato come un coglione dopo che lui era stato…  
“Dolce, affettuoso, comprensivo? Fantastico...”, erano tutte parole ugualmente e dannatamente sbagliate. Non disse nulla.  
-Cioè, lo hai mollato di nuovo lì a reggere il moccolo?- rise Pierre, intuendo come fossero andate le cose sabato mattina.  
Charles arrossì: In realtà, mi ha mandato lui al diavolo, quando io gli ho fatto capire che mi sentivo piuttosto a disagio ad affrontare l’argomento.  
-E meno male! Almeno uno di voi due non è completamente scemo.  
-Grazie.  
Pierre rise ancora, finì la seconda birra e poi posò le mani incrociate davanti a sé sul piano, sporgendosi a fissare l’amico dritto negli occhi.  
-Tu lo hai cercato a Monaco, tu lo hai cercato venerdì sera, tu lo hai piantato come un idiota sulla pitlane.- elencò asciutto.- Charles, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare esattamente?  
Ovviamente, l’altro pilota non ne aveva la più pallida idea. Quindi, invece di rispondere, chiese soltanto: Cosa devo fare _io_?  
Pierre si soffermò un istante a pensarci.  
Charles non era particolarmente bravo nelle relazioni interpersonali, di nessuna natura. Del resto, bastava vedere come si comportava con il suo compagno di squadra attuale! Nelle relazioni sentimentali, poi, era un autentico disastro. Era spaventato dalle responsabilità e tendeva ad assumersene comunque e sempre troppe. Era cervellotico e nevrotico come in tutte le cose che contavano nella sua vita, sempre sul filo del rasoio, sempre a chiedersi se e dove stesse sbagliando.  
 _...forse Lewis non sarebbe stata una brutta scelta per lui._  
-Tu pensi troppo.- affermò Pierre a quel punto. Charles lo fissò interrogativo, lui si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia e aggiunse, con una smorfia serena.- Magari è proprio questo il punto: lasciati andare e basta. Non pensare affatto per una volta tanto.


	7. Chapter 7

_Monte Carlo – 12 Giugno 2019_  
Mattia aveva concesso loro un paio di giorni di pausa, prima di vedersi a Maranello per ricominciare a lavorare. Charles sospettava che la decisione del capo team fosse dipesa esclusivamente dalla consapevolezza che Sebastian avesse bisogno di staccare la spina, ritirarsi nel suo eremo in mezzo alle montagne – come aveva ironicamente commentato Kimi, quando si erano visti alla partenza dal Canada, ignorando a bella posta la circostanza che fossero praticamente vicini di casa – e sbollire lì la rabbia, giocando con le figlie e coccolando la moglie.  
Quale che fosse, comunque, il motivo, Charles non fu affatto dispiaciuto di tornare a casa, anche solo per due giorni.  
Dan lo costrinse ad uscire per fare la spesa e si assicurò che il ragazzo fosse rifornito di cibo vero, prima di lasciarlo alle amorevoli cure di Andrea. Quest'ultimo fece il resto, costringendo il monegasco a mettere da parte i propri progetti di lunghi sonnellini, per concentrarsi sulla preparazione atletica e mantenersi attivo in vista del successivo gran premio. Charles sbuffò, protestò e cercò di sottrarsi, ma alla fine fece quanto gli venne detto.  
Fu solo la sera prima di ripartire per l'Italia, mentre era a cena da Daniel, che gli venne in mente che non sentiva Lewis da dopo la gara.  
Non è che non avesse pensato a lui, anzi. Quei due giorni gli erano parsi infiniti solo perché aveva _costantemente_ ripensato a Lewis e alle parole di Pierre. Non sapeva perché non lo avesse cercato, non fosse andato a casa sua o, almeno, si fosse deciso a farsi dare quel benedetto numero di telefono per chiamarlo. Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Anche se Pierre era stato fin troppo saggio e aveva avuto ragione nel consigliargli di chiudere gli occhi e buttarsi, Charles non riusciva proprio a lasciarsi andare.  
...e poi...a cosa?  
Quando aveva negato che avessero una relazione, lo aveva fatto perché era proprio così. Non avevano nulla, non sapeva neppure se a Lewis interessasse in qualche modo rivederlo.  
"Ok, allora perché è venuto a dirti che dovevate parlare?"  
Magari, avrebbe potuto risentirlo proprio per quello, per chiedergli di cosa volesse parlare quella mattina a Montreal.  
-Charlie, ma sei su questo pianeta o devo venirti a cercare?  
Si riscosse di colpo, tornando al presente fatto di carne bruciacchiata sul barbecue e un Daniel che lo scrutava sospettosamente, mentre Charles reggeva tra le mani una ciotola di insalata come se si trattasse di una reliquia della Vergine.  
-...come?- domandò a mezza voce.  
Daniel indicò la ciotola, indicò la tavola apparecchiata alle spalle del ragazzo e poi chiese, per la seconda volta e molto lentamente: Potresti, gentilmente, posare l'insalata e passarmi il piatto da portata?  
Charles annuì. Lasciò frettolosamente l'insalata e tornò verso il barbecue con l'enorme e orrendo piatto di ceramica blu che Carlos aveva regalato a Dan per il suo compleanno e che Daniel stava cercando da tempo di far cadere "accidentalmente" a terra. Sopra c'era un disegno di un pesce, ma Daniel diceva che si trattava di un mostro marino e Carlos diceva che l'aveva comprato perché gli ricordava lui. Nessuno dei due riusciva a spiegare per quale ragione lo spagnolo avesse ritenuto appropriato regalare a Dan un oggetto da massaia.  
-Non avrai cucinato troppo cibo?- domandò Charles, curioso, notando l'enorme mole di carne e salsicce che ancora rosolava piacevolmente.  
-Nah!- sbottò Dan, divertito.- Sarà troppo cibo solo se non riusciremo a finirlo.- osservò spiccio, prima di impuntare con il forcone i pezzi più cotti e lanciarli sul piatto.- Dove diavolo sono Michael e Andrea, comunque?  
-Provo a sentirli.- si offrì Charles.  
Posò nuovamente il piatto sul tavolo e Daniel gli passò il proprio cellulare, visto che era quello più a portata di mano. Charles si allontanò di qualche passo e fece partire la chiamata. Michael rispose al primo squillo, dicendo che erano sotto casa e di aprire, così Charles tornò nell'ingresso portando con sè il cellulare.  
Quando fu lì, ci pensò.  
Mentre aspettava davanti alla porta socchiusa che gli altri due ragazzi lo raggiungessero, si trovò a soppesare tra le mani il telefono di Daniel e, poi, quasi senza accorgersene, a scorrere rapido la rubrica, trovare il contatto e inviarlo a se stesso tramite chat. Finì quelle poche operazioni nel momento in cui Andrea entrava nell'appartamento, portando con sé una busta di alcolici che, Charles era certo, sarebbe terminata nel giro di quella sola serata. Si ripromise di fare il bravo e controllarsi, uno di loro avrebbe dovuto riportare a casa Andrea e Michael.  
La cena andò meglio di quanto Charles avesse pronosticato. Il cibo era effettivamente troppo, ma lo finirono lo stesso. Daniel, Michael e Andrea si ubriacarono in due ore e divennero incredibilmente molesti, ma lui era abituato a gestirli e si limitò a ridere quando Daniel, dichiaratosi stufo di restare in balia della sorte, spedì il piatto – pesce, ormai vuoto, a schiantarsi al suolo.  
Dopo cena, Michael e Andrea furono obbligati ad occuparsi di rimettere a posto – ossia, furono obbligati a raccogliere tutti i piatti sporchi ed infilarli nel lavello in cui sarebbero rimasti, intoccati, fino all'arrivo di una domestica che li pulisse. Daniel afferrò Charles per il collo e, un po' spingendolo, un po' tirandolo, si precipitò sul dondolo in veranda, sbuffando un sospiro soddisfatto quando fu riuscito a sbracarsi completamente tra i cuscini con il monegasco mezzo steso addosso.  
-Dan...questa cosa è equivoca e imbarazzante.- gli fece osservare pazientemente Charles.  
Lui ridacchiò senza permettergli di spostarsi e Charles pensò che, forse, decidere di essere quello sobrio non era stata la migliore delle sue idee.  
-Non ti sto mica chiedendo di scopare, Charlie Brown.- ritorse Daniel.- Non ancora, almeno.  
-Ecco. E non farlo.- fu la quieta replica dell'altro.  
Daniel non disse nulla. Charles, che fissava con sguardo assente il cielo stellato sopra il terrazzo dell'amico, si accorse che il suo respiro si era fatto più profondo e regolare e pensò che si fosse addormentato. A smentirlo fu la risatina umida che l'altro si fece scappare, senza nessuna ragione apparente, dopo due minuti di silenzio.  
Provò ad approfittare della situazione.  
-Hai sentito Lewis?- chiese a bruciapelo.  
Si morse le labbra quando Daniel non rispose e lui si accorse, dalla tensione improvvisa nei muscoli dell'altro, che si era fatto immediatamente più attento.  
-...perché avrei dovuto sentire Lewis? Mica siamo amici.- ritorse spiccio.  
Charles cercò di mettersi più comodo, sfilando le scarpe e spingendosi sul dondolo fino a trovarsi semisdraiato contro il petto di Daniel. Continuava ad essere una situazione imbarazzante, ma probabilmente l'altro non si sarebbe ricordato quello che stava succedendo, l'indomani.  
-Seb era inferocito.- disse a quel punto. Dan sbottò un "e vorrei vedere!", che riassumeva il pensiero generale sulla griglia e a cui Charles non aveva voglia di replicare. - Lui e Lewis...credo siano amici.  
-Più o meno.- confermò Dan.- Lewis non è un tipo da amici, per la verità. E poi non è manco così simpatico.- osservò pensoso.  
Charles aveva voglia di obiettare che non era vero, ma si astenne. In realtà, non aveva idea se Lewis fosse o non fosse un tipo simpatico. Non aveva affatto idea di che tipo fosse _Lewis_.  
-Beh, magari ci è rimasto male.- suggerì, invece.  
Daniel scoppiò a ridere. Charles si ritrovò improvvisamente libero e ne approfittò per mettersi a sedere a gambe incrociate nel punto più lontano dall'altro, così che non potesse trasformarlo di nuovo nel pupazzo di peluche a cui aggrapparsi nel momento del bisogno.  
-Lewis "Principessa del Ghiaccio" Hamilton?!- chiese sarcastico l'australiano- Ma hai una vaga idea di quante volte lui e Seb si siano sbranati a vicenda nel paddock? Se sono amici, lo sono a modo loro. Un po' come te e Max.  
-Io e Max non siamo affatto amici.- ritorse Charles, infastidito.  
-Certo, Charlie Brown.- fece Daniel, accondiscendente.- Comunque, tranquillo, si sarà comprato un nuovo yacht e se la sarà fatta passare.- sbottò ancora.- Più difficile sia passata a Seb, invece.- ironizzò sogghignando.  
Charles convenne che aveva ragione almeno su quello. Se tutto andava come si aspettava, l'indomani avrebbe trovato un Seb astioso e rancoroso ad aspettarlo in sede.  
Più tardi, Daniel insistette che si fermassero a dormire lì. Charles rifiutò categoricamente e trascinò via anche un riluttante Andrea, che poi seguì con lo sguardo finché non lo vide attraversare il portone di casa davanti al quale lo aveva lasciato. A quel punto, mise nuovamente in moto l'auto, ma non si mosse da dove si trovava.  
Cercò il cellulare in tasca, scorrendo le chat per trovare quella con Daniel. Caricò il numero del contatto nella propria rubrica e sperò che Dan non si accorgesse che non era stato lui a fornirglielo. Poi chiamò.  
Erano le quattro del mattino e Charles sapeva benissimo che una telefonata da un numero sconosciuto a quell'ora della notte avrebbe creato il panico, ma non riusciva ad aspettare oltre: tra poche ore sarebbe dovuto ripartire e fino al gran premio di Francia non avrebbe potuto vederlo.  
Lewis gli rispose, comunque. La sua voce era incerta, quando aprì la telefonata, e assonnata. Una fitta di pentimento assalì Charles.  
-Ciao, Lewis.- salutò, trattenendosi a forza prima di esordire con il solito, imbarazzante "scusa" che stava diventando una litania fastidiosa tra loro.- Sei a Monaco?- gli chiese.  
Ci fu una piccola pausa. Charles si domandò se Lewis stesse pensando di mandarlo al diavolo o se gli avrebbe solo riattaccato il telefono in faccia.  
Non fece nessuna delle due cose.  
-Sì.  
-Posso venire da te?  
Altra pausa. _Stavolta il "vaffanculo" non glielo toglieva nessuno._  
-...hai guardato l'orologio prima di chiamare?- indagò Lewis. E Charles cercò disperatamente d'interpretare il suo tono, ma era talmente sottile e impastato dal sonno che fu assolutamente impossibile. Un sospiro quieto.- Ti aspetto.- concesse, prima di riattaccare.  
Charles dovette ricordare a se stesso quanto fossero salate le multe a Monte Carlo, per non battere il record della pista nel breve periodo che ci mise a raggiungere casa dell'altro.  
Lewis gli aprì il portone e gli lasciò la porta di casa accostata. Charles si fiondò dentro, con Roscoe che già gli girellava attorno contento, e raggiunse il pilota più anziano in cucina, dove Lewis aveva stabilito fosse l'ora di prepararsi un caffè. Comunque, non gliene offrì una tazza.  
-Ciao.  
-No, "ciao" un cazzo, Charles.- ritorse Lewis, ma lo fece con una certa rassegnazione e Charles la trovò così poco convincente da concedersi un sorriso.- Smettila!- sbuffò il pilota Mercedes a quel punto, rifugiandosi nella tazza di caffè prima di ricambiare quello stesso sorriso con il proprio.  
Charles aveva voglia di baciarlo.  
Lewis era dall'altra parte della cucina, cercando di mantenere le distanze e apparire giustamente arrabbiato, ma il ferrarista si accorse facilmente di quanto gli costasse. Si avvicinò in silenzio, aggirando l'isola al centro della cucina e trovandosi così a pochi, pochissimi centimetri dal corpo tonico appoggiato contro il ripiano in granito grigio.  
 _No. Non aveva solo voglia di baciarlo._  
Allungò la mano, gli sfilò la tazza, posandola sul ripiano dietro di lui, e poi allargò le braccia e gli circondò la vita, inclinando il capo da un lato, così da consentire a Lewis di affondare, con un sospiro soddisfatto, nella pelle calda del suo collo.

Questa volta Charles finì sbattuto fuori dal letto a calci subito dopo. Lewis gli ordinò di farsi una doccia prima di tornare in camera e lui borbottò, contrariato, ma s'infilò sotto il getto d'acqua calda. Quando uscì, trovò asciugamani puliti e Roscoe, scodinzolante, ad attenderlo sul tappetino del bagno.  
Lewis aveva cambiato le lenzuola, si era preparato un altro caffè e stava aspettando il proprio turno, comodamente steso sopra le coperte con solo i boxer addosso, sorseggiando dalla tazza e leggendo un libro di cui Charles non vedeva il titolo. Il monegasco lo guardò dalla soglia della camera e pensò che, per quanto lo riguardava, avrebbero potuto ricominciare anche subito. In fondo, la doccia era servita a svegliarlo del tutto.  
Balzò sul materasso al fianco dell'inglese e lo fissò, un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra a cuore.  
Lewis finse di non accorgersene.  
-Qualcuno non deve partire tra due ore?- s'informò, senza alzare gli occhi dalle pagine del libro.  
-Posso prendere un treno.- provò a giustificarsi Charles.  
-Certo. O un aereo. O farti portare da qualcun altro.- Abbassò il volume sullo stomaco e si voltò a fissarlo.- Potresti chiedere a Seb di passare a prenderti.- suggerì.  
Charles rise appena: Seb, ti spiacerebbe passare da casa di Lewis, domattina? Sai, non ho dormito molto stanotte e, quindi, lui mi ha sequestrato le chiavi dell’auto per paura che mi facessi male per strada. Dovrai portarmi tu a Maranello- motteggiò.  
Fu il turno di Lewis di ridacchiare divertito. Posò il libro sul comodino e si sporse a baciarlo, indugiando piacevolmente nel mordicchiare le sue labbra umide e gonfie.  
Charles ricambiò il bacio, sospirando contro la sua bocca in una provocazione infantile: Potresti accompagnarmi tu.  
Lewis annuì senza spostarsi, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro calmo e profondo dell’altro imprigionato sulla lingua: Prova ad immaginare la faccia di Mattia, se entrassimo nel parcheggio a bordo di una Mercedes guidata da me.- rappresentò, sornione.  
-Sarebbe impagabile.  
-Lo sarebbe.- ammise Lewis.  
E poi si scostò bruscamente, strappando a Charles un mugolio frustrato, e si tirò in piedi.  
-Vado a farmi una doccia anche io.- annunciò.- Vedi di dormire qualche ora o ti sequestro davvero le chiavi dell’auto.- promise.  
Charles ascoltò il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva nel bagno ensuite e poi quello della strada che andava svegliandosi- uccellini sui rami, saracinesche dei negozi che venivano sollevate e tutto il corredo. Prese il proprio cellulare, sbloccò lo schermo e prenotò un volo per l’indomani mattina. Poi si liberò dell’asciugamano che ancora gli copriva i fianchi e raggiunse Lewis nella doccia.

Il suo volo atterrava a Milano, quindi Pierre, che quella settimana era in Italia, dovette andarlo a prendere all'aereoporto di Malpensa e portarlo in stazione. Charles, ancora euforico dopo la notte appena trascorsa – _praticamente, insonne_ \- gli buttò un braccio al collo, quando lo vide, e prese a parlargli alla velocità della luce, senza nemmeno consentirgli di rispondere.  
-Sono stato con Lewis, stanotte!  
-Charles, sembri strafatto.  
-E' stato fantastico!  
-Ricordi, "niente dettagli, grazie"?  
-Giuro che non volevo più andarmene! Sai che ha una casa stupenda? Dovrei portarti a conoscerlo!  
-Guarda che lo conosco.  
-Sono sicuro che andreste d'accordo!  
-Non sono tua madre, che devi farmi conoscere il tuo ragazzo.  
La parola "ragazzo" – o il fatto che avessero raggiunto la macchina di Pierre – sembrò arginare il fiume in piena. Pierre ne approfittò per precedere l'amico in auto e Charles, lanciata la valigia nel portabagagli, sedette silenziosamente al posto del passeggero. Mentre Pierre si dirigeva verso Milano, il monegasco rimase pensoso a guardare la strada dritto davanti a loro.  
L'altro notò il suo mutismo e sospirò: Cosa?- sfiatò in tono esausto.  
-Non è che abbiamo parlato molto- confessò Charles.  
-Fammi capire, gli sei di nuovo saltato addosso senza preavviso?- intuì Pierre.  
-Gli ho telefonato, prima.- si giustificò Charles, stupidamente.  
-Charles, sul serio, non capisco quale sia il problema. Sei sceso da quell'aereo camminando a tre metri da terra!- gli fece osservare Pierre.- Cos'altro ti serve?  
-Magari a Lewis non interessa chiarire la situazione.- provò a suggerire a quel punto.  
Pierre gli lanciò un'occhiata scettica e tornò a guidare in silenzio.  
Charles s'imbronciò. Poi sbuffò un verso di fastidio che strappò all'altro una risata e, infine, si lasciò contagiare da quella risata e il buonumore tornò a travolgerlo.  
-Non me ne frega niente.- concluse spiccio. E Pierre annuì con molta partecipazione.- Faccio come mi hai detto,- gli ricordò con un sorriso enorme – prendo quello che viene, come viene e vaffanculo!  
-Bravo.- convenne Pierre pianamente.- Adesso ripetilo finché ti convinci.  
Charles rise e gli tirò un pugno sul braccio.  
Alla stazione di Modena andò a prenderlo direttamente Mattia, anche perchè era da poco passata l'ora di pranzo e, quindi, era probabilmente già in città. Charles si offrì di guidare fino a Maranello, ma il team principal si rifiutò e li riportò indietro ad un passo che il monegasco definì stringatamente come "da lumaca. Zoppa.". Mattia gli disse che, se erano in ritardo, era solo colpa sua, che si era svegliato tardi quel mattino, e Charles arrossì, pensando alla ragione per cui si era svegliato tardi e poi a quella per cui aveva quasi rischiato di perdere l'aereo.  
L'auto del capo team si parcheggiò nel posto a lui riservato e, scendendo, Charles vide quella di Seb qualche metro più in là.  
-Come sta Sebastian?- si ricordò di chiedere a quel punto.  
-Benissimo, se nessuno nomina il Canada, Montreal o lo sciroppo d'acero.- fu la rassegnata risposta dell'uomo, mentre lo precedeva all'interno dell'edificio.  
Charles rise e si appuntò mentalmente di non parlare di sciroppo d'acero.


	8. Chapter 8

_Le Castellet – 20 Giugno 2019_  
-Sebastian! Possiamo fare una foto assieme, per favore?  
-Certo!  
-...Sebastian, hai un minuto?- Tono esitante.  
-Mio figlio è un tuo grandissimo fan! Mi faresti un autografo?  
-Sì, volentieri, ma avresti dovuto portare lui, oggi!- sorrise.  
-Ho bisogno di parlarti, Seb.- Appena più insistente   
-Lewis, possiamo fare una foto anche con te?  
Non seppe se Lewis avesse risposto qualcosa o si fosse prestato alla richiesta, perché non si voltò. Un altro papà stava domandando se poteva fare una foto con il figlio di quattro anni e gli porgeva il bambino come avrebbe fatto davanti ad un santo portato in processione. Sebastian giudicò che fosse una cosa piuttosto spaventosa, ma si sforzò di continuare a sorridere mentre annuiva e si avvicinava al bimbo.  
-Si tratta di Charles.  
E, finalmente, il pilota Mercedes riuscì ad ottenere che l'altro lo guardasse.  
Sebastian rimase fermo per il tempo della foto, poi firmò un autografo al bambino e, quindi, restituì il pennarello a Britta, che era come sempre al suo fianco.  
-Li abbiamo cinque minuti di pausa?- s'informò stringato con la donna.  
Lei verificò i loro impegni sul pad che portava con sé e confermò: Prossima intervista tra venti minuti.  
Sebastian annuì: Ci vediamo tra venti minuti.  
Non disse a Lewis di seguirlo. Si allontanò verso il punto ristoro e l'inglese gli andò dietro in silenzio. Quando fu certo che fossero in un posto abbastanza riservato, Sebastian si fermò e si voltò, braccia incrociate al petto.  
-Parla. In fretta. Sono ancora arrabbiato con te.- specificò, giusto perché non ci fossero fraintendimenti.  
Lewis si strinse nelle spalle, a significare che, pur non essendo d'accordo sul suo modo di pensare, lo accettava, poi prese un respiro profondo e dichiarò asciutto: Abbiamo una relazione.  
Nella mente di Sebastian si affastellarono un milione di pensieri nello spazio brevissimo di un attimo e furono così disparati che lui per primo si trovò ad elencarli stupito: da un'innocua domanda del tipo "una sana relazione di amicizia tra colleghi?", ad un più concreto "cosa non avevi capito quando ti ho detto di stargli lontano?". Non disse nessuna di queste cose.  
Lewis sospirò ancora, le mani in tasca. Appariva inusualmente nervoso per il suo standard, ma Sebastian riusciva ad esserne solo felice, considerato il tenore che quella conversazione andava assumendo.  
-Almeno,...credo si possa chiamare relazione.- ammise l'inglese.  
-Che vuoi dire?- lo interrogò Sebastian, assottigliando preoccupantemente lo sguardo.  
-Che, quando ho provato a parlargliene, Charles mi ha fatto capire di non essere a suo agio con l'argomento. Così gli ho detto che aspetterò che sia lui a voler chiarire la situazione.- confessò Lewis, brevemente.  
-Quindi, cosa ti fa credere che abbiate una relazione?  
-Non voglio veramente affrontare con te questo argomento.- sussurrò Lewis, imbarazzato.  
-Beh, io voglio spaccarti la faccia e me ne sto qui buono buono ad ascoltarti, mi dovrai pure qualcosa?- ritorse Sebastian, sforzando un tono di glaciale indifferenza.  
-Stiamo ancora parlando del Canada o...  
-...non tentare la sorte, Lewis, potresti non essere così fortunato come credi, fuori dal circuito.  
Lewis assentì con il capo e fece un virtuale passo indietro per concedere il punto al collega della Ferrari. Riprese da lì: Prima di partire per Maranello è venuto da me.  
Sebastian sbuffò un sorriso ironico: Certo, sei il suo mito di bambino grande, no?- osservò stringatamente. Lewis lo fissò sollevando un sopracciglio e Seb afferrò il "non fare finta di non aver capito" implicito nella sua espressione. Sbuffò di nuovo, stavolta insofferente.- Ok, Charles è un idiota e tu lo avevi baciato.- provò a giustificare il monegasco.  
-E non era la prima volta che succedeva.- rincarò Lewis, senza permettergli di adagiarsi su quella considerazione. Sebastian si lasciò scappare un verso molto simile a quello di una bestia ferita a morte e Lewis si sentì sinceramente in colpa.- Seb, io...  
-Tu sei un pezzo di merda.- constatò Sebastian al posto suo, in tono rassegnato.- Cazzo, Lewis!- sbottò, poi.  
E, non potendo contenersi oltre, un pugno lo tirò davvero, ma al muro più vicino che poté trovare, lanciando una bestemmia uggiolante quando si fece male. Lewis provò ad avvicinarsi, preoccupato che si fosse rotto la mano, ma fu Sebastian a prendere, stavolta fisicamente, distanza da lui e ad allungare l'altra mano tra loro in segno di avvertimento.  
Il pilota Mercedes rimase dov'era, osservandolo mentre cercava di recuperare il controllo delle proprie emozioni: Non voglio fargli del male.- sussurrò. A lui per primo sembrò un'affermazione pietosa e non fu stupito dell'occhiataccia che si guadagnò dal tedesco.- Se te ne sto parlando, è proprio per questo.  
-E se Charles dovesse reagire come... _come te_! con quella merda del tuo compagno di squadra?!- gli ringhiò contro Sebastian, affrontandolo a muso duro. - Ci hai pensato, Lewis?! Hai pensato che vi troverete a scontrarvi sulla pista, che Charles è un cazzo di ragazzino pieno di ammirazione per te, che la gente lo sbranerà vivo se dovesse saltar fuori anche la più piccola indiscrezione su questa cosa?!- lo aggredì gesticolando furioso.- Certo che gli farai del male! Che ti piaccia o meno!  
Si fermò di colpo. Incapace di urlargli ulteriormente addosso. Lewis se ne stava in silenzio davanti a lui, accettando ogni cosa gli stesse rovesciando contro senza muovere un muscolo. Sebastian si rese conto solo in quel momento di aver nuovamente annullato lo spazio tra loro e di starlo aggredendo _fisicamente_ , oltre che verbalmente.  
-Ex compagno.- sussurrò Lewis, quando il silenzio fra loro fu diventato troppo lungo per entrambi. Seb lo guardò senza capire e lui precisò ancora- Nico. E' il mio ex compagno di squadra.  
Sebastian si sentì dispiaciuto per quanto detto. Ma fu solo un momento.  
-Cosa ti aspetti che faccia, adesso?- chiese rauco, quando fu certo di poter di nuovo parlare ad un tono di voce accettabile.  
Lewis non sapeva cosa rispondere. Era andato da Sebastian perché voleva che lo sapesse. Voleva che qualcuno, in Ferrari, lo sapesse. Perché lui non poteva essere certo che Charles stesse bene, non poteva sorvegliarlo in ogni momento e sentiva il bisogno di essere sicuro che qualcun altro lo facesse al posto suo.   
Dopo che Charles era partito per Maranello, loro due erano riusciti soltanto a sentirsi via chat: ripresi gli impegni con le rispettive squadre, avevano entrambi, costantemente, qualcuno attorno fino agli orari più impensabili. Perfino lì, a Le Castellet, non avevano avuto modo di trovarsi da soli. Lewis aveva incrociato Charles in due occasioni soltanto ed in entrambe il ragazzo era con Mattia o con un altro ingegnere del team. Lo aveva salutato da lontano, ricevendo in cambio un sorriso dispiaciuto e un cenno della mano.   
Andava bene così, Lewis sapeva perfettamente che Sebastian aveva ragione e girare troppo attorno a Charles avrebbe potuto fare più male che bene al ragazzo. Ma doveva essere certo che ci fosse qualcun altro, se non avesse potuto esserci lui.  
-Stai solo attento.- chiese adesso, in un mormorio frustrato.  
Sebastian esitò. Lewis sapeva che non doveva spiegarsi oltre, quindi non lo fece, ma aspettò che l'altro annuisse prima di voltarsi e andarsene senza aggiungere altro.  
Sorrise alle spalle del tedesco e chiese soltanto: Ma quindi volevi picchiarmi per il Canada, no?- insistette timidamente.   
Seb gli mostrò il dito medio senza girarsi.

Fu il weekend più noioso di sempre.  
Sebastian guardò il suo compagno di squadra arrivare sul terzo gradino del podio, riuscendo a strappare per sé soltanto un quinto posto. Durante la premiazione si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a spiare da lontano le iterazioni tra il ragazzo e Lewis, mentre un insofferente Mattia gli parlava di qualcosa che lui non stava ascoltando affatto. Fu solo il mattino dopo il gran premio, prima di ripartire per la Svizzera, che si decise ad affrontare Charles. Lo trovò in sala colazione insieme a Pierre e Daniel e salutò tutti, prendendo poi posto con loro senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno.  
-Charles, come rientri a Monaco?- s'informò immediatamente, sapendo che il ragazzo era a piedi. E ora che sapeva anche come aveva passato la sera prima della partenza per Maranello, ne era tutto meno che stupito.  
Charles si strinse nelle spalle, sorpreso per quella domanda.  
-Gli do un passaggio io.- si offrì Daniel semplicemente.- Dovrai chiederlo a zio Mattia!- si raccomandò poi, ridendo.  
-Ah, lascia stare, Dan. Lo riporto io, a casa.  
-Ma allungheresti.- provò ad obiettare Charles, ragionevole.  
-Mi fa piacere.- insistette Seb, sfoggiando il suo sorriso migliore.- Vuoi privarmi del piacere di complimentarmi con te per la gara di ieri?- indagò poi.  
Daniel scoppiò a ridere: Secondo me, sta pensando di abbandonarti in autostrada legato al guardrail!- commentò divertito.  
-Adesso mi hai rovinato tutto il programma.- scoccò Sebastian, senza mostrarsi offeso all'idea di poter essere geloso del compagno più giovane.- Allora?! Preferisci un molesto e rumoroso viaggio con questo qui?- chiese additando l'australiano, che continuò a ridere e sbuffò un "ehi!" affatto convinto.- O un rilassante viaggetto con il sottoscritto? Buona musica, buona compagnia...  
-Io sono senz'altro più bello di te. Almeno questo ammettilo!  
-Piantala, Ricciardo. Prometto anche di comprarti le caramelle.  
Charles li fissava a bocca aperta, senza sapere esattamente cosa rispondere. Così fu Pierre ad intervenire.  
-Erhm...ragazzi. Sembrate due maniaci fuori da un liceo.- osservò, grattandosi distrattamente un sopracciglio, imbarazzato.  
-Grazie.- sfiatò Charles all'indirizzo del proprio amico, che replicò con un tranquillo "figurati".  
-Dai, muoviti!- sbottò Seb, alzandosi di scatto e battendogli una pacca incoraggiante sulla schiena.- Ti aspetto al parcheggio tra mezz'ora.  
Charles si chiese se fosse ancora in tempo per rifiutare, ma, prima di poter decidere, Sebastian era già sparito. Dan si strinse nelle spalle alla sua espressione sorpresa e gli promise che non si sarebbe risentito per essere stato piantato in asso a quel modo.  
-Più andrai avanti così, Charlie Brown,- sentenziò saggiamente, ma non troppo seriamente- e più tutti si contenderanno le tue attenzioni!  
Pierre rise, strozzandosi con il cappuccino che stava bevendo, e Charles lo mandò al diavolo.  
Sebastian lo aspettava seduto sul cofano dell'auto, giocherellando con le chiavi e sorridendo amichevole come sempre. Charles sistemò la valigia nel portabagagli e sedette accanto a lui nell'abitacolo, mentre Sebastian smanettava con la radio per sintonizzare una stazione di proprio gradimento. Quando riuscì a pescarne una che mandava in onda roba abbastanza vecchia da farlo sentire giovane, mise in moto e uscì dal parcheggio senza dire una sola parola diversa dal verso soddisfatto che si lasciò sfuggire nel riconoscere il brano che stava passando.  
Charles sorrise, malgrado proprio, e si rilassò contro il sedile.  
-Devo dire che te la stai cavando davvero bene, Chubby.- esordì Sebastian, una volta che si furono finalmente immessi sull'autostrada.  
Charles, che si era abituato a quel silenzio musicale tra loro abbastanza da essersi quasi assopito, si riscosse e, assonnato, si mise a sedere più dritto, voltandosi a fissarlo con sguardo spento.  
-Ho detto,- ricominciò Sebastian pazientemente.- che, dopo Monaco, ti sei comportato molto bene. Sei più concentrato, più attento...meno nervoso. Ti vedo anche più felice!- sbuffò, divertito.  
-Beh. Chiunque sarebbe felice di conquistare due podi consecutivi.- ammise Charles, cercando di non suonare troppo soddisfatto.  
-Sì, all'inizio è così.- concesse Sebastian annuendo piano.- Poi, vuoi di più.  
Charles pensò che lo sapeva bene, ma non lo disse perché era comunque felice che Sebastian avesse cercato la sua compagnia e, ancora di più, che fosse sincero nel complimentarsi con lui.  
-C'è un momento in cui ti basta, invece?- chiese, quindi.  
Seb rise. Charles pensò che magari non era la domanda giusta, considerato quanto l'altro dovesse essere frustrato dopo tanti anni di inutile appartenenza alla Scuderia Ferrari. Quando il tedesco aveva firmato con loro, doveva aver creduto si trattasse del coronamento di un sogno, ma ora come ora sembrava solo un brutto incubo da cui fare fatica a svegliarsi. Si domandò se per lui rischiava di essere lo stesso. Non aveva quattro titoli da rimpiangere, ma c'era sempre la possibilità di non averne affatto alla fine di una carriera che poteva essere incredibilmente breve.  
-Scusami. E' una domanda idiota.- si trovò a ritrattare.  
Sebastian lo guardò, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso la strada: E' una domanda legittima.- concesse brevemente. - Ma non posso risponderti, perché non lo so.  
Charles annuì.  
Seb lo guardò ancora e poi disse, semplicemente: Magari potresti chiedere a Lewis.  
Il tono era scherzoso e colloquiale come fino a quel momento, ma Charles pensò che ci fosse qualcosa di strano lo stesso. Scrutò Sebastian in silenzio, senza replicare, e aspettò che fosse lui a riprendere la conversazione.  
-Quindi sei davvero più sereno.  
Un breve assenso a labbra chiuse, uno sguardo sospettoso.  
-E dipende solo dai risultati in pista o...c'entra anche Lewis, appunto?  
 _...lo aveva detto che c'era qualcosa di strano!_  
-Lewis?- ripeté Charles.  
Seb sogghignò, gli scoccò un'occhiata da sopra la spalla e annuì.  
Charles divenne talmente rosso che Sebastian non poté evitarsi di scoppiare a ridere, mentre il ragazzo provava a balbettare qualcosa che suonò incomprensibile alle sue stesse orecchie.  
-Rilassati!- gli consigliò il collega più anziano, posandogli una mano sulla pancia per farlo stare fermo, visto che Charles aveva iniziato ad agitarsi sul posto come se fosse seduto su un letto di chiodi.- Me lo ha detto lui.- confermò, anche se non ne aveva davvero bisogno.  
Ma era certo che Charles si sarebbe sentito più a suo agio, se avesse capito che la situazione aveva un che di normale anche per Lewis e Sebastian, dato che potevano parlarne tra loro senza che il tedesco ne fosse scandalizzato o sconvolto.  
Servì in parte. Charles tirò un respiro enorme, si rimise composto prima che le cinture dell'auto lo strangolassero completamente e riordinò i propri pensieri in vista dell'affermazione successiva: Cosa ti ha detto _esattamente_?- chiese, a quel punto.  
-Charles, non ti sto giudicando.  
-Voglio sapere cosa vi siete detti!- insistette il monegasco, brusco.  
Sebastian sospirò, arrendevole, ma, prima che potesse rispondergli, il suo sguardo si fece più attento e Charles lo vide rallentare bruscamente, spostarsi di corsia e, infine frenare dietro ad un furgoncino fermo pochi metri più avanti, mettendo le quattro frecce.  
-Un incidente?- suggerì il ragazzo, guardando fuori le auto incolonnate.  
Diverse persone, più avanti, erano scese dai propri veicoli e chiacchieravano tra loro, allungando il collo per spiare cosa stesse succedendo oltre le colonne di automobili ferme.  
-Così sembra.- borbottò Sebastian. Poi notò un poliziotto che risaliva a piedi e abbassò il finestrino, per intercettarlo prima che andasse oltre e raggiungesse le auto che si erano fermate alle loro spalle.- Che sta succedendo?- chiese.  
-Un camion si è rovesciato dopo la galleria e stanno liberando la carreggiata.- rispose stringato l'uomo, senza neppure voltarsi a guardarlo.  
Sebastian sbuffò un commento in tedesco che suonò molto poco gentile e ritornò con la testa nell'auto, prima di chiudere nuovamente il finestrino.  
Charles provò l'impulso di scendere dall'auto e scappare a piedi dalla conversazione che stavano avendo pochi istanti prima. Ovviamente, non fu abbastanza rapido.  
Accanto a lui, Seb si voltò a guardarlo di nuovo: Senti, Charles, non ti sto giudicando.- ribadì. Non voleva dirgli quello che aveva detto Lewis, perché dalle parole dell'altro pilota era emerso che Charles era in qualche modo a disagio con questo rapporto e lui non desiderava creare ulteriori problemi e incomprensioni riportando all'uno o all'altro frasi che potevano essere decontestualizzate.- Non sono tuo padre e non devo dirti come vivere la tua vita.- proseguì, invece.  
-Però hai voglia di farlo!- ringhiò Charles. Nuovamente sulla difensiva.  
-Ma non ci penso proprio!- ritorse Sebastian con sincerità.- Se ti chiedo conferma, è solo perchè sono...curioso – scelse alla fine – di sapere se stai bene. Se tu stai bene, non vedo che differenza possa fare che si tratti di Lewis o di Gaia.  
-Giada.  
-Giada.- si corresse Sebastian.- ...davvero si chiamava Giada?- domandò poi, aggrottando la fronte pensieroso.- Credo di averla chiamata Gaia praticamente tutte le volte che ci siamo visti.  
Charles non poté evitarsi di ridere, a quel punto, dimenticando in parte la vergogna di essere stato scoperto dal proprio compagno di squadra.  
-Però un consiglio, uno piccolo, mi sento di dartelo.- aggiunse Sebastian, rovinando immediatamente quel momento di serenità ritrovata. Charles respirò a fondo ed espirò un "sentiamo!" tutt'altro che felice.- Lewis Hamilton è _Lewis Hamilton_ : se si venisse a sapere che è bisessuale, il più che potrebbe succedere è che si trasformerebbe da paladino della lotta alle ingiustizie razziali, a paladino di quella alla discriminazione sessuale.- sottolineò e, anche stavolta, il suo tono scherzoso nascondeva altro e Charles immaginò come avrebbe concluso.- Tu sei solo l'ultimo arrivato in griglia, Charles. Bravo, carino, a modo, ma l'ultimo arrivato.  
-Rischio di bruciarmi?- recepì il ragazzo, senza ulteriori suggerimenti.  
-Stai solo molto attento a quello che farai.- annuì Seb- Per il resto...io sono con te.- promise, poi, sorridendogli benevolo.  
Ci vollero diverse ore prima che la strada venisse, almeno parzialmente, riaperta. Riuscirono a raggiungere la più vicina stazione di servizio soltanto nel primo pomeriggio e si fermarono perché Charles dichiarò a gran voce di avere fame e che _qualcuno gli doveva un pacco di caramelle_!  
Mentre sedevano in un tavolino da pic nic sistemato fuori dallo shop, il monegasco osservava incuriosito le persone che passavano davanti alla Ferrari di Sebastian e, immancabilmente, si fermavano a guardarla ammirate. Il tedesco, invece, sembrava del tutto disinteressato e continuava a chiacchierare di cose di cui, Charles doveva ammetterlo, non gli poteva interessare meno. Così non finse neppure di ascoltarlo, ma gli fu grato di aver cambiato argomento subito dopo avergli detto di sapere di lui e Lewis e avergli dato il suo appoggio al riguardo.  
Un uomo si avvicinò alla macchina insieme ad un bambino che poteva avere, sì e no, cinque anni. Il bimbo indicava la macchina, chiedendo al padre cosa fosse; Charles lo sentì perché la sua vocina stridula ed eccitata arrivava fino a loro, sorrise. L'uomo doveva avergli risposto qualcosa, si accucciò accanto al figlio e indicò il cavallino giallo sul cofano dell'auto. Charles pensò a quante volte, a Montecarlo, si era trovato anche lui a fissare ammirato macchine come quella e a pensare a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto possederne una. E adesso ne guidava una sui circuiti di Formula 1 ed era ancora meglio di quello che aveva sperato da bambino.  
Il bimbo allungò una mano, esitante, cercando di sfiorare il simbolo di casa Ferrari, ma il padre gli tirò via la manina prima che potesse farlo, anche se lo fece con delicatezza. Probabilmente gli stava spiegando che non si faceva, ma il bambino sembrava molto deluso.  
Il tintinnio delle chiavi riscosse il monegasco. Sebastian gli lanciò quelle dell'auto, indicò la scena alle proprie spalle e disse soltanto: Vai.- Charles lo fissò senza capire.- Su, dai, va a fare il tuo lavoro di ragazzo immagine!- lo incitò il tedesco.- Io non ci vado. Ne ho due, a casa, che mi aspettano.  
Charles sbuffò un altro sorriso, poi si alzò e raggiunse la macchina.  
Il padre del bambino si accorse per primo del suo arrivo. Si alzò nuovamente in piedi e sorrise: E' sua?- chiese subito.- Mi scusi, mio figlio l'ha vista e...  
-E' del mio amico.- rispose Charles, stringendosi nelle spalle. Poi si rivolse al bambino.- Ti piace?- gli domandò subito.  
-E' bellissima!- strillò lui, raggiante.  
Charles fece scattare la serratura: Vuoi salire?- gli chiese ancora.  
Il bambino si voltò immediatamente a cercare l'assenso del padre, che sembrava piuttosto scettico.  
-Non vogliamo dare fastidio...  
-Nessun fastidio. Io sono Charles, tu come ti chiami?- chiese ancora al bimbo  
-Pierre.- rispose il bambino, mentre già correva verso lo sportello che Charles stava aprendo per lui.  
-Ma dai, sul serio?!- esclamò Charles, stupito. Aiutò il ragazzino a saltare sul sedile del guidatore e si abbassò alla sua altezza.- Sai che il mio migliore amico si chiama Pierre?  
-Davvero?  
-Mh–mh. E tu quanti anni hai, Pierre?  
-Quattro e mezzo.- disse lui orgogliosamente, posando entrambe le mani sul volante. Era troppo lontano per lui e troppo in alto e Charles sorrise, vedendolo strisciare fino in punta al sedile per cercare di arrivare il più vicino possibile.- A che velocità arriva questa?  
-Onestamente, mi fai una domanda a cui non so risponderti.- confessò Charles, che non aveva idea di quale fosse la velocità di punta della macchina di Sebastian.  
-Ma è più veloce di quella del mio papà?- lo interrogò ancora il bimbo.  
Suo padre, mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, rise, richiamando l'attenzione di entrambi: Papà ha una Renault, tesoro.- gli rispose soltanto.  
Charles evitò di rispondere che anche una Renault poteva diventare fastidiosa in pista, ma ridacchiò tra sè e sè pensando a quando avrebbe raccontato quell'episodio a Daniel.  
Il bambino non insistette, comunque, e si concentrò invece sullo studio attento dell'interno dell'auto: Perchè le cinture sono così?- domandò, tirando una delle cinture di sicurezza.  
-Perchè questa macchina ha un assetto da pista.- rispose Charles.  
-Che vuol dire?  
-Che potresti guidarla per fare una gara su un circuito.  
-Allora sì che è più veloce di quella di papà!- concluse il bambino.  
-Eh, mi sa di sì.- annuì Charles.  
-E tu la guidi in pista?- chiese il bambino, fissando per la prima volta la propria attenzione completamente sul monegasco.  
-Non questa, no.- scosse la testa lui.  
-E quale?  
-La mia è...un po' più spartana.- cercò di riassumere Charles, non trovando un modo migliore per descrivere una monoposto di Formula 1.- E anche parecchio scomoda.- confessò brevemente.  
Pierre rise, divertito. Si piegò in avanti e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: Quella del mio papà, invece, è più comoda anche di questa.- Poi si lasciò scivolare di nuovo all'indietro sul sedile.  
Charles pensò che avesse ragione, ma che non fosse il caso di dirlo a Sebastian, che era molto orgoglioso della sua auto. Aiutò il bambino a scendere e correre tra le braccia in attesa del padre, che lo sollevò e si voltò verso Charles per ringraziare.  
-Siete stati molto gentili.- disse, rivolgendo poi un cenno anche a Seb, che li guardava da lontano. Lui rispose al saluto ma non si mosse.- Grazie.  
-Di nulla.- rispose Charles, semplicemente. Richiuse la portiera e, mentre osservava il bimbo e suo padre allontanarsi, Sebastian si avvicinò a sua volta.- Sai che si chiama Pierre?- gli disse.  
-Ma dai, davvero?!  
-Già. Che cosa strana...  
-Beh, tocca a te.- gli annunciò Sebastian, girando attorno all'auto per raggiungere il lato passeggero.- _Io_ mi sono fatto la parte nel traffico.- sottolineò astioso.  
Charles borbottò qualcosa che l'altro non sentì, ma salì in macchina e mise in moto.


	9. Chapter 9

_Monte Carlo – 25 Giugno 2019_  
Tornare a Monaco, questa volta, non era stato così piacevole come Charles aveva sperato. Si sentiva inquieto. Abbastanza da apprezzare perfino l’idea che Andrea arrivasse a trascinarlo in palestra e che Mattia avesse programmato attentamente le conference call dei giorni successivi, dopo che Sebastian si era dichiarato non disponibile ad un'altra gita a Maranello.  
Lewis era dovuto partire per l'Inghilterra praticamente subito dopo il Gran Premio e lo aveva avvisato che si sarebbe trattenuto lì fino al successivo. Pierre era a Nizza con la sua famiglia e Dan aveva approfittato della gara in Francia per accogliere in casa quanta più gente fosse riuscita a trovare libera da impegni pressanti. Certo, Charles avrebbe potuto aggregarsi a loro, ma avere mezzo Paddock in vacanza a Monaco voleva dire che anche Max si sarebbe installato in modo permanente in casa di Daniel e, quindi, Charles avrebbe dovuto convivere con l'ingombrante presenza dell'altro.  
Max, inoltre, era terribilmente geloso di Daniel – questo, ormai, Charles lo aveva capito – ed era terribilmente geloso di Lando, che era tra quelli che Dan si era portato a casa da Le Castellet, salvo poi rifirarlo all'olandese quando i due erano diventati troppo rumorosi perfino per i suoi standard. Se non era terribilmente geloso di Pierre, era solo perchè, come Dan aveva precisato in più di un'occasione, "si stavano ancora annusando il culo a vicenda, in attesa di capire se i loro feromoni si piacessero reciprocamente".  
Lewis, dall'altro lato del telefono, rise: Ha veramente detto questo?  
-Te lo giuro.- confermò Charles.- Ma è Daniel.- disse poi, come se questo spiegasse tutto.  
Forse lo spiegava davvero, perchè Lewis non insistette: Comunque, rintanarti in casa a giocare al computer non è il massimo come scelta di vita.- gli fece osservare nuovamente.  
-Sono pienamente d'accordo con te, ma non ho assolutamente nient'altro da fare.- ritorse piccato il monegasco. Voleva anche aggiungere che, se lui si fosse degnato di rientrare _prima_ , qualcosa da fare avrebbero potuto trovarla assieme, ma evitò. Non era nemmeno del tutto sicuro che sarebbe stata un'affermazione sincera, da parte sua- Lì come va?- chiese, invece.  
-Non ho ben capito.- sbuffò Lewis.- Toto sembra impazzito per qualcosa, ma non mi è chiaro di cosa si tratti e, ogni volta che provo a chiederlo, mi abbaia contro.  
-Davvero? Dev'essere spaventoso!  
-...in che senso, scusa?  
-Wolff incazzato.- precisò Charles.- Non vorrei mai vederlo incazzato.- ammise.  
Lewis rise: Non lo so! A me è successo spesso di vederlo incazzato,- confessò pianamente – ormai non ci faccio più tanto caso.  
-A me fa paura.- sbottò stringato il pilota Ferrari. Lewis protestò che non era così male, ma il suo tono poco convinto non aiutò Charles a sentirsi meno inquieto all'idea di trovarsi il Team Principal Mercedes davanti. A volte si domandava come facesse George a non scappare urlando, quando Toto gli parlava.- E tu?- chiese, cambiando ancora argomento.  
Lewis non rispose subito. Charles ne approfittò per sedersi sul divano in compagnia di un pacco di biscotti. Mentre addentava il primo, si domandò se fosse stato inopportuno.  
-Non voglio spiare la tua vita...- provò a ridimensionare.- Se non vuoi dirmi cosa stai facendo, va bene.  
-No no.- si affrettò a rispondere Lewis. Charles lo sentì prendere un respiro profondo e poi aggiungere solo.- Sto bene. Annoiato quando non lavoriamo, infastidito da Roscoe, a cui manco durante il giorno se sono in fabbrica...  
" _...disperatamente ansioso di rivederti..._ ". Chiaramente non lo disse.  
Charles, ignaro, sbuffò un sorriso nel telefono e pescò un secondo biscotto dal pacco. Il rumore di una notifica gli fece allontanare il cellulare dall'orecchio per un istante, per prendere atto dell'anteprima del messaggio che Pierre gli aveva appena inviato.  
-Devo andare.- comunicò affrettatamente, riportando il telefono all'orecchio.- Per dimostrarti che non mi sono trasformato in un orso completo, ho lasciato che Daniel mi costringesse a partecipare ad una specie di cena che sta preparando a casa sua stasera.- spiegò.- Pierre mi ha appena informato che ha parcheggiato e che mi aspetta sotto casa.  
-Oh...divertiti.  
Charles rimase un attimo interdetto, non capendo bene come interpretare il tono incerto di Lewis.   
-...ok.- concesse esitante.  
Si salutarono rapidamente e con normalità e questo aiutò il monegasco a fugare incertezze residue. Dopo aver chiuso la comunicazione, Charles si affrettò ad infilare un giubbotto, afferrare le chiavi di casa, recuperare dal frigo la torta gelato, che aveva deciso di comprare per la serata, e raggiungere Pierre all'ingresso del palazzo.  
-Ci hai messo un'eternità!- lo rimproverò l'amico.  
-Scusa!- sbuffò Charles, passandogli la torta, mentre si avviavano affiancati verso casa del pilota Renault- Ero al telefono con Lewis.- chiarì.  
-Ah. Allora ok.- concluse Pierre, brevemente.  
Charles lo fissò sospettoso.  
Pierre, invece, non lo guardava, intento a cercare di capire cosa ci fosse nella scatola della pasticceria: Cos'è?- si arrese, quando si rese conto che non riusciva a vedere nelle poche aperture e che dalla scatola non usciva alcun odore.  
-Torta. Gelato.- scoccò secco Charles - Che vuol dire che "è ok"?- interrogò poi.  
-Beh, sei giustificato, se fai tardi perchè devi salutare il tuo ragazzo prima di scendere.  
-Non è il mio ragazzo.- precisò l'altro, assottigliando pericolosamente lo sguardo.  
Pierre sembrò rifletterci un attimo e poi ritentò: Sei giustificato, se devi salutare il tuo trombamico prima di scendere.  
-...sei terribile.- Pierre scoppiò a ridere, per niente impressionato dal suo tono offeso, e Charles gli tirò una manata sulla schiena e allungò il passo.- Se ti fai scappare una parola con qualcuno...!- lo minacciò.  
-Non sono mica scemo come te.  
-Io ti avviso, Gasly!  
Daniel venne ad aprirgli in pigiama. Charles e Pierre, che si erano premurati entrambi di tirarsi bene a lucido, lo fissarono, si guardarono tra loro e poi si voltarono di nuovo e aprirono la bocca per parlare, ma l'australiano li prevenne.  
-Questo!- esordì indicando il completo boxer e maglietta, costellato di piccole banane gialle su fondo blu – è un abito "da sera".  
E siccome, tecnicamente, lo era, i due amici rinunciarono a recriminare, chiusero la bocca e attraversarono la soglia.  
-Tieni.- scoccò Pierre, brusco, rifilando a Daniel la torta.  
Lui rise e chiuse la porta dietro di loro, prima di scomparire in cucina.  
-Ohi! Siete arrivati, finalmente!- esordì Lando, quando Charles e Pierre fecero il loro ingresso in soggiorno.  
Lui e Max stavano giocando ad una qualche edizione di Mario Kart delle innumerevoli che erano uscite nel tempo e si limitarono ad una breve occhiata, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul videogame. Entrambi sfoggiavano, orgogliosamente, pigiami analoghi a quello di Daniel ma con frutta e colori diversi: papaya su fondo viola per Lando e pesche su fondo verde per Max. Charles e Pierre ci misero tre secondi a testa per arrivare a capire che si trattava di un'idea bislacca del padrone di casa.  
-Immagino che a Leclerc serva tempo per truccarsi.- commentò, intanto, l'olandese, scoccando un'occhiata sarcastica al pilota Ferrari- Del resto, il titolo di "Miss Paddock" è l'unico a cui può concretamente aspirare!  
Prima che Charles potesse esprimere liberamente il suo apprezzamento per quell'affermazione, Lando scoppiò a ridere, arrotolandosi sul costoso divano di Daniel.  
-Togli subito le scarpe da lì, Norris!- fu il secco rimprovero che l'australiano non fece mancare, mentre entrava in soggiorno portando un enorme ciotola di patatine piccanti. Max intercettò la ciotola con un "grazie" entusiasta e se ne appropriò immediatamente.- Non finitele da soli, bambini, non merito di sentirvi lamentare per il mal di pancia tutta la notte.- si raccomandò Daniel.  
Max lo mandò al diavolo, ma non voltò nemmeno gli occhi dallo schermo.  
Charles annunciò che andava ad appendere i giubbotti e ne approfittò per abbandonare la stanza; Pierre seguì Dan in cucina, dove il padrone di casa stava terminando di preparare la cena grazie all'aiuto di Carlos e Alex, gli ultimi due ospiti di quella serata. Charles si unì a loro per scoprire, con sollievo, che lui e il francese non erano gli unici ad indossare dei vestiti veri quella sera.  
-Grazie-.- esordì, entrando in cucina.- Temevo che si trattasse di un pigiama party e Daniel si fosse dimenticato di dircelo.  
Gli altri risero.  
Dal soggiorno arrivavano le grida di Lando e Max e frasi smozzicate, fatte per lo più di bestemmie e insulti sconnessi.   
Pierre allungò le orecchie per ascoltare e poi s'informò: Ma quei due hanno già iniziato a bere?  
-Ci hanno provato.- confermò Carlos divertito.  
-Ma, questa sera, solo succo di frutta per i miei ragazzi!- affermò Daniel, molto responsabilmente.  
-Il che significa che finiremo per sbronzarci a forza di shot di daikiri.- concluse Alex stringatamente.  
Daniel ridacchiò e non si premurò di smentire ciò che sapevano tutti essere la verità. Sfornò un magnifico arrosto, che era chiaramente frutto dell'opera di qualche servizio catering, e annunciò con drammaticità: Si va a tavola, signori!  
La prima mezz'ora di conversazione passò in modo sufficientemente piacevole da indurre Charles a pensare di aver fatto bene ad accettare l'invito di Daniel. Era stato attento a sedersi il più lontano possibile da Max, chiaramente, riservando a Pierre il piacere immenso di fare da terzo incomodo tra l'olandese e Lando, con il risultato che il suo migliore amico aveva già provato a fulminarlo con lo sguardo un paio di volte, mentre cercava inutilmente di sottrarsi quando uno dei due gli si sdraiava addosso per poter infastidire o richiamare l'attenzione dell'altro. Charles sorrise sotto i baffi e ignorò l'implicita richiesta d'aiuto dell'amico.  
-Max, cazzo!- ringhiò alla fine, esasperato, Pierre, dopo che Max, nel tentativo di rubare le patatine nel piatto dell'amico, rovesciò il bicchiere di vino del francese direttamente sul suo braccio.- Guarda che hai combinato!  
-Scusa!- si schernì subito il suo compagno di squadra, ma dopo nemmeno un secondo lui e Lando stavano già ridendo dell'espressione infuriata di Pierre.- Dai! Rilassati, almeno quando non hai il culo sulla macchina!- scherzò.  
Charles vide l'espressione di Pierre trasformarsi in quella di una statua di sale. Max, accanto a lui, continuò a ridere, fiero della battuta. Nessuno, a parte Charles, sembrava essersi accorto delle sue parole e della reazione di Pierre: non Daniel, che parlava con Carlos di qualcosa riguardo la stagione in Renault, e nemmeno Alex, che stava cercando inutilmente di richiamare l'attenzione del ferrarista raccontandogli di George.  
Prima di renderse conto, Charles aveva sbattuto entrambi i pugni sul tavolo e tutti erano ammutoliti.  
-Tu non ce la fai proprio a non essere stronzo, vero Max?- chiese freddamente.  
Il pilota Red Bull si voltò verso di lui come se lo vedesse in quel momento per la prima volta: Scusa, che hai detto?- ritorse con distacco.  
-Ti ho chiesto...  
-Ho sentito cosa mi hai chiesto, Leclerc, ma non capisco davvero che ti pigli adesso!- lo interruppe Max, il cui tono vibrò di una pericolosa nota di rabbia.- Ho fatto come mi ha detto Daniel: ho finto che tu nemmeno ci fossi. Che cazzo vuoi, ancora?!- lo interrogò, lasciando progressivamente trasparire tutto il suo astio.  
Charles voleva strozzarlo con le proprie mani. Pierre fece silenziosamente cenno di no con la testa, ma lui finse di non vederlo: Ma davvero sei così scemo o fai solo scena?- insistette.  
-Charles.- intervenne Daniel, in tono paziente.  
-No, "Charles" un tubo, Dan. Non lo avete sentito?!- scattò il monegasco.  
-Charles.- ribadì Pierre con un sospiro pesante.-Fatti gli affari tuoi, per favore.- lo pregò.  
-Guarda che Gasly non ha bisogno che la sua fidanzatina prenda le sue difese.- rincarò Max, stringato.- E' capace di rispondermi da solo, se gli dà fastidio quello che dico.  
-Certo, così magari vai a piangere sulla spalla di Christian lamentandoti di lui!- sbottò Charles.  
-Ma che cazzo...?!- scoccò Pierre, allibito e arrabbiato.  
Max scattò in piedi, furioso: Ripeti quello che hai detto, pezzo di merda!- gridò, facendo per slanciarsi verso di lui, ignorando completamente la tavola che si frapponeva.  
Daniel lo afferrò per una spalla prima che salisse in piedi sul tavolo e lo rimise forzatamente a sedere; poi si voltò verso Charles, facendogli cenno di piantarla lì. E quando il monegasco provò ad aprire la bocca per protestare, Daniel si limitò ad indicare con un discreto cenno della testa Pierre.  
Fu a quel punto che Charles si accorse dello sguardo furente del suo migliore amico.  
_Sguardo furente che non era diretto a Max, però._  
-...Pierre?- chiamò incerto.  
Il francese non rispose. Si alzò di scatto dal proprio posto e uscì dal soggiorno senza rivolgere la parola a nessuno.  
Charles lo seguì immediatamente. Dietro di sè sentì Max lamentarsi a gran voce con Daniel, protestando che lui non aveva detto niente contro il proprio compagno di squadra! _A nessuno_!  
-Lo so, Maxy. Tranquillo.- lo rabbonì la voce di Dan, prima che Charles raggiungesse Pierre sul terrazzo.  
-Pierre!- lo chiamò.- Che ti prende? Mi spiace per Max, io...  
-Tu sei uno stronzo!- ringhiò il francese, voltandosi di scatto.- Tu!- aggiunse ancora, in un sibilo rancoroso, puntandogli un dito contro il petto con forza e costringendolo ad indietreggiare, stupito.- _Tu_ devi stare _fuori dalla mia vita_!  
Charles lo fissò ad occhi sgranati: ...cosa?  
-Non è che, siccome sei un cazzo di piccolo talento come quell'altro imbecille là dentro,- continuò Pierre, senza ascoltarlo, indicando idealmente il proprio compagno di squadra che avevano lasciato nell'appartamento – devi sentirti in diritto di trattarmi come un cretino incapace!  
-Non ti sto trattando...!  
-OH, SI' CHE LO STAI FACENDO!- gridò Pierre con quanto fiato aveva.  
Charles si zittì.  
Pierre gli voltò le spalle, allontanandosi quanto più possibile da lui prima di lasciarsi scivolare a sedere per terra, contro il parapetto della terrazza, respiro rotto e testa tra le mani.  
Charles rimase dov'era. Tutto in lui gli gridava di correre al fianco dell'altro e abbracciarlo, assicurarsi che stesse bene e chiedergli scusa. Ma non poteva. Pierre gli aveva appena finito di dire che lo voleva fuori dalla sua vita, gli aveva appena finito di dire che lo reputava un problema come Max. Un sorriso amaro gli tirò le labbra. Strinse i pugni e infilò le mani nelle tasche, come se questo bastasse a permettergli di trovare in sé la forza di rimanere lì, immobile, a fissare Pierre accasciato su se stesso.  
_Non aveva davvero idea di quanto l'altro stesse male._  
_Ed era solo colpa sua non essersene accorto._  
Sentì i passi di qualcun altro raggiungerli in terrazza. La porta a vetri fu richiusa delicatamente dietro il nuovo arrivato e poi Daniel avanzò fino a portarsi al suo fianco. Gli battè una pacca sulla schiena e gli sorrise, rassicurante, quando Charles si voltò con un'espressione smarrita e ansiosa sul viso.  
-Pierre.- chiamò Dan in tono calmo. Attraversò il terrazzo fino al punto dove sedeva il francese e sedette accanto a lui, senza toccarlo.  
_Per un istante a Charles sembrò di rivedere Lewis, seduto con lui nella driver room._ La voglia di correre da Pierre divenne così forte da fare male.  
-Ehi.- insistette Daniel, finchè il francese non prese un respiro profondo e tirò su la testa per guardarlo. Lui gli sorrise.- Lo sai, vero, che non c'è nessuno che possa capirti più di me?!- ridacchiò, cercando di suonare confortante, ma abbastanza scanzonato. Pierre sbuffò un sorriso amaro e non replicò.- E immagino tu sappia anche che Charles aveva le migliori intenzioni...  
-Non so che farmene delle cazzo di buone intenzioni degli altri.- ritorse Pierre, seccamente.  
-Sì, ok,- concesse Daniel, stringendosi nelle spalle – ma non mi sembra il caso di fargli temere di "averti rotto" solo per aver cercato di difenderti da Max.  
- _Io_ non sono un bambino idiota che ha bisogno di aiuto!- ringhiò Pierre.- Nè ho bisogno della pietà del mio migliore amico!  
-Io non penso che...!  
-Charlie Boy, levati dalle palle, grazie.- interloquì secco Daniel, mentre Pierre già si voltava per urlargli contro.- Vai dentro a vedere se Carlos ha staccato la testa a Max, per favore.  
Charles esitò. Un ultimo sguardo a Pierre – che aveva ricominciato a non voler incrociare i suoi occhi – lo convinse che restare lì non sarebbe servito. Girò su se stesso e rientrò, chiudendo nuovamente la portafinestra dietro di sè.  
Tornò in soggiorno.   
Non perché avesse voglia di assicurarsi davvero della salute di Max, in quel momento. Anzi. La testa gliel'avrebbe staccata volentieri lui, se non fosse stato certo che questo non avrebbe che peggiorato la situazione con Pierre e avrebbe messo in seria crisi anche il rapporto con Daniel.  
-Ma che cazzo stai dicendo?!- lo investì la voce dell'olandese, seguita da risate che tutto stavano ad indicare meno il fatto che si trovasse in una qualche situazione di pericolo.  
Charles prese un respiro profondo e attraversò la soglia della stanza per immergersi nella prosecuzione di quella serata.  
Trovò Lando arrampicato sul divano, con in faccia uno sguardo terrorizzato ed un'espressione che oscillava tra lo sconvolto e il divertito; Max, seduto al proprio posto, si teneva la pancia senza riuscire a smettere di ridere, mentre Carlos, anche lui ancora seduto a tavola, fissava la scena con sguardo benevolo. Charles ruotò la testa per individuare Alex e si accorse che il ragazzo era in piedi vicino alla televisione e sembrava essere il centro dell'attenzione tanto di Max quanto di Lando.  
-Perchè dovrei starvi raccontando una balla?- stava chiedendo proprio Alex. Si strinse nelle spalle e disse – E' quello che mi ha detto il mio amico.  
-Il tuo amico è pazzo!- sbottò Lando, sconvolto.- E deve anche essere cieco come una talpa!- rincarò con enfasi.  
Max rise ancora più forte.  
Charles si avvicinò a Carlos: Di cosa stanno parlando?- si sforzò di domandare  
Il fatto, che Max potesse aver rimosso così rapidamente le conseguenze che il loro scontro aveva avuto su Pierre, lo irritava al punto da fargli prudere il palmo delle mani. Se fosse stato libero di agire come voleva, avrebbe afferrato l'altro per il collo e lo avrebbe scaraventato in terrazzo a chiedere scusa in ginocchio per essere il bastardo che era. Ma sentiva di non essere esente da colpa e questo lo incitava a non causare altri problemi per quella sera.  
Per cui raccolse tutte le proprie energie e le convogliò nel tentativo di rimanere impassibile davanti alla scena del pilota Red Bull che sghignazzava ad un qualche racconto di Alex. Cercò a propria volta di concentrarsi su quello, come se potesse aiutarlo a restituire normalità alla serata. Carlos lo guardò da sotto in su e Charles fu sicuro di leggere una nota di compassione nella sua occhiata. Si sforzò di non urlargli contro, sapendo di essersi meritato ben altro.  
-Alex stava raccontando un aneddoto su Lewis.- rispose lo spagnolo brevemente.  
Non capì perché il respiro gli si fosse fermato solo nel sentire pronunciare quel nome. Era normale che gli altri parlassero di Lewis, no? In fondo, per tutti loro era qualcosa a metà tra un eroe e un modello a cui tendere costantemente. Si diede mentalmente del cretino, rilassandosi progressivamente nel razionalizzare quella cosa.  
Lando, intanto, aveva cominciato a strillare e gridare dando ad Alex del bugiardo con una convinzione che avrebbe fatto paura, se Charles non fosse stato sicuro che l'inglese non intendeva risultare offensivo. Come Max, peraltro, il ragazzo più giovane non riusciva ad impedirsi di scoppiare in risatine isteriche, che inframezzavano le sue proteste svuotandole di contenuto.  
Charles sforzò a sua volta un sorriso, ma la sua voce uscì più incerta di quanto avesse voluto quando chiese: E di che aneddoto si tratta?  
Alex fece nuovamente spallucce: Un mio amico, che ha un'azienda di computer in Thailandia, era ad una festa in un club molto esclusivo a Londra, questa estate, e ha visto Lewis in compagnia di un ragazzo.  
Il racconto era stato fatto con il tono più colloquiale del mondo. Charles sentì chiaramente il cuore perdere un battito o due. Si morse le labbra a sangue nel tentativo di focalizzarsi sul momento e non lasciarsi sopraffare dal senso di nausea.  
Lando si tappò entrambe le orecchie, canticchiando "la, la, la, la!" e scuotendo la testa, Max gli tirò una manata sulla schiena ordinandogli di piantarla e poi si voltò, le lacrime agli occhi, e guardò Carlos.  
-Chi avrebbe mai detto che il campione del mondo è una checca?!- sbottò.  
Carlos inclinò la testa da un lato e osservò Max come se si trattasse di una specie rara di pianta tropicale. Il suo tono risultò ammirevolmente neutro quando replicò: Chi avrebbe mai detto che una checca riuscisse a battere Max Verstappen?  
-Il fatto che fosse con un ragazzo, non vuol dire che sia gay.  
Tutti si voltarono verso di lui.  
Charles si maledì nell'istante stesso in cui si ritrovò i loro sguardi addosso perchè capì, dalle facce che lo scrutavano perplesse, che il suo tono aveva tradito molta più insicurezza di quanta avrebbe dovuto. Si sforzò di sorridere nuovamente.  
-Beh, anche io e Pierre andiamo spesso in giro per locali assieme, ma nessuno, a parte quell'idiota di Max, crede che siamo una coppia.- osservò, cercando di suonare scherzoso.- Magari era Valtteri quello con Lewis!  
-Sono quasi sicuro che Hamilton non infilerebbe la lingua in bocca a Bottas.- ritorse Max seccamente. Charles, per la seconda volta, sentì il cuore mancare un colpo. Max, grazie al cielo, non lo guardava.- O almeno, confido che Bottas gliela strapperebbe con un morso, se ci provasse.  
Lo sguardo di Charles si spostò su Alex, quasi aspettasse che l'amico gli fornisse un qualche tipo di supporto, ma il ragazzo replicò soltanto: Mi spiace, Charles, so che è anche il tuo mito, oltre che quello di Lando, ma il mio amico ha detto che Lewis e il tizio erano in atteggiamenti che lasciavano poco spazio ai dubbi.  
-In un locale pubblico?!- strillò Lando.- _No_!  
-Lando, è frocio, fattene una ragione!  
- _Max_ , anche ammesso che sia frocio, non si farebbe mai beccare così - protestò ancora il più giovane.  
-Giusta osservazione.- considerò Carlos, pensosamente.  
-Ma va! Sapete quello che si dice di lui e Rosberg, no?- insistette Max, rabbonito ma affatto disposto a cedere il punto.- Lo sanno tutti.  
-Io non voglio saperlo!- prevenne subito Lando.  
-Cos'è? Hai paura di trovarti da solo con lui in una stanza buia?- lo prese in giro il pilota della Red Bull.- Pensa, potresti scoprire di essere il suo tipo, no?! Così _piccolo_ e _carino_.- continuò imperterrito, nonostante Lando fosse sceso in un balzo dal divano e si stesse precipitando a prenderlo a cazzotti.  
Alex si mise rapidamente in mezzo, non avendo ben capito se i due scherzassero o stessero litigando per davvero.  
_...per Charles, invece, la scena si stava svolgendo in un luogo diverso da quello._ Uno dove lui non esisteva, dove nessuno esisteva. C'era solo quella sensazione di annegare e di essere soli a dibattersi per rimanere a galla e poi...  
-Charles, tutto ok?  
Charles, che sentiva a stento il proprio respiro sullo sfondo della lite tra gli altri tre, si riscosse di colpo, abbassando lo sguardo su Carlos e rendendosi brevemente conto che lo spagnolo gli si era rivolto in italiano: Sì...Perché?- rispose allo stesso modo. Riuscì a suonare sufficientemente impassibile.  
-Sei pallido come uno straccio.- osservò Carlos, in tono critico.- Tutto ok di là?- chiese, indicando con la testa in direzione del terrazzo.  
-Pierre è incazzato nero con me.- confessò Charles. Max, sentito il nome del compagno di squadra, si voltò. Charles scambiò un rapido sguardo con lui e poi tornò a concentrarsi su Carlos – Forse è meglio se, per stasera, lascio perdere e vado a casa. Ho già rovinato la serata a tutti.  
-Non è stata colpa tua. E' parecchio stressato, lo sai.  
-Certo. Ma è meglio se, quando torna di qua, trova un unico stronzo di cui occuparsi, invece che due.- E accennò a Max, che aveva ripreso a discutere animatamente con Alex e Lando. Le parole "checca", "frocio" e "fighetta" erano una litania discontinua che pugnalava a morte Charles. Mandò giù il nodo che gli serrava la gola e continuò - Dan può tenere a bada la situazione, se non ci sono anche io ad infiammare gli animi.  
Aveva bisogno di andarsene, questa era la realtà. E aveva bisogno di farlo prima di perdere completamente il controllo.  
-Mi sembra esagerato che tu ti assuma tutta la responsabilità, ma capisco.- concesse Carlos, alzandosi per accompagnarlo alla porta.  
Charles scosse freneticamente la testa: prima si fosse liberato di loro e prima avrebbe ripreso a respirare normalmente.  
-Resta.- lo pregò.- Alex potrebbe avere bisogno di te da un momento all'altro!- scherzò per giustificarsi.  
Non aspettò la replica dello spagnolo per uscire dalla stanza e precipitarsi a recuperare il proprio giubbotto.

Entrò in casa senza accendere la luce. Sbattè la porta alle proprie spalle, si tolse il giubbotto di dosso lasciandolo cadere a terra, abbandonò le chiavi sulla prima superficie piana che riuscì a trovare lungo il tragitto e approdò alla propria stanza nel giro di meno di due minuti.  
Il fiato non era tornato. Aveva fatto la strada da casa di Dan a casa propria praticamente in apnea. Si sedette sul bordo del materasso, mani aggrappate alle coperte accanto a sé e respiro ansante. Lentamente cercò di riguadagnare abbastanza lucidità da riprendere a inspirare ed espirare normalmente.  
Alex aveva solo riportato un episodio non confermato che riguardava Lewis e un qualche altro tizio.  
Questo non c'entrava nulla con lui. Nessuno sapeva di lui a parte Pierre e Pierre non avrebbe mai detto niente. Anche se era arrabbiato con lui e lo considerava un pessimo amico, Pierre si sarebbe fatto ammazzare prima di tradire un segreto tra loro.  
_Andava tutto bene._  
Si lasciò cadere all'indietro, stendendosi vestito sopra le coperte. Continuò a fissare il soffitto alla luce sbiadita che filtrava attraverso le imposte, impegnandosi a non battere le palpebre finché lo sguardo non divenne liquido e appannato per lo sforzo. Concentrarsi su quello sembrò distrarlo a sufficienza, perché ricominciò a sentire l'aria fluire nei polmoni e la gola allentarsi, restituendogli la capacità di deglutire. Rimase comunque immobile in quella posizione, mantenendo la mente fissa solo su pochi elementi: respiro, soffitto, luci dei lampioni in strada che ci disegnavano sopra ombre sempre ferme, sempre fisse. Nient'altro poteva attraversare la sua mente, che quei pensieri senza scopo.  
Si riscosse quando un brivido di freddo lo informò che si era quasi assopito. Voleva infilarsi dentro il letto. Scalciò via le scarpe senza slacciarle e si arrotolò maldestramente tra le lenzuola e le coperte.  
Il cellulare vibrò nella tasca dei jeans.  
Charles lo prese e vide che erano le due e mezza e che Pierre gli aveva appena mandato un messaggio. Lo aprì.  
"Spero tu non sia scappato per colpa mia. Sono stato un coglione a dire quelle cose e non le penso davvero."  
Charles esitò. Gli sembrava quasi di poter sentire la voce dell'altro, carica di rimorso. Sentì una fitta di vergogna.  
"Non c'entri niente", indugiò un attimo, prese fiato e coraggio e continuò a scrivere "Alex ha detto agli altri che Lewis è gay, io ho avuto paura e sono scappato", ammise.  
Ci volle un po' perché Pierre gli rispondesse. Charles arrossì, pensando che ancora una volta stava ignorando lo stato d'animo del suo migliore amico e richiamando l'attenzione su di sé. Si affrettò ad inviare un altro messaggio.  
"Non voglio parlare di questo ora, comunque. Sono in pensiero per te e mi sento in colpa. Non penso tu abbia bisogno di essere difeso e non provo pietà per te", precisò.  
"Lo so"  
"Allora non dire più quelle cose, Pierre. E promettimi che, se questa storia diventerà insopportabile, verrai da me a sfogarti senza preoccuparti di niente".  
Di nuovo una pausa lunga. Lunghissima.  
Stavolta Charles non la interruppe: quello che voleva dire all'altro lo aveva detto, voleva solo che Pierre accettasse il suo aiuto.  
"Lewis non è gay"  
Charles sbuffò un sorriso.  
" _Pierre_..."  
"Ok, te lo prometto!", si arrese il francese e poi ribadì, "Non so cosa abbia raccontato Alex, ma ti assicuro che mi ha soffiato da sotto il naso una delle ragazze più belle che io avessi mai visto nella mia vita. E no, non per discutere di trucco con lei."  
Stavolta, Charles rise. Apprezzava che Pierre stesse comunque cercando di essergli di supporto e capiva anche che per lui fosse difficile accettare di essere aiutato. Erano tutti e due dei dannatissimi arroganti orgogliosi! Non replicò all'ultima rassicurazione dell'altro. Sapevano entrambi che il punto non erano i gusti sessuali di Lewis e Charles non aveva davvero voglia di rovesciargli addosso i propri dubbi in quel momento.  
Mentre si allungava per lasciare il cellulare sul comodino e cercare di mettersi a dormire, Charles lo vide lampeggiare per l'arrivo di un'altra notifica. Sbirciò il nome e vide che si trattava di Daniel.  
"Non so se stai già dormendo, Charl", esordiva il pilota più anziano, "In ogni caso, sappi che tu non hai motivo di sentirti responsabile della crisi di Pierre di stasera. E' sotto pressione (e se te lo dico io, puoi crederci!), Christian ed Helmut sanno essere dei veri bastardi quando vogliono."  
Non rispose. Non davvero. Si limitò a mandare all'altro un'emoticon sorridente e poi lasciò perdere.  
Aveva bisogno di dormire e aveva bisogno di pensare. Ma le due cose non andavano d'accordo, quindi, anzitutto, avrebbe dormito.


	10. Chapter 10

_Monte Carlo – 26 Giugno 2019_  
Si svegliò che le ossa di tutto il corpo gli facevano male come se avesse fatto da sacco per un allenamento di boxe particolarmente vivace.  
Durante la notte si era rigirato nel letto fino a ritrovarsi completamente arrotolato in un groviglio senza senso, i suoi vestiti puzzavano di sudore ed erano da buttare in lavatrice e lui aveva caldo, ma, appena faceva tanto da allungare una mano fuori dalle coperte, un brivido gelato gli attraversava ogni parte di pelle che rimanesse esposta all'aria. Posò il palmo sulla fronte: era fresca, quasi fredda, e questo gli fece tirare un respiro di sollievo. Non aveva nessuna voglia di ritrovarsi chiuso in casa a gestire da solo un'influenza.  
Si districò dalle lenzuola e si mise a sedere, posando i piedi nudi sul pavimento.  
La testa gli girava. Sapeva di aver dormito poco e male e, quando gettò un'occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino, vide che erano solo le sei del mattino. Sbuffò, si tirò in piedi per pura forza di volontà e andò a farsi una doccia gelata allo scopo di finire di svegliarsi. Aveva bisogno di ancora un po' di quiete e tempo per sè, per cui approfittò dell'orario antelucano per cambiarsi in tenuta da jogging e fare una corsetta rilassante. Funzionò, perché quando rientrò a casa, un'ora più tardi, aveva la mente molto più sgombra e si sentiva fisicamente più saldo.  
Preparò la colazione e mandò ad Andrea un messaggio, chiedendogli i suoi impegni per la settimana. Il ragazzo rispose che era libero. Charles ne prese atto e cercò in rubrica il numero di Mattia.  
-Ehi, Carletto!- lo accolse entusiasta la voce dell'uomo, appena aprì la comunicazione. In sottofondo Charles sentì un cane abbaiare e una voce dire qualcosa, che non capì, in italiano. Mattia doveva essere a casa.- Sei caduto dal letto, stamattina?  
-Come?  
-Beh, di solito a quest'ora dormi della grossa.  
Charles s'imbronciò: Perché pensate tutti che io sia pigro?- chiese risentito.  
-Charles, l'ultima volta ho dovuto mandare Seb in camera tua a prenderti per le orecchie per evitare che arrivassi in ritardo alle libere.- Il monegasco aprì la bocca per replicare, poi si ricordò l'episodio e la chiuse. In sottofondo, la moglie di Mattia chiese se si trattasse di Charles; quando lui le rispose di sì, Charles lo pregò di salutarla da parte sua.- Mi dice se vuoi venire a passare qualche giorno da noi, la prossima volta che sei a Maranello.- riferì il team principal.  
Charles sentì il petto allargarsi lentamente a quella proposta. Ci pensò un attimo ancora, mordendosi le labbra, e poi domandò seccamente: Che ne diresti se fosse stasera?  
Mattia sembrò sorpreso: Stasera?- ripeté sospettoso.  
-Sì, pensavo di venire in sede per fare qualche esercitazione in più al simulatore, prima della gara.- mentì Charles, rapidamente.  
-Pensavo ti facesse piacere stare a casa.- insistette l'uomo.  
-No.- rispose, molto prima di aver pensato a quanto stava dicendo. Se ne pentì subito e precisò, affrettatamente e con finta leggerezza- Mi fa piacere stare a casa, ma due podi consecutivi sono serviti solo a farmi venire l'acquolina in bocca e, Mattia, ci tengo a prepararmi bene.  
Dall'altra parte ci fu un silenzio carico. Charles trattenne il fiato, sicuro che Mattia avesse intuito come ci fosse qualcosa che non diceva. In ogni caso, quando il team principal parlò di nuovo, il suo tono era colloquiale e cordiale come sempre: Ma sì, certo.- acconsentì affettuosamente – Sei sempre il benvenuto, lo sai. Dico a Sabina che resti da noi, giusto?  
-Mi farebbe molto piacere, sì. Grazie!- esclamò entusiasta.  
-Bene. Ci vediamo più tardi.  
Charles riattaccò dopo aver raccomandato a Mattia di ringraziare sua moglie e di salutare i figli da parte sua. Mandò, poi, un altro messaggio ad Andrea per dirgli che partiva per l'Italia.  
 _Nell'aprire la chat vide distrattamente che Lewis gli aveva scritto qualche minuto prima. Ignorò il messaggio senza aprirlo._  
Andrea gli rispose che sarebbe arrivato direttamente a Spielberg, il venerdì, e Charles mise via il cellulare e finì la colazione.

In tarda mattinata, raggiunse casa di Daniel, dopo averlo avvisato che sarebbe passato per salutarlo prima di partire per Maranello. Quando il pilota più grande gli aprì la porta, Charles sentì le voci di Max e Lando provenire dal soggiorno e rivolse a Daniel uno sguardo disperato.  
-Ah! Lascialo perdere.- scorciò l'australiano, ma lo precedette in cucina per evitare che lui e il coetaneo della Red Bull dovessero incrociarsi.- Come stai?- gli chiese dopo aver chiuso la porta alle sue spalle.  
Charles gliene fu immensamente grato.   
Si mise a sedere al tavolo centrale e sospirò: Bene.- mentì. Daniel sollevò un sopracciglio, scettico. Charles lo fissò con aria da cucciolo, pregandolo implicitamente di non insistere, ma non ottenne nulla, per cui capitolò- Non ho dormito. Sono preoccupato per Pierre, mi sento in colpa e sto scappando in Italia per avere qualcosa che mi tenga impegnato fino alla prossima gara. Altrimenti penso che impazzirò.- confessò.  
Non aggiunse che, piuttosto che affrontare di nuovo Max, Lando e gli altri, dopo il racconto di Alex, avrebbe raggiunto la Groenlandia a nuoto, ma il suo disagio era abbastanza chiaro da indurre Daniel a non replicare. Si limitò ad annuire brevemente, invece, offrendogli qualcosa di fresco da bere. Charles rifiutò e si ritrovò comunque davanti un bicchiere di succo di frutta pieno fino all'orlo.  
-Hai parlato con Pierre?- gli chiese Daniel, prendendo posto di fronte a lui.  
-No. Non proprio, almeno. Mi ha scritto stanotte.  
-E' tornato a Nizza dai suoi dopo che abbiamo finito di parlare. Non aveva voglia di rimanere e credo che pensasse che tu fossi andato via per causa sua.  
-No!- si affrettò a precisare Charles.  
Daniel sorrise. Il modo in cui il monegasco e il francese si difendevano era commovente, ma in fondo erano due cuccioli di una stessa nidiata, le cui fila si erano assottigliate troppo negli ultimi anni.  
-Non preoccuparti. E' quello che gli abbiamo detto tutti.- lo rassicurò Dan.- Comunque, chiamalo appena puoi.  
-...cosa ti ha detto?- Daniel lo fissò sospettoso e Charles precisò.- Con me non parla. Credo che pensi di non poterlo fare.- Si strinse nelle spalle.- Non so cosa lo abbia convinto di questo.  
-Orgoglio, probabilmente.- scorciò Dan.- Tu, al posto suo, faresti lo stesso.- obiettò. Poi lo fissò attentamente e corresse spiccio- Tu stai facendo lo stesso.  
Charles si sentì improvvisamente scoperto: Non so cosa intendi.- si pose subito sulla difensiva.  
-Charles, non sono qui per obbligarti a confessarmi i tuoi pensieri, ma ammetti almeno che qualcosa non va.  
-Sì, te l'ho detto.- replicò spiccio.- Ho litigato con il mio migliore amico, non ho dormito e...  
-E stai andando in Italia per trovarti qualcosa da fare fino alla prossima gara, sì.- terminò per lui Daniel.- E nessuno crede, che questo sia tutto, meno di me.- Ci pensò su, prima di precisare.- Oddio, forse Pierre ci crede ancora meno di me.  
-A maggior ragione è meglio se lo lascio in pace, quindi.- sbuffò Charles, cercando di deviare l'attenzione da sè.- Insomma, se deve solo passare il tempo a preoccuparsi che io stia bene...  
-Charles.  
-Dan, sul serio, sono ok e sto andando in Italia perchè ho bisogno di rimanere concentrato sul mio lavoro!- scoccò Charles, più bruscamente di quanto avesse voluto.- Ti sembra così assurdo?  
-Ah no.- scosse la testa l'australiano.- Anzi. Con te mi sembra la reazione più normale del mondo.- Charles arricciò il naso, per niente convinto. Daniel non insistette.- Comunque, cerca di prendere le cose con calma e chiama Pierre appena puoi.- ribadì.  
Il monegasco annuì senza aggiungere altro. Sapeva perfettamente che Daniel non aveva creduto ad una sola delle sue parole - _o quasi_ \- ma si accontentava di non essere messo ulteriormente sotto torchio. Non era in condizioni di reggere ad un vero "interrogatorio" dell'australiano, ma allo stesso tempo non era sicuro di poter confessare anche a lui come stessero realmente le cose.  
Tornato a casa scrisse di nuovo a Pierre. Chiamarlo sarebbe stato troppo impegnativo e aveva sinceramente paura che l'altro si rendesse conto che stava male e finisse per costringerlo a parlare. Gli disse che stava partendo per Maranello e poi gli chiese come stesse.  
"Tutto ok", rispose Pierre, stringato, "Quando arriviamo in Austria, mi devi una birra!"  
Charles sbuffò un sorriso. Lanciò una maglietta nella valigia, aperta sul letto, e poi rispose.  
"E tu cosa mi devi, per avermi trattato a quel modo?!"  
Pierre gli rispose con un'emoticon molto esaustiva, a cui Charles non replicò. Si scambiarono poche informazioni sui rispettivi programmi di viaggio, dandosi appuntamento alla prima sera libera per vedersi da soli. Poi il monegasco mise via il telefono e finì di prepararsi per la partenza.  
A quel punto aprì di nuovo la chat, cancellò i messaggi che Lewis gli aveva mandato negli ultimi due giorni senza leggerli e scrisse a Mattia l'orario a cui pensava sarebbe stato da loro.

-Charles, sul serio, vai di là e siediti, per favore!  
-Ma mi fa piacere dare una mano...  
-Sarai stanco morto! Hai fatto un viaggio lunghissimo...  
-Dai, Sabina.  
-Ti ha fregato, eh?  
La risata di Mattia distolse Sabina dall'inutile tentativo di convincere Charles a lasciare giù piatti e bicchieri e andare finalmente a rilassarsi. Il team principal Ferrari li raggiunse in cucina, dove la donna era alle prese con la cena e con un troppo volenteroso pilota ventenne che si sentiva in obbligo di aiutare ad apparecchiare la tavola.  
-E' impossibile!- ammise lei, sfinita, indicando un operoso Charles che, approfittato dell'ingresso del proprio capo, si era rimesso in azione senza altre interruzioni.- Come fai a farlo stare fermo?  
-Non lo faccio.- ammise Mattia. Charles sollevò lo sguardo, imbronciato, ma l'uomo rise e continuò senza badargli- Dico a Seb di farlo.- confessò.  
-E funziona?- chiese lei.  
-No.- ritorse Charles semplicemente. Finì la tavola e si voltò, impaziente.- Cos'altro posso fare?  
-Sederti!- ordinò lei in uno schiocco autoritario. E, per sottolineare la cosa, indicò la porta della cucina.- Sparite. Tutti e due!- precisò alla volta del marito.  
Charles provò a protestare di nuovo, ma Mattia lo avvolse in un abbraccio soffocante e, schernendolo, lo trascinò fuori della stanza e verso il proprio studio.  
-Su su. Non vuoi veramente discutere con una donna sposata, per giunta madre.- lo redarguì.  
Chiuse la porta dello studio alle loro spalle e fece cenno a Charles di accomodarsi sul divanetto che occupava un angolo della camera.  
-Come va?- gli chiese dolcemente, quando il ragazzo si fu lasciato cadere a sedere con un sospiro che tradiva tutta la stanchezza accumulata.  
-Ah, se le simulazioni sono realistiche, saranno incredibilmente buone e...  
-Charles.  
Charles si zittì. Non lo guardava, studiava le proprie dita come se fossero la cosa più interessante del mondo e, quando scoprì che non lo erano, si limitò a sollevare gli occhi e farli vagare per la stanza piena di vecchi memorabilia della Scuderia.  
-Seb è preoccupato per te.  
Charles rabbrividì. Si mise a sedere composto e, finalmente, lo guardò: Cosa ti ha detto?- chiese con un filo di voce. Se Mattia gli avesse risposto che Seb aveva...tradito il suo piccolo segreto, non sapeva davvero come avrebbe potuto reagire.  
-Niente, per la verità.- si strinse nelle spalle il team principal.- Mi ha solo chiesto di tenerti d'occhio quando lui non può farlo.  
Charles sbuffò un sorriso storto: Smettetela di trattarmi come un bambino!- scoccò, arrabbiato.  
-Non ti stiamo trattando come un bambino, sei tu che ti stai comportando da tale.- ritorse Mattia, senza lasciarsi intimidire.- Se ci sono dei problemi, sei tenuto a parlarne ed affrontarli.  
-Sono cose che non riguardano la squadra.- replicò brusco il pilota.  
-Tutto quello, che ti condiziona, riguarda la squadra.- fu la pacata risposta che ottenne.- E, comunque, è normale che i tuoi amici si preoccupino per te.  
Charles si morse la lingua, prima di rispondergli acidamente che non considerava "amici" nè lui nè Seb. Era la verità, ma non nel senso in cui l'avrebbe lasciata intendere in quel momento. Seb e Mattia erano qualcosa di più che semplici amici: Charles li considerava un pezzo della sua famiglia e, anche se davvero gli dava fastidio che lo trattassero in quel modo, capiva che lo facevano solo perchè tenevano sinceramente a lui.  
-Non mi va di parlarne.- ammise con più onestà, fuggendo di nuovo lo sguardo dell'uomo.  
Mattia non rispose. Charles aveva voglia di scappare fuori dalla stanza. Forse, accettare l'invito del team principal ad essere suo ospite non era stata una decisione saggia.  
-Ok.- Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo interrogativo. Mattia non si scompose e ribadì nello stesso tono sereno.- Non devi sentirti obbligato a raccontare cose private, di cui non hai voglia di parlare. Ma sappi che, se serve, sono qui per darti tutto il supporto di cui hai bisogno.  
-Grazie.  
-E comunque, che ti piaccia o meno sei poco più di un ragazzino!- aggiunse Mattia, ridendo. E Charles si gonfiò, stizzito - Io e Seb ti tratteremo sempre come uno scolaretto indisciplinato, se ti comporti come tale!  
-Non sono un ragazzino indisciplinato!- sbuffò il monegasco.  
-Oh, sì, che lo sei.- affermò il suo capo con tranquillità.- Indisciplinato e irrispettoso.  
-Se avessi Max in squadra, cosa faresti?- ribatté Charles, offeso.  
-Non prenderei mai Max in squadra!  
-Certo che non lo faresti! Lui è un ragazzino indisciplinato e irrispettoso!  
-Ragazzi! A tavola!  
Mattia, ancora ridendo, fu il primo ad avviarsi alla porta, senza mancare di scompigliargli i capelli mentre gli passava accanto. Charles protestò, ma sorrise, seguendolo fuori dallo studio.  
 _...no, forse non era stata un'idea così cattiva andare da Mattia._  
Il giorno dopo, quel pensiero diventò una salda convinzione. Charles dimenticò anche il motivo per cui era scappato da Monaco e si era rifugiato dal proprio capo team. Semplicemente, la compagnia di Mattia, le attenzioni di Sabina e il lavoro in fabbrica, accanto agli ingegneri e ai meccanici Ferrari, lo aiutarono a rilassarsi e scordare qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Pierre gli scrisse di tanto in tanto, senza mai tornare sull'argomento Red Bull. Charles fece lo stesso, evitando accuratamente l'argomento Ferrari – o l'argomento Lewis. Per la verità, sotto quel fronte, dopo aver cancellato ancora un paio di messaggi ed una chiamata non risposta dell'inglese, la situazione era ridiventata di calma piatta. Lewis non lo aveva più cercato, Charles fingeva che non esistesse nemmeno. L'ultima cosa che voleva era che Mattia scoprisse la chat con il pilota Mercedes e facesse due più due.  
Lavorare lo aiutava.  
A Maranello lo trattavano come se fosse un po' il figlio o il fratello di tutti. Era un ambiente protetto, Charles lo sapeva bene, un posto in cui nessuno poteva entrare o cercarlo, se lui non avesse voluto e non lo avesse esplicitamente concordato con la squadra. Tra lì e casa di Mattia era avvolto in una bambagia confortante, in cui era facile dimenticarsi che esisteva qualcosa al di fuori. Mattia scherzava, dicendo che Sabina non lo avrebbe più lasciato tornare a Monaco, non le sembrava vero di avere di nuovo qualcuno da accudire nel nido. Charles replicava che, magari, avrebbe potuto decidere di trasferirsi lì in pianta stabile e, a quel punto, Mattia protestava che era un incubo e che lo avrebbe licenziato immediatamente, se si fosse azzardato a farlo davvero. Nessuno credeva a quella minaccia, ma la cosa si concludeva invariabilmente con Sabina che rimbrottava il marito e Charles che rideva.  
Non si rese conto che era di nuovo arrivato il momento di partire se non quando, rientrando dalla sede con Mattia, trovò la valigia pronta accanto al letto. Si fermò stupito a fissarla, riconnettendo a fatica tutti gli eventi di quei giorni. Tra poco, sarebbe stato di nuovo al fianco di Seb. Tra poco, avrebbe dovuto rispondere di nuovo alle domande dei giornalisti. Tra poco, avrebbe di nuovo incontrato in pista i suoi amici e ognuno di loro avrebbe cercato in ogni modo di stare davanti alla sua Ferrari. Tra poco avrebbe parlato di nuovo con Pierre – niente più comodi messaggi a nascondere i suoi pensieri reali.  
Tra poco, avrebbe rivisto Lewis...  
Sabina si fermò sulla soglia della stanza e bussò delicatamente al battente aperto.  
Charles sobbalzò e si voltò, gli occhi sgranati e un'espressione spaventata che allarmò la donna e la indusse a farsi immediatamente avanti.  
-Charles.- sussurrò andandogli incontro.- Stai bene?  
Lui si riscosse, sforzandosi di reindossare la maschera di indifferente efficienza che lo aiutava in ogni situazione in cui si sentiva vulnerabile. Capì istintivamente, guardando il viso di Sabina, che con lei non avrebbe funzionato, ma sforzò ugualmente un sorriso vuoto e replicò asciutto: Certo. Stavo solo pensando che ho dimenticato a casa la maglia della squadra.  
Sabina ricambiò il suo sorriso con il proprio. In fondo, si disse Charles, lei non lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere quando mentiva. Gli strinse affettuosamente il braccio e lo rassicurò: Lo so, ma Mattia ha scatoloni di quelle stupide magliette. Per cui ho provveduto io.- aggiunse indicando la valigia.- Fatti una doccia, tra mezz'ora ceniamo.  
-Sì, grazie.  
E le fu ancora più grato quando uscì senza chiedere altro.

-Cosa pensi che sia?  
Mattia sollevò gli occhi dallo schermo del proprio portatile e li puntò sulla moglie. Lei, continuando a fingersi impegnata nella preparazione delle verdure per la cena, non ricambiò il suo sguardo.  
-Lo sai che non è veramente nostro figlio, ma un mio dipendente?- indagò il marito, divertito.  
Sabina gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, che stava chiaramente ad indicare "fammi il favore!", e poi continuò a tagliare le zucchine.  
Mattia posò gli occhiali sul piano del tavolo e si massaggiò gli occhi, cercando di allontanare almeno parte della stanchezza accumulata negli ultimi giorni. Poi tornò a guardarla.  
-Sabina, Charles è un adulto, che ci piaccia o meno.- ritorse flebilmente.- E per quanto capisca con facilità il tuo attuale stato d'animo, non posso fargli una giustificazione per non andare a scuola domani.  
-Non penso che tu debba fargliela,- replicò lei asciutta.- ma penso che tu debba capire cosa c'è che non va.  
-E' solo troppo giovane e troppo inesperto per questa cosa.- si strinse nelle spalle il team principal, cercando di suonare rassicurante.- Sono tutti troppo giovani e inesperti, sono così...naïf!- confessò più sinceramente.- Alle volte credo anche io che avremmo solo dovuto lasciarli giocare ancora un po'.  
-...e cosa ti dici quando ci pensi?- lo interrogò sua moglie.  
Mattia si strinse nelle spalle nuovamente: Che è colpa di Christian ed Helmut.- ribatté con leggerezza. Sabina non poté evitarsi di ridere.- Sul serio! Se loro non avessero preso Max e Max non avesse cominciato a vincere...!  
-Siete assetati di sangue, ecco cosa siete!- lo rimproverò sua moglie, duramente ma non troppo seriamente.  
Mattia ridacchiò: E' una questione di orgoglio e prestigio, tesoro!- sbottò.- Non vorrai mica che la Ferrari sia da meno della Red Bull?! Loro fanno bevande energetiche!  
-Di cosa state parlando?  
Mattia scambiò un'occhiata veloce con la moglie e lei annuì brevemente, mentre Charles li raggiungeva in cucina.  
-Spero che ti piaccia il pollo alla cacciatora, Charles.- chiese immediatamente la donna, sviando l'attenzione del ragazzo dalla conversazione con il marito.- Stasera ti permetto anche di aiutarmi. Caccia via Mattia dalla tavola, così puoi apparecchiare.  
Charles rise, mentre il team principal commentava che era meglio se non ci faceva troppo l'abitudine e poi si ritirava nel proprio studio portando via il laptop.  
Dopo cena, Mattia gli chiese di fermarsi di sotto per bere qualcosa. Sabina era stanca, andò a letto, dopo aver raccomandato loro di non fare tardi ed aver fatto promettere a Charles che avrebbe lasciato guidare il marito l'indomani. Non è che non si fidasse di lui, ma Mattia si lamentava sempre che Charles andava troppo forte e quindi...Charles concesse quella piccola promessa come pagamento per l'ospitalità e, sorridendo, sedette in salotto con il capo team.  
Mattia versò ad entrambi della grappa fatta in casa, regalo di un fan.  
-Come ti senti per questo weekend?  
-Bene.- ammise Charles.  
Se pensava alla gara, si sentiva benissimo. Le simulazioni erano state perfette, tutta la squadra era ipereccitata. Perfino Seb, in videocall quel pomeriggio, si era detto entusiasta dei risultati che avevano avuto.  
 _L'importante era concentrarsi solo sulla gara._  
-Ne sono felice. Hai fatto un buon lavoro, lo hanno detto tutti.  
-Ho fatto quello che dovevo.- si schernì lui, timidamente.  
Mattia sorrise benevolo. Charles era sempre pronto a darsi dell'idiota al più piccolo errore, ma faceva veramente fatica ad accettare un complimento. Anche se ne aveva bisogno come dell'aria che respirava e il team principal lo aveva ormai capito.  
-Ti stai comportando molto bene, Charles. Siamo tutti soddisfatti di te e molto fiduciosi per il futuro.- aggiunse l'uomo. Charles fece per ribadire che non era nulla, ma Mattia non lo guardò neppure e non gli diede il tempo di replicare.- Proprio per questo, mi è difficile capire cosa non vada.  
-...Mattia...  
-Sì, lo so. Ti ho detto che, se non vuoi, non sei tenuto a parlarne e te lo ribadisco.- annuì l'uomo.- Ma davvero, Charles, voglio solo essere sicuro che tu stia bene.  
-Sto benone. E se riuscirò a vincere questo weekend, starò anche meglio!- aggiunse divertito.  
-Non sperare che Hamilton o Verstappen te la rendano facile!- sbuffò il team principal e poi aggiunse- Per la verità, non credo che te la farà facile nemmeno Sebastian.  
Charles si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire che non reputava nessuno di loro un vero problema. E Mattia non esitò a credere che davvero non li considerasse tali.  
-Charles, per favore.- insistette comunque.  
Lo vide mordersi le labbra, insicuro. I suoi occhi vagavano sui mobili nella stanza, come a cercare una qualunque via di fuga da quella conversazione. Mattia si sentì un po' in colpa, ma si costrinse a non cedere questa volta.  
-...sarà...sempre così?  
Il sussurro strozzato, che costituì quella domanda, ruppe un silenzio carico di apprensione.  
Mattia inarcò le sopracciglia. Non capiva a cosa Charles si stesse riferendo e, quindi, continuò solo a guardarlo, in attesa.  
-Così... _seccante_ , così invasivo, così personale, così...!- elencò Charles. E il suo tono si fece progressivamente più aspro e insicuro.- Cosa c'entra con le corse? Cosa c'entra con quello che facciamo?!- chiese astioso, riportando lo sguardo nel suo.  
Mattia sentì il cuore stringerglisi nel petto nel rendersi conto di quanto fosse arrabbiato e stanco e triste in quel momento. Poteva dire a sua moglie ogni bugia, ma aveva davanti un ragazzo di vent'anni che aveva paura.  
-Charles...- provò ad intervenire, per cercare di fermare quel fiume di emozioni.  
-Io non voglio che parlino di me.- ammise Charles all'improvviso, senza nemmeno ascoltarlo.- Non voglio che _nessuno_ parli di me.  
Mattia si alzò dalla poltrona che occupava e si sedette accanto a lui sul divano, posandogli una mano sulla gamba in un gesto rassicurante.  
-Sarà sempre così.- gli confermò, tuttavia.- Sarà anche peggio. Sarà peggio che tu vinca e che tu perda. Sarà la storia della tua vita, se vorrai viverla. Quindi,- continuò pacatamente- fai in modo che debbano comunque inchinarsi davanti al tuo talento.


	11. Chapter 11

_Spielberg – 28 Giugno 2019_  
Charles riconobbe Pierre ancora prima che l'altro fosse davvero visibile. Fu una sorta di istinto viscerale, che lo portò a puntare lo sguardo in una precisa direzione e a notare l'amico in piedi accanto ad Helmut, che, nel parlargli, indicava il tracciato oltre la pitlane. Probabilmente gli stava dando qualche dritta, considerò Charles, fermandosi a rispettosa distanza per non disturbare. Pierre annuì a qualcosa che l'uomo gli disse prima di battergli una pacca sulla spalla, affettuosamente, e lasciarlo per tornare ai box Red Bull.   
A quel punto, lo stesso istinto viscerale guidò lo sguardo di Pierre nella sua direzione.  
Charles non poté impedirsi di sorridergli entusiasta, accennando un saluto. Fu felice di vedere che Pierre ricambiava il sorriso e si affrettava a raggiungerlo.  
-Ehi!- esclamò il pilota più grande. Charles gli buttò le braccia al collo, stringendolo con quanta forza aveva, e Pierre ridacchiò, restituendogli l'abbraccio- Guarda che non sono un reduce di guerra.- lo prese in giro.  
-Sì, scusa.- si ricompose subito Charles, lasciandolo andare immediatamente. Poi ammise in uno sbuffo infantile.- Mi sei mancato.  
-Oooh! Come sei _carino_!- lo schernì ancora Pierre, ricevendo in cambio un pugno scherzoso contro il petto.- Sul serio, che me ne faccio di una ragazza quando ho te che mi ami tanto incondizionatamente?!  
-Se non la pianti, ti prendo a calci.- provò a recuperare dignità il pilota Ferrari.  
-Ecco il mio Charles!- sbottò orgoglioso Pierre.  
Charles rise e scosse la testa: Come va?- s'informò subito.   
Non voleva che fosse Pierre il primo a preoccuparsi di chiederlo, voleva che sapesse che sarebbe stato lì per lui tutte le volte che ne avesse avuto bisogno.  
Il francese, però, si strinse nelle spalle, senza rispondere: Pronto per oggi?- ritorse, invece.  
-Sì e no.- confessò Charles.- Prima di partire, mi ero convinto che sarebbe stato un disastro, ma poi quando ho rivisto Dan e Lando e George...- Accennò dietro di sè, ad indicare idealmente il gruppetto con cui si era già incrociato e salutato prima di arrivare da lui.- Credo che, alla fine, sia questo il posto che chiamo "casa".  
Pierre non replicò, il suo sguardo indugiò su Charles, pensoso, e lui arrossì senza volere.  
-Sei sempre così adorabilmente melodrammatico.- sminuì il suo migliore amico alla fine, guadagnandosi il secondo pugno della giornata. Incassò con una risata anche questo e proseguì in tono affettuoso- Vedi solo di divertirti, ok?  
Charles annuì.  
Si lasciarono con la promessa che quella sera si sarebbero trovati nella stanza di uno dei due, appena terminati gli impegni ufficiali. Charles aveva già avuto il permesso da Mattia di dileguarsi per l'ora di cena e Pierre garantì che Christian non avrebbe fatto difficoltà ad autorizzarlo. Il programma prevedeva cena in camera e filmaccio horror di terz'ordine.   
In realtà, erano entrambi consapevoli di quello che non dicevano a voce alta: quella serata era una sorta di suggello ad una riconciliazione formale, anche se nessuno dei due riusciva davvero a ricordare la ragione per cui poteva essersi allontanato dall'altro.  
Charles tornò ai box Ferrari sentendosi molto più leggero. Non aveva mentito a Pierre, comunque, tanta dell'ansia che poteva aver avvertito alla vigilia della partenza era scomparsa nel momento in cui era stato di nuovo in pista. Lando, Alex e gli altri lo avevano accolto con il solito entusiasmo, Dan era stato contento di rivederlo, Kimi lo aveva stritolato in un abbraccio appena lo aveva avuto a tiro e Sebastian...Sebastian lo aveva accolto con un sorriso così caldo che Charles aveva pensato solo che niente poteva ferirlo quel weekend.  
Niente….a parte rivedere Lewis.  
Stavano camminando con Seb in direzione dell'area ristoro dopo la prima sessione di libere. Charles aveva il naso immerso nei dati che Mattia aveva fornito loro e Sebastian lo stava imboccando con qualche suggerimento per la successiva manche di prova. Non si accorse davvero di niente, finché Seb non salutò Lewis a voce alta e il pilota Mercedes gli rispose: un "ciao" che aveva in sé qualcosa di fragile. Charles ne fu così sorpreso da sollevare di scatto lo sguardo per ritrovarsi incastrato in quello dell’altro. Lewis guardava direttamente lui, ma non diceva nulla.   
Seb, accanto a Charles, ruotò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro e il monegasco arrossì, rendendosi conto che doveva aver capito che qualcosa non andava. Fu, comunque, l'inglese a rompere gli indugi, li superò senza dire altro e proseguì dritto in direzione dei box.  
Sebastian continuava a guardarlo. Charles ruotò gli occhi su di lui, in attesa di una domanda che l'altro non formulò. Riprese, invece, a camminare in silenzio e il più giovane allungò il passo e gli stette dietro. Non sapeva se quel silenzio fosse peggio di qualsiasi richiesta.

-C'è praticamente mezza Olanda sugli spalti.  
Pierre annuì, continuando a giocherellare con il cibo nel piatto prima di decidersi a prenderne un'altra forchettata.  
Erano in camera del francese, seduti a terra davanti al divano che fronteggiava il televisore, la cena sulle gambe e solo la luce intermittente del film, che stavano guardando, a rischiarare i loro volti stanchi. Charles sbadigliò.  
-Max è gasatissimo.- riferì Pierre, a quel punto.- Dopo la vittoria dell'anno scorso, ha detto che quest'anno farà sputare sangue a chiunque, prima di cedere spazio.  
-Intanto deve qualificarsi per la pole.- ritorse Charles asciutto.  
-Sei ancora incazzato con lui?  
Il monegasco lo fissò interdetto: Perché me lo chiedi?- domandò, prima di tornare a fissare il film che nessuno dei due stava davvero seguendo.  
-Lui è ancora incazzato con te.- disse Pierre, invece di rispondergli.  
Charles scoppiò a ridere: Ma se non gli ho fatto niente?!- sbottò stizzito.  
-Dice che gli hai fatto fare una figura di merda con Lando e Dan.  
-Con te no?- chiese Charles ironico, scoccandogli un'occhiata di traverso.- Ohi, sarà mica geloso?!- sghignazzò poi.  
-Sei un cretino.- affermò Pierre cattedratico.- In realtà, penso solo che ti consideri il suo avversario più diretto.  
-Non siamo più "avversari diretti" da anni.- replicò Charles senza interesse – Non mi ricordo nemmeno cosa succedesse in pista, quando gareggiavamo uno contro l'altro.  
Pierre rise: Lui, invece, si ricorda di ogni singola volta che lo hai buttato fuori!- esclamò.- Quando è particolarmente nervoso, ne parla come se fosse successo due giorni fa!  
Anche Charles rise. L'idea di riuscire a condizionare l'umore di Max Verstappen gli suscitava un moto di divertimento, cattivo ma soddisfacente.  
-Comunque, mi secca che siate compagni di squadra!- ricominciò all'improvviso, fissando malevolo la maglietta della Red Bull che Pierre ancora indossava. Ne tirò dispettosamente un lembo.- Dovresti essere _il mio_ compagno di squadra.  
-Mi sa che sei tu, quello geloso.- osservò il francese pianamente, finendo il proprio piatto e mettendolo da parte mentre cercava il telecomando del televisore.- Questa roba fa schifo, ti proporrei un porno ma mi sembrerebbe di essere Daniel.- Charles scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, convenendo con lui che il film facesse schifo. Mentre ne cercava uno più interessante nella lista di quelli disponibili, Pierre proseguì colloquiale.- A proposito di gelosia e di porno, come va con Lewis?  
Charles si sentì come se gli avesse appena infilato uno spillone al centro della spina dorsale. Si agitò, cercando inutilmente di allentare la tensione che avvertiva al collo e alle spalle, e poi si arrese e si rimise a sedere con la schiena contro il divano e la testa abbandonata sulla seduta. Occhi chiusi, respirò a fondo e replicò: Non va.  
Pierre smise di cercare e si voltò, fissandolo interrogativo. Charles non se ne accorse, perchè continuava a scrutare il soffitto della stanza in attesa di un suggerimento su cosa dire.  
-Non ci sentiamo dalla cena.- ammise, alla fine.- Cioè, lui ha provato a contattarmi e mi ha mandato dei messaggi, ma io non gli ho risposto.- Poi si corresse.- Li ho cancellati senza leggerli, per la verità.  
-...ah.  
-Oggi ci siamo incrociati mentre ero con Seb.- continuò a raccontare Charles. Si massaggiò gli occhi, tirando un altro respiro profondo.- Non mi ha nemmeno rivolto la parola.  
-E che ti doveva dire, esattamente? - Charles lo fissò, uno sguardo implorante che non trovò riscontro. Pierre continuò implacabile.- Io ti avrei preso a calci davanti a Seb, ma Lewis, a quanto pare, ha molto più autocontrollo di me e della maggior parte delle persone.  
-Credo che Seb abbia capito che qualcosa non va.- confessò Charles, senza commentare l'affermazione dell'altro.  
-E da cosa lo avrebbe capito?  
-Ah...- Charles si ricordò che a Pierre mancava una parte delle informazioni e, quindi, lo aggiornò- Seb lo sa. Lewis glielo ha detto. Per questo mi ha voluto accompagnare a casa, settimana scorsa.  
-Doveva farti la predica?- rise il francese.  
-Qualcosa del genere.  
-Oddio, _no_!- sfiatò Pierre, infastidito per lui.  
Charles scosse la testa freneticamente: No, no!- si affrettò a negare.- Non mi ha detto niente di particolare, solo di fare attenzione a non bruciarmi la carriera con chiacchiere di corridoio.  
-Che sciocchezza.  
-Lo pensi sul serio?- Charles sbuffò un sorriso amaro e raccontò- Tu non c'eri mentre Max e gli altri ne parlavano, Pierre. E stavano parlando di Lewis: Lando si farebbe tagliare un braccio per Lewis e Max lo considera l'unico avversario degno di lui sulla griglia.  
-Max è un cretino e Lando ha undici anni.- scorciò Pierre implacabile.- Dimmi che è della loro opinione che hai paura e ti sputo in faccia.  
Charles si strinse nelle spalle senza rispondere, poi evitò nuovamente il suo sguardo fissando la televisione, ora accesa su un elenco di titoli e immagini.  
Sì, era della loro opinione che aveva paura. Della loro e di quella di chiunque altro, nel paddock e fuori. Non voleva essere _quello gay_ , voleva essere il pilota di punta della Ferrari, Charles Leclerc, campione del mondo di Formula Uno. Aveva lavorato e vissuto solo per quello.  
Forse Pierre lo intuì da solo. Charles si accorse che si era voltato nuovamente verso la televisione anche lui. Selezionò un film horror che si preannunciava anche peggio di quello che avevano appena scartato e lo fece partire.  
-Comunque, dì a Max che la pole me la prendo io, domani.  
-Diglielo tu.- ritorse Pierre.

Charles non glielo disse, ma quando il Q3 si chiuse, si prese lo sfizio di lanciare al coetaneo, livido di rabbia, un bacio al volo. Pierre, che li aveva raggiunti al Parc Fermè, dovette scappare in un angolo per non scoppiare a ridere all'espressione offesa di Max e perfino Christian sghignazzò sotto i baffi, prima di passare un braccio attorno alle spalle del proprio pilota e trascinarlo verso il garage. Charles era certo che il team principal Red Bull non volesse spargimenti di sangue alla vigilia della gara.  
Il sabato, a parte l'ottimo risultato in qualifica, fu un giorno strano per Charles.  
Si sentiva dannatamente carico – più del solito – e fremeva d'impazienza per l'arrivo della domenica. Aveva convogliato tutta la tensione nei tempi di qualifica, strappando a sé stesso un record dopo l'altro, fino a quello della pista. Ma a parte questo, ogni volta che faceva tanto da mettere i piedi fuori della monoposto targata Ferrari, gli sembrava di stare vivendo dentro una boccia. Come un pesce rosso a cui mancasse ossigeno per via di un padrone troppo disattento. Sentiva la testa galleggiare leggera e il cuore battere furiosamente. Intorno a lui c'era sempre un via vai di persone che chiedevano la sua attenzione, lui riusciva ad essere contemporaneamente recettivo e assente. Rispondeva, faceva quanto gli veniva detto, faceva quanto doveva, ma era come se ci fosse un altro Charles, accanto a lui, che invece rimaneva immobile e silenzioso e non capiva chi fossero quelle persone e cosa gli stessero dicendo.  
Seb dovette accorgersi del suo stato d'animo, perché non lo lasciò solo che quando non potè fisicamente stargli accanto. Charles lo perse di vista in un'unica occasione durante la giornata; Sebastian tornò dopo appena dieci minuti di assenza, ma a lui sembrò che fossero passate ore e lo fissò come se facesse fatica a riconoscerlo.  
In ogni caso, il suo compagno di squadra non gli disse e non gli chiese nulla e Charles gliene fu grato.  
La domenica, mentre si preparavano per salire in auto, il monegasco rivide Lewis.  
Le sue qualifiche non erano state eccezionali, qualcuno gli aveva detto che aveva fatto un sacco di errori e che era anche stato penalizzato per qualcosa che era successo con Kimi. Adesso, osservandolo da lontano, Charles pensò che sembrava stanco. Poi pensò che avrebbe dovuto chiedergli se andasse tutto bene. Infine, salì in auto _e non pensò ad altro che ad arrivare in fondo al tracciato_.  
La Red Bull di Max gli si affiancò sulla griglia al termine del giro di ricognizione. Charles lo guardò e vide che anche l'olandese gli ricambiava lo sguardo. Ricordò quello che aveva detto Pierre, sul fatto che il suo compagno di squadra fosse assetato di sangue quel weekend. Gli stava bene. Non voleva una gara noiosa, una vittoria facile. Avere il fiato di Max addosso avrebbe reso più glorioso il suo momento. _Perché lui avrebbe vinto_. E quella marea arancione sugli spalti avrebbe dovuto "chinare la testa", come Mattia aveva detto, e riconoscere che lui era l'unico trionfatore di quella giornata.  
Quando i semafori si spensero, la Ferrari ruggì e prese il suo posto in testa a tutti.

Sebastian lo raggiunse nell'istante stesso in cui Charles lasciò il podio. Aspettò pazientemente che finisse di parlare con i giornalisti, poi gli fece un cenno e il monegasco si liberò, scusandosi, e si rifugiò sotto la sua ala protettiva. Seb lo portò con sé fino ai box Ferrari, dietro di loro sentivano ancora la confusione dei festeggiamenti, ma quando entrarono nel garage, che i meccanici andavano già smantellando, almeno una parte di quei rumori si confuse con quelli più rassicuranti di chi conoscevano bene. Mattia gli sorrise, ma Charles non ricambiò.  
-I commissari devono sentirvi entrambi.- riferì, con un sospiro paziente.- Ti accompagno io.  
-Non ne ho bisogno...  
-Non ti accompagno perché ne hai bisogno, ti accompagno perchè devo farlo.- lo interruppe seccamente il team principal.  
Charles finse di non accorgersi dell'occhiata che lui e Sebastian si scambiarono da sopra la sua testa.  
Dieci minuti più tardi, seguì Mattia in un silenzio ostinato e furioso. Quando entrò nella stanza dove avrebbe dovuto aspettare che lo chiamassero, ci trovò Max e Christian. Si fermò sulla soglia, incapace di respirare, mentre il pilota Red Bull lo fissava con un ghigno enorme stampato sulla faccia.  
-Mattia. Charles.- salutò Christian, brevemente.  
Mattia ricambiò con un cenno, poi fece segno a Charles di entrare e chiudere la porta. Il ragazzo ubbidì, controllando attentamente ogni singolo movimento, spaventato che potesse tradire i suoi reali pensieri.  
Max sedeva da un lato della stanza, lui prese posto nell’angolo più lontano.   
Max continuava a guardarlo, Charles fingeva che non fosse lì.   
Max sorrideva come se già quella situazione decretasse la sua vittoria, Charles avrebbe voluto che fossero solo loro due perchè così avrebbe potuto fargli ingoiare quel sorriso a pugni.  
Christian e Mattia si fissarono. Il team principal Red Bull disse che sarebbero usciti un attimo per prendere un caffè e sarebbero tornati subito, poi li lasciarono effettivamente da soli.  
A Charles prudevano le mani.  
Respirò. Una volta. Due. Tre...  
-Cos'è? Ti brucia?!- indagò Max, divertito. Non capì l'implicito avvertimento nell'occhiata con cui il collega della Ferrari lo fulminò.- Pensavi di avere già vinto, eh? Andiamo, non tutti possono essere me, non tutti possono vincere appena messo il sedere in una monoposto di Formula 1...magari tra un paio di anni...- suggerì, ironico.  
Charles fremette, ma non rispose.  
Certo, poteva dirgli che era stato scorretto, che lo aveva spinto fuori dalla pista, che si era comportato da quell'arrogante bastardo che era. Ma cosa sarebbe cambiato?  
-Comunque, dai! I commissari potrebbero decidere che sono stato _cattivo_ e che la Ferrari deve vincere perchè _è la Ferrari_ e potrebbero regalarti questa vittoria.- continuò imperterrito Max.- Certo, non servirà a farti sentire meglio, perdente, ma che vuoi farci? Una vittoria sulla carta o niente.  
Fu in quel preciso istante che Charles decise che non voleva quella vittoria a tavolino. Non voleva proprio niente. Nè da Max, nè dalla FIA, nè dal proprio team. Non voleva premi di consolazione, non voleva sentirsi dire "hai ragione tu" e non voleva nemmeno le scuse di quel figlio di puttana che gli sedeva davanti.  
Lui voleva il suo sangue. Voleva affondare i denti nella sua giugulare e stringere fino a sentire tutte le ossa rompersi.  
-Qualunque cosa succeda stasera, Max, ti giuro che la prossima volta striscerai implorando pietà.- sussurrò.  
Forse fu il tono asettico con cui pronunciò quella frase o forse lo sguardo glaciale che la accompagnò, ma Max sembrò esitare per la prima volta da quando si erano rivisti dopo la premiazione. La sua sicurezza vacillò, anche se solo per un momento, e il sorriso di scherno che rimpiazzò quell'esitazione non sembrò più così saldo.  
Charles sorrise anche lui. E lui non ebbe alcuna esitazione a farlo.


	12. Chapter 12

_Monte Carlo – 1 Luglio 2019_  
Roscoe arrivò correndo dalla terrazza. Si arrampicò con un goffo saltello sul divano e, tutto soddisfatto, gli depositò in grembo il giocattolo che aveva portato con sè e che lasciò una grossa chiazza di bava di cane sui pantaloncini di Lewis. Lui abbozzò un sorriso spento e gli grattò le orecchie per ringraziarlo. Roscoe, orgoglioso, saltò nuovamente a terra e ripartì a caccia di altri regalini mordicchiosi da consegnare al padrone nel tentativo di migliorarne l'umore.  
Lewis lo osservò finché non sparì nel corridoio, in direzione dello studio o della camera da letto, poi scostò la pallina di plastica e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento, dove rotolò fino alla cuccia del cane in un angolo dello spazioso ed elegante salotto.  
Non aveva voglia di fare niente, quel giorno. Aveva annullato tutti gli impegni e chiamato Angela per chiedere anche a lei la cortesia di lasciarlo in pace fino all'indomani. La donna aveva intuito facilmente come ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma si era guardata dall'indagare quello che Lewis non aveva voglia di confessare ad alta voce. Aveva sorriso – _il suo sorriso era qualcosa di così tangibile da cavalcare l'aria stessa e raggiungerlo lì, attraverso una semplice telefonata_ – e gli aveva raccomandato di rilassarsi, meditare e ritrovare in se stesso la voglia di vincere che era il suo marchio di fabbrica. Lewis si era sentito confortato, ma dopo averla ringraziata ed aver riattaccato il telefono, il senso di solitudine e di sconfitta erano tornati più prepotenti di prima.  
Era una reazione stupida per uno stupido quinto posto. Toto, che aveva visto la sua espressione dopo la gara, aveva provato a farglielo notare, ma Lewis aveva replicato stringatamente e si era dileguato il più in fretta possibile, appena terminati gli appuntamenti obbligatori.  
Era perfettamente consapevole che il problema non fosse la gara o il quinto posto. Il problema era un altro e lui non aveva nessuna voglia di affrontarlo.  
Lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro contro il divano, con un sospiro, e chiuse gli occhi.  
Sentì lo zampettare di Roscoe sulla via del ritorno e aspettò che il cane lo raggiungesse con un nuovo "dono", ma, prima che il bulldog arrivasse in salotto, il campanello della porta di ingresso suonò. Roscoe si fermò nell'ingresso e cominciò ad abbaiare al battente ancora chiuso, mentre Lewis si alzava stancamente dal divano e andava ad aprire.   
Fece appena a tempo ad impedire al cane di gettarsi sopra il nuovo arrivato, afferrandolo per il collare. Roscoe ringhiava e si dimenava nella sua stretta.  
-Il tuo cane mi odia.- Era una considerazione quasi divertita.   
Lewis sentì un brivido gelato scivolare lungo la schiena a quella voce, subito sostituito da un moto di rabbia che lo portò a sollevare di scatto la testa per rivolgere al proprio ospite uno sguardo ostile e minaccioso.  
Nico Rosberg, fermo sulla soglia all'esterno dell'appartamento, gli sorrise, affascinante come sempre.  
Lewis si rimise dritto, sforzandosi di recuperare il proprio autocontrollo e di sostituire l'espressione furente con una incolore: Cosa vuoi, Nico?- chiese secco. Roscoe, ai suoi piedi, si accucciò continuando a ringhiare pronto a difendere il padrone.  
L'ex pilota Mercedes allargò il sorriso, per niente impensierito dal suo tono o dai suoi modi. Allungò una bottiglia di whiskey con un grazioso fiocco rosso attorno al collo e chiosò: Sono venuto a portarti un po' di consolazione liquida dopo la pessima gara di domenica.  
-Grazie, molto gentile. Puoi tenertela.- Il tutto detto con un tono gelido ed incolore, che non scalfì il divertimento negli occhi dell'altro uomo.  
-Andiamo!- ridacchiò Nico.- Non si tratta così un vecchio amico preoccupato per la tua salute.  
Fece cenno a Lewis di lasciarlo entrare, badando che fosse inteso correttamente, come una richiesta e non come un'imposizione, ma sapeva bene che l'inglese l'avrebbe comunque percepita per tale, quindi non fu stupito quando esitò nel farsi da parte per fargli spazio oltre la soglia. Nico s'introdusse nell'appartamento e precedette Lewis in soggiorno, muovendosi con la dimistichezza di chi è familiare dell'ambiente. Fece comunque finta di guardarsi attorno, giusto per controllare se l'altro avesse cambiato qualcosa dall'ultima volta che era stato lì. Poi si diresse all'angolo bar e, sempre sorridendo, prese due bicchieri adatti allo scopo e versò da bere ad entrambi.  
Lewis non commentò nessuno di quei gesti. Chiuse la porta e tornò a sedersi sul divano, mentre Roscoe si rintanava nella sua cuccia e, da lì, teneva sott'occhio l'intruso.  
-Ho sentito Toto, ieri sera.- annunciò Nico, raggiungendo Lewis, porgendogli uno dei bicchieri e sedendogli di fronte senza preoccuparsi di essere invitato a farlo.- Anche lui era stupito e preoccupato per la tua gara.  
-Capita a tutti una giornata no.- rispose breve Lewis, mandando giù un sorso e ammettendo con se stesso che, almeno, Rosberg aveva buon gusto in fatto di liquori.  
-A te non capita.- ritorse Nico, stringendosi nelle spalle.- E quando capita, è perchè c'è qualcosa che non va.- Lewis sbuffò un sorriso storto e gli scoccò un'occhiata in tralice, senza commentare quell'affermazione.- Toto ha detto che sei stato strano tutto il weekend, per cui non era particolarmente stupito del risultato. Ha detto che eri assente, distratto, nervoso...- elencò, continuando a fissare Lewis in attesa di una reazione. Ovviamente non la ottenne.- Tutte cose che mi hanno fatto pensare a noi due.- affondò Nico a quel punto.  
Lewis non poté impedirsi di tremare. Fu nuovamente la rabbia, ma bastò a tradire come, per quanto si sforzasse, l'altro non lo lasciasse indifferente quanto avrebbe dovuto. Continuò a non guardarlo, fissando un punto oltre la terrazza.  
Rosberg bevve dal proprio bicchiere. Poi considerò pensosamente: Sai, mi manca il nostro rapporto.  
-A me no.- Secco, troppo rapido per essere vero. Lewis si diede mentalmente dello stupido.  
-Non fraintendere, - precisò Nico asciutto – non mi manchi tu, mi manca proprio quel brivido che tutto il nostro rapporto mi dava: quelle complicazioni infinite che eravamo in grado di creare, i litigi, le discussioni senza fine...il sesso. Non ci si annoiava mai.  
-Non si stava mai bene, vuoi dire.- precisò Lewis, tornando a guardarlo.- Non capisco come tu possa credere che a qualcuno mancherebbe un rapporto così.  
-Beh, a me...  
-Tu sei uno psicopatico.- liquidò Lewis, interrompendolo bruscamente.- Io no.  
Nico non replicò, sorrise di nuovo, amaramente, e finì il proprio whiskey, alzandosi per servirsi il secondo giro.  
Lewis approfittò di quella pausa per prendere un altro sorso dal proprio bicchiere. Cercava di radunare le energie per buttare l'altro fuori da casa e, intanto, si chiedeva perchè mai avesse accettato di farcelo entrare.  
Quando l'ex pilota si sedette nuovamente, Lewis gli ruotò addosso gli occhi e torno a chiedere neutro: Cosa vuoi, Nico?  
-Te l'ho detto.- provò a rispondere lui.  
Ma Lewis sbuffò un sorriso e replicò aspramente: Non siamo amici, non sei qui per chiedermi come sto e se va tutto bene!  
-No, è vero.- concesse Nico breve. Osservò il liquido ambrato nel bicchiere, facendolo roteare lentamente prima di bere.- Ho avuto un deja-vu, domenica.  
-Quindi, sei qui per il semplice piacere di tormentarmi.- concluse Lewis con semplicità.- Fatto. Ora puoi andare, grazie.- aggiunse, indicando idealmente la porta.  
Nico non si lasciò intimidire: Davvero non vuoi dirmi di che si tratta?- chiese, con una dolcezza assolutamente inusuale per lui.  
Lewis assottigliò lo sguardo. Era quasi divertito da quella domanda: Se c'è una persona a cui non direi mai di cosa si tratta, quella sei tu.- confermò.- Quello che non capisco- aggiunse, ridendo nervosamente – è come tu possa aver creduto che avrei voluto vedere te dopo una giornata come quella di domenica!  
-Non l'ho creduto.- ammise Nico, senza alcuna difficoltà.  
-Allora sparisci!- sibilò Lewis, perdendo finalmente la pazienza e indicandogli la porta.- Vattene da questa casa e non farti rivedere!  
L'altro non si mosse. Lewis sfiatò tutta la propria frustrazione, distogliendo nuovamente lo sguardo per puntarlo su qualsiasi altra cosa nella stanza diversa da quella presenza ingombrante. Cercò di recuperare un minimo di compostezza, ma continuava ossessivamente a pensare che _non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarlo entrare_. Nico aveva sempre avuto difficoltà a capire quando superava il limite e Lewis ne aveva sempre avute a fissarne, con lui.  
-Magari, dopo tante vittorie, è arrivato il momento anche per te, di ritirarti.- suggerì ancora l'ex pilota.  
Lewis soffiò fuori un sorriso cattivo: Ti piacerebbe.- sussurrò, fissandolo appena.- Io non ho paura del confronto come qualcun altro.  
-Strano. Ricordo che è stata proprio la paura del confronto a permettermi di strapparti quel titolo dalle mani.- commentò Nico asciutto.  
Non riuscì a suscitare un altro attacco di nervi nell'altro. Lewis riprese ad ignorarlo, il bicchiere semivuoto tra le dita e lo sguardo fermamente puntato su Roscoe nella sua cuccia.  
Nico finì il proprio whiskey, poi si alzò nuovamente e, questa volta, posò il bicchiere vuoto sul piano bar senza servirsi oltre. Lewis lo vide avvicinarsi cautamente al cane e immaginò che lo stesse facendo solo per riportarsi nel suo campo visivo ed obbligarlo a prestargli attenzione. Quando Roscoe riprese a ringhiare in tono basso e pericoloso, Nico si fermò ma provò ugualmente ad abbassarsi per accarezzarlo.  
-Se fossi in te, non lo farei.- lo avvisò Lewis colloquiale. Quando l'altro si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso ironico, aggiunse piatto.- Hai ragione, il mio cane ti odia.  
-E non è il solo.- commentò Nico. Lasciò perdere il bulldog e si raddrizzò.- Beh, Lewis, mi ha fatto piacere rivederti. E' un peccato che non ci si trovi mai per un caffè o una cena.- scherzò. L'inglese non si premurò nemmeno di rispondergli.- Spero che tu possa apprezzare la mia buona volontà e, magari, trovare il tempo per ricambiare la visita.  
-Ci sentiamo tra una vita o due.- promise Lewis.  
Non si alzò per accompagnarlo alla porta. Aspettò di sentire il battente chiudersi, prima di ricominciare a respirare normalmente.

Charles cercò di affrettarsi verso l'ascensore. Non era del tutto convinto che il portiere avesse bevuto la storia della "sorpresa" e temeva che potesse aver chiamato il padrone di casa, per avvisarlo, già l'istante successivo a quello in cui aveva superato il cancello di ingresso. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito e se non lo avrebbe sempliemente cacciato. L'ansia lo stava divorando da quando aveva rimesso piede a Monaco e tutto quello che voleva era potersi trovare faccia a faccia con lui.  
Stava aspettando che le porte di metallo si aprissero, quando sentì la voce alle proprie spalle.  
-Charles Leclerc?- chiese, sorpresa.  
Charles si voltò di scatto, spaventato che qualcuno lo avesse riconosciuto. Dal fondo della hall vide Nico Rosberg arrivare a passo lento, fissandolo incuriosito. Si sforzò di rimettere su un'espressione serena e padrona di sè.  
-Ciao.- lo salutò l'ex pilota, senza nascondere il proprio stupore.- Come mai qui?  
Cercò una bugia plausibile, ma riuscì solo ad ammettere una mezza verità: Sto cercando Lewis.  
Nico non disse nulla. Charles ebbe l'impressione che lo stesse studiando con attenzione, adesso, e che la sua curiosità si fosse trasformata sottilmente. Un luccichio divertito apparve nei suoi occhi, mentre lo squadrava da capo a piedi come avrebbe fatto con una bestia rara e particolarmente interessante.  
-Davvero?- chiese appena, con un'ironia strisciante che lo portò a sorridere a metà.- Allora affrettati. Era in casa.- riferì.  
Charles non capì perchè continuasse a scrutarlo a quel modo.  
Le porte si aprirono. Entrò dopo aver rivolto all'altro un saluto veloce, ma si accorse che lui continuò a seguirlo con lo sguardo finché, selezionato il piano, l'ascensore non tornò a chiudersi isolandolo all'interno.

Quando, pochi minuti più tardi, il campanello della porta suonò nuovamente, Lewis non riuscì ad evitarsi un moto di frustrazione. Ringhiando pericolosamente, si alzò di colpo dal divano, abbandonò il bicchiere sul piano bar passando e si precipitò alla porta in pochi passi ampi e nervosi.  
-Forse non sono stato chiaro, Nico, ma vedi di sparire o te la spacco sulla testa quella dannata bottiglia!- ruggì spalancando il battente.  
Charles sobbalzò, ma non si mosse.  
Lewis lasciò andare la maniglia e le spalle con un unico movimento, fissandolo come se fosse l'ultima persona nel mondo che si sarebbe aspettato di rivedere. La sua rabbia scomparve immediatamente, sostituita da uno sguardo ferito che fece sentire Charles un verme schifoso. Allungò una mano verso di lui, ma prima che potesse posargliela sulla guancia, Lewis gli afferrò il polso e lo scostò, per impedirgli di avvicinarsi oltre e baciarlo come avrebbe voluto.  
-No, Charles.- scoccò, impietoso.  
Charles tentennò, poi allargò le labbra e provò: Mi-  
-Se stai per dire "mi dispiace", sappi che non voglio sentirlo.- lo interruppe brusco Lewis, prima che potesse aggiungere altro. Lo lasciò di colpo e incrociò le braccia al petto, fissandolo con sguardo duro.- Non voglio sentirti chiedere scusa, considerato che non è quello che pensi.- precisò.  
-Lewis, io...  
Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra. Immaginava che l'altro fosse ancora arrabbiato, ma sperava di riuscire a superare la cosa presentandosi lì e ammettendo di avere sbagliato. Adesso, non aveva idea di cosa dire.  
Lewis respirò profondamente, cercando di suonare calmo quando riprese a parlargli: Charles, non è la giornata giusta. Scusami.  
Fece per chiudere la porta, ma quando guardò il monegasco, ancora immobile fuori dalla soglia e con l'espressione di un bambino ferito, gli mancò il coraggio. Sospirò, facendo nuovamente scivolare la mano via dal battente; poi si voltò e rientrò in casa, lasciando la porta aperta dietro di sè. Charles esitò, ma lo seguì, chiudendo la porta con delicatezza alle proprie spalle.  
In salotto, Roscoe balzò in piedi scodinzolando appena riconobbe il ragazzo e gli corse incontro per ricevere la propria dose di coccole e grattini. Charles non mancò di fornirgliela, mentre Lewis sedeva nuovamente sul divano, osservando la scena con distacco. Quello stupido cane era troppo incline al perdono, per i suoi gusti! Gettò un'occhiata in tralice al bicchiere ancora sul piano bar e si chiese se fosse il caso di versarsi un altro giro.  
Charles si alzò e lo raggiunse prima che potesse decidere. Lewis lo guardò prendere posto lì dove, fino a poco prima, era stato seduto Nico e gli venne voglia di gridargli di alzarsi immediatamente. Non lo fece. Charles sedeva con l'atteggiamento di uno scolaro appena ripreso dalla maestra e lui era abbastanza stanco di avere a che fare con un moccioso.   
Glielo disse.  
-Charles, sul serio, cosa ci fai ancora qui?- Lui prese fiato per rispondere, ma non disse nulla e Lewis si innervosì ancora di più, tanto da lasciarlo trasparire nell'affermazione successiva – Sono stato paziente, ho capito il tuo stato d'animo, ti ho lasciato fare come volevi, ora sono stufo. Non ho intenzione di continuare a permetterti di entrare ed uscire dalla mia vita come ti pare.- spiegò asciutto.- Vuoi restare? Mi va bene. Vuoi andartene? Quella è la porta. Ma fammi il favore di prendere una decisione e mantenerla.  
Charles pensò che avrebbe dovuto dirgli, onestamente, che era spaventato. Che non voleva che quella cosa lo ingiottisse completamente, che lo divorasse e lasciasse senza alcun futuro davanti a sè. Voleva dirgli che aveva pensato a lui dal momento in cui lo aveva rivisto in Austria – _non era vero, aveva pensato solo alla gara, a Max e al podio che gli avevano portato via_. Voleva, però, dirgli che lui era così impresso nella sua pelle che, in quel momento, gli sembrava di aver smesso di respirare dall'attimo stesso in cui era uscito dal suo letto e dalla sua casa. Voleva dirgli "resto", perchè non c'era altro che avrebbe potuto farlo felice, o forse poco altro; ma sentiva che sarebbe stato giusto dirgli "mi dispiace", e poi "scusami", e ancora "vado via e non mi vedrai mai più".  
Così non disse niente ancora una volta.  
Lewis chiuse nuovamente gli occhi abbandonandosi contro lo schienale del divano. Gli faceva male lo stomaco per aver bevuto a digiuno e la testa per le troppe cose che ci ronzavano dentro. Doveva ancora digerire la visita di Nico e sapeva che gli sarebbe costato uno sforzo notevole. Charles non era contemplato.  
_Charles era la ragione del suo fallimento di quel weekend._  
Finse di non accorgersi che l'altro si fosse alzato e si fosse avvicinato, sedendogli accanto. Non aprì gli occhi. E continuò a tenerli chiusi anche quando sentì le labbra dolci del ragazzo posarsi sulle sue.  
Il gusto delle caramelle...  
Sorrise nel bacio e, nonostante tutto, gli sembrò un po' più semplice respirare.

Charles si svegliò, un profumo che gli era familiare nelle narici. Affondò il viso nel cuscino e respirò a pieni polmoni, cercando di ricordare.  
_...era andato a casa di Lewis. Lui era arrabbiato. Aveva provato a mandarlo via, ma Charles era rimasto._  
Il resto erano baci umidi, pelle su pelle, ansimi e sospiri, parole che non avevano nessun significato sussurrate nel mezzo dell'orgasmo.  
Si era addormentato, sfinito, sentendo di essere nell'unico posto in cui voleva trovarsi, sentendosi sicuro come gli capitava solo quando Lewis era al suo fianco. Si era reso conto progressivamente e dolorosamente di come la sua presenza era diventata una droga di cui non riusciva a fare a meno, qualcosa che poteva calmarlo come nient'altro, che riusciva a fargli dimenticare le pressioni, le ansie, le paure. Nel momento in cui lui lo aveva rifiutato, gli era sembrato che il mondo si fermasse e lui fosse improvvisamente e completamente solo.  
_Aveva provato quella sensazione solo un'altra volta, nella sua vita, e pregava che non accadesse mai più, che non dovesse mai più perdere qualcuno che amava._  
...amare?  
Spalancò gli occhi. Nella semioscurità della stanza si accorse di essere da solo nell'enorme letto. Allungò una mano, tastando il materasso a fianco a sè per sentirlo ancora tipiedo. Si sollevò sulle braccia, cercando di capire se Lewis fosse nella stanza, ma a parte Roscoe, che dormiva ai piedi del letto, non c'era nessun altro con lui. Si rigirò, cercò i propri vestiti nel groviglio di lenzuola e infilò boxer e maglietta prima di rimettersi in piedi e lasciare la camera da letto.  
A piedi nudi arrivò in cucina seguendo la luce che si proiettava nel corridoio buio. Lewis non era nemmeno lì. Charles si passò una mano tra i capelli, sbadigliò e si voltò. Alle sue spalle c'era il soggiorno, si affacciò alla porta ad arco.  
-...Lewis?- sussurrò a mezza voce, nell'individuare una figura seduta sul divano.  
La figura si mosse, probabilmente si girò nella sua direzione, ma non ci fu alcuna risposta.  
Charles avanzò finché non riuscì a distinguere il viso dell'altro nell'ombra. Non poteva vedere la sua espressione. Si sedette dove si era seduto quel pomeriggio e raccolse le gambe al petto, abbracciandole e posando il mento sulle ginocchia.  
Gli sembrò che passasse un'eternità. Lewis continuava a guardarlo senza che Charles riuscisse a vedere nulla di più del profilo delle sue labbra, dell'ombra scura delle ciglia sugli occhi socchiusi...  
-Sparirai di nuovo, domattina?  
-Se lo facessi?- chiese Charles con voce strozzata.  
-Sarebbe l'ultima volta.- gli rispose Lewis. Non suonò minaccioso, ma la sua calma sicurezza fece chiaramente capire che non stava mentendo.  
Charles annuì senza replicare.  
-Lo hai detto a Seb.- osservò. Lewis non disse niente, Charles pensò che poteva averlo preso per un rimprovero e si affrettò ad aggiungere – Io l'ho detto a Pierre.  
-Immaginavo.  
-Sei arrabbiato?  
-...no?!- Lewis sembrò più che altro sorpreso dalla domanda.- Perchè dovrei?  
Charles scosse la testa, senza sapere cosa rispondere: Seb dice che questa cosa potrebbe distruggere la mia carriera.- riferì dopo un momento. Lewis respirò a fondo. Charles si chiese se non avesse fatto male a riportare quello che gli aveva detto il compagno di squadra, ma, se Lewis voleva la verità, allora avrebbe dovuto accettarla in tutto e per tutto.- Io ho pensato che avesse ragione.  
Non gli disse di Alex e del racconto che aveva fatto a Max, Lando e Carlos. Non gli disse neanche che aveva avuto paura, ma lasciò che rimanesse implicito nelle sue parole.  
Lewis annuì semplicemente: Non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi,- commentò scherzosamente, Charles sbuffò un sorriso – nè di mettere manifesti in giro. Capisco che tu possa non essere sicuro e che tu possa anche non essere sicuro del nostro rapporto. Ma vorrei capire se _esiste_ un rapporto di cui preoccuparsi.- aggiunse, per chiarire il proprio punto di vista, così come il ragazzo aveva fatto con il suo.  
Charles trattenne il respiro: Io...- iniziò esitante.  
Lewis sorrise: Charles, aspetta.- lo fermò, posandogli una mano sul braccio in un gesto rassicurante.  
Charles guardò quella mano con la stessa gratitudine che avrebbe riservato ad una nave nel mezzo di una tempesta. Lewis se ne accorse – _non riusciva ad immaginare da cosa potesse essersene accorto, ma se n'era accorto_ – gli si avvicinò lungo il divano, finché non furono talmente vicini che a Charles non sarebbe servito nemmeno sciogliersi da quella posizione infantile per riuscire a baciarlo. Lewis gli posò la fronte contro la sua, carezzandogli delicatamente una guancia e sentendolo tremare sotto il suo tocco.  
Charles chiuse gli occhi, tirò un respiro profondo e mormorò soltanto: Non mandarmi via.  
L'istante dopo le dita di Lewis erano tra i suoi capelli e la sua bocca lo cercava con la stessa disperazione di poche ore prima.


	13. Chapter 13

_Monte Carlo – 2 Luglio 2019_  
Charles si svegliò che il sole era alto nel cielo.  
Faceva caldo. Si rigirò tra le lenzuola, cercando di scoprirsi, ma riuscì solo a liberare una gamba ed allungarla fuori dal materasso, poggiando il piede sul pavimento in parquet. Guardò verso destra: la portafinestra che dava sul terrazzo era aperta, le tende parzialmente tirate, una brezza umida scivolava dentro la camera e gli appiccicava i capelli al viso. Li scostò con una mano, asciugando il velo di sudore sulla fronte, poi si agitò ancora, fino a che riuscì a liberare anche l'altra gamba, e si sedette sul bordo del letto.  
Quando uscì in terrazza, Roscoe fu il primo a corrergli incontro. Charles gli accarezzò la testa e lo vide ripartire, sempre trottando, in direzione del tavolino a cui sedeva Lewis e su cui era stata apparecchiata una ricca colazione.  
...beh. Aveva fame, sì.  
Allungò il passo, mentre Lewis si voltava e gli sorrideva, e per prima cosa si fiondò sulle labbra del più grande, baciandolo avidamente.  
-Ehi!- si schernì Lewis, mentre cercava, divertito, di contenere il suo entusiasmo.  
Charles rise, girò attorno al tavolo e si sedette dall'altra parte, davanti alla tazza ed al piatto preparati per lui: Questa è la seconda volta che ci svegliamo insieme.- osservò, con una contentezza infantile che fece nuovamente sorridere Lewis.  
-Tecnicamente, io sono in piedi da due ore.- obiettò pratico l'inglese - Ho già fatto allenamento e preparato la colazione.  
Charles si stizzì. Guardò il proprio orologio e si rese conto che erano le dieci del mattino. Si nascose dietro il bicchiere di spremuta che si era appena versato, per non dover replicare all'operosità dell'altro pilota.  
-Potresti anche evitare certe precisazioni.- commentò comunque, dopo aver posato il bicchiere sul tavolo.  
Lewis non si arrabbiò. Invece, ridacchiò divertito: Ho una videocall con il team, tra un'oretta.- riferì.- Tu cosa devi fare oggi?  
Charles cercò di ricordarsi quali fossero i suoi impegni per la giornata, ma credeva di essere libero almeno fino al giorno dopo: Niente.- ammise.- Magari faccio un salto a casa o sento Andrea.- si strinse nelle spalle.  
-Se vuoi, puoi restare qui e pranziamo assieme.  
-Non voglio disturbarti mentre lavori. Posso tornare più tardi, se ti va.  
Rimasero d'accordo in quel senso e finirono di fare colazione parlando del weekend di gara appena trascorso. Capirono in fretta come l'argomento fosse tutt'altro che piacevole per entrambi quando, a metà di una frase, Charles s'interruppe fissando Lewis e lui si limitò ad annuire, dandogli il proprio tacito consenso a cambiare argomento. Fu liberatorio capirsi rapidamente e con quella sintonia.  
Terminata la colazione, Charles si offrì di mettere in ordine, mentre Lewis si organizzava per la propria videocall. Il monegasco fu attento a tenersi lontano dallo studio del pilota Mercedes e si divise tra terrazzo, cucina e camera da letto.  
Fu mentre cercava di venire a capo del disastro che avevano combinato durante la notte e di ritrovare tutti i propri vestiti che ci pensò. Il sesso con Lewis era una delle cose migliori che avesse mai sperimentato. Non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto sembrargli...innaturale...o imbarazzante; tutto quello che provava, quando Lewis faceva tanto da sfiorarlo, era il desiderio di perdersi completamente in quel tocco: c'era solo _adesso_ e _con te_ nella sua testa e il resto non aveva alcuna importanza. Forse Charles non riusciva a dare un nome a quel rapporto, ma le emozioni che provava, quando era insieme al pilota più grande, erano tali da valere ogni singolo istante che poteva rubare. Se davvero, come Lewis aveva proposto, quella cosa poteva restare tra loro, un segreto prezioso da mantenere intatto, allora lui poteva accettare il rischio, pur di viverla.   
Prima di andare via, salutò Lewis dalla soglia dello studio con un cenno silenzioso, che lui ricambiò discretamente, già impegnato con il proprio team. Accostò la porta e uscì dall'appartamento dopo aver salutato anche Roscoe. Mentre attraversava il parco condominiale, incrociò nuovamente Nico Rosberg; lui gli sorrise e Charles arrossì, ma ricambiò il sorriso e fece un cenno di saluto, tirando dritto verso l'uscita.

-Quindi, avete finalmente parlato?!  
Il tono di Pierre, al telefono, era genuinamente esasperato. Charles rise, per nulla impensierito, e ammise semplicemente: Non esattamente, ma quasi.  
-...quasi.  
Charles non rispose: Secondo te, tra la maglietta nera e quella blu, quale mi sta meglio?  
-Come accidenti faccio a sapere di che magliette stai parlando?  
-Aspetta, ti mando una foto.  
-Charles, se non mi dici com’è andata con Lewis, io...!  
Charles non seppe mai cosa sarebbe successo, perché allontanò il cellulare dall'orecchio e fotografò le due magliette, sistemate sul letto una accanto all'altra. Poi inviò la foto al proprio migliore amico.  
-Allora?- chiese ansiosamente, quando riportò il telefono all'orecchio.  
-La blu.- concesse Pierre, più per sfinimento che perché avesse veramente una preferenza. Charles se ne accorse e iniziò a protestare, ma l'altro lo interruppe seccamente.- Dimmi. Cosa. È successo.- ordinò.  
Charles sospirò.  
Afferrò entrambe le magliette e le infilò malamente nel borsone che stava preparando. Poi sedette sul letto e prese un respiro.  
-Lewis era incazzato a morte con me.- confessò.- Mi ha detto che questa è l'ultima volta che mi permette di fare come voglio e che devo prendere una decisione riguardo al nostro rapporto.  
-Alleluja!- gridò Pierre, tutto allegro.  
-...ma tu da che parte stai?- indagò Charles, stizzito.  
-Dalla tua. Per questo sono felice che ti abbia finalmente preso a calci in culo.- ritorse il francese e insistette.- E tu?  
Charles esitò. Pierre si lamentò nel telefono e lui sbuffò e ammise spiccio: Non voglio rinunciare a lui.- Si concesse un altro po' di tempo per riordinare le idee, ma continuò, in tono insicuro – Non so bene cosa sia, ma Lewis mi piace e mi piace stare in sua compagnia. Non voglio che questo finisca perchè...  
-Max è un cretino e Lando ha undici anni.- gli ricordò Pierre, facendolo ridere debolmente.  
-Sì. Quello che è.- scorciò il ferrarista.- In ogni caso,- proseguì, mentre tornava a mettersi in piedi e a scavare nell'armadio per cercare cose da cacciare alla rinfusa dentro il borsone – non è che dobbiamo rendere la notizia pubblica, no? Lewis è d'accordo su questo.  
-Quindi posso chiamarlo "il tuo ragazzo" o dobbiamo ancora usare il nome in codice "trombamico"?  
-Ma ti piace così tanto etichettare le cose?  
-Sei sempre stato quello con la vita sessuale più noiosa, l'idea che tu possa essere bisessuale e avere un ragazzo rende il tutto più piccante.  
-Sto seriamente riconsiderando _il nostro_ , di rapporto!- contestò Charles piccato.  
Pierre rise senza prenderlo sul serio: Adesso come intendi procedere, allora?- s'informò ancora.  
-Ma che ne so?!- sfiatò Charles esasperato, mentre staccava il caricabatterie del cellulare dalla presa con un gesto nervoso e lo arrotolava maldestramente su se stesso. Incastrò il telefono tra l'orecchio e la spalla e prese a combattere con il borsone ormai pieno per infilare anche quell'ultimo oggetto all'interno e riuscire a chiudere la cerniera.- Sto andando da lui.  
-Pensavo fossi appena tornato.- Charles fece una lunga pausa, cercando le parole giuste per spiegarsi. Pierre, dall'altro lato del telefono, intuì quello che intendeva.- Oh... _oh_! E...Lewis lo sa?- indagò con tatto.  
-...no.  
-Bene.- sbottò Pierre, in un tono che stava ad indicare l'esatto opposto di "bene".- Ottimo.- rincarò allo stesso modo. Si schiarì la voce, cercando di suonare più saldo quando si raccomandò- Fammi sapere come va.  
-Certo.- sorrise Charles, sentendosi improvvisamente ansioso.- Ti farò sapere se devi venire al mio funerale.- promise, prima di riattaccare.

-Non lo so, Toto, secondo me sarebbe meglio se riconsiderassimo la strategia. Io credo...  
Lewis s'interruppe subito dopo aver aperto la porta, fissando perplesso Charles. Il monegasco gli sorrideva dalla soglia - un borsone buttato su una spalla e le mani in tasca - con l'espressione più innocente del mondo sulla faccia.   
Dall'altro lato del telefono, Toto Wolff disse qualcosa, forse cercò di richiamare l'attenzione di Lewis, Charles non riuscì a capire bene. Il pilota Mercedes si concentrò di nuovo sulla telefonata, ma solo per domandare rapidamente: Posso chiamarti tra dieci minuti? Devo...- Scoccò un'occhiata in tralice a Charles e continuò, esitante.- Devo capire un attimo una cosa.- Riattaccò senza degnare il cellulare di uno sguardo e il proprio team principal del tempo di fornire una risposta alla sua richiesta. Indicò il borsone sulla spalla di Charles e chiese- Cosa significa?  
Charles arrossì, sentendosi immediatamente in difetto. Prima che potesse scusarsi, Lewis alzò una mano per interromperlo: No.  
-...cioè, vuoi che vada via?- fu la replica ferita del ragazzo.  
Lewis sgranò gli occhi, poi scoppiò a ridere: No!- ribadì, divertito.- No, che non voglio che tu vada via.- E per rassicurarlo ulteriormente, si sporse ad aiutarlo, sfilandogli la borsa e facendogli spazio per entrare.- Non voglio sentirti chiedere scusa ancora prima di avermi spiegato che accidenti sta succedendo.- chiarì colloquiale.  
Charles esitò, non sapeva davvero da che parte iniziare. Seguì Lewis in silenzio, mentre l'altro raggiungeva la propria camera da letto e lasciava il borsone per terra accanto alla porta.  
-Se vuoi, puoi sistemare le tue cose nella cabina armadio.- lo invitò gentilmente. Poi si voltò e, continuando a sorridergli, insistette.- Ma prima devi dire chiaramente che vuoi stare da me.  
Charles, se possibile, arrossì ancora di più e Lewis dovette impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere davanti al suo imbarazzo, perchè era quasi sicuro che il ragazzo avrebbe preso la cosa malissimo.  
-...ti...dà fastidio?  
- _Charles_.- sfiatò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
-Ok, ok!- si affrettò a schernirsi lui.- Mi farebbe piacere se potessi stare da te qualche giorno.- confessò a mezza voce.  
Lewis sciolse le braccia e accennò alla porta della cabina di cui aveva appena parlato: C'è tutto un lato vuoto.- gli confermò.- Io ti aspetto di là. E' meglio che richiami il capo, prima di essere licenziato.- scherzò agitando il telefonino mentre usciva dalla camera.  
Charles non credette nemmeno per un istante che ci fosse un tale rischio, ma rise e lo lasciò andare. Non essere buttato fuori a calci era già una bella vittoria, dal suo punto di vista, quindi non voleva tirare troppo la corda. Quando tornò in soggiorno, trovò Lewis seduto al tavolo da pranzo, un portatile aperto davanti e Roscoe che saltellava eccitato, correndo dalla terrazza alle sue gambe e ritorno.   
Charles avanzò a passi lenti, ancora non troppo sicuro di come dovessero essere le cose tra loro. Roscoe arrivò immediatamente a trarlo d'impaccio e, abbaiando festoso, si allungò da Lewis fino a lui in cerca di grattini.  
-Quel cane è pazzo di te.- lo informò il più grande senza alzare gli occhi dal computer.  
Charles, che si era chinato a coccolare il bulldog, annuì: E' un bravo cagnolone!- si complimentò, rivolto più all'animale che al suo proprietario.  
-Affatto. E' uno stronzo matricolato, tirannico, isterico e cattivo.- lo avvisò Lewis. Sollevò gli occhi ad incrociare i suoi e ribadì.- E' che, proprio, gli piaci.  
Il ragazzo sbuffò un sorriso e si rialzò, raggiungendo la tavola e sedendo dalla parte opposta per evitare di vedere cose che non avrebbe dovuto, nel caso Lewis stesse lavorando. L'altro, comunque, chiuse il portatile per dedicargli tutta la propria attenzione e, per iniziare, gli sorrise di nuovo, ironico.  
-...cosa?- chiese Charles, senza capire l'espressione del pilota più anziano.  
-No, è che...!- Lewis ridacchiò, massaggiandosi le palpebre prima di fissarlo di nuovo.- Tu sei il classico tipo da 0 a 100, vero?- gli domandò, divertito. E quando Charles gli apparve sinceramente disorientato, spiegò- Stanotte mi chiedevi cosa sarebbe successo se fossi scappato stamattina e adesso ti presenti alla mia porta con una valigia.  
-Sinceramente, non so cosa risponderti.- confessò Charles, stringendosi nelle spalle.- Tu mi hai detto che non sarei potuto tornare, se fossi scappato di nuovo.- osservò, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Lewis pensò di replicare e fargli notare che quello che intendeva era semplicemente chiarire la loro relazione. Ma era quasi sicuro che non sarebbe servito a nulla. C'era ancora qualcosa che gli sfuggiva nell'attaccamento che Charles gli dimostrava, ma in fondo tanto del suo comportamento poteva essere la semplice conseguenza dell'età. Lewis si trovò a considerare, malgrado proprio, che quello che gli sedeva davanti, aspettando pazientemente un suo cenno, era un ragazzo di appena vent'anni. Si sentì terribilmente in colpa: forse aveva davvero sbagliato con lui e Seb aveva ragione, che lo volesse o meno avrebbe finito per fargli del male.  
-Lewis?- Si riscosse, mettendo a fuoco l'espressione interrogativa di Charles e rendendosi conto di essersi rabbuiato da solo nel seguire il filo di quei pensieri.- E' tutto ok?- gli chiese il ragazzo, intanto.  
-Sì. Scusa.- Scrollò le spalle, cercando di ritrovare la tranquillità spensierata con cui, nello svegliarsi quel mattino, aveva preso atto del fatto che Charles non fosse semplicemente scivolato via dalla sua vita ancora una volta.- Comunque, visto che Roscoe sarà il più felice di averti qui, sappi che ti tocca la metà delle passeggiatine della giornata.- minacciò.  
-Ah! Sarà lui _il più felice_!- commentò Charles ridendo.  
Roscoe, sentendosi tirare in causa, comparve sulla soglia della terrazza scodinzolando, la lingua di fuori e uno sguardo vivace che viaggiava dall'uno all'altro dei due piloti.  
-Non sperare di distrarmi, Charles.- lo avvisò Lewis, tenendo imperterrito il punto.- E dovrai anche dargli da mangiare.- comunicò. E Charles non riusciva a smettere di ridere- Inoltre, sappi che lui è molto esigente in fatto di coccole: le pretende appena sveglio, dopo la pappa della mattina, per il tè del pomeriggio, la sera...  
-Sì, ho capito!- lo interruppe il ragazzo più giovane.- Mi hai appena assunto come dogsitter, insomma.- scherzò.  
-Qualcosa da fare, te lo dobbiamo trovare, no?- sorrise Lewis.  
-Aspetta un paio di settimane e, appena saremo a Silverstone, ti farò vedere cosa so fare.- ritorse Charles con un sorriso minaccioso.  
Lewis scosse la testa, fingendosi esasperato: Certo, Leclerc, certo.- acconsentì, pazientemente, alzandosi dal tavolo.- Adesso vediamo di preparare il pranzo. Avevo promesso di migliorare quantomeno le tue abilità in cucina, no?

-Sai suonare il piano?!  
-No.  
Charles sembrò stupito da quella risposta. Riportò lo sguardo sul grande piano a coda, che occupava per intero un angolo del salone, e di nuovo su Lewis, che gli dava le spalle, mentre sistemava la cuccia di Roscoe.  
-...perchè ne hai uno, allora?- s’informò il monegasco.  
Lewis gli scoccò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla, poi si raddrizzò e gli si avvicinò. Charles non aveva avuto il coraggio di toccare il pianoforte, ma Lewis non esitò a tirarne su il coperchio e lasciare scorrere le dita sui tasti in modo assolutamente casuale. Charles notò che lo strumento era perfettamente accordato.  
-In realtà stavo pensando di prendere qualche lezione.- confessò Lewis.- Ma non trovo mai il tempo.- sbuffò.  
-Io ho imparato da mia nonna.- replicò Charles con leggerezza. E Lewis sollevò gli occhi a guardarlo con un’attenzione nuova, facendolo arrossire immediatamente.- Non sono particolarmente bravo, però.- si affrettò ad aggiungere, imbarazzato.  
Lewis sorrise, colpito da un’idea improvvisa. Sfilò lo sgabello da sotto lo strumento e lo spinse verso di lui, facendogli cenno di sedere: Fammi sentire.- gli chiese. Charles scosse la testa, aprendo la bocca per declinare la richiesta, ma Lewis non glielo permise.- Per favore.- insistette, con un sorriso così dolce che il monegasco non riuscì proprio a dire di “no”.  
Impacciato prese posto davanti al pianoforte, sentendosi improvvisamente in soggezione quasi si trattasse di un essere vivente messo lì al solo scopo di giudicarlo. Si morse le labbra, mentre prendeva tempo con la scusa di accostare lo sgabello fino alla giusta distanza. Lewis, accanto a lui, si ritagliò uno spazio piccolissimo sullo stesso sedile, cercando per quanto possibile di non impacciarlo. Charles si ritrovò con la sua spalla stretta alla propria, le gambe che si sfioravano, il respiro caldo dell’altro che scivolava lungo il collo provocandogli brividi che ben poco avevano a che fare con l’umidità di quella serata. Posò le dita sui tasti, esitante.   
Le prime note uscirono incerte come incerto era il suo incedere in quella situazione. Charles si sforzò di concentrarsi, rilassare i muscoli e lasciare che fosse il ritmo rassicurante del fiato di Lewis a condurlo. Avvertì le dita di lui sollevarsi ad accarezzarlo, scostandogli delicatamente un ciuffo ribelle che era ricaduto sulla fronte. Non gli diede alcun fastidio. _Anzi._  
La musica si allargò lentamente e con scioltezza, riempiendo lo spazio intorno a loro, mischiandosi alla brezza che entrava dalla terrazza aperta sul tramonto monegasco. Charles inclinò il capo, rapito dal suono pieno e morbido di quello strumento. Non aveva niente a che fare con il vecchio pianoforte a parete che aveva a casa, questo piano _cantava_ secondo melodie e scale che lui ricordava da quando era bambino, impresse nei ricordi di sua nonna e dei pomeriggi trascorsi con lei. Sapeva di non essere nemmeno lontanamente bravo quanto poteva esserlo stata lei, ma in ogni caso sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento mentre apprezzava la consistenza dei tasti d’avorio sotto i polpastrelli.  
_...poi Lewis lo baciò._ Le labbra dell’altro si posarono con leggerezza sul suo collo, lì dove aveva lasciato loro libero accesso. Solo un tocco, discreto e gentile, che rimase fermo a voler afferrare quel momento e trattenerlo lì, sulla punta di un bacio casto. Charles ritrasse le mani dal pianoforte e si girò sullo sgabello, socchiudendo gli occhi per ricambiare lo sguardo quieto, sereno di Lewis. Si fissarono per un attimo che parve ad entrambi, invece, infinito.  
Fu Charles a rompere quella perfezione. Le sue braccia salirono a circondare il collo di Lewis, la sua bocca di precipitò a divorarne le labbra. Lewis ricambiò il bacio con la stessa passione, afferrandolo per la vita con entrambe le mani. Charles non esitò un attimo e, quando l’altro lo spinse in piedi, lo assecondò immediatamente. Urtò contro il pianoforte con più forza di quanta se ne aspettasse, perdendo il fiato solo per un istante, e Lewis provò a scostarsi, preoccupato, ma lui glielo impedì con un ringhio frustrato, tirandoselo addosso mentre cercava disordinatamente di scalciare via lo sgabello e arrampicarsi sopra il piano. Riuscì nel proprio intento con l’aiuto di Lewis, le cui mani si posarono fermamente sul suo sedere per sostenerlo mentre saltava sulla tastiera.  
Una cascata di note dissonanti li colpì come una doccia gelata.  
Charles spalancò gli occhi e si divincolò dal bacio, ansante, mentre Lewis si abbandonava con la fronte contro il suo petto, cercando di recuperare fiato e autocontrollo.  
-...sospetto che dovrai farlo riaccordare…- mormorò il monegasco dopo pochi minuti di silenzio pesante, in cui nessuno dei due aveva osato muoversi.  
Lewis sollevò leggermente la testa, scrutandolo dal basso verso l’alto con un sorriso divertito: Giuro che volevo davvero solo sentirti suonare.- ritorse, senza riuscire ad evitarsi di sbuffare una risatina sottile.  
Charles ci pensò un attimo. Le sue dita scivolarono verso il basso, tracciando i lineamenti del viso dell’altro. Lewis catturò il suo indice tra le labbra, la lingua che scivolava lenta ad accarezzarne la lunghezza. Invitante. Allusiva. Charles sentì le gambe tremare nonostante fosse ancora seduto sul pianoforte.  
Raccolse il viso dell’altro tra le mani, piegandosi a baciarlo nuovamente, questa volta prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo per mordere e assaporare la sua bocca: Beh,- sussurrò con un sorriso accattivante, interrompendo quel bacio solo per un momento - ormai il danno è fatto.  
Lewis ricambiò il sorriso. Charles chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il corpo dell’altro stringerglisi addosso, spingendolo nuovamente contro il pianoforte, e le sue mani infilarsi sotto i vestiti.

Nico si affacciò al balcone della propria cucina, che dava sul parco condominiale. Una tazza di caffè in mano e l'altra nella tasca dei pantaloni, gettò un'occhiata distratta al portiere che risaliva il viale per raggiungere il portone del palazzo dove abitava Lewis, portando con sè un pacchetto regalo. Provò ad immaginare a chi fosse diretto e, per un momento, sorrise pensando che potesse essere destinato proprio al suo ex compagno in Mercedes. Chissà chi avrebbe potuto fargli un regalo e avvolgerlo in carta dorata, preziosa come prezioso doveva essere il contenuto... L'ultima volta che Nico aveva comprato qualcosa per Lewis, l'altro aveva reagito urlandogli contro e dandogli del manipolatore.  
Si trattava di uno stupido modellino di una Ferrari d'epoca. Nico lo aveva trovato in un mercatino dell'usato; era un giocattolo che aveva comprato per poco e che sapeva che a Lewis avrebbe fatto piacere ricevere. Lo aveva restaurato lui stesso, ridipingendolo per riportare il rosso della Scuderia alla vecchia gloria. Aveva scritto un biglietto divertente in cui gli raccomandava di tenere nascosto il giocattolo, nel caso Toto si fosse presentato a casa sua.  
Lewis non aveva nemmeno aperto il pacco. Lo aveva gettato nella spazzatura uscendo dalla motorhome e Nico non riusciva proprio a ricordare perchè fosse arrabbiato, quella volta.  
Ma tra loro era sempre stato così.  
Forse c'era stato un momento, all'inizio...quando si erano appena ritrovati e tutto sembrava ancora perfetto...poi erano subentrate la rivalità e la gelosia e nessuno dei due era riuscito a fare i conti con la propria sete di potere e controllo.  
-Andiamo, Roscoe!  
Nico concentrò lo sguardo, sorpreso. Il portiere era appena sparito dietro la porta a vetri del palazzo e un'altra persona ne usciva: pantaloncini e maglietta anonimi, capelli spettinati ed occhiali da nerd. Gli ci volle un momento per assicurarsene, ma poi lo riconobbe senza alcun dubbio. Roscoe trotterellava davanti ad un allegro Charles Leclerc, che usciva dal palazzo di Lewis Hamilton alle dieci e mezza del mattino, un mazzo di chiavi in tasca e telefonino e guinzaglio del cane in mano.  
Sorrise. _Allora non si era sbagliato..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Monte Carlo – 4 Luglio 2019_  
Lewis rientrò dalla terrazza e Charles, seduto sul divano con il proprio computer sulla gambe, sollevò lo sguardo ad incrociare il suo. Si accorse che il pilota più anziano era ancora al telefono, impegnato nell'ennesima telefonata al proprio team principal, e che gli faceva cenno se poteva occuparsi di andare lui ad aprire la porta. Charles annuì silenziosamente; mise da parte il portatile e si alzò. Era incredibile quanto tempo Lewis potesse passare a parlare con Toto! Se Mattia lo avesse chiamato la metà delle volte che quei due si sentivano, Charles avrebbe avuto a stento il tempo di pranzare e cenare. Immaginò che dipendesse anche dal fatto che il collega della Mercedes avrebbe dovuto essere in Inghilterra, a Brackley, in previsione del Gran Premio di casa, e non lì a Monaco a tenere compagnia ad un ragazzino targato Ferrari con crisi d'identità sessuale.  
Arrossì a quel pensiero. Mentre Roscoe lo affiancava, protettivo, sulla soglia, Charles guardò attraverso lo spioncino e riconobbe Angela, in attesa fuori dell'appartamento. Aprì la porta.  
-Oh!- sbottò lei, sorridendo affabile dopo quel momento d'iniziale sorpresa.- Ciao, Charles.- salutò in tono morbido.- Lewis è in casa?  
-Sì, certo.- mormorò lui, imbarazzato, facendosi subito da parte per permetterle di entrare. Angela lo scavalcò, ma attese che lui la seguisse prima di avanzare oltre nell'appartamento.- E' al telefono con Toto.- spiegò, dirigendosi con la donna in cucina.  
Angela annuì brevemente. Aveva con sè un sacchetto di tela, di quelli per la spesa, da cui tirò fuori un numero considerevole di piccoli e anonimi pacchettini di carta. Charles li guardò, interrogativo, e lei continuò a sorridergli: Tè, infuso, frutta...- elencò pianamente man mano che disponeva i sacchetti sull'isola in cucina.- Lewis va pazzo per questa roba.- confidò in tono complice, facendogli l'occhiolino – Se vuoi sapere come ottenere qualsiasi cosa da lui, vizialo con una tisana!- suggerì.  
E il modo discretamente allusivo, in cui gli somministrò quel consiglio, fece nuovamente arrossire il ragazzo. Evitò di negare quello che, evidentemente, le era perfettamente chiaro e si limitò ad annuire brevemente, seduto composto su uno degli sgabelli di fronte all'isola.  
Angela gli diede le spalle, iniziando a sistemare la spesa con Roscoe che supervisionava silenziosamente i suoi movimenti. Charles si rilassò progressivamente: c'era qualcosa di così semplice e sereno in lei, da non rendere affatto un mistero il perchè Lewis le fosse tanto attaccato.  
-Non fa caldo per il tè o le tisane?- indagò il ragazzo, divertito.  
-Non fa mai caldo per tè e tisana!- replicò seccamente Lewis, entrando in cucina anche lui.- Ciao, Angela.- salutò brevemente, prima di infilare il naso in uno dei sacchetti più grandi e rilasciare un verso soddisfatto annusando il contenuto.- Fragole!- sbuffò con aria sognante.  
-Sta fermo!- lo rimproverò lei, allontanando la sua mano con uno schiaffetto, prima che potesse servirsi.  
Per Charles un simile gesto era vicino alla blasfemia e, quindi, si ritrovò a fissare ad occhi sgranati un tranquillissimo Lewis Hamilton che si allontanava ridendo dal sacchetto, incassando il rimprovero senza battere ciglio.  
-Che voleva Toto, stavolta?- indagò Angela, finendo di sistemare la spesa.- Dovrebbe lasciarti in pace, ogni tanto! Meriti un po' di riposo anche tu.  
-In realtà, l'ho chiamato io.- confessò Lewis.   
Scoccò un'occhiata a Charles e lui capì l'antifona e si alzò, uscendo dalla cucina per lasciare agli altri due la loro privacy. Tornò in salotto, prendendo il portatile ed uscendo in terrazzo al posto di Lewis. Si accomodò al tavolino a cui, ormai, facevano regolarmente colazione al mattino e riaprì il computer per riprendere anche lui a lavorare.  
In cucina, Angela aspettò qualche minuto dopo che Charles era uscito per interrompere il flusso di informazioni tecniche che Lewis le stava fornendo e di cui lei era in grado di capire molto poco. Per lo più, ci teneva ad essere per l'altro un punto di riferimento e, quindi, si prestava a quelle conversazioni a senso unico al solo fine di consentirgli di avere una persona, diversa dai membri dello staff tecnico, con cui lamentarsi o a cui esporre i propri dubbi quando non era a suo agio nel farlo proprio con quello stesso staff tecnico.  
Lewis lo sapeva e le era grato per quello, ma non fu stupito quando Angela lo interruppe per chiedergli: Da quanto è qui?  
Aspettò un momento prima di rispondere. Cercò di capire il tono di lei, ma la domanda era stata posta con la consueta gentilezza e con una delicatezza che ne tradiva il carattere brusco. Solo Angela riusciva ad essere assieme perentoria ed accogliente. Lewis sorrise.  
-Un paio di giorni.- ammise semplicemente.  
-Ecco il perchè di quello sguardo...- commentò lei, sorniona.  
Lewis arricciò il naso, sentendosi vagamente scoperto: Quale sguardo?!- provò a difendersi.  
-Quello di una persona molto felice, Lew.- ritorse lei, semplicemente. E mentre si apprestava a cucinare il pranzo per tutti e tre senza chiedere il permesso di farlo, si voltò a scoccargli un'occhiata affettuosa.- Non c'è niente di male.- sottolineò.- Era un po' che non ti vedevo così felice.- osservò ancora.   
E questa volta c'era una punta autentica di rammarico, che ammorbidì ulteriormente lo sguardo che Lewis le stava rivolgendo. Angela teneva a lui come fosse stato un figlio e Lewis lo sapeva. Cercare di nasconderle qualcosa sarebbe stato sciocco, per cui si arrese, limitandosi ad annuire silenziosamente.  
Charles ricomparve sulla soglia della cucina un quarto d'ora più tardi. Lewis si era offerto di aiutare Angela a cucinare e il monegasco li trovò impegnati ai fornelli.  
-Porto io fuori Roscoe.- si offrì a quel punto.  
-Se non ti va, lascio qui e vado io.- replicò Lew.  
Ma Charles scosse la testa: In realtà, avevo giusto voglia di uscire a fare una camminata.  
-Si mangia tra un'oretta.- si raccomandò Angela e il ragazzo promise che sarebbero stati di ritorno per tempo.  
Appena fuori del parco condominiale, peraltro, Roscoe fece capire di non avere nessuna intenzione di farsi trascinare a zonzo per le strade di Monte Carlo con un sole a picco e un caldo infernale. Il bulldog acconsentì a fare il giro dell'isolato, sbrigò rapidamente la pratica "bisognini" e poi trotterellò nuovamente fino al cancello d'ingresso del condominio, sedendo lì in attesa di Charles e girando esaustivamente lo sguardo sul cancello stesso non appena il monegasco lo ebbe raggiunto.  
Charles rise: Sei uno sfaticato!- lo rimproverò. Ma si chinò ad accarezzargli il collo e, quindi, tutta la sua poca autorità venne completamente meno.   
Charles sfilò le chiavi dalla tasca ed aprì il cancelletto pedonale, per vedere il cane precipitarsi all'interno e dentro la prima aiuola che riuscì a trovare.  
-No! Adesso però andiamo a casa!- lo richiamò il monegasco.- Forza!- insistette indicando il viale.  
Il cane lo guardò un secondo e lo ignorò il secondo dopo, ricominciando tranquillamente a vagare tra le piante, annusando freneticamente il terreno in cerca di un posto da segnare adeguatamente.  
-Sei davvero impossibile...- borbottò Charles, mani sui fianchi.  
Prima che potesse scavalcare la siepe attorno all'aiuola e raggiungere il cane per legarlo al guinzaglio, qualcuno intervenne.  
-Roscoe!- chiamò una voce autoritaria e secca.  
Il cane sollevò di scatto la testa, ringhiando. Charles si voltò, preoccupato che potesse aggredire il nuovo arrivato, e si mise tra questi e il cane prima che Roscoe potesse lanciarsi in avanti. Mentre il cane, rabbonito dal suo gesto, gli si affiancava a passo lento, Charles si trovò nuovamente a sostenere lo sguardo di Nico Rosberg.  
-Buongiorno, Charles.- lo salutò l'ex pilota, affabile.  
Charles si sentì a disagio. Si piegò ad assicurare il guinzaglio attorno al collo massiccio di Roscoe, giusto per sicurezza, poi si raddrizzò nuovamente.   
Nico continuava a guardarlo e non sembrava intenzionato ad allontanarsi.  
-Lewis ti fa portare a spasso il suo cane?- chiese ancora il tedesco, in tono curioso.- Dovete essere parecchio intimi,- osservò colloquiale. E prima che Charles, che era sobbalzato a quella parola, potesse replicare qualsiasi cosa, continuò- è così geloso di Roscoe.  
-Sono passato a trovarlo, ma era impegnato con il lavoro. Mi sono offerto di aiutarlo con il cane.- inventò Charles, sfoderando il peggior tono da conferenza stampa che riuscì ad improvvisare.  
Nico annuì: Ero quasi sicuro di aver visto passare Angela, prima. Di solito se ne occupa lei, quando Lewis è impegnato.- spiegò- Evidentemente mi sono sbagliato.- aggiunse atono.  
-Ci vediamo in giro.- salutò Charles con un sorriso falsissimo, senza preoccuparsi di confermare o smentire le sue parole.  
Fece per tirare via Roscoe, che ancora ringhiava in tono basso e costante, e avviarsi verso l'appartamento del collega Mercedes, ma Nico lo richiamò nuovamente.  
-Se non vai di fretta, mi farebbe piacere offrirti un caffè e fare due chiacchiere.  
Charles lo fissò un attimo, interdetto. Non andava di fretta, ma non aveva nessuna voglia di farsi offrire niente dall'altro: Non bevo caffè.- si limitò ad informarlo.  
Nico non si lasciò scoraggiare: Ok. Allora facciamo solo due chiacchiere.  
-Devo riportare Roscoe a casa...  
-Pensavo fossi più curioso di conoscere i trascorsi del tuo attuale compagno.  
Charles si pietrificò.   
Il tono del tedesco non era cambiato affatto, rimanendo gentile e accattivante, ma era chiaro come fosse sua intenzione fugare qualsiasi dubbio su quanto pensava in ordine alla natura del rapporto tra il ragazzo e Lewis.  
-...non so di cosa tu stia parlando.- ribatté Charles, ma il suo tono suonò debole alle sue stesse orecchie.  
Non fu stupito del sorriso accomodante che si guadagnò da Nico: _Charles_!- sbuffò, con un misto di pietà e condiscendenza. Non aggiunse un chiaro "non prendiamoci in giro", ma non ce ne fu alcun bisogno.- Andiamo.- lo invitò nuovamente, allargando un braccio quasi a volerlo attirare a sè _fisicamente_ – Farà bene ad entrambi questa conversazione.- promise subdolamente.  
Charles aveva voglia di rispondergli che poteva infilarsela nel culo, la sua conversazione. Insieme a tutto il caffè che riusciva a trovare.  
Roscoe fece resistenza, quando si spostò per avvicinarsi all'ex pilota. Charles lo tirò appena e il cane lo fissò, come a volergli consigliare di lasciar perdere, ma rinunciò ad opporsi oltre e gli si affiancò mentre si avviavano verso il portone in compagnia dell'uomo.  
L'appartamento di Nico Rosberg era simile a quello di Lewis, pensò Charles entrando. Pulito, tirato a lucido, lussuoso al punto giusto. Solo, vagamente più impersonale, se possibile. Charles trattenne il fiato, entrando. Nico, alle sue spalle e troppo vicino per i suoi gusti, chiuse la porta, facendo scattare il chiavistello con un suono che gli scaricò una scia di brividi lungo la schiena.  
Si sentì in trappola.  
S'impose di razionalizzare quella sensazione fino a poterla controllare ed accettò il cortese invito ad accomodarsi in soggiorno.  
Nico lo lasciò lì, da solo, dopo che Charles ebbe preso posto su un divano che gli parve spaventosamente simile a quello in casa di Lewis e che era posizionato praticamente nello stesso punto della stanza. Mentre l'ex pilota trafficava da qualche parte nell'appartamento - e lui poteva seguirne gli spostamenti solo grazie ai rumori che provenivano dall'interno - Charles si concesse il tempo di guardarsi meglio attorno per rendersi conto che davvero sembrava di essere finiti in una copia al negativo della casa di Lewis. Forse era questo ad avergli trasmesso con tanta forza quella sensazione di anonimato: era come se quell'appartamento fosse stato arredato per apparire come un luogo diverso, che non apparteneva affatto a chi lo abitava.  
Roscoe, che si era ritagliato un posto sul pavimento, accanto ai piedi di Charles, sbuffò la propria insoddisfazione. Charles si riscosse, riportando lo sguardo sulla porta nel momento in cui Nico rientrava con un vassoio che ospitava due eleganti bicchieri di vetro e una caraffa di limonata.  
-Niente caffè.- sottolineò, compiacente. Posò il vassoio sul tavolino davanti al divano e prese posto a rispettosa distanza da Charles, versando da bere per entrambi. Poi si servì per primo e si rilassò contro lo schienale- Allora!- esordì colloquiale.- Si sta stretti con addosso il rosso Ferrari, eh?- chiese impudente.  
Charles avvampò. Lo aveva davvero fatto salire a casa per parlare della sua carriera? E cosa voleva dire in cortile? Cosa sapeva di Lewis, che Charles avrebbe dovuto conoscere?  
_Cosa sapeva di Charles e Lewis?_!  
Aprì la bocca per replicare, ma prima che potesse farlo, Nico posò nuovamente il bicchiere e si schiarì la voce: Non pensavo che avrebbe puntato qualcuno tanto giovane, comunque.  
Charles tremò. Non capì bene se fosse la rabbia, il semplice disagio o la sensazione di stare affogando senza nemmeno essere ancora entrato in acqua.  
Nico non lo guardava, sembrava più interessato a studiare le proprie scarpe, ma poi gli sollevò in faccia due occhi freddi come il ghiaccio e il sorriso che gli rivolse, ancora una volta, era gelido e inespressivo: Lewis ha veramente poca pazienza, in fatto di relazioni. E' uno che si annoia in fretta, che si stanca facilmente dei problemi...che non vuole averne affatto.- elencò pianamente.- Un ragazzino può diventare una scocciatura in pochissimo tempo.  
-Io non so davvero di cosa tu stia parlando.- ritorse Charles, restando per primo ammirato del proprio tono saldo.- Non so che idea ti sia fatto, ma io e Lewis siamo solo amici.  
-Certo.- acconsentì Nico tanto rapidamente quanto falsamente.- Anche io e lui eravamo solo compagni di squadra. O siamo solo amici, se per questo.- aggiunse, scoccandogli un'occhiata divertita. Quando Charles non replicò, Nico si lasciò andare alla propria espressione più sorpresa- Oh! Ma non te lo ha detto!- esclamò, esageratamente stupito.- Sì, gli piace tenersi per sè i suoi segretucci scabrosi.  
-Ribadisco, io non-  
-"Sai di cosa sto parlando".- concluse Nico per lui.- Ne sono convinto, Charles. Non ti ho fatto venire qui per dirti qualcosa che sai già.- gli confidò suadente.- Sarei assolutamente inutile, in quel caso, no? E' che...sei così...giovane.- sfiatò con difficoltà.- Un po' ingenuo, magari. E hai già i tuoi problemi, con la Scuderia, Sebastian che ti sta con il fiato sul collo, i giornalisti che vogliono il sangue del piccolo Harry Potter della Formula 1...Mi dispiacerebbe vederti buttare via la tua vita per aver creduto al mostro delle favole.  
Charles sbuffò un sorriso storto, cattivo: Lewis sarebbe il mostro delle favole?- ritorse scettico.  
-Molto più di quello che gli altri pensano.- assentì Nico, semplicemente. Allungò un braccio sulla testiera del divano ed assunse una posa così rilassata che Charles, a cui quel discorso era stato stretto fin dal principio, ebbe voglia di alzarsi, sollevarlo di peso per il bavero e lanciarlo fuori dalla finestra.- Lewis adora fare la parte della vittima, di quello a cui gli altri hanno fatto un torto, ed io mi sono prestato a questo gioco molto volentieri quando eravamo nella stessa squadra. Era divertente essere quello che non doveva chiedere scusa.- ammise, spiccio.- Ma se davvero pensi che sia sempre stato io a sputare veleno nel nostro rapporto, allora non hai capito niente della persona che ti sei tirato nel letto.  
-Per l'ultima volta, Nico, io...!  
Nico scoppiò a ridere e Charles si zittì, arrossendo.  
-Rilassati, ragazzino!- lo schernì lui, intanto, fingendo di non accorgersi del suo imbarazzo.- Sono l'ultima persona che ti farebbe una predica al riguardo, non pensi? In fondo ci sono cascato prima di te e posso capire benissimo.- gli sorrise, complice.- Lewis è...come una droga: ti sembra di poterne fare a meno e, all'improvviso, scopri che ci stai pensando ossessivamente.  
Charles non rispose, ma, nonostante tutto, si ritrovò a pensare che era la descrizione più calzante di quello che provava al momento.  
L'ex collega dovette capirlo, perché il suo sorriso si allargò, mentre lo fissava, e quando riprese la sua voce sembrò quasi più dolce, più affettuosa: Quello che vorrei capissi, Charles, è che non è tutto _oro_ quello che luccica. Scoprirai che Lewis è anche una persona capace di passare sul cadavere di _chiunque_ pur di arrivare al proprio obiettivo.- precisò cautamente.- E che tu non sarai mai quell'obiettivo.  
Ancora una volta, Charles non disse nulla. Sia lui che Nico sapevano che già quel silenzio era una resa, che in qualche modo le parole del tedesco stavano facendo breccia – _una piccola_ – nella testarda convinzione del più giovane. Charles non vedeva l'ora che finisse per potersene andare da lì dentro e scordarsi di quel "salto oltre lo specchio" che l'appartamento fotocopia di Nico rappresentava.  
-Non immagini nemmeno quante volte una stupida gara si è messa tra di noi. Bastava che, in qualche modo, io dimostrassi di poter essere più veloce o più capace di lui e ogni cosa diventava una tragedia, un litigio infinito, un ricatto che metteva in crisi qualsiasi affetto potesse esserci stato fino all'istante precedente.  
Rideva mentre ne parlava. Charles pensò che se lui si fosse trovato a vivere una situazione simile con il proprio compagno di squadra, probabilmente sarebbe fuggito prima ancora della fine della stagione. Lui e Seb non avevano nulla di nemmeno lontanamente complicato come il rapporto che Nico stava descrivendo e Charles si sentiva comunque soffocare ogni volta che doveva scontrarsi con il pilota più anziano.  
-Lewis ama davvero solo una cosa, Charles, e quella cosa è vincere.- concluse atono l'ex della Mercedes. Studiò per qualche istante la sua espressione, senza aggiungere nulla, solo rimanendo in silenzio ed aspettando che la maschera d'indifferenza del ragazzo crollasse da sola. Poi, annoiato, le diede il colpetto di grazia.- Ti sei chiesto cosa succederà quando sarai tu a stare davanti a lui in pista?  
...no. Non se lo era chiesto. Aveva sempre dato per scontato che sarebbe successo, perchè era a quello che mirava. Non guidava una Ferrari per stare dietro a Lewis Hamilton e alla Mercedes. Non guidava una Ferrari per chinare la testa davanti a nessuno di loro.  
Si alzò lentamente. Raccolse con calma il guinzaglio di Roscoe, che si sollevò di scatto al suo movimento, e poi si congedò con un cenno della testa ed un sorriso splendido: Ti ringrazio per la chiacchierata, Nico. Ci vediamo in giro.- salutò educatamente e con grazia.  
Nico non commentò. Sorridendo a sua volta si alzò per accompagnarlo alla porta e richiuse il battente alle sue spalle immediatamente dopo che Charles ebbe lasciato l'appartamento.

-Ti sei superata, Angela. E' tutto squisito.  
-Non fare il ruffiano, Lew!- lo rimbrottò lei, facendolo ridere.- A volte non ti tollero quando sei tanto...tanto...  
-Adulatore.- concluse Charles, in tono neutro.  
Angela sbottò un "eh!" convinto, indicando il ragazzo seduto accanto a lei all'isola in cucina. Charles, invece, non sollevò gli occhi dal proprio piatto. Quella era la prima parola che spiccicava da quando avevano iniziato a mangiare. Lui aveva a stento toccato il pranzo e, anche in quel momento, fissava con sguardo assente il cibo e la punta della forchetta, infilata in un pezzo di carota.  
-Charles.- lo chiamò Lewis, preoccupato dal suo silenzio.- Credo che quella verdura sia morta da un po'.- provò a scherzare, indicando la carota nel piatto del monegasco.  
Charles si riscosse, lo guardò un attimo e, poi, senza commentare, infilò in bocca il pezzo di verdura e iniziò a masticare con fin troppa dedizione.  
Angela intercettò lo sguardo interrogativo di Lewis, ma si limitò a scrollare le spalle. Nemmeno lei aveva capito cosa non andasse.  
Il ragazzo era uscito di casa di ottimo umore ed era rientrato con la faccia di uno che avesse appena ricevuto la peggiore tirata di orecchie della sua esistenza. Il collega della Mercedes aveva ipotizzato che potesse aver sentito il proprio team e che ci fosse qualche problema, ma quando aveva provato a chiedergli se fosse tutto a posto e se ci fossero problemi a lavoro, Charles aveva borbottando che andava tutto benissimo e, poi, si era chiuso in un mutismo pensieroso che l'altro non sembrava in grado di scalfire in alcun modo.  
Lewis aveva ritenuto opportuno non insistere. Charles era un adulto e poteva aver solo bisogno dei propri spazi e, comunque, se davvero aveva qualche problema di cui non poteva o non voleva parlare, lui non aveva diritto di obbligarlo a farlo.  
Con Angela avevano finito di preparare il pranzo, apparecchiare la tavola, e poi avevano chiamato Charles, che sedeva in soggiorno giocando con il telefonino. Il pranzo si era svolto normalmente, ma sia la donna che Lewis non avevano potuto non accorgersi di come avessero monopolizzato la conversazione e di come il ragazzo più giovane avesse evitato in qualsiasi modo di farsi coinvolgere. Finito di mangiare, dopo aver aiutato a sistemare la cucina, Charles uscì dalla stanza senza dire una sola parola e Angela si voltò a guardare Lewis.  
-Io vado via.- annunciò, spiccia.- Parlagli.  
Lewis si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro pesante, poi annuì. Angela, nell'uscire, gli scoccò un incoraggiante bacio sulla guancia e gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso. Faceva piacere averla dalla propria parte, pensò Lewis.  
Aspettò che la porta d'ingresso di chiudesse alle spalle di lei, poi attraversò la casa e raggiunse la propria camera.  
Charles era steso a letto. Non dormiva, il cellulare di nuovo in mano, probabilmente stava aggiornandosi sulle ultime sciocchezze che i social passavano su tutti loro e sul loro mondo. Lewis si fermò sulla soglia della stanza, ma l'altro finse di non essersene neppure accorto e continuò ad ignorarlo.  
Il pilota più anziano cercò il modo migliore per approcciarlo e alla fine decise per una strategia diretta: Che succede?- esordì. Charles lo guardò, esagerando un'espressione interrogativa, ma quando aprì la bocca per rispondere, Lewis lo prevenne- No, non dirmi "niente", perchè non ci crede nessuno.- lo frenò.  
Charles non disse "niente". Anzi, non disse proprio nulla e rimase in silenzio a studiare Lewis, che, per nulla impensierito, si appoggiò al vano della porta, braccia incrociate, attendendo che si spiegasse.  
Il monegasco si tirò a sedere sul materasso, incrociando le gambe e gettando il telefonino da parte. Il suo sguardo divenne repentinamente e ferocemente ostile e Lewis ne fu sorpreso e lasciò trasparire quella sorpresa dalla propria espressione.  
-Perchè non mi hai detto di te e Rosberg?- lo accusò Charles, secco.  
Lewis si sentì mancare il terreno sotto i piedi. _Rosberg_?!  
-Charles, cosa...?  
-Rispondi.- fu la replica brusca con cui il ragazzo lo interruppe.  
Ma Lewis non gli badò. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi gestire la vita da Nico Rosberg! Non ora che si era liberato di lui!  
-Charles, quando hai visto Nico?- interrogò aspro.  
-Che t'importa?! Cos'è? Non volevi che mi parlasse di voi? Non volevi che sapessi che razza di stronzo sei?- lo attaccò Charles, rabbioso.- O forse avevi paura che mi dicesse che non è affatto finita tra voi?!- aggiunse, sorridendo cattivo.  
Fece un pessimo errore di calcolo.  
Lewis, furioso, avanzò nella stanza fino ad arrivare a pochi passi da lui, dardeggiandogli addosso uno sguardo furibondo che Charles sostenne con una rabbia infantile e testarda. Non voleva essere preso in contropiede da Rosberg! Non voleva che gli dicesse che lui, per Lewis, non era che un trofeo diverso da esibire su una mensola!  
E non voleva, soprattutto, mostrarsi debole davanti a Lewis, a Rosberg, a Seb...a chiunque di loro!  
-Charles, tu adesso mi dici quando accidenti hai visto Nico.- insistette Lewis, in tono basso e pericoloso. Charles fronteggiò il suo atteggiamento di minaccia senza battere ciglio e senza muoversi. Lewis perse definitivamente la pazienza- NON VOGLIO CHE TU TI AVVICINI MAI PIU' A LUI!- ruggì con quanto fiato aveva in gola.  
Charles lo fissò sbigottito: Io...!- provò a protestare, offeso.  
-TU! non devi _mai più_ e _per nessuna ragione al mondo_ avvicinarti a quel figlio di puttana!- sibilò Lewis. E tutto nel suo atteggiamento chiariva come non stesse affatto scherzando quando aggiunse secco- In caso contrario, ti voglio fuori da questa casa e dalla mia vita!  
Non aspettò la replica del ragazzo. Ruotò su se stesso e uscì dalla stanza senza voltarsi a degnare Charles di un altro sguardo.

Charles sollevò il telefono e guardò l'ora.  
Era l'una. Lui e Lewis non si erano più parlati dal litigio di quel pomeriggio. Lui era rimasto in camera e il più grande era sparito da qualche parte dentro l'appartamento.  
Non si era più sentita volare una mosca. La casa era rimasta sinistramente silenziosa, come fosse disabitata. Charles non sapeva nemmeno se Lewis fosse ancora lì o fosse uscito, lui non lo aveva sentito. Nemmeno Roscoe aveva fatto rumore quando, intorno alle cinque, era apparso sulla porta della stanza, aveva sollevato su Charles uno sguardo d'attesa e, poi, non ottenendo nulla, si era avvicinato al letto ed era saltato sul materasso. Aveva annusato lo spazio accanto a Charles, prima di accucciarsi lì e arrotolarsi su se stesso a dormire per un paio di ore.  
Quando, più tardi, il bulldog aveva stabilito che fosse ora di tornare in cucina, Charles aveva provato l'impulso di seguirlo con la scusa di dargli da mangiare o portarlo giù.  
Non lo aveva fatto.  
In realtà, in quel lunghissimo periodo di tempo, il suo stato d'animo era cambiato radicalmente. Qualsiasi rabbia potesse aver provato, dopo essere uscito da casa di Nico Rosberg, era sparita, lasciandolo vuoto e freddo mentre ripensava alla reazione di Lewis.  
Era subentrata un'ansia sottile: non capiva cosa avesse fatto per meritare il rimprovero dell'altro. Aveva il diritto di vedere e parlare con chi voleva e, se Lewis era così arrabbiato che avesse parlato con Nico, probabilmente dipendeva dal fatto che aveva qualcosa da nascondere a Charles. Magari, proprio quanto Nico gli aveva riferito. Magari davvero non voleva che Charles avesse di lui un'immagine diversa da quella perfezione plastificata che ostentava con tutti.  
L'ansia si era trasformata ancora. Una quieta rassegnazione che aveva il sapore della delusione. Forse si era sbagliato completamente e avrebbe dovuto seguire il consiglio di Seb: Lewis non era la scelta giusta, quando la cosa si fosse saputa – _e si sarebbe saputa, ne era certo_ – tutto quello che Charles avrebbe avuto tra le dita sarebbe stata una relazione insignificante con una persona per cui non avrebbe avuto alcun valore. Sbuffò un sorriso amaro. Davvero Lewis Hamilton sarebbe potuto diventare il paladino della lotta alle discriminazioni sessuali nella Formula 1 e Charles gli avrebbe servito quella nuova "corona" su un piatto d'argento, a costo della propria immagine! Che bell'affare che stava facendo.  
La rabbia tornò. Voleva chiamare Pierre e chiedergli consiglio. Era stupido, Pierre gli avrebbe probabilmente detto di pensare con la sua testa e non con quella di Rosberg o di Seb. Charles sapeva che era la cosa giusta, ma, allo stesso tempo, non aveva il coraggio di farla o meglio, ogni volta che provava a pensare a cosa _volesse davvero_ , gli veniva solo voglia di alzarsi da quel dannato letto e andare a cercare Lewis, dovunque fosse.  
Roscoe tornò in camera, saltò di nuovo sul materasso ma, questa volta, si avvicinò a Charles e gli annusò direttamente il viso. Charles non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere, mentre cercava inutilmente di sottrarsi al fiato puzzolente del bulldog. Quella interruzione, comunque, lo fece decidere per l'azione. Scalciò via le lenzuola e si alzò dal letto. A piedi nudi e con la luce spenta attraversò l'appartamento, con Roscoe al seguito. Tutto era silenzioso come se si trattasse di uno spazio abbandonato e, alla fine, Charles fu costretto ad aspettare che fosse il bulldog a precederlo ed indirizzarlo verso il proprio padrone.  
Roscoe attraversò la portafinestra ed approdò al terrazzo. Charles lo seguì lentamente e, nella penombra della sera stellata, individuò il cane che trotterellava fino ad una delle sdraio in un angolo della terrazza.  
Charles si accorse che Lewis era steso lì. Non poteva sapere se dormisse o meno, ma si avvicinò comunque e sedette su una seconda sdraio, poco più in là. A quel punto, vedendo che l'altro aveva gli occhi chiusi, ipotizzò che si fosse addormentato e si chiese se fosse il caso di svegliarlo per farlo entrare in casa. Decise di no e, invece, si servì di un telo da bagno, abbandonato sulla testiera della sua sdraio, per coprirlo.  
Lewis aprì gli occhi appena sentì il tessuto morbido sfiorargli la pelle. Charles fece finta di non accorgersene e, senza ricambiare il suo sguardo, si accertò che fosse ben coperto, prima di tornare a sedere al proprio posto, con l'atteggiamento di uno scolaro in punizione.  
Lewis voltò la testa, lo vide e sbuffò una risata sottile, che nascose dentro la frangia del telo da bagno.  
A quel punto, anche Charles si abbandonò ad un sorriso timido.  
-...scusa.- mormorò il ragazzo dopo qualche momento di silenzio, in cui Lewis si era voltato a fissare le stelle sopra la terrazza e Charles aveva continuato a guardare lui, aspettando che dicesse qualcosa.  
Lewis gli scoccò un'occhiata silenziosa, poi annuì. Anche se non disse che andava tutto bene, Charles capì comunque di essere appena stato perdonato. Lewis sollevò un lembo del telo e gli fece spazio sulla sdraio e Charles si affrettò a raggiungerlo, stringendosi accanto a lui in uno spazio che era decisamente stretto e scomodo per entrambi. Risero nel rendersene conto, ma nessuno dei due si spostò.  
-Non volevo arrabbiarmi a quel modo. Nico mi ha...mi ha spaventato.- ammise Charles.  
" _Mi ha fatto arrabbiare! Mi ha detto che per te non sono niente! Mi ha fatto capire quanto poco valgo su questa stupida scacchiera! Mi..._ "  
Le labbra di Lewis si posarono delicamente sulla sua fronte interrompendo quei pensieri rabbiosi. Charles espirò. Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver trattenuto il fiato.  
Avvertì la tensione nel corpo dell'altro a sentire nominare l'ex compagno di squadra. Una fitta di gelosia gli colpì lo stomaco, avrebbe voluto chiedere a Lewis perchè Rosberg fosse ancora così rilevante per lui, ma non poteva. Non voleva correre il rischio di scatenare un'altra reazione come quella del pomeriggio.  
-Fai bene ad essere spaventato.- si sentì rispondere in tono tagliente.- Non voglio che ti avvicini o ti lasci avvicinare ancora da lui.- ribadì Lewis, senza fornire altre spiegazioni.  
Charles annuì. Non capiva davvero perchè lui reagisse così, ma per quella giornata preferiva non farsi altre domande.  
Lewis si addolcì, posò la fronte contro la sua sussurrando: Vuoi entrare o vuoi restare ancora qui fuori?  
-Restiamo ancora un po'? Si sta bene e dentro fa caldo.- si sforzò di spiegare Charles.   
In realtà, voleva solo evitare di sentirsi nuovamente soffocare, affondare in pareti che gli erano comunque estranee e che, in quel momento, lo stavano solo mettendo in soggezione.  
Lewis non ribattè, si voltò di nuovo a fronteggiare il cielo limpido e Charles ruotò su se stesso, fino a trovarsi steso di schiena anche lui, e fece altrettanto.


	15. Chapter 15

_Monte Carlo – 5 Luglio 2019_  
Questo era uno di quei giorni in cui Charles si sentiva preso in trappola nella sua stessa vita.  
A volte gli succedeva – _nell'ultimo periodo, gli succedeva un po' troppo spesso_ – e non c'era una vera causa scatenante. Non sempre. Non un numero sufficiente di volte da farlo sentire meno a disagio con quel pensiero e con il panico che portava con sè.  
In queste occasioni, generalmente, cercava solo di ritagliarsi un proprio angolo e razionalizzare fino a che poteva riprendere il controllo delle emozioni. Funzionava. Era complicato, ma a furia di provare e riprovare, ormai conosceva esattamente il modo per condizionare il flusso delle idee e riportarlo sui binari corretti.  
C'era davvero qualcosa di sbagliato nella sua vita?   
No, non c'era. Aveva il lavoro che aveva sempre sognato, aveva la macchina che aveva sempre voluto, aveva la casa che era stata un punto fermo nella sua infanzia, aveva i suoi amici accanto, aveva una squadra che contava su di lui e che lo portava in palmo di mano...era ricco, era famoso, era giovane, era... _era fottuto_!  
Sbuffò quell'irrequietezza. Frustrato, si agitò nervosamente. Si alzò dal divano su cui sedeva e si diresse in cucina. Si versò un bicchiere di acqua fresca che lasciò sul ripiano senza averlo toccato. Tornò in soggiorno e guardò il proprio computer, abbandonato acceso sulla seduta del divano, il cellulare lì a fianco e la portafinestra della terrazza. Qualcosa non andava proprio e lui non sapeva cosa fosse. Il malumore si mescolava a un'ansia soffocante, alla sensazione di voler scappare, chiudere la porta di quell'appartamento dietro di sè e dimenticarsene anche l'indirizzo.  
La circostanza che fosse solo a casa da almeno tre ore non lo stava aiutando. Lewis era uscito quel mattino, portando con sè Roscoe e dicendogli che non sapeva per che ora sarebbe rientrato; in ogni caso, di non aspettarlo per pranzo. Gli aveva chiesto se poteva fargli piacere la compagnia di Angela, nel qual caso le avrebbe domandato di passare, ma Charles, che si sentiva inquieto già dal risveglio, aveva preferito rassicurarlo che sarebbe stato bene anche da solo. Anzi, ne avrebbe approfittato per sentire Mattia e capire come fossero organizzati per la partenza per l'Inghilterra.   
Ovviamente, non aveva affatto chiamato Mattia. E per la verità, nonostante l'ora del pranzo fosse passata da un po', non si era preoccupato nemmeno di mangiare. Non aveva fame e non aveva voglia di impegnarsi in qualcosa, che fosse cucinare o chiamare semplicemente un take away nei dintorni.  
Si lasciò cadere pesantemente a sedere sul divano e allungò una mano a tentoni, cercando il telefono. Aprì la chat che lui, Lando, George ed Alex avevano in comune e che usavano per coordinarsi quando dovevano giocare on line. I ragazzi erano tutti attivi.  
"Ohi, ci siete?"  
"CHARLIEEEEE!". (... _Lando_ )  
"...Lando...piantala" (Alex, pacato come sempre)  
"Sì, Lando, piantala. Ad Alex fanno male gli occhi, quando scrivi in capslock" (George e i sui modi caustici)  
"Se sapevo che scatenavo l'inferno, stavo zitto".   
"Non è colpa tua, Charles", insistette George, "è proprio Lando che non sa comportarsi"  
"E tu sei uno stronzo"  
"Dove hai imparato le parolacce, Lando?", investigò Alex. Charles ridacchiò, "Sono quasi certo che Carlos ti metterebbe in punizione, se ti sentisse"  
"Te lo dico io che genere di punizione gli farebbe fare Carlos...", motteggiò George, allusivo.  
"... _che schifo_!" fu il commento disgustato del più giovane.  
"Erhm, ragazzi", provò a richiamare la loro attenzione Charles. Seguì un breve silenzio e lui fu veloce ad inserire la propria richiesta, prima che qualcun altro partisse con uno stupido scherzo e la situazione degenerasse nuovamente, "vi va una partita?"  
"A cosa?" s'informò Lando, immediatamente.  
"Fa lo stesso, solo niente streaming", lo pregò Charles, "Sono quasi certo che Mattia mi staccherebbe la testa a morsi e io non ho voglia di dover dare spiegazioni".  
Lando acconsentì subito e, mentre sceglieva il gioco, abbandonò Charles agli altri due.  
"Come sta andando la pausa?", s'informò gentilmente Alex.  
"Chiamala pausa! In Williams mi stanno rompendo le scatole nemmeno dovessi spingerla a braccia, quella stupida macchina!", interloquì George. E il suo astio era evidente perfino mentre scriveva.  
"Io, invece, sono abbastanza tranquillo", confessò Charles, "il che, in realtà, mi sta uccidendo di noia", provò a spiegare, dando alla propria ansia una qualunque definizione che potesse essere compresa dagli altri.  
"C'è questo gioco nuovo che possiamo fare direttamente in rete", intervenne Lando, inviando loro un link.  
"Ma che cos'è?", indagò George, affatto convinto. "L'ultimo gioco che hai scelto era incredibilmente stupido. Perfino per i tuoi standard"  
"A me va bene", concesse subito Charles, mettendo via il cellulare per recuperare il proprio laptop. Quando si collegò al computer e accese la videocamera, si accorse che Alex era già on line, così come Lando. George comparve subito dopo, sbuffando.  
-CHARLIEEEEEE!- ripeté Lando entusiasta, mentre sistemava le cuffie.  
-...che strano senso di deja-vu.- fu il pacato commento di George. E Lando ridacchiò, scoccandogli un'occhiata in tralice.- Charles, ma dove sei?- s'informò intanto il pilota Williams.  
Charles rabbrividì. Istintivamente, pensò di voltarsi per avere un'idea di cosa stessero vedendo i suoi amici. Si trattenne appena in tempo.   
Non aveva calcolato che la visuale della telecamera potesse inquadrare l'appartamento di Lewis. Cercò di dirsi che, probabilmente, nessuno di loro era mai stato lì, quindi poteva mentire.  
-Sì, quella non è casa tua.- confermò Lando, aguzzando lo sguardo per scrutare lo spazio alle spalle del monegasco.  
-Certo che siete degli impiccioni!- sbuffò Charles, fingendosi divertito.- Non sono a casa mia.- ammise, sperando che fosse sufficiente a far cessare le domande.  
Ovviamente, non era _sufficiente_.  
-E dove sei?- chiese ancora Lando, curioso.  
-...a casa di un'altra persona...- obiettò Charles ragionevole. Lando arricciò il naso e il ferrarista capitolò- Sono a casa di una persona con cui mi sto vedendo da un po'.- cercò di concedere. E ancora una volta pregò che la piantassero lì.  
Inutilmente.  
-Oh.- sbottò Alex, sorpreso.  
-Ti stai vedendo con una nuova?!- interloquì George, eccitato.  
-E come si chiama?- chiese Alex.  
-E' Charlotte?- domandò Lando.  
-E' figa?- s'informò George.  
Lando ci pensò su, poi annuì: E' figa?- chiosò, facendo eco all'amico.  
Charles rise.   
Parlare con loro lo stava comunque facendo sentire meno sotto pressione e, forse, poteva anche concedersi di giocare un po'. Fece finta di pensarci un attimo e attaccò, con aria sognante: E' figa, si chiama Louise, è molto più grande di me, è ricca ed è inglese.- elencò, prima di riportare lo sguardo su di loro e osservarne le reazioni.  
Per un momento i tre rimasero perfettamente in silenzio, ognuno assorto nei propri pensieri.   
Poi Lando aprì la bocca, Alex sorrise e George esplose: Ma perchè le trovi sempre tutte tu?!- protestò il pilota della Williams.  
-Perchè è educato, George.- replicò Alex, mentre Charles rideva e Lando piagnucolava il proprio assenso alle rimostranze dell'amico.  
-Sono educato anche io! Sono un _signore_! Un Lord! Ma a me mai che ne capiti una così!- contestò George, stizzito.  
-Tu prova a piantarla di andare in giro con Charles, così non te le ruba da sotto il naso.- ridacchiò ancora Alex.  
-Non l'ho rubata a nessuno.- si difese il monegasco.  
-Certo che no. Se fosse stato uno scontro alla pari, non avresti avuto speranza.- replicò George, orgogliosamente.  
-Ma, quindi, sei in Inghilterra?- domandò Lando, molto più pratico.  
-Ah, no. Sono a Monaco. Lei vive qui.- rispose Charles, brevemente.  
-Che facciamo, giochiamo a continuiamo con l'interrogatorio?- intervenne nuovamente Alex, cercando di riportare l'attenzione sul motivo di quella chiamata.  
Charles lo ringraziò mentalmente, ma non fu sorpreso quando Lando e George non si fecero distrarre.  
-Più grande di te di quanto?- chiese il pilota Williams.  
Charles arrossì: Dodici anni, più o meno.- borbottò. Ci fu un coro di fischi, che peggiorò il suo imbarazzo. Charles si schiarì la voce- Vabbe', possiamo giocare?- fece eco ad Alex.  
-Se io mi cerco una ragazza di dodici anni più vecchia di me, l'arrestano.- osservò Lando, quietamente. E George assentì.- C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in questo...  
-No, non c'è.- obiettò Alex ragionevole.  
-Se è tanto più grande, avrà anche tanta più esperienza.- considerò George, interessato.  
-Ma che razza di...?!- sbottò Charles, arrossendo.  
-Beh, dicono sempre che si dovrebbe provare almeno una volta ad andare con una più grande, proprio per _imparare_.- considerò Lando.  
-Lo dice chi?- interloquì George ridendo- All'asilo vi insegnano queste cose?!- si finse scandalizzato.  
-Secondo me dovremmo tutti farci gli affari nostri.- provò ancora Alex, ricevendo un cenno di ringraziamento da Charles.  
No...forse parlarne con loro non era stata una buona idea...  
-Ragazzi...  
-Dì, Charlie, cos'hai imparato?- domandò Lando, innocentemente, figendo di prendere carta e penna per segnarsi eventuali appunti.  
Charles meditò di sbattergli lo schermo del portatile sul muso e chiudere così la conversazione.   
Prima che potesse risolversi in quel senso, però, una voce irruppe nell'appartamento, seguita dal rumore di unghie sul parquet e di chiavi che trovavano posto sul mobile all'ingresso.  
-Charles?!- chiamò Lewis, appena fuori dal salotto. _Charles sbiancò, mentre un silenzio pesante cadeva sull'intera chat._ \- Sei in casa?  
Roscoe arrivò correndo, saltò sul divano e, molto prima che Charles riuscisse davvero a chiudere il laptop, gli si gettò addosso per leccargli la faccia.   
Poi, Alex, George e Lando si ritrovarono da soli in una chat insolitamente quieta.  
-...adesso stiamo calmi...- cominciò Alex, dopo qualche minuto di tensione, in cui ognuno di loro aveva fissato sulla faccia degli altri identiche espressioni di incredulità attonita.- Non è detto che le cose stiano come...  
-QUELLA TROIETTA!- esplose George, mentre Lando strillava come se lo avessero appena gettato sul fuoco.  
-George!- scattò Alex, immediatamente.  
-Oooooh! _Non_ dire "George" a quel modo!  
-CHE CAZZO SUCCEDE?!- gridò Lando.  
-Non succede niente!- provò Alex.  
- _Niente_?!- ripeté George, ridendo istericamente- Quella sgualdrina...!  
-Alex, ti prego, dimmi ancora che non è niente!- implorò Lando, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
-SMETTETELA SUBITO!- urlò Alex. Ottenne che gli altri due, finalmente, si zittissero. Prese un respiro profondo, si calmò a sua volta ed esordì lentamente.- Analizziamo i fatti.  
George annuì, poi, altrettanto lentamente, elencò: E' figo, è inglese, è ricco, vive a Monaco e si chiama Lewis.  
Alex aprì la bocca per replicare. Poi la chiuse senza dire nulla.  
Lando si lasciò scappare un singulto prima di aggiungere in tono spento: E' pure più grande di lui. Di _dodici_ anni.  
Il thailandese annuì, quietamente: Beh. In ogni caso, potrebbe non essere come pensiamo.- insistette cocciutamente.  
-Sì. Certo.- fu la considerazione bieca di George.  
-E anche se fosse come pensiamo!- esclamò Alex, nervosamente.- nessuno di noi ne farà parola in giro.- ordinò autoritario.- Ok?  
Lando e George sospirarono, scambiandosi un'occhiata veloce, poi annuirono e, in tono torvo, acconsentirono con un "ok" piuttosto svogliato. 

-Charles?- Lewis entrò in soggiorno.   
Charles sedeva sul divano, immobile, il computer portatile chiuso sulle ginocchia e Roscoe che cercava inutilmente di richiamare la sua attenzione. Il ragazzo era pallido come un morto, gli occhi sgranati e puntati nel vuoto e un tremito incontrollato che gli scuoteva le spalle.   
Lewis si spaventò a morte: Charles!- esclamò, prima di precipitarsi accanto a lui. Gli si inginocchiò davanti, tentando di scuoterlo e ottenere che lo guardasse; alla fine lo obbligò, una mano posata sulla sua guancia, a voltare la testa verso di lui e ricambiare il suo sguardo.- _Ehi_!- insistette, dolcemente, ma con fermezza.- Che succede?  
Charles sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza solo in quel momento. Afferrò il polso di Lewis con tutta la forza che aveva, aggrappandosi, come un disperato, alla presenza dell'altro. Lewis si morse le labbra per non fargli capire che gli stava facendo male, ma non tentò di liberarsi.  
-Charles.- lo chiamò ancora, usando il tono più calmo e gentile che riuscì a trovare.- Vuoi dirmi che succede?- domandò di nuovo. Aveva bisogno di assicurarsi che l'altro non stesse per avere una crisi di panico e il tremore convulso o lo sguardo terrorizzato del monegasco non lo aiutavano a sentirsi più tranquillo al riguardo. Indicò il computer sulle gambe di Charles- Hai parlato con Mattia?- provò a chiedere.  
Il ragazzo sembrò scuotersi. Seguì il suo gesto per posare anche lui lo sguardo sul proprio laptop, poi scosse la testa freneticamente: N-no.- soffiò. Sollevò il viso di scatto e lo guardò- Io credo che i miei amici sappiano di noi...- mormorò debolmente.  
Lewis non capì completamente il suo tono. Lo fissò interrogativo, aspettando che Charles si spiegasse, e il ragazzo ruppe definitivamente quel momento di paralisi, lasciando di colpo il suo polso e spingendosi rabbiosamente all'indietro, il più lontano possibile dall'altro. Lewis non provò a fermarlo. Charles si arricciò sul divano, stringendosi allo schienale e raccogliendo le gambe contro il petto, mentre il più grande toglieva di mezzo il portatile prima che finisse a terra. Roscoe, deluso, saltò lontano da loro e si rintanò uggiolando nella propria cuccia.  
-Mi...mi dispiace, Lewis!- sfiatò intanto Charles, in tono disperato.- Sono stato stupido! Io...! Non avrei dovuto,- iniziò ad affastellare furiosamente.- avrei dovuto pensarci prima, è stata tutta colpa mia, io...!  
-Charles!- interloquì Lewis seccamente, al solo scopo di interrompere quel fiume disconnesso di rimproveri autolesionistici.- Ora calmati.- ordinò- Respira normalmente e, poi, con calma, spiegami che sta succedendo.  
Charles ubbidì. Seppure a fatica, cercò di sciogliersi dalla posizione raccolta che aveva istintivamente assunto; si sforzò di stendere le gambe oltre la seduta del divano, tentando di mantenersi quanto più possibile lontano dalla presenza del pilota Mercedes, che sedeva a terra davanti a lui aspettando pazientemente, e poi iniziò a concentrarsi sul proprio respiro.   
Lewis annuì, soddisfatto: Bene.- sussurrò. Non provò ad avvicinarsi, ma continuò a guardarlo aspettando che Charles fosse pronto a parlare.- Bravo, Charles.- ribadì, accennando un sorriso incoraggiante.- Vuoi dirmi che succede?- chiese poi, dopo qualche momento in cui solo il respiro di entrambi aveva riempito, in sincrono, il silenzio della casa.  
-I ragazzi.- rispose Charles brevemente. Poi si rese conto che non era abbastanza e, con un sospiro, riprese- Ero nervoso, volevo parlare con qualcuno, li ho contattati sulla chat che usiamo per giocare.  
-Hanno visto Roscoe.- capì Lewis.  
Charles annuì:...è stata tutta colpa mia, Lewis, mi dispiace...- ricominciò in tono disperato.  
-Non è nulla.- provò a fermarlo l'altro.  
Ma Charles, di nuovo, non stava più ascoltando: Lo capisco se sei arrabbiato, io non avrei mai dovuto...!  
-Charles.- lo chiamò Lewis, quietamente.- Mi spieghi perchè dovrei essere arrabbiato?- chiese soltanto. Charles s'interruppe, fissandolo spaesato. Lewis gli sorrise di nuovo.- Non è questo, vero?- gli domandò ancora, dolcemente. Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, poi negò fermamente e Lewis scosse la testa a sua volta.- Charles, non sono stupido.- gli fece notare soltanto.- Non stai dando di matto perchè _pensi_ che i tuoi amici possano sospettare qualcosa. Non solo, almeno.  
-No, io...!- iniziò precipitosamente il pilota Ferrari.  
Lewis si mise in ginocchio, sporgendosi nuovamente ad afferrare il suo viso, questa volta con entrambe le mani, e posando la fronte contro quella del ragazzo, finché non lo sentì quietarsi ancora sotto il suo tocco e riprendere a respirare profondamente.  
-Adesso mi dici cosa non va.- domandò perentorio, ma sforzandosi di non suonare aggressivo.  
Charles esitò, ma annuì debolmente e Lewis lo lasciò andare e tornò a sedersi davanti a lui, aspettando.  
Il più giovane prese l'ennesimo respiro profondo e poi sussurrò soltanto: Seb mi odia.  
Lewis aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso.   
Charles non lo guardava e continuò allo stesso modo: Tutti quanti pensano che io debba vincere qualcosa e debba farlo prima della fine di questo stupido anno. In fondo sono il _Predestinato_ , no?!- sputò fuori, la rabbia che cresceva insieme con la disperazione ad ogni parola che usciva dal suo petto, infuocata come l'aria che respirava.- Mattia e il team mi guardano come se davvero lo fossi! Come se potessi salvare la Ferrari da qualsiasi maledizione gli sia stata lanciata addosso dopo l'era Schumacher! Io _odio_ quella macchina con tutte le mie forze e, allo stesso tempo, non c'è nessuna altra dannata macchina che vorrei guidare! _E NON DOVEVO ESSERE IO A FARLO_!-A questo punto, Charles stava urlando e nemmeno era in grado di sentire la propria voce crescere e colpire ogni angolo della casa con forza. Lewis non si lasciò intimidire, restò immobile a guardarlo nonostante Charles sembrasse essersi completamente dimenticato di lui.- Doveva essere Jules!- ringhiò.- Doveva esserci lui a combattere con le aspettative di tutti, ad essere all'altezza di quelle aspettative, a portare orgogliosamente quella maledetta auto al traguardo _ogni fottuto weekend di questo fottuto anno_!   
Il fiato gli si mozzò in gola. Charles si sentì annaspare, tentò di respirare nuovamente, prendendo dolorosamente fiato. Avvertì appena le braccia di Lewis circondarlo, il suo sussurro si perse in un susseguirsi di parole che non riuscì a capire, che non volle ascoltare. Stava piangendo e nemmeno se n'era reso conto. Stava piangendo e a tenerlo ancorato al suolo c'era solo la presenza dell'altro accanto a lui, attorno a lui. Nascose il viso contro il suo petto solo perchè non voleva essere visto piangere e, irrazionalmente, pensò che così si sarebbe nascosto da tutto il mondo.  
Lewis lo cullò in un abbraccio che aveva un sapore così infantile da risultare imbarazzante. Charles avrebbe voluto scomparire sottoterra. Non avrebbe mai voluto mostrarsi così debole davanti a quello che, comunque, rimaneva un "nemico" da battere in pista. Eppure si sentiva dannatamente tranquillo in quello stesso abbraccio, tanto da riuscire, lentamente, a riprendere un certo controllo. La testa gli esplodeva e il petto gli faceva male, ma aveva smesso di piangere e sentiva di nuovo l'aria fluire e defluire attraverso la gola ed i polmoni.  
Alla fine, Lewis si rilassò contro lo schienale del divano, obbligando anche Charles ad abbandonarsi leggermente nel suo abbraccio, appoggiato contro il suo petto, il battito regolare del cuore sotto la guancia.  
-...certo che sei veramente duro con te stesso, ragazzino.- sbuffò Lewis. A Charles sembrò di essere in grado di sentire il sorriso affettuoso nella sua voce. Si lasciò scappare un singulto sfinito, ma non ribattè.- Beh, ti capisco.- continuò il pilota più anziano in tono quieto.- Però...però sono tutte stronzate, Charles.- confessò pianamente.  
Charles si scostò, piantandogli una mano contro il petto e uno sguardo ostile addosso. Lewis lo lasciò andare e affrontò quell'ostilità con tutta la calma del mondo.  
-Nessuno si aspetta che tu vinca per forza, Charles.- affermò semplicemente il pilota Mercedes. Charles fece per aprire la bocca e ribattere con veemenza, ma Lewis scosse la testa.- E se lo fanno, sono degli imbecilli e meritano di restare delusi.- aggiunse spiccio.  
-...per te è facile.- mormorò Charles, astioso.  
-No, non lo è.- ritorse Lewis, stringendosi nelle spalle. Sbuffò un sorriso sghembo e amaro e ricordò soltanto.- Io sono quello che vince solo perchè ha la macchina forte.- Charles provò nuovamente a replicare, ma ancora una volta fu interrotto da un gesto pacato dell'altro.- Sul serio, sono tutte cazzate. I giornali hanno bisogno di scrivere qualcosa o ridiventeremo la "Formula Noia" e gli sponsor hanno bisogno di venderci. Tu sei il loro Harry Potter; Max il cattivo della griglia, giustificato solo dal suo talento e da un padre che è uno stronzo; io quello baciato dalla fortuna di un'auto imbattibile e un team che gestisce tutto il Circus come se fosse proprio...- elencò asciutto.  
Sembrò riuscire ad aprire una breccia nella corteccia di ostinata autodistruzione che Charles stava tessendo attorno a sè. Lo vide rilassarsi appena, più arrendevole e più disponibile ad ascoltare. Sorrise.  
-Quando sono arrivato in Formula 1, _tutti_ hanno cominciato a dire quanto fossi bravo e quanto _dovessi_ vincere ed io sentivo quella dannata pressione addosso esattamente come la senti tu ora.- ammise lentamente.- Mio padre mi portava in palmo di mano, come il padre di Max fa con lui, mi mostrava orgoglioso come se fossi una specie di pony da concorso ippico. Ogni volta che vincevo un trofeo, per lui ero il figlio migliore del mondo, finché non mi sono convinto che lo sarei rimasto _solo_ vincendo un trofeo dietro l'altro. E ora mi guardo indietro e sai cosa penso?- Charles scosse la testa, esitante. Lewis scoccò uno sguardo in tralice al mobile a vetrina che ospitava una parte dei premi vinti nel corso degli anni, poi lo riportò su di lui.- Che non ne valeva la pena.- concluse spiccio.- Che nessuno di _quelli_ ,- puntò il mento in direzione del mobile e Charles seguì appena il suo sguardo, prima di tornare a fissarlo su di lui – valeva una sola notte insonne o gli anni che ho buttato via tentando di piacere a qualcuno, di essere degno del rispetto che gli altri mi mostravano, della loro ammirazione.   
-Ma se sei una specie di eroe per noi...- sussurrò Charles, stancamente.  
Lewis rise: Questo è un vostro problema, non mio.- commentò semplicemente, inclinando la testa e fissandolo divertito.  
Charles sospirò. Si lasciò ricadere contro il divano, esattamente accanto a Lewis, una spalla premuta contro la sua. Guardò la vetrina colma di premi e storse il naso, scettico: Credo sia facile parlare così, quando hai quella.- affermò torvamente.  
-Se vuoi, ti aiuto a buttarli di sotto uno per uno.  
Charles gli scoccò un'occhiataccia: Ora stai esagerando.  
Lewis si strinse nelle spalle: Ho vinto quelle corse indipendentemente dalla presenza o meno di quei trofei in casa mia.- fece notare.- E sono soddisfatto di quello che sono, indipendentemente da tutti i riconoscimenti che posso aver ricevuto.- aggiunse con più gravità.  
Charles annuì senza replicare, ma Lewis ebbe la certezza che stesse ancora guardando i premi con l'espressione affamata di chi pensa di avere ancora tutto da dimostrare.   
-Charles.- lo chiamò, per ottenere che si voltasse nuovamente verso di lui e si concentrasse solo sulle sue parole. Poi continuò- Sebastian non ti odia, lo sai, vero?- Charles sbuffò un " _certo_!" che diceva l'esatto contrario. Lewis non si lasciò intimidire.- Ti posso garantire che lui ti adora. Con la convinzione di un padre che adora il proprio erede naturale!- ridacchiò- E' talmente protettivo nei tuoi confronti, che pensavo seriamente mi avrebbe staccato la testa, quando gli ho detto di noi due, e sono quasi sicuro di correre ancora dei rischi, qualora tu dovessi lamentarti di me.  
Charles rise, sentendosi appena più leggero: Dici sul serio?  
Lewis annuì: E forse in Ferrari si aspettano che tu sia all'altezza del nome della Scuderia, è vero, ma se lo fanno è solo perchè sanno quanto vali.- proseguì.- E Jules.  
Charles sussultò.  
Lewis gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendolo nuovamente a sè mentre riprendeva in tono basso: Jules era un pilota straordinario ed un ragazzo incredibile, Charles, avrei tanto voluto vederlo in Ferrari assieme a te.- confessò. Charles sentì le lacrime tornare a pungergli gli occhi, strinse le palpebre ripetendosi mentalmente ed ostinatamente che _stavolta_ non avrebbe pianto. Si concentrò sul respiro di Lewis, sul modo in cui le parole vibravano nel suo petto mentre parlava lentamente.- Perchè sarebbe andata così, ne sono certo. Mattia avrebbe comunque scelto te e tu e lui sareste stati miei avversari sulla griglia. In nessun caso tu hai preso il suo posto, Charles, tu sei esattamente nel posto che ti spetta.  
-...quella stupida, _stupida_ macchina...  
Lewis rise.


	16. Chapter 16

_Monte Carlo – 5 Luglio 2019_  
Lewis sarebbe partito per l'Inghilterra quella domenica. Charles aveva registrato l'informazione e aveva reagito con un certo nervosismo.   
Quella giornata era stata decisamente stressante per lui e, anche se si sforzava di mostrarsi più tranquillo dopo la chiacchierata del pomeriggio, Lewis era consapevole di come fosse ancora pericolosamente in bilico, teso. Così aveva provato a distrarlo, proponendogli una cena fuori. Il ragazzo si era talmente spaventato all'idea che qualcuno potesse vederli assieme, che Lewis aveva riso, prima di riuscire a fargli notare che "erano ancora colleghi" e "potevano essere tranquillamente due amici che uscivano assieme". Seppur controvoglia, Charles aveva acconsentito.  
La cena era servita a calmarlo, in ogni caso. Lewis aveva scelto un posto carino ma non troppo alla moda nè troppo sfarzoso, così da non rischiare che ci fosse un numero impressionante di gente – _giornalisti_ \- che potesse dare loro fastidio; si era comunque assicurato che gli venisse riservato un tavolo abbastanza appartato e aveva chiesto espressamente che il personale fosse discreto. Era stato accontentato puntualmente su tutto. Alla fine della serata, Charles era riuscito a rilassarsi abbastanza da tornare ad essere il ragazzo allegro e spensierato che mostrava nei propri momenti migliori e Lewis si era sentito un po' orgoglioso di quel risultato.   
Visto che avevano deciso di muoversi a piedi, tornarono allo stesso modo dal ristorante. La serata era fresca e piacevole, il profumo del mare avvolgeva le strade di Monte Carlo e c'era un silenzio inusuale per quell'ora, che Lewis apprezzò particolarmente.   
Quando passarono davanti ad un lussuoso complesso residenziale, Charles si fermò e puntò lo sguardo su uno degli edifici che lo componevano. Lewis si voltò a guardare cosa avesse visto e riconobbe a sua volta il palazzo.  
-Lì abita Daniel.- ricordò.  
Non era una domanda, ma Charles annuì, continuando a scrutare proprio le finestre dell'appartamento del pilota Renault: Anche Max.- soffiò fuori, distrattamente.  
Lewis aspettò che si voltasse, ma Charles non lo fece.  
-...se vuoi fermarti da Dan, possiamo vederci domani.- suggerì, cercando di immaginare cosa potesse passargli per la testa.   
Magari aveva solo bisogno della compagnia di qualcuno che gli fosse un po' più vicino di Lewis, al di là della natura particolare del loro rapporto. Era consapevole che le cose tra lui e Charles erano state affrettate e rocambolesche e non lo stupiva che, fermo lo sfogo involontario di quel pomeriggio, l'altro potesse comunque trovarsi a proprio agio con una persona che percepisse come appartenente ad una cerchia più ristretta e personale.  
Se avesse dovuto dire che la cosa non lo dispiaceva, avrebbe mentito, ma sperava che, con il tempo, Charles avrebbe iniziato a fidarsi di lui abbastanza da parlare apertamente dei suoi problemi e non aspettare che fossero quegli stessi problemi a parlare per lui.  
Il ragazzo si voltò, ma tenne la testa bassa mentre colmava la breve distanza che li separava e ricominciava a camminare affiancato a Lewis.  
-No, ci sarà quasi sicuramente Max con lui.- replicò in tono basso e controllato.- E io e Max non siamo proprio in buoni rapporti dopo Austria.- confessò con maggior astio.  
Lewis sorrise. Raggiunsero una piazza poco più avanti e il pilota più anziano ne approfittò per sedersi su una panchina, obbligando anche Charles a raggiungerlo e fissarlo interrogativo. Quando non accennò ad alzarsi, il monegasco prese posto al suo fianco.  
-Dovreste smetterla di punzecchiarvi a questo modo.- considerò Lewis, senza esplicitare a chi si riferisse.  
Ma chiaramente non era necessario, visto che Charles espirò rumorosamente e sbottò: Non sono io che lo punzecchio! E' lui che è sempre uno stronzo!  
-Sai che la metà delle volte dice le cose esattamente per come le pensa, ma nemmeno la metà delle volte intende essere cattivo quanto sembra?  
-Sei contorto.- scoccò Charles, sollevando scettico un sopracciglio. Lewis rise, ma non ribatté.- Lo so.- ammise il ragazzo.- Max è solo _Max_.- sfiatò, stringendosi nelle spalle.- E' così da quando eravamo bambini.  
-Sono invidioso del fatto che voi abbiate corso assieme nei kart.- confessò Lewis.  
Charles lo fissò sorpreso: ...non è stata un'esperienza così entusiasmante. Suo padre era sempre lì ad urlare contro chiunque riuscisse a stargli davanti e, poi, ad urlare contro Max per lo stesso motivo.- ricordò asciutto.- Credo che Jules e mio padre abbiano pensato più di una volta di spaccargli la faccia.  
-Credo che chiunque abbia avuto occasione di parlare con Jos Verstappen abbia pensato di farlo, almeno una volta.  
Charles annuì: Domenica io ho desiderato prendere a pugni suo figlio.- sogghignò. Lewis aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso. Charles rise e proseguì.- Ho rinunciato per tempo, comunque, sono quasi certo che le avrei prese!  
Anche Lewis si lasciò sfuggire un'altra risatina.  
-Sarete fantastici.- commentò, poi, con orgoglio. Il ragazzo non capì immediatamente a cosa si riferisse e Lewis non si spiegò. Continuò, invece, a sorridergli.- Datevi solo il tempo di crescere.- consigliò.  
Più tardi, chiusa la porta di casa alle loro spalle, Charles si aggrappò a lui con una disperazione che fece tremare il cuore di Lewis. Mentre le labbra e le mani del ragazzo cercavano disperatamente di raggiungere ogni centimetro della sua pelle, il più anziano provò a mitigare quel senso di ineluttabilità che avvertiva nei gesti frenetici del più giovane.   
Fu inutile.  
Charles si abbandonò a lui completamente, quella notte, pregando ripetutamente e in ogni lingua che conoscesse di non abbandonarlo e Lewis non riusciva davvero a capire quale fosse la ragione del suo dolore. Nè riuscì, per quanto si sforzasse, a colmare il vuoto spaventoso che Charles aveva nell'anima.   
Quando il ragazzo, alla fine, si addormentò sfinito contro il suo petto, Lewis non potè prendere sonno. Lo strinse a sè, fissando ansiosamente il soffitto e ascoltando ostinatamente il ritmo del respiro di Charles, finché la notte non terminò e si accese un'alba che portò con sè un velo di pioggia grigia.

Charles rientrò a casa propria la domenica mattina.   
Lewis avrebbe lasciato Monaco nel pomeriggio e gli aveva chiesto di fermarsi e, magari, accompagnarlo in aeroporto.   
Charles si era rifiutato di farlo: odiava i saluti, odiava gli aeroporti, odiava le valigie.  
Lewis aveva provato a sdrammatizzare, facendogli notare che odiava una buona parte delle cose che componevano la sua vita di tutti i giorni, ma Charles non aveva riso. Aveva, invece, finito di impacchettare le proprie cose e, salutato Roscoe, era uscito dal suo appartamento senza voltarsi. Lewis aveva sospirato e aveva chiuso la porta non appena l'ascensore si era portato via il ragazzo.  
Una volta solo nel proprio appartamento, Charles si era reso conto di essersi comportato da stronzo. E si era reso conto, anche, che Lewis gli mancava come l'aria e che sentiva una fitta dolorosa alle costole ogni volta che pensava che non si sarebbero rivisti prima di una settimana e che, probabilmente, nemmeno allora avrebbero potuto stare insieme.  
Lui aveva ancora un giorno prima di dover partire per l'Italia. Non sapeva come impiegarlo, ma sapeva che stare solo in casa era il modo peggiore.  
Prese il cellulare e, per prima cosa, mandò a Lewis un messaggio in cui si scusava per il modo infantile in cui si era comportato quel mattino. Poi cercò la chat con Pierre e gli domandò se poteva chiamarlo.  
Lewis gli rispose che non importava. Gli disse che gli sarebbe mancato da morire in quella settimana e che, quando fosse arrivato in Inghilterra, avrebbe fatto di tutto per portarlo via con sè.  
Charles sapeva che stava mentendo, perchè era sicuro che, una volta a Silverstone, nè lui nè Lewis avrebbero fatto niente di diverso che ubbidire alle richieste dei rispettivi team. Quindi, non si fece illusioni.   
Aspettò, invece, che Pierre rispondesse che era libero, ma prima che potesse chiamare, gli arrivò la telefonata del francese.  
-Ohi, Charles!- esclamò allegramente Pierre, appena lui rispose.- Non ci sentiamo da _quella_ famosa telefonata!- osservò.- Per un attimo ho creduto che Lewis avesse deciso di sotterrare il tuo cadavere nei vasi di camelie sul suo terrazzo.  
-Vasi di camelie?- ripeté Charles perplesso.  
-...sai che era per dire, vero? Non ho idea di che piante ci siano sul terrazzo di Lewis.  
-Nemmeno io. A parte il basilico, non distinguerei un pero da un melo nemmeno con i frutti attaccati.  
Pierre ridacchiò: Beh,- considerò poi- se mi stai chiamando solo ora, immagino che sarai stato parecchio occupato...- insinuò allusivo. Charles arrossì. Poi sbuffò indignato. Ed infine borbottò un assenso che fece scoppiare a ridere il suo migliore amico.- Dai, lo sai che non voglio particolari.- lo rassicurò il pilota Red Bull, allegro come prima.- Come stai?- chiese, quindi, con affetto.  
Charles prese un respiro enorme, trattenne il fiato e ci pensò un momento. Come faceva Pierre, ogni dannata volta, a sapere quando lui aveva bisogno di sentirsi fare quella domanda? Espirò.  
-Male.- confessò quietamente. Si strofinò un occhio, cercando di scacciare la stanchezza che lo torturava da quel mattino, e circostanziò.- Non male _male_ , ma male come se avessi perso qualcosa.  
-Sì, conosco la sensazione.  
-No!- protestò Charles, lamentoso. Si lasciò cadere sul divano in soggiorno.- Non puoi conoscerla, non puoi sapere che sento tutte le ossa che mi fanno male, la testa che mi esplode, il cuore che batte all'impazzata...!  
-Cavolo!- lo interruppe Pierre, stupefatto.- Sembra proprio che tu sia innamorato!- lo derise.  
Charles rabbrividì. Faceva paura sentirlo dire a voce alta e, soprattutto, no, non voleva essere innamorato. E meno ancora voleva essere innamorato di Lewis Hamilton.  
-...non è per Lewis.- negò, frettolosamente.- E' il team, è Seb, è Max, è la gara!- elencò rabbioso.- E' tutta questa dannata pressione che mi tiene sveglio la notte!  
Pierre non ribatté. Charles pensò che ci avesse creduto e si rese anche conto che parlare di "pressione" proprio a lui...beh, forse non era stato molto delicato.  
-...Pierre...- sussurrò, imbarazzato e colpevole.- ...scusa.  
-Non fa niente.- si sentì rispondere in tono calmo.- No, hai ragione.- aggiunse, poi, il francese.- Non è che ho l'esclusiva sui problemi di lavoro!- scherzò senza alcuna partecipazione.- Hai il diritto di lamentarti e i motivi per sentirti così.- acconsentì.  
-Ok, ma potrei parlarne con Dan.- borbottò ancora Charles.  
-Guarda che Dan non è messo molto meglio, eh!- ridacchiò Pierre, in tono appena appena più leggero.  
Charles considerò che aveva ragione e non replicò: Vorrei che fossi qui.- ammise invece.  
-Smettila con queste dichiarazioni d'amore gratuite!- lo rimproverò l'altro, facendolo ridere.- Sul serio, sei fastidioso e mi metti ansia da prestazione!  
Charles non replicò se non con un versetto incomprensibile, che stava ad indicare qualcosa a metà tra disappunto e affetto. Pierre rimase silenzioso per qualche istante e, poi, vedendo che non aggiungeva altro, riprese.  
-Sei da solo, stasera?  
-Lewis è partito.- rispose Charles.  
-Vai veramente da Daniel, per favore.- lo pregò Pierre, dolcemente.- Ti conosco, Charles,- prevenne, prima che l'altro protestasse di non averne bisogno.- è meglio che tu non stia da solo.  
-Se vedo Max, finisce male.  
-Chiama prima Dan e diglielo!  
-Non mi va di obbligare Dan a fare una scelta tra noi due.  
-Ti posso assicurare che Max non si fa tutti questi problemi a chiedergli di ignorare la tua esistenza.- ritorse Pierre seccamente.  
-Max è uno stronzo.  
-Charles.- lo rimproverò Pierre, paziente. Sospirò, prese tutto il proprio self control a due mani e insistette.- Chiama Dan o lo faccio io. E comunque,- aggiunse ancora – smettila con Max. A parte le cazzate tra voi due, non è affatto così male come credi.  
-...certo. Adesso siete compagnetti di giochi, quindi è il tuo migliore amico!- sbuffò Charles, sforzandosi di suonare scherzoso, ma accorgendosi per primo del nervosismo reale che trapelava dal suo tono.  
Pierre, invece, finse di non accorgersene: Chiama. Daniel.- ordinò.  
Charles sbuffò ancora, poi promise che lo avrebbe fatto: Pierre.- chiamò prima di riattaccare, ricevendo un mugolio di assenso in risposta.- Vorrei davvero che fossi qui.- ribadì.- E mi spiace davvero di non essere in grado di aiutarti.  
-Charles, lo so.- sussurrò Pierre in tono cauto.- Ma credimi quando ti dico che, tanto, non c'è nessuno che possa aiutarmi, se non io stesso.   
Quando chiusero la telefonata, Charles chiamò Daniel.

-Eccolo, il mio Principino in Rosso!- lo accolse festoso Dan, quando aprì la porta quella sera.  
Charles si ritrovò avviluppato nel suo abbraccio, molto prima di riuscire a replicare qualsiasi cosa, e schiacciato contro il suo petto, fino a soffocare. Daniel lo strascinò dentro casa e chiuse la porta con un calcio per essere sicuro di non lasciarlo andare.  
Charles immaginò che, a discapito di ogni promessa al riguardo, Pierre doveva comunque aver chiamato l'australiano e averlo avvisato di avere un occhio di riguardo quella sera.  
-Dan, sto morendo soffocato.- provò a fargli capire Charles, borbottando quella frase direttamente nella costosa camicia di seta dell'altro e riempendosi, così, le narici del pungente profumo in cui Daniel sembrava aver fatto la doccia.  
Il pilota più vecchio non lo mollò lo stesso, se non quando furono in terrazza. E lo fece al solo scopo di voltarsi verso la tavola apparecchiata per due e prendere un calice di vino già pieno, che gli piazzò in mano. Perchè Daniel pensava che l'alcool risolvesse sempre tutto?  
-Lo sai? con tutto il tempo che ci hai messo per venire da me, speravo almeno che ti saresti truccato un po', messo qualcosa di carino...- commentò distrattamente il pilota Renault.  
Charles ghignò: Oh, ma sotto ho indossato la biancheria di pizzo!- replicò asciutto.  
Daniel ridacchiò e gli fece cenno di sedere. Charles si accomodò al proprio posto e lasciò che l'altro servisse la cena prima di sedere a tavola.  
-Mi spiace averti chiesto di non dire nulla a Max.- esordì Charles, imbarazzato.  
-Non è che io e Max conviviamo, Charlie, ogni tanto posso prendermi una pausa.- ritorse Daniel tranquillamente.- E poi, non credo che nemmeno a lui avrebbe fatto piacere incontrarti.  
Charles si arricciò sulla sedia, offeso: Se c'è qualcuno che può essere arrabbiato...!- iniziò affrettatamente.  
Ma l'australiano lo interruppe subito: Non è nessuno di voi due.- spiegò con calma.- Sai come si chiama quello che è successo domenica scorsa?  
-Essere dei pezzi di merda scorretti?- chiese Charles, sorridendo con aria innocente.  
-Essere dei bambini grandi nel mondo dei bambini grandi.- scosse la testa Daniel, senza farsi influenzare.- Se ti aspetti che siano sempre tutti carini e gentili, hai capito male, Charles.  
-...non me lo aspetto, ma mi aspetto che siamo tutti corretti.- borbottò il ragazzo.  
Daniel rise ancora: Come Seb con Lewis in Canada?- chiese provocatoriamente. Charles s'imbronciò, ma non disse niente.- E se stai per dire "ma Seb è stato punito", ti svelerò un altro segreto: quello della politica degli adulti nel mondo dei bambini grandi.  
Charles annuì, sentendosi improvvisamente senza energie. Non è che le cose, che Daniel gli stava dicendo, fossero nuove per lui. Poteva esserci rimasto male per come era andata in Austria – sia per il comportamento di Max in gara, sia per il comportamento dei commissari quando avevano deciso di assegnargli comunque la vittoria – ma era consapevole di come funzionasse il mondo delle corse di Formula 1.   
Daniel si accorse del suo cambio d'umore e sorrise con maggiore affetto e comprensione: Charlie, tu sei bravo almeno quanto Max.- lo rassicurò.- Non fartene un cruccio e pensa solo a divertirti, ok?  
-Non posso permettermelo.- ritorse Charles, stancamente.- Nel mondo dei bambini grandi, - chiosò – il divertimento appartiene solo agli spettatori.  
-Se corri con questa convinzione addosso, durerai giusto una stagione.- replicò Daniel con franchezza.- Stai caricando te stesso di un sacco di aspettative...  
-Pensi davvero che io stia caricando me stesso di aspettative?!- scoccò Charles, astioso.  
-Beh, penso che tu sia l'unico ad avere il diritto di farlo, ma l'ultimo a doverlo fare.  
Ed era un'eco del discorso che Lewis gli aveva fatto appena due giorni prima, ma comunque a Charles sembrò molto più facile crederci con tanta esperienza e tante vittorie alle spalle, che non con un'intera nazione di tifosi a squadrarti come un cane di razza in una competizione.   
-Charles, ho visto Max arrivare in Formula 1 con un padre rabbioso alle spalle, che lo spingeva a diventare "il più giovane campione della storia" a costo di morire contro un muro durante una gara,- gli ricordò Daniel in tono partecipe- pensi davvero che io voglia restare a guardare te rischiare la pelle per uno stupido trofeo?  
-Rischiamo la pelle tutti quanti e tutti i weekend di gara, Daniel.- ritorse Charles. E lui era l'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto ammettere quella semplice verità, eppure era la prima che non riusciva a fuggirne.- E' quello che abbiamo scelto di fare.  
-Era questo che pensavi, quando hai iniziato a correre?- chiese Daniel, quietamente.  
-Non ricordo cosa pensavo quando ho iniziato a correre.- mentì Charles.  
Quella sera Daniel riuscì a farlo bere fino ad ubriacarsi. Non risolveva nessun problema e adesso Charles lo sapeva con certezza, perchè, a parte la nausea e il malditesta, il senso di vuoto e di sconfitta erano ancora lì.   
Il pilota Renault riuscì anche a convincerlo a non tornare a casa a dormire e Charles fu veramente certo che tutto quello fosse solo il risultato di un'abile manovra di Pierre. In ogni caso, occupare la camera degli ospiti di Daniel servì ad alleggerire almeno una parte del peso che sentiva sul petto e a respirare con maggiore facilità.   
Prima di chiudere gli occhi, mandò la buonanotte a Lewis.

Dalla cucina arrivava rumore di stoviglie e di tazze. Poi, voci alterate che parlavano tra loro senza che lui riuscisse a capire di cosa. Cercò di concentrarsi, ma una fitta glielo impedì, costringendolo a chiudere strettamente gli occhi e massaggiarsi le tempie con entrambe le mani.   
Aveva dormito con i vestiti indossati il giorno prima, che ora puzzavano e gli si erano incollati addosso per il sudore. Sollevandosi a sedere, vide che Daniel gli aveva preparato un cambio d'abiti e delle asciugamani pulite su una poltrona vicino alla finestra. Charles si sforzò di ignorare il dolore che gli bombardava il cervello, le voci e i rumori in cucina e si spinse con le braccia fino al bordo del materasso. Poi, lentamente e con attenzione, barcollò verso il bagno ensuite della camera degli ospiti.   
Quando uscì dalla doccia, si sentì un po' più saldo sulle gambe. Si vestì in fretta e uscì a piedi nudi dalla camera da letto per raggiungere una cucina, appena più silenziosa.  
Il sorriso di Daniel lo accolse calorosamente come sempre: Charlie Brown! Ben alzato, principino.- lo salutò, agitando nella sua direzione la spatola con cui stava girando i pancake.  
Un grugnito accompagnò quel buongiorno e Charles ruotò la testa e, immancabilmente, trovò Max impegnato ad apparecchiare la tavola per tre, scoccandogli di tanto in tanto occhiate ostili di sottecchi.  
-...forse è meglio se vado.- considerò Charles, ancora troppo rimbambito dalla sbornia della sera precedente e dal sonno.  
Daniel scosse la testa, senza mostrarsi affatto preoccupato: Assolutamente no!- replicò tranquillo.  
Charles respirò a fondo, raccolse ogni briciolo della propria pazienza e, con aria rassegnata, si portò fino alla tavola, dove prese posto a sedere.   
Max gi sbattè sotto il naso una ciotola per cereali e scoccò brusco: Cosa vuoi per colazione, Leclerc?  
-Da te niente.- ritorse Charles, in un sibilo rabbioso.  
-Charles. Max.- li richiamò Daniel in tono pericolosamente basso.  
I due lo guardarono, poi tornarono a guardarsi tra loro.   
Max sforzò un sorriso falsissimo e riprovò: Charles, per favore, ti spiacerebbe dirmi cosa preferiresti per colazione?- chiese con una gentilezza così ostentata da far rabbrividire.  
Charles ricambiò il sorriso con uno altrettanto finto e rispose: Potresti passarmi il bricco della spremuta, Max? Grazie.  
Daniel arrivò al tavolo con un piatto pieno di pancake e il suo immancabile sorriso e posizionò tutto a capotavola, compreso se stesso, facendo poi cenno a Max di sedere: Bravi i miei ragazzi.- approvò, felice, mentre Max passava a Charles il bricco della spremuta d'arancia.- Ora! Tu hai un aereo tra prendere nel pomeriggio, se non sbaglio, Charles.- proseguì Daniel tranquillamente. E il monegasco annuì breve- Sono sicuro che a Max non dispiacerà accompagnarti a Nizza.  
-Cosa?!- sbottò Max, sconvolto.  
-No!- fu il grido disperato di Charles.  
-Ohi!- li riprese ancora Daniel, secco. Quando i due si furono calmati nuovamente, ricominciò.- Dopo colazione, andrai a casa a fare i bagagli, Charles. Poi verrai qui a pranzo con noi,- Charles borbottò un "te lo puoi scordare", che gli fece guadagnare un'altra occhiataccia da Daniel.- e dopo mangiato, Maxy ti porterà a Nizza.- ribadì il pilota più anziano.  
-Preferirei andare a piedi.- ritorse Charles, brusco.  
-Io preferirei portarci qualcun altro in braccio!- commentò Max allo stesso modo.  
-Io preferirei che voi due la smetteste, ma siccome non sembrate in grado di farlo da soli, vi costringerò a modo mio.- ribatté Daniel asciutto.- O la piantate e _tu,_ Max, porti Charles a Nizza, mentre _tu,_ Charles, accetti il passaggio di buon grado, ringrazi e fai anche il carino con Max per tutta la strada, oppure io vi bandisco dalla mia regale presenza fino alla fine dela pausa estiva.   
-...non tentarmi.- borbottò Max.  
Daniel gli riservò il suo peggior sguardo indignato e lui chiese scusa a mezza voce.  
Charles, dal canto proprio, respirò a fondo e si voltò verso l'olandese: Grazie, Max, per esserti offerto di accompagnarmi all'aeroporto.- motteggiò.  
Max stirò un sorriso bieco: E' un piacere, Charles.

Charles ringraziò il cielo di non avere l'abitudine di infilare in valigia oggetti fragili come il proprio portatile, perchè era quasi certo che la grazia con cui Max aveva appena scaraventato il suo bagaglio nell'auto avrebbe distrutto qualsiasi cosa.  
Si sforzò di non notarlo e si voltò in direzione di un sorridente Daniel, che li salutava dal portone del palazzo. Max era già montato in macchina e fu solo Charles a ricambiare, controvoglia, il saluto. Poi sedette e fece appena a tempo ad allacciare la cintura che l'Honda del coetaneo stava già partendo sgommando.  
-Hai intenzione di ucciderci entrambi, così da non dovermi più affrontare in pista?- s'informò Charles astioso.  
Max cambiò nervosamente la marcia, ingranando quella più alta, e poi lo guardò: Cos'è? Hai paura della velocità?! Questo spiegherebbe un sacco di cose!- lo derise seccamente.  
-Chiariamo bene un concetto: non è una mia idea e non sono più felice di te!- scoccò Charles implacabile, sforzandosi di non cogliere la provocazione. La macchina sobbalzò su un tombino particolarmente bastardo e Charles sentì il pranzo risalirgli lo stomaco.- Max! Che cazzo!- sbottò esasperato.  
L'altro rallentò. Charles s'illuse che fosse stato per il suo rimprovero, ma era quasi certo che quel sobbalzo non fosse piaciuto a nessuno dei due.  
Rimasero in silenzio finché non furono fuori città. Charles pensò di accendere la radio, ma quando guardò il coetaneo alla guida, la voglia di fare qualcosa, che rendesse quel viaggio appena più accettabile, gli morì addosso. Si rilassò contro lo schienale dell'auto e chiuse gli occhi, sforzandosi di pensare che era poca strada e tra poco sarebbe finita.  
-Daniel è convinto che io debba chiederti scusa.- esordì ad un certo punto Max.  
Charles aprì un occhio, non troppo sicuro che l'altro avesse davvero parlato, ma il pilota Red Bull non lo guardò: Non voglio le tue scuse.- ammise asciutto, tirandosi dritto e guardando davanti a sè.  
-Bene. Perchè io non ho nessuna intenzione di scusarmi.- ritorse ancora Max, giusto per chiarire il suo punto di vista.  
-Bene. Perchè a me non interessa che tu ti scusi!- scoccò Charles.  
-Quindi, - insistette Max- quando Daniel chiederà...  
-Io risponderò che ti sei scusato e che io ho accettato le tue scuse.- concordò immediatamente il monegasco.- Così potremo lasciarci questa stupida storia alle spalle.  
-Vedi che, quando vuoi, sei intelligente, Leclerc?!- sogghignò l'olandese.  
-Max,- esordì Charles in tono esasperato- sono 20 km, li faremo in...quanto? _Cinque minuti_ , visto che tu hai deciso di ammazzarci tutti e due?! Possiamo farli in silenzio?- lo pregò.  
Max annuì e, soddisfatto, tornò ad accelerare bruscamente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry. Ieri ero più morta che viva, ma ecco il capitolo per quanti stanno seguendo ^^

_Silverstone – 11 Luglio 2019_  
-Quindi, ripetiamo il piano.- ordinò Alex pazientemente.  
George sbuffò e Lando alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
Il pilota Williams recitò atono per entrambi: Noi _non_ abbiamo visto Roscoe che lavava la faccia a Charles e _non_ abbiamo sentito Lewis chiedere se Charles fosse _in casa sua_.  
Accanto a lui, Lando annuì compitamente ad ogni parola.  
-Bene.- concordò Alex, soddisfatto, prima di insistere.- E non faremo parola di questo con nessun altro, giusto?  
-Giusto.- ribadì George stancamente.- Comunque, come la mettiamo con Charles? Se ci fa qualche domanda o se dice qualcosa che "non dovremmo sapere"?  
Alex si strinse nelle spalle: Comportiamoci come ci si aspetterebbe se effettivamente non sapessimo: facciamo i finti tonti.- replicò semplicemente.  
-Io non capisco davvero.- borbottò Lando, stizzito.  
George grugnì insoddisfazione, mentre Alex fissava pazientemente il più giovane.  
-Lando, non c'è niente di male nell'avere dei gusti sessuali non tradizionali.- provò a spiegare il tailandese per l'ennesima volta.  
Lando sollevò su di lui uno sguardo perplesso: Eh?- chiese. Poi capì e continuò- Io non capisco perchè Lewis non abbia scelto me! Non sono abbastanza carino?- domandò imbronciato.  
George scoppiò a ridere, mentre Alex, sconvolto, fissava Lando come se fosse un alieno.  
-Ti piacciono i ragazzi?- s'informò il più grande.  
-No.- replicò Lando con semplicità.- Ma questo non vuol dire che non mi senta offeso che Lewis abbia scelto Charles. Io lo amo molto di più di Charles!- borbottò ancora.  
-Prova a dirglielo, magari ci ripensa.- suggerì George, sorridendo affabile.  
-Dovrei farlo.- convenne Lando.  
-Credo che potrebbero arrestarlo, se ci provasse con te.- replicò George.- E poi, - continuò orgogliosamente – sono io la giovane promessa della Mercedes, al massimo è a me che dovrebbe concedere le sue attenzioni.  
-Ragazzi, mi state facendo paura.- interloquì Alex, sinceramente spaventato.  
Qualsiasi replica degli altri due fu interrotta dall'arrivo di Christian Horner. George e Lando fecero rispettosamente un passo indietro per lasciare libero Alex.  
-Hai un minuto?- s'informò il team principal della Red Bull, rivolgendosi direttamente a quest'ultimo.   
Il suo tono fece chiaramente intendere che era una domanda retorica e il ragazzo si limitò ad annuire e seguirlo, dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo interrogativo con i due amici rimasti indietro.  
-Dici che è per Pierre?- mormorò Lando, mentre li guardavano allontanarsi affiancati.  
George si strinse nelle spalle: Dici che Charles lo sa?- ritorse.  
Lando scosse la testa: Quando io e Carlos siamo stati da Max e Daniel, c'è stata una specie di scenata.- raccontò quietamente.- Pierre era fuori di sè, Charles ha mollato tutti ed è scappato...e Daniel ci ha detto che Pierre preferiva non parlarne.  
-E Max ti ha detto niente?- chiese ancora George.  
Lando lo guardò, soppesando le parole prima di annuire e ammettere: Che Pierre è fuori, se non riesce a dimostrare quello che vale.- sussurrò.  
Si trattava di qualcosa che Max non avrebbe dovuto dire a Lando e Lando non avrebbe, comunque, dovuto riferire ulteriormente. Mentre si fissavano in silenzio, sia lui che George stavano pensando che essere in Formula 1 non era sempre così entusiasmante come avevano creduto all'inizio. 

Charles e Pierre finirono di firmare autografi e fare foto con i fan e si allontanarono affiancati per raggiungere un angolo appartato dell'area ristoro. Fu Pierre a riconoscere Carlos da lontano, seduto ad uno dei tavolini, e a sbracciarsi per salutarlo finché lo spagnolo non gli rispose, sorridendo e facendogli cenno di unirsi a lui.  
-Buongiorno!- esclamò subito Pierre, mentre prendevano posto entrambi.  
-A voi. Come va?- chiese Carlos con molta tranquillità.  
-Come hai fatto a liberarti dal babysitteraggio, Carlito?- ritorse Pierre, senza rispondere.  
Lo spagnolo rise, per nulla offeso. Lando a volte era veramente infantile e tutta la griglia ammirava il modo in cui Carlos riusciva a gestire il più giovane, comportandosi da "bravo fratellone" nonostante i capricci infiniti e, a volte, crudeli dell'altro.  
-Non ho ancora visto nessuno di loro.- commentò Charles, arrossendo leggermente.  
Se gli altri due si chiesero a cosa fosse dovuto quell'imbarazzo, furono bravi a nasconderlo. Carlos rispose che Alex era venuto a cercare Lando al box McLaren appena erano arrivati al circuito e che, da allora, il ragazzo era scomparso senza lasciare traccia.  
-Aveva comunque il planning delle conferenze stampa.- assicurò brevemente, come se davvero agli altri due potesse interessare.  
Charles non replicò, ma registrò l'informazione che Alex avesse preso con sè Lando e cercò di capire quale potesse essere un motivo valido. _A parte l'elefante nella stanza..._  
-Avete deciso cosa farete per la pausa estiva?- chiese Pierre colloquiale.- Io pensavo di tornare a Nizza dai miei, non ho molta voglia di andare in giro.  
-Nemmeno una piccola vacanza?- insinuò Carlos, stupito.- Io andrò fuori. Non so ancora dove, ma ho decisamente bisogno di staccare un po'. Charles?- chiese poi.  
Charles lo fissò come se non avesse sentito la domanda: Cosa?- confermò, perplesso.  
-Dove vai durante la pausa.  
-Ah!...non lo so.- ammise il monegasco. Non aveva affatto pensato che tra poco ci sarebbe stata la pausa estiva e non aveva affatto pensato a come avrebbe voluto passarla. Quella stagione gli stava sembrando infinita.- Organizzerò qualcosa con i miei fratelli.- mentì, domandandosi se, magari, lui e Lewis avrebbero potuto trascorrere le vacanze insieme.  
-Potresti portare Pierre con voi.- suggerì Carlos.  
-No, non voglio andare con Charles!- ritorse il francese, lamentevole.- In vacanza è una noia, passa il tempo a giocare ai videogiochi con "tuo figlio" e i suoi amici.- commentò, indicando idealmente Lando e il resto del gruppo.  
-Non è vero!- protestò Charles offeso, mentre Carlos rideva.   
-Charles! - I tre si voltarono per vedere Silvia venire loro incontro, sorriso enorme e una busta di carta che sventolava in aria. Charles sbuffò, tentando di rammentare se ci fosse qualche impegno di cui non aveva preso nota.- Ho incontrato quella signora...come si chiama?- continuò Silvia, tranquilla, mentre approdava al loro tavolo e gli piazzava la busta di carta sotto il naso. Charles la fissò senza capire.- La signora che sta sempre con Lewis!- insistette Silvia, spiccia.  
-Angela.- rispose Pierre.  
-Angela!- esclamò la donna, annuendo.- Mi ha dato questa per te.- concluse, lasciando la busta sul tavolo.  
-...grazie.  
-Prego!- sorrise lei- Ricordati che tra mezz'ora abbiamo uno shoot fotografico e devi cambiarti.- gli rammentò brevemente, prima di salutare gli altri due e allontanarsi nuovamente.  
Charles prese la busta dal tavolo e la fece scivolare in tasca sotto lo sguardo curioso di Carlos. Finse di non accorgersene. A quel gesto, il pilota spagnolo si battè le mani sulle cosce, rumorosamente, prima di alzarsi dal tavolo e raccogliere il contenitore vuoto del caffè per buttarlo via.  
-Ragazzi, io vado a lavorare.- annunciò, intuendo che gli altri due potessero voler essere lasciati da soli.  
Appena si fu discretamente allontanato, Pierre si voltò a fissare il proprio migliore amico: Allora?- chiese ansioso.  
Charles tirò fuori la busta, che fece un'indecifrabile rumore metallico, e, dopo averla aperta, ne rovesciò il contenuto sul tavolo: un mazzo con tre chiavi e un fogliettino piegato.  
-Ooooh!- commentò Pierre, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Charles gli tirò un calcio da sotto il tavolo. Mentre il francese, ridendo, prendeva le chiavi per poterle osservare da vicino, lui aprì il foglio di carta e vide che conteneva esclusivamente un indirizzo scritto a mano.  
-Pensi che sia quello che credo?- chiese Pierre, intanto.  
-Le chiavi di casa di Lewis.- annuì Charles. E gli mostrò l'indirizzo.- Dici che dovrei andarci?  
-Ti ha dato le chiavi di casa sua e mi chiedi se dovresti andarci? Io ci andrei correndo!- commentò Pierre.  
-...pensavo che non ti interessasse Lewis.- ritorse Charles con un sorriso ironico.  
Pierre lo fulminò con lo sguardo: Sei proprio un cretino, a volte!- sbottò.- _Intendo_ che, se la tizia che mi piace mi desse le chiavi di casa sua, ci andrei correndo.- si corresse seccamente.- Non che voglio scoparmi il tuo ragazzo.- precisò ancora.  
Charles pensò di arrabbiarsi, ma scoppiò a ridere molto prima di riuscire nel proprio intento. Prese le chiavi con cui Pierre stava ancora giocherellando e le reinfilò nella busta insieme con l'indirizzo, poi rimise tutto in tasca.   
Non ebbe modo di pensarci fino alla fine della giornata.  
Lui e Pierre si salutarono per non reincontrarsi più per il resto del giorno, entrambi completamente presi dai rispettivi impegni mediatici. Quando, finalmente, Charles fu lasciato libero di rientrare a cambiarsi in hotel, Mattia gli raccomandò di sbrigarsi per non fare tardi alla cena con gli sponsor. Quindi, il monegasco si infilò sotto la doccia appena chiusa la porta della camera alle proprie spalle e, uscito dalla doccia, guardò, per la prima volta dopo ore, il proprio telefono.  
Lewis gli aveva mandato un messaggio all'ora di pranzo.  
Charles si diede mentalmente del cretino e aprì la chat.  
"Scusa. Finito adesso di lavorare", scrisse immediatamente.  
Lewis lo visualizzò subito e rispose, "Mi raggiungi?"  
Charles guardò la busta con le chiavi, che aveva lasciato sul letto con i vestiti, e sospirò.  
"Ho una cena con gli sponsor", scrisse ancora. Esitò un attimo, poi aggiunse brevemente "è un problema se arrivo tardi?"  
"...disse quello che mi aveva telefonato in piena notte per invitarsi a casa mia..."  
Charles rise. "Ok. Ti mando un messaggio quando sto arrivando".  
"Hai le tue chiavi", lo autorizzò Lewis.

Charles non usò le "sue" chiavi.  
-Mi piace quando vai a cena con gli sponsor, prima di venire da me.- commentò Lewis aprendogli la porta dell'enorme villa.- La tua versione "bravo ragazzo" è decisamente affascinante.  
Charles ghignò. Poi allungò una mano a posarla sul petto del pilota più grande e lo spinse dentro casa.  
Più tardi, il ragazzo recuperò i propri boxer e si impossessò di una delle magliette di Lewis, prima di scendere nell'immenso salone al pian terreno dove l'altro si stava gustando tranquillamente una tazza di tè. Charles sbadigliò, attraversando lo spazio gigantesco fino al divano, che ne occupava tutta un'ala. Se aveva pensato che l'appartamento di Monaco fosse lussuoso, quella casa era un autentico schiaffo alla miseria.   
Sedette accanto a Lewis e sorrise.  
-Hai visto i tuoi amici, oggi?- s'informò lui, pacatamente.  
Charles si agitò, a disagio, poi si sforzò di rilassarsi nuovamente e tornare a voltare lo sguardo su di lui: No.- ammise.- E' stata una giornata frenetica, ho avuto appena il tempo di salutare Pierre e poi non ho capito più niente.- raccontò spiccio, grattandosi la testa e scompigliando ancora di più i capelli già in disordine.- Immagino che li vedrò domani...o dopodomani. O mai..  
-E cosa pensi di dirgli?- insistette Lewis in tono quieto.  
Charles si strinse nelle spalle. Poi abbozzò un sorriso: Niente?- ribatté vivace.- Se dovessero dirmi qualcosa loro, m'inventerò una scusa.- aggiunse con più serietà.  
-Charles, magari non c'è motivo di preoccuparsi...- provò a rassicurarlo Lewis.  
Ma l'altro fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato in un moto di scettico fastidio, poi lo guardò in tralice e replicò secco: Non sono mica stupidi, Lewis.  
-Non lo penso.- confermò lui, senza nessuna fatica.  
Charles sospirò, lasciandosi ricadere contro i cuscini del divano e fissando con sguardo assente la portafinestra che dava sul parco della villa.  
-Avrei voglia di nascondermi in un buco fino al momento di salire in macchina.- confidò in tono sottile.  
Lewis sbuffò un sorriso e Charles si voltò a fissarlo interrogativo.  
-Sai, rimango stupito di come tu possa... _diventare_ una persona completamente diversa appena sali in auto!- commentò il più anziano.  
Charles ricambiò il sorriso, poi si raddrizzò e cominciò a spiegare allegramente: Ma in auto è tutto facile! Devi solo seguire la pista.- esordì, mimando la linea continua ed immaginaria che quest'ultima rappresentava – E la pista è quella striscia di asfalto grigio, che sta tra due strisce di cose colorate. O di ghiaia. O di mucchi di gomme morbide.- elencò, aggiungendo un gesto esplicativo ad ogni nuovo elemento che componeva la sua pista ideale.   
Lewis, a questo punto, rideva e Charles non potè che sentirsi orgoglioso di se stesso.   
Appoggiò il gomito sul bracciolo del divano e la testa sulla mano; poi, sorridendo, aggiunse: Non sarebbe molto più semplice se anche la vita avesse delle cose colorate ai lati di una striscia di asfalto? Tipo, stai lontano dalla roba rossa, perchè non va bene. Quella verde è ok; ma se vedi l'arancione, allora devi prendere delle decisioni più oculate.  
Lewis annuì, partecipe.  
-Giusto. Sarebbe molto più facile.- convenne. Poi gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e Charles si spinse verso di lui, finché l'altro non riuscì ad abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sè.  
-Non ci vedremo fino alla prossima settimana, vero?- indagò Charles a mezza voce.  
-Beh, potresti venire qui, domenica dopo la gara, e io potrei riportarti a Monaco con me.- ritorse Lewis.- Ti va di volare sul mio jet privato?  
-Sbruffone.- commentò spiccio il ragazzo. Poi scosse la testa.- Domenica ci sarà sicuramente qualcosa. Un party per la tua _ennesima_ vittoria, una stupida intervista per uno stupido podcast...finiremo per non avere tempo.  
-Allora non muoviamoci da qui mai più.- concluse Lewis con semplicità. Ed ascoltò la risatina sottile di Charles perdersi contro il suo collo.   
-Penso che dovrei tornare in hotel.- commentò il ragazzo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. Lewis sapeva che aveva ragione, ma allo stesso tempo si ritrovò a stringerlo più forte per paura che si alzasse e facesse quello che diceva.- Sul serio.- insistette Charles, scostando la testa per guardarlo da sotto in su.- Come giustificherò domani di non essere in albergo? E non mi sembra il caso di presentarmi con una maglietta della Mercedes al briefing con Mattia.- aggiunse, allungando un bordo della maglia che indossava per mostrarla all'altro pilota.  
-Ti sta bene.- commentò Lewis, cocciutamente.  
-Sì, ok, ma no.- replicò Charles.  
Lewis lo liberò dal proprio abbraccio.  
-Allora, non ho nessuna speranza di convincerti a volare con me?- indagò, mentre Charles si alzava dal divano.  
Il ragazzo si piegò verso di lui per baciarlo rapidamente sulle labbra: Vediamo come vanno le cose domenica.- concesse soltanto.

Charles vide Max solo all'ultimo momento e, quindi, fu costretto a proseguire in direzione della sala stampa senza potersi evitare di incrociarlo. Fece, comunque, di tutto per tenere lo sguardo puntato altrove, ma questo non gli impedì di sentire chiaramente le parole dell'olandese quando si trovarono l'uno di fianco all'altro.  
-Bella gara, Leclerc!- Charles si voltò. Stupito cercò di capire se avesse frainteso o se ci fosse davvero un accenno di entusiasmo nel tono di voce dell'altro. Ma quando Max parlò ancora, lo fece con il solito scherno- Peccato tu debba comunque ringraziare il mio e il tuo compagno di squadra per il podio.  
Charles ricambiò il sorriso cattivo del pilota Red Bull con un ghigno sarcastico, ma ingoiò l'offesa e tirò dritto.  
Lewis lo trattenne per un polso al termine della conferenza stampa. Charles sussultò, guardandosi attorno rapidamente per vedere se qualcun altro si fosse accorto del suo gesto, così il pilota più anziano si affrettò a lasciarlo andare.  
-Vieni da me stasera?- sussurrò Lewis, in modo che solo Charles potesse sentirlo.  
Il monegasco arrossì, ma assentì con un breve cenno della testa prima di lasciare la stanza frettolosamente.  
Fuori trovò Lando, che lo accolse con un sorriso entusiasta. L'imbarazzo di Charles aumentò, ma si sforzò di mostrarsi imperturbabile quando l'amico gli battè una pacca sulla spalla. Lando si complimentò con lui e Charles si rilassò progressivamente nell'affrontare una conversazione assolutamente neutra con il più giovane. Forse Lewis aveva ragione e i ragazzi non avevano subito pensato "al peggio". Appena riuscì a lasciare l'area press, Charles si sentì, comunque, più libero di respirare. Si voltò a guardare Silvia e le chiese se ci fossero altri impegni urgenti o se potesse prendersi una pausa. Lei gli concesse dieci minuti e Charles si affrettò a sparire.   
Aveva bisogno di trovare un posto sicuro dove calmarsi.  
Non aveva un reale motivo per essere agitato. Lui e Max avevano effettivamente fatto una gara che aveva dato spettacolo ed era stata, a differenza di quella della settimana prima, pulita. I giornalisti erano impazziti, tutti i colleghi di Charles gli avevano fatto i complimenti, Mattia gli aveva detto che aveva fatto una gara _superlativa_. Avrebbe dovuto camminare a tre metri da terra. Invece pensava solo che Lando non aveva detto niente di lui e Lewis e che Lewis gli aveva chiesto di raggiungerlo alla sua villa e che questo avrebbe significato dover inventare una scusa per non rientrare con il resto del team e...  
Scosse la testa, cercando di cacciare via quei pensieri prima che lo strangolassero. Quando tornò a focalizzarsi sul mondo esterno, si accorse di essere di nuovo nella pitlane semivuota: solo i meccanici delle varie squadre erano occupati nello smontare i garage. Charles infilò le mani in tasca, prese un respiro profondo e iniziò a camminare lentamente sotto un velo di pioggia sottilissimo.  
Quando riconobbe Pierre in lontananza, pensò di essersi sbagliato. Pierre doveva essere all'area press come tutti gli altri, no? Allungò il passo in direzione dell'amico.  
-Pier?- chiamò, quando ancora era relativamente lontano.  
Lo vide voltarsi verso di lui e, poi, dargli le spalle e muoversi in direzione della motorhome Red Bull. Charles aggrottò la fronte e corse dietro il francese, arrivando ad afferrarlo per un braccio un attimo prima che oltrepassasse l'accesso allo spazio del proprio team.  
-Aspetta!- sbottò Charles, risentito che l'amico potesse stare cercando di evitarlo.- Pierre, che succede?  
-Niente.- fu la risposta tagliente che ottenne.   
Il francese non si voltò. Si liberò con uno strattone dalla sua presa e fece quell'ultimo passo.  
Charles s'infilò nella motorhome con lui prima che potesse chiudere la porta.  
-Niente?- ripeté, rivolgendosi ancora alla schiena del proprio migliore amico. Quando non ottenne alcuna risposta, rinunciò ad insistere, scegliendo di aspettare che fosse Pierre a confidargli se c'era qualche problema in particolare. Sedette in un angolo, continuando a guardare l'altro da lì e ad attendere che si voltasse.- Ho visto Max.- annunciò, cercando qualcosa da dire che facesse sparire la tensione che avvertiva nell'aria.- Ovviamente, non è riuscito ad evitarsi di fare lo stronzo nemmeno stavolta!- commentò ridacchiando.  
Pierre espirò rumorosamente. Charles, invece, trattenne il fiato.  
-...mi rimandano in Toro Rosso.  
Per un momento o due il pilota Ferrari pensò che si trattasse di uno scherzo. Aspettò ancora che Pierre si voltasse e gli ridesse in faccia, come sempre quando riusciva a fargliela. Ma non successe.  
-Non possono farlo.- si sentì rispondere in tono neutro.   
Lo stesso tono che sfoggiava tanto bene in conferenza stampa, quando doveva dire qualcosa di spiacevole e non aveva voglia di dirlo. Lo stesso tono che, adesso, non corrispondeva affatto alla rabbia gelida che sentiva salire dallo stomaco.   
Pierre non replicò, si voltò finalmente a ricambiare il suo sguardo e, con un sorriso storto, completò: Probabilmente, Alex sarà promosso al mio posto.   
-Alex non ti farebbe mai una cosa simile!- sbottò Charles, con ostinazione infantile.  
Pierre rise davvero, ma non perchè gli aveva fatto uno scherzo ben riuscito.  
-Ma in quale universo vivi, Charles?!- lo aggredì, rabbioso.- Cosa pensi che stiamo facendo qui?- insistette, mentre dardeggiava contro di lui uno sguardo fiammeggiante, gesticolando nel ricomprendere l'enormità della motorhome targata Red Bull attorno a loro.- Sai, Max ha ragione su una cosa.- disse poi, acquietandosi tutto in un colpo.- A volte ho l'impressione anche io che tu sia rimasto fermo a quando correvamo nei kart da bambini.  
Charles si sentì come se lo avesse appena preso a pugni. Si morse le labbra a sangue per non rispondere, distogliendo lo sguardo per paura che Pierre ci leggesse dentro con facilità i suoi reali sentimenti.   
Pierre non se ne preoccupò, comunque, si sfilò di dosso la polo del team e la scaraventò in un angolo, mentre la rimpiazzava con un'anonima t-shirt grigia. Voleva solo andarsene da lì il più in fretta possibile.  
-...mi spiace, Pierre.- sussurrò Charles alle sue spalle.  
-Non devi essere dispiaciuto.- replicò asciutto il francese, raccogliendo le proprie cose senza guardarlo.- Checchè ne dicano gli altri, non è stata colpa tua più di quanto possa esserlo stata di Max.  
Charles sollevò di scatto la testa, fissandolo ad occhi sgranati e in un silenzio carico di sottintesi. Quando Pierre si voltò, non potè fare a meno di accorgersi della sua espressione terrorizzata e colpevole.   
-Charles...- mormorò, trasformando immediatamente la propria rabbia in onesta preoccupazione per l'amico.  
-Era questo che voleva dire Max.- replicò il monegasco senza accorgersi di quel cambio di umore.- E' colpa mia!  
-No.- negò con decisione Pierre, scuotendo la testa e facendo per avvicinarglisi. Charles si scostò prima che potesse toccarlo e lui sospirò pesantemente e tornò a ribadire.- Non è colpa tua, Charles. Sono io che non sono stato in grado di dimostrare a Christian ed Helmut che mi merito questo posto.  
-Ti licenziano perchè _io_ ti ho superato in una stupida gara?!- insistette Charles ottusamente.- Perchè non me lo hai detto?- s'infuriò.- Perchè non mi hai detto come stavano realmente le cose?  
-E tu cosa avresti fatto, dimmi?!- lo incitò Pierre, nuovamente arrabbiato.- Avresti evitato di superarmi? Avresti buttato fuori Max per non farlo passare davanti a me?! Sii serio, Charles!  
- _Sono_ serio!- ringhiò il pilota Ferrari, con le lacrime agli occhi per la rabbia.- Non puoi pensare che io riesca a tollerare di averti fatto questo!  
-Tu non mi hai fatto niente.- ripeté Pierre con convinzione e, prima che Charles potesse sottrarsi di nuovo, gli afferrò entrambi i polsi.- Smettila di sentirti sempre responsabile di tutto, Charles.- gli ordinò quietamente, fissandolo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.- Smettila di portare sulle spalle il peso di chissà quale stupida eredità o quali stupidi sogni infranti. Siamo persone diverse, Charles: tu, io, Jules...ognuno di noi vive o ha vissuto _la propria_ vita. Io non ti ho mai dato il diritto di sentirti responsabile della mia.

Quando Lewis lo trovò seduto a terra accanto alla propria macchina, rimase immobile per un attimo, chiedendosi cosa potesse essere successo nel breve spazio di meno di un'ora. S'inginocchiò davanti a lui e Charles gli sollevò addosso uno sguardo smarrito.  
-Charles?- sfiatò Lewis, preoccupato.  
Il ragazzo gli si lanciò addosso a braccia aperte e l'altro cadde a sedere, sorreggendolo frettolosamente per poi stringerlo a sè con la stessa foga.  
-Che succede?- gli chiese con dolcezza.  
-E' tutta colpa mia.- sussurrò Charles, soffocando le parole nella sua maglietta. Lewis non capiva, ma attese che si calmasse abbastanza da sollevare il viso e fissarlo di nuovo.- Retrocederanno Pierre in Toro Rosso per colpa mia.- spiegò in tono flebile.  
Lewis abbozzò un sorriso spento: Ne dubito, Charles.- replicò ragionevole.- Ma immagino che dirtelo adesso non serva a niente.  
Sfilò dalla tasca dei pantaloni il proprio cellulare e scrisse un messaggio a Toto per avvisarlo che non si sentiva bene e che sarebbe andato a casa senza partecipare al party di quella sera.   
Charles lesse il messaggio e si sentì ancora più in colpa: Non avrei dovuto disturbarti.- provò a scusarsi.  
-Vieni.- lo incitò il più grande, aiutandolo a tirarsi in piedi e aprendo l'auto.- Non avevo comunque voglia di ubriacarmi, stasera.- scherzò.


	18. Chapter 18

_Londra – 15 Luglio 2019_  
Sedeva sul patio della villa di Lewis, fissando il boschetto in lontananza, al confine della proprietà.   
La grande piscina ai piedi della scalinata era coperta per impedire alla pioggia, che ingrigiva di tanto in tanto quel lunedì mattina, di cadere nella vasca e Charles si chiese distrattamente se fosse vuota. Lewis gli aveva detto che la villa restava disabitata la maggior parte del tempo. Ogni tanto ci andava qualcuno della sua famiglia per passarci qualche giorno, per il resto lui la usava come spazio di rappresentanza dove organizzare una festa, una o due volte l'anno. La percepiva come più dispersiva e meno _sua_ di quanto non fosse l'appartamento di Monaco.   
In realtà, a differenza di Charles, Lewis non sembrava sentire l'esigenza di legare se stesso ad un posto in particolare. Lui diceva che dipendeva dal fatto che aveva iniziato quella vita fatta di viaggi troppo presto e che, comunque, aveva avuto difficoltà a chiamare "casa" un luogo specifico dopo che i suoi si erano separati.   
Per il più giovane era tutto più complesso. Anche lui aveva viaggiato tanto nella sua vita, ma c'erano sempre stati dei punti fermi e precisi. Suo padre, il padre di Jules, Jules stesso...Pierre...Lorenzo...Charles riusciva facilmente a pensare _casa_ , ogni volta che un luogo si legava al ricordo di una di queste persone. Adesso faceva la stessa cosa con Sebastian, o Mattia, o Daniel. _Casa_ era il posto dove loro erano. Si domandò se anche la villa impersonale di Lewis o il suo appartamento a Monaco avrebbero potuto prendere quel nome, un giorno.  
Il pilota della Mercedes lo raggiunse all'esterno. Charles sentì i suoi passi e girò la testa per incrociare lo sguardo sorridente di Lewis. Cercò di ricambiare quel sorriso, ma non ci riuscì.  
Faceva freddo quel mattino. Charles aveva preso in prestito una delle felpe dell'altro e ci si era nascosto dentro. La sua roba era ancora in hotel, lui sarebbe dovuto andare a prenderla per liberare la stanza per tempo, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di uscire da lì e affrontare quella giornata.   
Lewis sedette accanto a lui, chiedendogli silenziosamente di fargli un po' di posto sulla sdraio che Charles occupava. Il ragazzo si fece leggermente da parte e, poi, si rilassò contro il suo fianco quando l'altro gli si fu steso accanto.   
-Come stai?- gli domandò quietamente il più grande.  
Charles si strinse nelle spalle. Non voleva parlare di Pierre.   
La sera prima Lewis aveva passato quasi un'ora a ripetergli insistentemente che non doveva pensare di avere qualche responsabilità nella sua retrocessione. Gli aveva detto chiaramente che Pierre sapeva di non aver fatto un buon lavoro, che sicuramente non attribuiva a lui alcuna colpa per quanto successo e che lui avrebbe solo dovuto essere fiero di se stesso per il modo in cui aveva condotto quella gara.   
Charles, alla fine, si era stancato di sentirselo dire e aveva smesso di replicare.   
Lewis non aveva fatto fatica a capire che la sua era una resa per sfinimento e, quindi, non era stupito che quel mattino il ferrarista si fosse svegliato con un'espressione perfino più cupa di quella del giorno prima.  
-Max pensa che io sia arrivato sul podio grazie all'incidente con Seb.- decise di sviare il discorso.  
-Max pensa che tu debba ancora tirare fuori le palle e dimostrare a tutti quello che vali.- chiarì Lewis tranquillamente.  
Charles sbuffò un sorrisetto cattivo: Io sono stufo di dover dimostrare le cose agli altri.- ritorse a mezza voce.   
Lewis voleva rispondere che sarebbe stato felice se avesse detto sul serio, ma che sapeva che stava mentendo. Invece, non lo disse.  
Charles respirò a fondo. Il profumo degli alberi lo raggiunse con un soffio di brezza carica di pioggia. Da qualche parte, ne era certo, aveva ricominciato a scendere. _Tra poco avrebbe ricominciato anche lì._  
Si voltò verso Lewis: Non ho voglia di andare in albergo a prendere la mia roba.- fece i capricci.  
Lewis annuì. Prese il proprio cellulare e aprì la chat con Angela: Qual è il numero della tua stanza?- s'informò, mentre scriveva alla donna chiedendole di pensarci lei. Charles glielo diede e Lewis inviò il messaggio.  
Charles si domandò se Angela si sarebbe arrabbiata per essere utilizzata come fattorino.   
Lewis mise nuovamente via il telefono, prima di posargli delicatamente una mano sul collo. Charles sentì le sue dita massaggiare piano la nuca e si rilassò a quel tocco, chiudendo gli occhi, sentendo almeno parte della tensione che lo bloccava sciogliersi lentamente. Un groppo stretto di ansia rimaneva fieramente ancorato alla sua gola, deglutì a forza ma non riuscì a farlo scendere. Sospirò e, ancora ad occhi chiusi, si voltò a cercare le labbra dell'altro.   
Quando scivolò su di lui, Lewis allargò le gambe per permettergli di sistemarsi più comodamente. Charles avvertì la sua eccitazione attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloncini leggeri che l'altro indossava e sorrise nel bacio, lasciando scivolare la mano verso il basso.  
La sera prima era stata un incubo. La sera prima era stata un tormento frustrato che si era concluso con la sensazione di annegare e il bisogno di rifugiarsi in un silenzio ovattato e pesante. Charles si era addormentato a notte fonda, dopo essersi rigirato nel letto senza trovare pace. Lewis si era limitato a stargli accanto, aspettando di sentire il suo corpo rilassarsi prima di decidersi a riposare a sua volta.   
Quella mattina, Charles non voleva pensare a niente se non a quell'egoistico bisogno di _sentirsi bene_ che gli scorreva nelle vene. Era stanco di occuparsi di qualcosa che non fosse se stesso, i propri bisogni...voleva solo lasciarsi andare un po'...  
Non capì cosa fosse stato a fargli interrompere bruscamente il bacio e voltare la testa. In lontananza, Roscoe correva libero nel parco della villa e il suo abbaiare arrivava confuso. Istintivamente, Charles appuntò lo sguardo a cercare il cane e, in mezzo al boschetto che stava osservando prima, notò un bagliore impercettibile, come di un raggio di sole su un vetro.  
-...Lewis?- chiamò, titubante.  
Lui si sollevò a sedere a sua volta, mentre Charles si scioglieva dall'abbraccio.   
-Cosa pensi che sia?- domandò ancora il monegasco, curioso, puntando in direzione del bosco.  
Roscoe continuava ad abbaiare.   
Lewis si rimise in piedi e si portò al limitare del patio, chiamando il cane con un fischio.   
Il bulldog si girò, poi tornò a voltarsi verso il bosco latrando e, infine, tornò di corsa verso la villa.   
Lewis non lo aspettò. Charles lo vide rientrare risolutamente in casa, con un'espressione torva in viso. Quando lo seguì all'interno, si accorse che l'altro aveva recuperato il telefono fisso e aveva premuto uno dei tasti di chiamata rapida. Qualcuno dovette rispondergli.  
-Sì, lato ovest, il parco.- furono le secche istruzioni che comunicò a quel qualcuno. Poi riattaccò.  
-Che succede?- indagò Charles, sorpreso.  
-Niente.- lo rassicurò brevemente l'inglese.- Resta qui.- gli chiese poi. E lo lasciò nel salone senza altre spiegazioni.  
Dieci minuti più tardi, Charles sentì il campanello suonare. Quando arrivò al limitare della soglia del salone e guardò fuori, si accorse che Lewis aveva già aperto e che, sulla porta d'ingresso, c'erano due uomini con la divisa di un servizio di sorveglianza, entrambi armati e uno dei due con un grosso cane lupo al guinzaglio.   
-Ci spiace, Mr. Hamilton, devono esserci sfuggiti.- stava dicendo uno dei due uomini.  
-Sì, ma chi erano.- chiese Lewis seccamente. Non sembrava troppo felice.  
L'altro tizio si grattò la testa, a disagio: Fotografi.- ammise.  
Charles sentì il terreno mancargli sotto i piedi. Si aggrappò allo stipite della porta, anche se cercò di nascondersi ancora di più per rendersi invisibile ai due estranei.  
-Non abbiamo potuto farci molto.- stava ancora dicendo l'uomo, stringendosi nelle spalle con aria di scusa.  
Lewis annuì. Charles lo sentì dire che andava bene e chiedere loro di tornare al lavoro. Poi chiuse la porta e lo raggiunse in salone. Charles vide che aveva già il proprio cellulare in mano e stava mandando un messaggio a qualcuno.  
-A che ora partiva Mattia, oggi?- chiese intanto, senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
-...veniva a Londra.- rispose Charles in tono spento.- Parte questa sera.  
Lewis annuì di nuovo. Fece partire una chiamata e avvicinò il telefono all'orecchio.  
-Toto. Ciao.- salutò brevemente quando il team principal Mercedes gli rispose dopo pochi squilli.- Ho bisogno che tu rintracci Mattia e venga qui da me.- riferì stringatamente. Charles non sentì cosa gli rispose Toto, ma Lewis sembrò innervosirsi.- Ovvio che non è una cosa che può essere rimandata!- scattò stizzito.- E intendo Binotto, certo! Quanti altri Mattia conosci, Toto?!- Ci fu un'altra pausa nervosa, poi Lewis sbuffò secco- Il prima possibile. - E riattaccò.  
Quando si voltò a guardare Charles, si accorse che era pallido come un fantasma. Cercò di calmarsi almeno lui.  
-Charles...- provò a sorridergli paziente.  
Il ragazzo si sottrasse appena cercò di avvicinarsi e toccarlo. Con passo malfermo si riportò vicino al divano e si lasciò cadere, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. Lewis sospirò; gli sedette vicino, ma non provò nuovamente a sfiorarlo.  
-Bene.- mormorò dopo un po' Charles, senza muovere un muscolo.- Sto per essere cacciato dalla Ferrari senza nemmeno aver ancora avuto l'occasione di vincere una corsa.- ironizzò, strozzato.  
-Non dire sciocchezze!- sbuffò Lewis, infastidito da quella prospettiva. Poi aggiunse ironicamente- E se Mattia dovesse davvero essere tanto stupido, stai tranquillo che Toto ci metterà tre secondi ad offrirti il posto di Valtteri.   
Charles sforzò una risatina isterica che non servì affatto a farlo sentire meglio.   
Lewis si accorse che Roscoe era rimasto protettivamente sulla soglia del patio. Lo chiamò accanto a loro e il cane si avvicinò immediatamente, coda bassa, cercando di strusciarsi addosso a Charles per confortarlo. Il ragazzo gli rivolse uno sguardo perso, ma si piegò a grattargli la testa in modo automatico. Lewis decise che in quel momento Roscoe funzionava meglio di lui come consolatore. Si allontanò silenziosamente, lasciando Charles da solo e limitandosi a controllarlo a distanza mentre aspettava che i due capi team arrivassero.  
Mezz'ora più tardi, Lewis aprì la porta di casa al proprio team principal e ad un alquanto perplesso Mattia Binotto.  
-Ora posso sapere che sta succedendo?- chiese Toto immediatamente, fissando Lewis con uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
Il pilota li fece accomodare nell'ingresso e chiuse la porta. Prima che potesse spiegarsi, Mattia sgranò gli occhi.  
-Charles?!- sbottò stupito, vedendo il ragazzo comparire sulla soglia di una delle stanze interne.   
Toto sbiancò, fissando prima Charles e poi Lewis, in cerca di una risposta che temeva di conoscere già.  
- _No_ , Lewis!- sfiatò, esasperato.  
-Toto...- provò ad interromperlo il pilota.  
-Non posso crederci!- fu il verso strozzato che il team principal Mercedes si lasciò scappare a quel punto.  
Mattia non capiva cosa accidenti stesse succedendo. Continuava a scrutare gli altri due in cerca di risposte e poi a guardare Charles, chiedendosi perchè avesse quell'aria dimessa e spaventata. Alla fine si fece avanti avvicinandosi al proprio pilota.  
-Che sta succedendo, Charles?- chiese perentorio.  
-Mattia, vorrei che fosse chiaro che Charles non ha nessuna colpa.- intervenne subito Lewis, portandosi anche fisicamente tra il capo team Ferrari e il monegasco. Mattia si voltò aspettando comunque una spiegazione.- Sono l'unico responsabile di questa storia.  
Toto sbuffò una risata nervosa e si lasciò andare ad un'imprecazione in tedesco a cui nessuno degli altri volle fare caso. Poi attraversò l'ingresso e puntò direttamente al salone ed al bar in un angolo. Lewis lo seguì.   
Mattia guardò Charles, poi guardò la porta oltre cui erano spariti gli altri due e, infine, si decise a seguirli, per trovare Toto che aveva già versato da bere per tutti e quattro e, a giudicare da come aveva trangugiato il suo bicchiere, stava decidendo per un rapida sbornia collettiva.  
-Toto.- insistette Lewis, con un sospiro paziente.  
L'altro gli puntò contro il braccio, armato di bicchiere: _Non_! Dire. Toto.- scandì secco. Mandò giù il secondo giro e versò il terzo.- Lewis!- gridò a quel punto, sbattendo il bicchiere, ancora pieno, sul piano in radica del bar.- Pensavo fossi un ragazzo più intelligente di così! Ma a quanto sembra, fai fatica a capire i tuoi errori!- lo rimproverò aspramente, dardeggiandogli addosso.  
Mattia si spazientì: Posso sapere che _diavolo_ sta succedendo qui?! Che ci fa Charles a casa tua, Lewis? E perchè ci hai chiesto di raggiungervi?- inquisì perentorio.  
Lewis guardò Charles, che li aveva raggiunti silenziosamente, e poi riportò lo sguardo sui due uomini: Io e Charles abbiamo una relazione.- confessò spiccio.  
Ci fu un momento di assoluto silenzio, rotto solo dallo sfiatare di Toto quando decise di abbandonare il bicchiere e quel che restava del suo contenuto e andare a sedersi sul divano, senza chiedere a nessuno di raggiungerlo.  
Mattia girò lo sguardo su Charles, ma lui si rifiutò di ricambiarlo. Così, lo riportò su Lewis.  
-E perchè siamo qui?- tornò a chiedere, con più calma.  
-Perchè penso che, nel giro delle prossime ventiquattro ore, la cosa non sarà più così privata come vorremmo tutti.- spiegò ancora Lewis, pianamente.  
Il team principal Ferrari annuì, senza commentare. Guardò il collega seduto e capì che lui doveva averlo immaginato appena visto Charles a casa dell'altro pilota. Andò a prendersi il bicchiere che Toto gli aveva versato e lo tracannò con la stessa convinzione dell'austriaco.  
-Ok.- esordì poi, con calma.- Charles, prendi le tue cose, se ne hai, e andiamo.- ordinò spiccio.  
-Mattia...  
-Lewis, questa non è una cosa che ti riguardi in alcun modo.- lo interruppe quietamente l'italiano.- Charles.- ribadì.  
Il monegasco annuì e fece per allontanarsi.  
-Mattia,- insistette Lewis.- so benissimo che non avrei dovuto...- Ma prima che potesse aggiungere qualcos'altro, Charles si voltò nuovamente e gli fece cenno di tacere. - Charles...-mormorò Lewis, ferito.  
-Mattia ha ragione. E' una cosa che dobbiamo sbrigare tra noi.- concordò Charles con una freddezza che lasciò impressionati tutti e tre gli altri presenti.- Non sono un bambino.  
-E per fortuna!- commentò sarcastico Toto.  
Lewis si voltò a fulminarlo con lo sguardo, poi tornò a guardare Charles: Non voglio che tu affronti questa cosa da solo.- ammise a voce bassa. Dire quelle parole davanti agli altri due gli dava fastidio, non pensava che Charles fosse debole o incapace di prendersi le sue responsabilità, ma si sentiva davvero colpevole e non voleva che l'altro si trovasse a gestire da solo un capo arrabbiato e un sacco di spiegazioni.- Possiamo parlarne tutti assieme.  
-No, non possiamo.- lo contraddisse Toto, colloquiale.  
-Sì, invece!- ruggì Lewis, arrabbiato, voltandosi di nuovo verso il proprio responsabile.- Sarà comunque necessario fissare una linea comune per i media.- osservò con maggiore ragionevolezza.  
Mattia assentì in silenzio: Certo.- rincarò- Ma adesso io e Charles abbiamo bisogno di parlare e tu e Toto lo stesso, Lewis. Ci sentiremo a tempo debito.- obiettò con calma e autorevolezza.- Charles, per favore.- chiese ancora.  
Il ragazzo non replicò. Uscì dal salone e tornò in camera del pilota Mercedes per raccogliere le cose che aveva con sè la sera prima. Quando tornò, Mattia era già nell'ingresso, mentre Lewis lo fissava dalla soglia del salone, pregandolo silenziosamente di non andare.   
Charles si sforzò di sorridergli, rassicurante, ma non si avvicinò e seguì silenziosamente il proprio team principal quando lasciò la villa.  
Lewis chiuse la porta non appena l'auto di Mattia si fu allontanata lungo il viale. Quando tornò in salone, Toto era ancora seduto dove lo aveva lasciato e non fece neanche segno di volersi voltare nella sua direzione.  
Lewis decise che non l'avrebbe avuta vinta.  
Incrociò le braccia al petto e si piantò immediatamente davanti a lui: E' una mia decisione.- scoccò.  
-...ti rendi vagamente conto di quello che gli stai facendo?- ritorse l'altro in tono basso e pericoloso.  
Lewis vacillò. Si era aspettato che Toto gli rinfacciasse i trascorsi tra lui e Nico e non certo che obiettasse nell'interesse di Charles. Sciolse le braccia e scosse la testa, colpito.  
Toto gli alzò in faccia uno sguardo stanco e svogliato: Comunque, hai ragione.- convenne annuendo – E' una tua decisione, Lewis,- ripeté – quindi troverai il modo per gestirne le conseguenze.  
-Pensi davvero che questa cosa potrà in qualche modo influenzare la mia carriera?- sbottò il pilota.  
-La tua? No.- scosse la testa Toto, divertito.- E nemmeno avrà ricadute sulla squadra, non che non potremo affrontare almeno. Ma sarai in grado di raccogliere i cocci del tuo Charles, quando avranno finito di spolparlo vivo?- indagò bieco, additando la porta da cui il ragazzo era uscito pochi minuti prima.  
-...non hanno alcun motivo per...  
-NON PRENDERMI PER IL CULO, LEWIS!- esplose Toto, furibondo.- Quel moccioso sta per essere trasformato in un martire per la gioia dei fan di tutto il mondo! E non oso immaginare cosa potrà decidere di fare la sua preziosa casa automobilistica piena di bigotti imbecilli! O gli sponsor di quella stessa stupida casa automobilistica!  
Lewis tacque. Sapeva perfettamente che quello che Toto diceva era vero, ma ormai il danno era fatto e lui non poteva che ripromettersi che, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, sarebbe stato vicino a Charles.   
Il team principal Mercedes espirò rumorosamente, cercando di tornare padrone delle proprie reazioni. Tirò fuori il cellulare e chiamò i responsabili PR della squadra. Era ora di cominciare a fare i conti con la nuova realtà che il mondo stava per scoprire.

Mattia lasciò che Charles entrasse nella stanza, poi chiuse la porta alle spalle di entrambi. Il monegasco registrò che il team principal doveva aver prolungato la propria prenotazione in hotel, perché a quell'ora il team aveva già lasciato la struttura ed era in viaggio verso l'aeroporto più vicino.   
-Mattia...- esordì Charles in tono contrito, non appena furono da soli all'interno della camera.   
L'uomo gli fece cenno di aspettare e Charles si accorse che aveva già il telefono attaccato all'orecchio.  
-Silvia? Sì, sei in viaggio?- Una pausa per permettere alla donna di rispondere.- Ok, allora torna indietro e raggiungimi nella mia stanza in hotel.- Altra pausa. Silvia stava chiedendo come regolarsi per il volo, suppose Charles ascoltando la risposta di Mattia- Spostiamo la prenotazione a stasera, se riusciamo. Vediamo quando sei qui e ti ho spiegato il problema.   
Riattaccò e si voltò a guardare il proprio pilota. Charles, nel frattempo, aveva perso quel po' di coraggio raccolto per riuscire a iniziare il discorso. Così rimase in silenzio.  
Mattia si passò una mano tra i capelli, espirando rumorosamente. Lo fissò nuovamente e gli fece cenno di sedersi al tavolo che occupava una parte dell'area giorno della suite. Charles ci si trascinò a forza.  
-Vuoi un caffè? Un tè?- gli chiese l'uomo, intanto, dirigendosi al telefono per chiamare il servizio in camera.  
-No.  
-Hai mangiato qualcosa?- chiese ancora Mattia, leggermente più pressante.   
A Charles venne voglia di ridere, ma si rese conto da solo che era una reazione isterica e si sforzò di non farlo. Mattia ordinò caffè e pane tostato per entrambi, poi lo raggiunse al tavolo.  
-Allora.- esordì togliendosi gli occhiali e posandoli accanto a sè, mentre si massaggiava stancamente il naso e gli occhi.- Spiegami.- domandò soltanto.  
Charles si strinse nelle spalle. L'uomo non potè vederlo, ma quando tornò a rivolgergli lo sguardo, si accorse della sua espressione interrogativa.  
-...cosa vuoi che ti spieghi?- chiese onestamente il monegasco.  
-Beh, tanto per cominciare, è vero?  
Charles aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi si rese conto di non esserne in grado e annuì silenziosamente, richiudendola.  
-Da quanto va avanti questa cosa?  
-...Mattia, se sei arrabbiato...  
-Perchè dovrei essere arrabbiato?!  
Il tono genuinamente perplesso dell'uomo, lasciò Charles senza parole.  
-Credevo che...-provò a replicare il ragazzo, dopo qualche istante.- Non lo so, pensavo che il problema...  
-Fosse che ti piacciono i ragazzi?- ridacchiò Mattia, divertito.- Oh, sì, è un gran bel problema.- concesse.- Ma sicuramente _io_ non lo reputo tale.  
Charles non sapeva cosa dire, a quel punto, per cui non disse nulla. Il team principal lo guardò con un sorriso gentile e, per la prima volta da quando quella storia era iniziata, Charles pensò che, forse, non tutto era perduto.  
-Credi che vorranno cacciarmi?- chiese esitante.  
-Non c'è nessun rischio che succeda.- promise Mattia con semplicità- Non avere paura di questo. Ma non posso certo dirti che sarà tutto facile.- aggiunse. Charles si accorse del tono sinceramente preoccupato.- Non credo che per te sarà una sorpresa sentirmi dire che, negli ultimi anni, il mondo della Formula 1 è cambiato moltissimo, nel bene e nel male.- Charles annuì.- Il punto è che l'attenzione mediatica che stanno ricercando spasmodicamente per spingere questo sport non sempre _è bene_.- precisò ancora Mattia.   
-...pensi che quando si saprà diventerà l'unico argomento di ogni intervista.- concluse al suo posto il ragazzo, in tono spento. Era esattamente quello che lui aveva temuto fin dall'inizio e da cui Sebastian lo aveva messo in guardia.  
-Non l'unico,- provò a sminuire Mattia, senza suonare convincente nemmeno alle proprie orecchie.- ma non sperare di passare incolume le prossime settimane.  
Il servizio in camera suonò alla porta della stanza del team principal e Charles ebbe il tempo di rimanere solo con i propri pensieri, mentre l'uomo raggiungeva la porta per far entrare il cameriere con la loro ordinazione, che fu accuratamente disposta sul tavolo tra loro. Mattia ringraziò, allungò la mancia al ragazzo del servizio e lo fece uscire.  
Quando tornò a sedersi, Charles lo vide sorridergli di nuovo, premuroso: Mangia qualcosa.- ordinò quietamente.  
-Non mi piace il caffè.- gli ricordò in tono stanco il pilota, quando lui gli mise davanti una delle due tazze ed ebbe versato il liquido bollente dall'apposito bricco in porcellana.  
Mattia storse il naso: Che sciocco...lo dimentico sempre.- borbottò, come se quello fosse davvero il loro unico problema.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima avventura in un nuovo fandom...


End file.
